Quand un Potter se réveille!
by Vanilly
Summary: Non mais! Siruis est mort. Les Dursleys sont bizarres. Mais quand tout autour d'Harry est bizarre. Et bien les génes Potter se réveillent et ça va faire mal. Romances, amitié et guerre font ils bon ménage? A vous de me le dire! abandonnée
1. Default Chapter

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ….

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Si cette histoire existe, il faut remercier ma meilleure amie qui n'a pas arrêté de me dire : « pourquoi tu ne m'écris pas une fic à moi, patati patata … ». Alors je me lance, soyez indulgent ! Et je remercie, Laeti qui a accepté la lourde tâche d'être ma bêta (et c'est peu dire !).

Alors, je sais que le prologue est court donc j'ajoute aussi le premier chapitre à la suite ! Le R c'est pas pour tout de suite ,mais il est pas long à venir! Autement, soyez patient l'histoire est longue à commençer mais une fois qu'elle est partie, elle ne s'arrête plus!

**Prologue**

Cher Ron,

Pour répondre à ta lettre, je vais « bien ».

Les menaces de l'ordre sur les Dursley ont marché. Enfin si je peux dire. Maugrey a eu la bonne idée de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à me retrouver maigre comme une baguette. Et bien, je suis au régime sportif de Dudley : potion protéïnée et comble de l'horreur, je dois accompagner « Mister D » (tu parles !) à ses cours de boxe (non mais tu crois pas que j'en ai déjà assez vu dans ma vie !)

A bientôt, si je peux t'écrire.

Harry Potter.

Harry !

C'est super, mais dit moi c'est quoi la « boxe ». Un truc moldu je suppose, c'est ce que me répondrait Hermione. Oh Harry en parlant d'Hermione, si tu savais comme elle me manque, c'est horrible. Pourquoi est elle partie encore voir cet abruti de joueur de Quiddich (tu as deviné de qui je parle n'est ce pas !). Elle est si belle, si douce, si intelligente. As tu remarqué que ses yeux pétilles quand elle peut nous expliquer un cours….. -2 pages plus loin- Il faut que je me trouve un dérivatif.

Bon essaye de rester vivant encore un peu et n'oublie pas de me raconter comment se passe cette « boxe ». Je vais voir avec Papa si tu peux venir au moins le mois d'août. Si tu as le moindre signe de tu sais qui, je débarque illico avec l'aide des jumeaux, OK !

Ron Weasley

Cher Harry

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus (j'aime bien quand c'est moi qui le dis) te fichent la paix et te traite bien, n'hésite pas si tu ne mange pas à ta faim.

As-tu des nouvelles de Ron ? Moi non, pourtant je lui écris. Il est encore fâché ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Mais il me manque tellement, et toi aussi bien sur ! La Bulgarie c'est joli, mais quand tu l'as vu une fois, tu as tout vu.

Bon Victor m'attend. Peut être au mois d'août au Terrier.

Amitié.

Hermione.

PS : donne moi des nouvelles de Ron.

_-_A table ! Hurla une grosse voix.

Oh génial ! Voilà c'est reparti pour ma boisson survitaminé. Je les hais, non, je me hais. Sirius, pourquoi es tu parti, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

_-_Et gamin, si tu descends pas, je vais être obligé de monter et ni toi ni moi n'avons envie que cela arrive alors dépêche toi ! Cria l'oncle Vernon.

Harry tiré de ces réflexions descendit l'escalier, longea le couloir de l'entrée pour rejoindre la cuisine où sa « famille » l'attendait.

Oncle Vernon toujours aussi rouge regardait avec adoration sa progéniture. « Moi qui est vu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de prêt, je peux bien supporter la vision de Dudley s'empiffrant de petits poids à la menthe. Doutant de ses propres pensées Harry ne pu empêcher une grimace de tordre son visage. Tante Pétunia (en bonne concierge de quartier) ne manqua pas de la remarquer mais heureusement pour lui en fit une autre interprétation.

_-_ Harry, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ton difficile, les monstres de la gare on dit que tu devais grossir, alors tu manges ta part et dépêche toi ! Regarde mon petit Dudley, il a presque tout fini puis se retournant vers Harry Comment veux tu devenir quelqu'un puisque tu n'a aucune motivation pour rien.

_-_Oui ma tante, tu as raison répondit Harry d'une voix résignée (tu parles vieille peau, devenir un gros cochon rose n'est pas mon but ultime dans la vie. Non, mon but dans la vie c'est de perdre toutes les personnes à qui je tiens et de tuer une espèce de grosses limace aux yeux rouge, où bien sur de gentiment me faire Adavakadavré par la dite limace)

Tout à ses joyeuses pensées Harry était assis (coincé) entre l'oncle Vernon et le cousin Dudley, pour essayer de manger ses petits poids mentholés, ou enfin ce qu'il lui en restait puisque Dudley ne c'était pas gêné pour lui en voler une bonne partie. Mais voilà tante Pétunia apporte deux grands verres (non pitié dite moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, pitié pas la boisson protéïnée !)

_-_Voilà les sportifs pour bien tenir le coup cette après-midi

_-_Cet après-midi ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry avec une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

_-_Et bien oui gamin cet après-midi tu accompagne Dudley au cour de boxe.

(Génial, maintenant il a la bénédiction parentale officielle pour passer ses nerfs sur moi, il manquait plus ça. Remarque s'il frappe au bon endroit et assez fort je vais revoir mes parents et Sirius plus vite que prévu, Dudley sera récompensé par la saucisse… PSIFF mais qu'est ce que je raconte à croire que Malfoy à raison j'ai peut être reçu trop d'impardonnables).

Harry fut tiré de sa triste réflexion par une forte douleur à l'épaule. Il se senti vaciller. Dudley le regardait avec son mauvais regard de porcin qui voulait clairement dire : t'es mort !

Tante Pétunia nous intima clairement l'ordre d'aller nous préparer (traduction une tenu de boxe dernier cri pour Dudley et pour moi et bien la même tenue que maintenant fera l'affaire)

Après un voyage tumultueux d'une demi heure où Dudley expliquait à Harry les diverses façons dont il allait lui aplatir le nez sous les rires de l'oncle Vernon, la voiture s'arrêta devant la salle de sport. Dudley avait apparemment prévenu tous ses amis qu'il amenait avec lui son putching ball personnel. Puisqu'un comité d'accueil nous attendait oncle Vernon nous aboya d'une façon très aimable qu'il reviendrait nous chercher dans deux heures et il adressa un clin d'œil à Dudley en lui disant de bien s'amuser.

Harry sursauta quand il senti deux mains s'abattre sur ses épaules (il faut bien le dire pas très larges les épaules), et une voix grave dire

_-_ Et bien les petits gars, je suis Matt pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis votre animateur boxe pour les deux mois qui arrive. Bon vous aller me montrer ce dont vous êtes capables !

Au grand bonheur de Harry, Matt mis les apprentis boxeurs en binôme mais par corpulence. Dudley se retrouvait à l'opposé dans la salle !

Pour Harry ces deux heures passèrent à la vitesse éclair. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette fatigue saine, signe d'efforts accomplis. Cette superbe fatigue qui empêche le cerveau de se mettre en marche sur les diverses pensées noires du moment (tuer ou être tué par Voldemort, avoir envie de mourir pour rejoindre Sirius et accessoirement ses parents, vouloir se venger de Snape et aussi accessoirement de Malfoy père et fils, vouloir mourir…).

Il était éreinté et heureusement pour lui Dudley aussi, il avait apparemment trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, d'ailleurs il en parlait avec hargne durant tout le trajet de retour.

Ce soir là en se couchant Harry se tournait vers Hedwige pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il vit les lettres de ses amis et se promis d'y répondre et de résoudre le problème Ron /Hermione, mais le lendemain car pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il aspirait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

En effet cette nuit là Harry Potter n'eut pas le moindre cauchemar.

Le matin, il se levait d'assez bonne heure et bizarrement le cœur un peu plus léger, mais le corps ultra courbaturé, apparemment cette activité a le don de faire descendre la pression physique et le lui faire sortir la haine qu'il avait en lui. Ces vagues d'adrénaline malsaines, maintenant Harry avait un moyen de les évacuer.

Bon se dit il en regardant autour de lui, il faut que je réponde à Ron avant qu'il envoie la cavalerie à la rescousse. A cette pensée un maigre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Cher Ron,

Je suis encore vivant, et la boxe c'est un genre de combat moldu qui consiste à tourner autour de son adversaire en sautillant et à lui envoyer des coups de poings et de pieds, tout en évitant les siens. Je te cache pas que j'avais super peur car « mes moldus » me faisaient bien sentir que ça aller être ma fête. Et bien non ! L'entraîneur nous a mis par taille et poids (c'est bien la première fois que j'étais content d'être petit), Dudley était vert !

Et après ma première journée, j'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai dormi comme une masse. Ron, c'est la première fois depuis cette nuit au ministère. Et je veux que cela recommence : pouvoir dormir je veux dire.

Au fait Ron, je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on ai une discussion tous les deux au sujet d'une préfete brune n'est ce pas !

Comme dérivatif, écris lui et surtout ne lui parle ni de Victor, ni de Pattenrond.

Harry Potter

(Non de Merlin, c'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre aussi longue. Mais c'est surtout la première fois que je me confie autant. Peut être faut il que je ne l'envoie pas. Oui c'est ça je vais la réécrire.) Alors qu'Harry attrapait un autre parchemin, la voix de tante Pétunia retenti dans la maison.

_-_Dudleynouchet, va réveiller le fainéant, c'est l'heure de courir. Et n'oublie pas de prendre ta boisson survitaminée !

Harry souffla, mais sorti son vieux survêt et l'enfila. Puis il ouvrit la porte, il n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il recevait un coup de poing dans le nez.

_-_Oh excuse cousin, je croyais taper à la porte lui répondit la voix nasillarde de Dudley sur un ton vraiment désolé alors que les traits de son visage bouffis exprimaient le contraire, avant de s'en retourner pour descendre les escaliers.

Harry sentait se former un nœud dans le bas de son estomac, un nœud, non une rage sourde montait lentement en lui. Il ne le savait pas mais ce qui l'attendait en bas du maudit escalier, aller faire disparaître ce sentiment pour laisser place à tout autre chose. Il descendit l'escalier lentement après tout lui n'était pas particulièrement pressé d'aller courir.

En bas des marches se tenait l'oncle Vernon habillé d'un jogging bleu clair et rose pâle qui avait du appartenir à sa lointaine jeunesse, mais le pire, l'horreur de cet accoutrement, était le large bandeau qui lui encerclait le haut du crâne. Un bandeau en éponge qui devait être très à la mode dans le début des années soixante (les années discos le retour). Il se tenait droit fier comme un gardon, son bras droit allongé devant lui, il avait l'air de tenir quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas encore distinguer, il descendit donc la dernière marche et vu à sa grande horreur que l'oncle Vernon tenait une bicyclette sous l'œil émerveillé de la tante Pétunia qui devait voir on ne sais pourquoi son champion se tenir devant elle.

Merveilleux se dit Harry maintenant, il va nous entraîner à la course, heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de courir pour échapper à Dudley et à sa bande. Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir ingurgité une boisson énergisante et deux barres de céréales immondes, voilà l'équipe sportive au pas de la porte à attendre que Dudley veuille bien sortir du garage. Harry attendait sous l'œil goguenard de l'oncle Vernon. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, que la porte du garage s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Dudley montait fièrement le dernier V.T.T. à la mode qu'il avait eu pour noël mais qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de servir.

Là Harry comprit les terribles heures qui l'attendaient, c'est lui qui allait courir pendant que la famille « cochonnou » allait calmement pédaler.

C'est ce qu'avait prévu la famille tordue (tordue, moldu jeu de mot), mais comme ni le père, ni le fils n'était très sportif, au bout d'une demi heure de course effrénée, ils rentrèrent tous les trois avec un point de côté, mais surtout pour deux d'entre eux le derrière en compote.

C'est ainsi que le mois de juillet se déroulait lentement entrecoupé par trois cours de boxe par semaine, une heure de course à pied plus ou moins assidus tous les matins. Bien entendu les corvées en tout genre mais pour Harry s'occuper des rosiers et autres arbustes du jardin étaient un moment privilégié de calme. Les devoirs de l'école (un peu négligé, il faut bien l'avouer). Et bien sur la correspondance de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient apparemment donné le mot pour lui occuper l'esprit (Ah c'est deux là, j'ai de la chance de les avoir, un peu surprotecteurs, mais ils sont ma famille ma vraie famille. Bien sur si je survit à la bataille finale, il me faudra penser à un moyen de me venger pour cette affluence de lettre sans poil, ni corne …)

Un matin alors qu'Harry descendait l'escalier (ils n'auraient pas pu penser à l'ascenseur, non!), il entendit sa tante hurler dans la cuisine, il se précipitait vers la source de boucan, et alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, il aperçu un phénix.

_-_Fumsek ! s'écria le jeune homme. Le phénix inclinait sa tête sur le côté droit entrouvi le bec d'où sortie une douce mélodie. Harry s'approchait de lui et lui caressait la tête quand l'oncle Vernon entrait dans la cuisine attirait par les cris stridents de sa douce.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore ? Si c'est encore un de tes trucs bizarres, je te préviens gamin…

L'oncle Vernon ne pu aller plus loin dans son discours car Fumsek ouvrit largement ses ailes et poussait un cris strident (peut être voulait il imiter tante Pétunia), de toute évidence il n'avait pas aimé être interrompu.

_-_Ce n'est rien Fumsek reprit Harry d'une voix douce qu'il n'avait employé jusque là que pour parler à Cho, cette constatation l'énerva légèrement. Donne moi le message, il faut une réponse ? Le phénix répondit par l'affirmative en hochant de la tête (que c'est intelligent un phénix). Ne t'inquiète pas j'enverrais Hedwige, merci Fumsek.

Le phénix disparu dans un nuage bleuté. Avant que ses tuteurs (tueurs) ne sortent de leur état de béatitude Harry ne fit ni une ni deux et grimpa l'escalier. Mais au fur et à mesure de son ascension, une angoisse lui nouait les entrailles. (Mais qu'est ce qui se passait pour que Dumbledore lui envoie Fumsek ?).

Arrivé à sa chambre Harry s'empressa de verrouiller la porte, il se retourna et regarda sa chambre. Son regard était vide, sa respiration est saccadée, et son rythme cardiaque était affolé. Il baisse son regard sur la lettre (c'est bizarre elle tremble). Non la lettre ne tremble pas ses mains sont secouées par les spasmes nerveux.

_-_Bon Harry courage se dit il a haute voix. Mais le courage ne semblait pas au rendez-vous, car il s'avançait vers le bureau, y déposa le rouleau de parchemin mais s'installa sur le lit, le dos contre le mur et le regard fixait sur la lettre aux armoiries de Poudlard. Les minutes défilaient à une cadence infernale.

Oncle Vernon monta et lui ordonna même de descendre pour courir, mais outre les coups à la porte et les cris il n'insista pas tant que ça. Vers 10h45 Harry saisi la lettre dans un sursaut et déchira le saut. A sa grande surprise la missive était très courte, ce qui l'en inquiéta davantage.

Harry,

Le 2 août, je viendrais te chercher à 9h05. Nous avons rendez-vous au Tribunal puis au ministère.

Albus Dumbledore.

**Information **: que vous me laissiez une reveiw ou pas, je suis tenace ; il y aura donc d'autres chapitres (beaucoup d'autres). Mais je n'ai rien contre ! (une review je veux dire !)


	2. Pour Sirius

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ….

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Alors, voilà le premier chapitre en espérant que vous êtes déjà fasciné hihi.

**Pour Sirius**

(Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore, le ministère, la justice. Maiheuh, cette fois j'ai rien fais, bon OK je me suis peut être introduit dans le ministère !)

Mince dit Harry, c'est dans trois jours ça veut dire que je peux dire adieu au fait de partir demain chez Ron Cornes de biques ! (Flûte)

Harry sursauta, un bruit étrange provenait de la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête, rien. Il repartait dans sa réflexion quand le même bruit se répéta. Intrigué, Harry s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Rien d'anormal. Son regard se fit vague. Mais la réalité le rattrapa de plein fouet quand, il discerna deux sphères ambres foncés, il eut un mouvement de recul et aperçu Coq qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds et à la grande surprise d'Harry le petit hiboux du dernier des Weasley mâle se cogna pour le troisième fois dans la vitre. Ce fut la fois de trop pour la petite boule de plumes qui perdit connaissance et tomba à pic dans les rosiers de tante Pétunia. Harry réprima un fou rire qui lui venait aux lèvres (il est con ce hiboux !) pour s'élancer à la recherche du petit messager volant. Il atteint le jardin sans encombre, pas la moindre trace de sa famille. Coq récupéré facilement pour une fois, Harry reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Arrivé en haut, il vit que le comité d'accueil était présent. Devant sa porte, se tenait l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et le porcin, heu pardon Dudley qui affiché un sourire goguenard du style Ah tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ? Dommage !

Harry ne se démonta pas et entrepris de passer comme si de rien n'était, la grosse main de son oncle s'abattis sur son épaule gauche (outch ! quand est ce que ces cours de boxe vont porter leur fruit ?), mais ce fut tante pétunia qui lui dit

Harry, cet oiseau, c'est bien celui du directeur de ton école ? Son ton était doux et anxieux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que la poigne sur son épaule se fit plus ferme, lui indiquant qu'il valait mieux qu'il réponde de suite.

_-_Et bien oui, c'est bien celui du professeur Dumbledore, il viendra me chercher pour la journée du 2 août, nous a …

Il fut coupé par son oncle qui s'exclama en colère

_-_Donc tu ne parts pas pour le mois d'août chez la famille de tarés ! (Comme si c'était un du que les Weasley le prennent ! non mais pour qui il se prend !)

_-_Ils ne sont pas tarés, se sont des gens fantastiques, gentils et très serviables ! S'offusquât Harry.

_-_Oh oui ! Et ce qu'ils ont fait à notre Dudleynouchet, tu crois peut être que nous l'avons oublié répondit vertement l'oncle Vernon

_-_Cela prouve simplement, qu'il mange tout ce qu'il trouve c'est tout affirma Harry (ouais pas trop convainquant cet argument).

_-_Ah oui se mit à hurler l'oncle Vernon et bien puisque c'est comme ça tu passera les trois prochain jours dans ta chambre !

Harry ne se fit pas prier, entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il put cependant entendre son oncle dire

_-_Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui comment ose t il nous parler sur ce ton !

Alors que la voix de l'oncle Vernon diminuait d'intensité. Harry resserrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il entendit un son étouffé, et baissa son regard.

_-_Merdouillasse, Coq, eh oh réveille toi ! Tout en parlant, il secouait énergiquement le petit hibou. Hedwige poussa un hurlement, Harry se figea sur place. Voilà c'était fait, il était devenu un assassin, (qui tue un hiboux, tue un homme c'est bien connu), et le pire de tout, sur un de ses amis (égalité entre les sorciers et les créatures ou animaux magiques avait dit Hermione). Il avançait lentement vers son bureau, son regard fixait sur ce petit être énervant mais tellement affectueux qu'était Coq. Ses pouces caressaient délicatement les petites plumes soyeuses. Une larme descendait le long de sa joue. Puis une autre et encore plein.

Arrivé à destination, il déposa son précieux fardeau et resta immobile. Hedwige grandement énervée par se qui se passait sous ses yeux se mit à trépigner dans sa cage, si bien qu'elle la fit tanger. Harry releva la tête, elle était si belle, si pure, il était indigne d'elle.

_-_Je te comprends tu sais, tu veux partir. Tout en, parlant il avait ouvert la cage et s'aprétait à ouvrir la fenêtre, mais arrêta son geste. Sa main suspendue au dessus de la poignée, il écoutait, tout était silencieux ( un hibou en colère de la taille d'Hedwige cela devrait faire du bruit), alors lentement, il se tourna et la vit posait à côté de Coq, elle le regardait puis en sautillant elle s'approcha de sa cage entra sa tête saisi sa gamelle d'eau, la souleva et revint vers Coq et la lui laissa tomber sur la tête (là ou elle le ressuscite mais vu le bruit cela m'étonnerait ou alors elle l'a achevé). Elle l'éventa par de grands coups d'ailes. A ce moment là Harry repris ses esprits et vit que Coq respirait toujours.

_-_Hedwige ! Ma belle tu es la meilleure ! Cette dernière lui jeta un regard outré.

_-_Oui je sais, ce coup ci c'est une certitude et je m'en souviendrais promis.

Elle retourna dans sa cage fière de son travail. Harry repris Coq dans ses mains pour le placer dans la cage à côté d'Hedwige, c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint du mot attaché à sa patte.

Harry,

Je suis très désappointé (un mot d'Hermione), apparemment tu ne viendras pas à la maison cette année. Mais à partir du 15 toute la famille va au QG, Papa dit qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu nous y retrouves. Au fait, il y aura aussi Hermione elle me l'a écris hier et aussi Neville.

Je lui ai écrit comme tu me l'avais plusieurs fois suggéré et apparemment, enfin je crois que cela ne lui a pas fait plaisirs. Les derniers jours de vacances risques d'être désagréables.

Ron

Et bien j'espère que je vais aller au QG moi aussi, je vais lui répondre de suite pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe, peut être que Monsieur Weasley sera au courant de quelques choses.

Ron,

Plusieurs choses : donc la première c'est que dans la boite, il y a Coq, c'est pour cela que c'est Hedwige qui porte ma réponse. Il lui est arrivé un accident dont je suis hélas le seul responsable, je t'expliquerais.

Deuxième chose le deux août Dumbledore vient me chercher pour aller au tribunal et au ministère. As-tu entendu quelque chose là dessus ?

Répond moi vite, ici c'est pas la joie je viens de m'engueuler avec les moldus.

Harry

Après avoir envoyait Hedwige chargé de son précieux fardeau. Harry s'étendit sur son lit. 11h45. Plus qu'un jour et demi et il serait au tribunal avec Albus Dumbledore.

Non, les vacances sont loin d'être de tout repos, heureusement les devoirs sont fait car s'il devait finir ses vacances en prison, à coup sur c'était ça. A cause de leur intrusion au ministère.

Après la convocation au tribunal qui aller le condamner, il allait sans doute se faire passer un savon pour Fudge. Du moment que l'on laisse ses amis en dehors de ça. Tout était de sa faute, et il allait le reconnaître devant tous, oui, il n'avait pas obéi à Ombrage ( bon OK, vieille peau sadique), oui il ne s'était pas donné à fond dans les cours d'occlumencie (bon ok Snape ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé), oui, il s'est laisser avoir par la limace (aux yeux rouges), oui, il a entraîner ses amis dans la gueule du loup (Ron aurait pu se faire aspirer le cerveau, Ginny aurait pu y laisser une jambe, Neville aurait pu y laisser la vie…). Mais le pire c'était que par sa faute Sirius était mort.

Depuis début juillet, l'obsession de la mort de Sirius avait diminuait sans doute grâce à sa fatigue il ne faisait pas de cauchemars et de plus avec les cours de boxe, il évacuait la tension.

Mais toute cette histoire l'avait fait retomber dans son petit enfer personnel : culpabilité.

La peur et la culpabilité se mêlaient, Harry se roula en boule sur le lit et avait des mouvements saccadés. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait plus de crise d'angoisse. L'après-midi arriva sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. En début de soirée Hedwige revint avec un mot de Ron, elle se posa a côté d'Harry, il n'avait pas bougé, parfois un sanglot s'échappait de ses bras qui encerclaient sa tête fermement comme s'il parait des coups. Elle lui mordilla les cheveux, mais il se recroquevilla de plus belle. Mue par son instinct Hedwige repris son envol.

Vers 22h la sonnette du 4 privet drive retenti. L'oncle Vernon, rouspétait qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure ci de la nuit. Il ouvrit la porte. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur cette scène aurait été hilarante car sa mâchoire tomba lui laissant la bouche ouverte (comme un poisson hors de l'eau ou une tortue essayant de gober une mouche ou deux).

Devant lui se tenait un homme très âgé mais cela passait encore, le pire en tout cas pour l'oncle Vernon, était sa tenue. ! Une robe violette parsemée de petites étoiles argentées. Une longue barbe blanche et argent. Un chapeau pointu assorti.

_-_Bonsoir dit le personnage bizarre, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Excusez moi de vous déranger si tard. Mais pourrez je voir Harry Potter s'il vous plait.

Après quelques secondes, oncle Vernon s'exclama

_-_Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous. Nous ne lui avons rien fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est allé vous raconter. C'est lui qui n'est pas descendu et qui n'a pas répondu quand nous l'avons appelé !

_-_Ne nous énervons pas dit Albus, puis je entrer demanda t il tout en passant la porte d'entrée. Nous pourrions aller voir comment il va proposa t il.

_-_Si vous croyez qu'il va vous ouvrir, mais je vous préviens, pas de trucs bizarres, toute casse à la maison devra être remboursée.

Mais bien entendu Monsieur Dursley ne vous inquiétez pas. Il m'ouvrira et si jamais il ne veut pas, j'ai avec moi une personne que le jeune Monsieur Potter ne pourra ignorer.

Sur ces paroles, le vieil homme se décala et apparu alors l'homme le plus terrifiant que l'oncle Vernon n'ai jamais vu. Tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux noir corbeau tout comme ses yeux, et un nez proéminant. L'oncle Vernon eut un mouvement de recul. Albus en profita pour s'introduire dans la maison.

_-_Bien si je me souviens bien des renseignements d'Harry, en haut de l'escalier, première porte à droite. Allons y Séverus. Ah j'oubliais de vous présenter, Monsieur Dursley, voici le professeur Snape, il enseigne les potions à Poudlard.

_-_Oui et ma spécialité son les poisons dit une voix traînante et froide.

Puis le corps professoral monta l'escalier suivi de l'oncle Vernon. Arrivé devant la porte oncle Vernon décida de prendre les choses en main, frappait à la porte avant que les deux personnes qui l'accompagne n'aient le temps de dire quelque chose.

_-_Eh gamin tu as de la visite, des gens de ton école !

Mais rien ne se produisit, alors il se tourna vers les autres et dit

_-_Vous voyez rien à faire de toute façon il n'écoute jamais rien.

_-_Si vous voulez bien repris le directeur nous allons essayer. Harry c'est Albus Dumbledore. Y a t il quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Hedwige est venue nous chercher. Drôlement intelligente cette petite. Tu verrais dans quel état elle a mis le jeune Ron Weasley. Couvert de morsures. Ouvre nous s'il te plait.

Le professeur Snape, à qui toutes ces politesses donnaient la migraine, attrapa la poignée et poussa. Au grand étonnement des trois personnes présentes la porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Le vieux mage décida d'entrer doucement, la pièce était sombre. Leurs yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, ils virent une petite pièce meublée en tout et pour tout d'un bureau, d'une armoire et d'un lit. La chambre avait l'air vide et la fenêtre était ouverte. Mais en écoutant bien, un petit grincement émanait du lit.

Alors ils s'approchèrent baguettes en mains, d'ailleurs à ce mouvement l'oncle Vernon décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'aller rejoindre tante Pétunia qui devait attendre apeurée dans le salon. Les deux sorciers une fois prés du lit, virent une forme qui se balançait de droite à gauche.

Le professeur Snape brandi sa baguette et dit

_-_Lumos !

Là ils virent Harry recroquevillait en boule, le visage baignait de larmes. Le directeur s'assis sur le lit et s'approcha de lui là, il entendit les mots qu'Harry répétait sans cesse d'une voix très base, plus faible qu'un murmure

_-_Sirius, pardon, pardon, Sirius, Sirius, pardon…

_-_Séverus, je crois qu'il fait une crise, il a du nous mentir en disant qu'il allait bien, pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Il faut que nous le ramenions au QG. Je m'occupe de lui, rassemblez ses affaires.

En disant ces mots, il attrapa un parchemin sur le bureau pour en faire un portoloin. Pendant ce temps Séverus Snape rassemblait les affaires d'Harry en pestant

_-_Psff, toujours à faire son intéressant. Monsieur fait son héros, ne voulait pas inquiéter et patati et patata.

_-_Séverus, arrêtez ces enfantillages, il a besoin d'aide et ce qui l'attend dans les prochains jours ne va pas l'aider à surpasser ses peines.

_-_Monsieur, je crois que vous lui passait trop de choses.

_-_Oui c'est possible répondit le vieux mage en caressant machinalement les cheveux du jeune homme, sans doute je lui passe trop de choses, tout comme à vous Séverus. La voix était calme mais l'avertissement était clair, il valait mieux arrêter le sujet. Le brun ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire une grimace.

_-_Bon reprit le vieil homme, tout est prêt ? Oui, bien allons y. Il tendait le parchemin au brun qui avait réduit les affaires du jeune homme et les avais mis dans sa poche. Puis il fit léviter Harry et le fit flotter jusqu'à lui, il posa une main sur lui et de l'autre il tenait le parchemin.

Dans un pop sonore, ils disparurent pour atterrir au QG de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

_-_Séverus, veiller passer au Terrier et ramener Molly.

Une fois le professeur de potions disparus, il fit léviter Harry et ses affaires jusqu'à sa chambre. Installa le jeune homme bien confortablement dans son lit. Harry n'avait aucune réaction, il se laissait faire, les yeux vagues. Puis il lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Puis alla attendre Molly dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un pop caractéristique de transplanage retenti. Puis des murmures. Molly apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Albus se leva pour l'accueillir et au moment ou il aller ouvrir la bouche, Ginny apparu au côté de sa mère. Molly qui avait suivi le regard du sorcier expliqua :

_-_ Je ne pouvais pas la laisser à la maison toute seule, Arthur est au ministère, j'ai envoyé Ron avec les jumeaux car il ne tenait pas en place et j'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise comme essayer d'aller chercher Harry par ses propres moyens.

_-_Oui je comprends Molly. De toute manière, je crois que sa présence pourra lui faire du bien. Ginny bonsoir.

_-_Bonsoir professeur.

_-_Si tu montais tes affaires dans ta chambre, pendant ce temps j'expliquerais deux ou trois choses à ta mère. Bonne nuit Ginny.

_-_Bonne nuit professeur répondit la petite rouquine avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

_-_Albus mais que se passe t il bon sang. Toute la maison est en ébullition, vous savez qu'Harry fait parti intégrante de la famille. D'après les lettres tout aller bien mieux depuis un certain temps, même Ron nous rabattait les oreilles « avec un certain boxe ».

_-_Oui je sais, mais je crois qu'il falloir attendre le réveil de notre jeune ami, pour l'instant il dort. La voix du professeur était calme et basse mais perçait son inquiétude pour Harry et Molly le compris.

_-_Albus que faut il que je fasse, je présume que vous ne voulez pas que je le prenne au Terrier avec nous.

_-_Non, en effet du moins pas tout de suite après demain je dois l'amener au Tribunal et au ministère. S'il vous est possible de le garder ici jusque là, puis nous verrons pour la suite.

_-_Oui, cela devrait être possible, je vais demander aux jumeaux de garder Ron et Arthur pourra se débrouiller seul pendant deux jours.

_-_Merci Molly, je vais vous laisser, s'il y a le moindre problème envoyé moi un hibou. J'arriverais le 2 août vers 7h.

_-_Bonsoir Albus.

_-_Bonsoir Molly. Et le vieux mage disparu. Molly se dirigeait vers la cuisine, alluma d'un coup de baguette feux et bougies pour réchauffer l'atmosphère de cette maison. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de la pâtisserie, après tout aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry, il fallait que demain matin il ait un gros gâteau pour le petit déjeuner (Bon à quoi vais-je le faire, je l'ai toujours vu suivre le régime alimentaire de Ron, le pauvre cela veut dire qu'il à l'estomac bien accroché, allez c'est parti pour Poires /chocolat !). Elle se mit a virevolter dans tous les sens, la baguettes en mains, les casseroles flottaient doucement de l'évier a la cuisinière, le frigot s'ouvrait et se refermait tout seul …Quand elle senti une présence derrière elle, c'était Ginny vêtu de son beau pyjama bleu dernier cadeau en date des jumeaux nouveaux riches à leur petite sœur vénérée, un léger sourire étiré ses lèvres, elle adorait voir sa mère s'afférer dans la cuisine.

_-_Maman, tu veux que je d'aide ?

_-_ Non ma chérie ça va aller tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux il est tard.

_-_Maman ! J'ai plus dix ans et puis j'ai pas sommeil, je suis trop inquiète pour Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ; comment va t il pourquoi est il là et pour combien de temps….. ?

_-_Ginny, une chose à la fois. D'après ce que je sais Harry a été convoqué au tribunal et au ministère. Et c'est peut être suite à ces événements qu'il aurait fait une crise d'angoisse. Et Hedwige qui revenait avec le mot de Ron. Elle n'a pas pu le lui donner, elle est donc revenue pour nous avertir qu'Harry n'allait pas bien…

_-_Ah, c'est pour cela qu'elle a attaqué Ron a coup de bec et de griffes hihihi, elle a failli le défiguré, qu'est ce qu'il a crié ! Se moqua t elle.

_-_Ginny un peu de respect c'est ton frère tout de même. D'ailleurs, il m'a semblé que tous les deux vous vous êtes rapprochés durant les vacances n'est ce pas ?

_-_Oui, c'est vrai nous avons beaucoup parlé, et nous avons retrouvé la complicité que nous avions avant que je rentre à Poudlard. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !(Bâillements)

_-_Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir demain, il faudra être en forme pour Harry ! Bonne nuit ma puce.

_-_Bonne nuit 'man.

Ginny partit, grimpa l'escalier quatre marches par quatre marches. Passa en silence devant la chambre d'Harry, continua jusqu'à mi couloir et entre dans sa chambre.

D'un bon, elle sauta sur son lit et se laissa retomber sur les fesses, hum, elle soupira. C'est vrai on verra les questions demain. En prenant appui sur ses reins elle souleva ses jambes et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Voilà maintenant, je peux dormir. Mais c'est bien connu, quand on voudrait que quelque chose arrive, et bien cela n'arrive pas. Et c'est exactement se qui se passait entre Ginny et le sommeil.

_-_Génial bouhhhh (soupir), qu'est ce que je fais ? C'est bizarre, il y a encore deux heures j'étais à la maison, quelle folie. Il faut dire que quand il s'agit d'Harry on se sent tous concernés. Je voudrais tellement que sa vie s'arrange un peu, j'aimerai aller le voir. Non ! Je ne peux pas, il est inconscient et si maman me voit ? Et bien je dirais que je le veille. Ouais c'est ça !

Sur ce, Ginny se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et entrouvrit la porte. Pas de bruit, lentement elle traversa le couloir pour s'arrêter devant sa chambre, en retenant son souffle, elle entra. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre de la pièce, cela lui pris quelque secondes. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'au seul lit présent dans la pièce et se pencha. Elle ne distinguait qu'une forme allongée et ronde comme un cylindre. Dumbledore aurait il transformé Harry en chenille, elle souri à cette pensée, elle fit descendre la couverture pour voir le visage du jeune homme.

_-_Harry murmura t elle

Il était encore plus beau que quand ils s'étaient dits au revoir à la gare. Ces traits étaient plus virils, apparemment les vacances lui avaient été profitables, mais il y avait aussi cette souffrance certes cela lui donnait du charisme et du mystère. Mais Ginny aurait donné tous ce qu'elle avait pour que se sentiment disparaisse de la vie d'Harry. Doucement, elle effleura sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

_-_Comment veux tu que je t'oublie si à chaque fois que je te vois tu es encore plus beau et que tu fais irruption dans ma vie de façon aussi brutale dit elle tout bas, les larmes aux yeux.

En effet dés le début de l'été Ginny avait fait le point sur ses sentiments concernant Harry. Elle l'aimait. Oh ça oui, plus que tout et pour tout un tas de raisons plus obscures les unes que les autres ; mais elle avait écarté le syndrome du super héros. C'est vrai il l'avais sauvé lors de sa deuxième année, mais elle n'avait pas vu la bataille Harry/Basilic et quand elle s'était réveillée, le jeune héro s'était montré un peu froid. D'accord, il était blessé et il venait de vivre quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. Mais elle alors ! Ce n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir. La seule présence réconfortante avait était les bras de Ron se refermant autour d'elle dans le souterrain, lui montrant à quel point il était heureux de la retrouver vivante.

Ses souvenirs dévièrent alors vers Ron, son frère, avant Poudlard ils étaient très proches, il fallait bien être deux contre les jumeaux. Puis à son entrée à Poudlard, il y avait eu Harry, Hermione, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés, chacun son monde.

Mais depuis la création de l'AD tout était redevenu comme avant, enfin presque. Les discussions y sont, mais leur sujet favori reste Harry.

Après avoir fait ce constat sur ses sentiments Ginny en avait longuement parlé avec Ron. Harry la voyait comme la sœur de Ron et pour le reste de la famille il était un huitième Weasley, un peu mal formé certes, car brun aux yeux verts, mais autrement, il en a toutes les qualités : les Malfoy le déteste, Snape ne peut pas le voir, il se fourre dans les ennui jusqu'au cou sans savoir comment c'est arrivé, il a un don pour le Quiddich, et surtout il résiste aux étreintes chaleureuses de Molly. Ron avait dit qu'il fallait donc que Ginny se comporte avec lui comme avec ses frères de sang.

C'est là que le bas blesse, car avec Harry elle ne s'était jamais comportée comme avec un de ses frères. A chaque fois qu'elle le voit, son cœur rate un battement, donc le temps qu'elle s'en remette elle avait un hibou de retard et passait pour une pouf. Bon c'est vrai, avec les années elle s'était améliorée.

Etant une fille et la dernière, il avait fallu qu'elle se gagne le bisteck avec ses frères, à grands coups de hurlements, de bagarres. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle les menait tous à la baguette (à part Percy, mais ça c'est une autre histoire) car elle avait vite compris que si ses lèvres tremblaient, que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait à condition de s'être un peu battue avant. Mais avec eux pas d'air timide et apeuré, il faut être ferme et violente.

_-_Et bien si c'est ce que je dois faire avec toi mon gaillard, je le ferais et tu va mordre la poussière à ce jeu là je suis la meilleure ! Dit elle déterminée.

Et sur ce, elle s'endormit dans le fauteuil à la tête du lit d'Harry, les pieds sous le traversin du lit bien au chaud.

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil, réveilla Harry, il était allongé sur le ventre, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller. Un sentiment de sécurité inexplicable l'avait envahi. Il ouvrit un œil (le seul qui n'était pas sous l'oreiller) et là oh surprise, devant lui se tenait des orteils blancs et fins. Un détail le frappa, les ongles étaient peintes en bleus (non c'est pas possible Luna n'est pas au QG), il leva la tête pour la laisser retomber aussitôt dans un gémissement de douleur. Il avait la migraine et la bouche pâteuse, sûrement les restes de la potion de sommeil (Dumbledore, veut peut être me tuer avant l'heure qui c'est ?). Mais pour son grand malheur, il avait eu le temps de voir le visage de la personne, c'était Ginny. Il en était un peu déçu (mais où est donc passait Ron ?).

Il pris une grande inspiration, se retourna sur le dos, tout en se tortillant il arriva à la position assise. (Ouf !). Puis il décida de la réveiller, mais au moment ou il tourna la tête, il vit deux yeux bleus clairs qui le regardaient, Ginny était apparemment réveillé et le regardait avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais destiné, il était réservait à ses frères spécialement à Ron et Charlie avec lesquels elle se disputait le plus souvent.

Là c'est le moment ou jamais ma vieille se dit Ginny

_-_Alors la marmotte on est réveillé dit elle sur un ton joyeux. Puis son expression changea. Non mais ça te prend souvent de foutre un tel bazar ! On s'est tous inquiété, Monsieur va bien, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et puis c'est la mini tempête chez les Weasley ! dit elle d'un ton doucereux qui aurait fait plaisir à Snape. Bon je vais voir ou en ai le petit déj' reprit elle d'un ton neutre. Tu nous rejoints au moins que tu veille que je te le monte ?

_-_Euh non, je vais descendre le temps de me doucher et de me changer dit Harry complètement éberlué (je préfère descendre on ne doit pas être que tous les deux ; Merlin elle m'a engueulé, mais j'ai rien fait moi)

Elle se leva, lui tourna le dos un sourire aux lèvres (finalement c'est pas si dur de se montrer dure avec lui), mais en même temps des petites perles translucides descendaient le long des ses joues (non de merlin si il faut que je prépare deux heures à l'avance mes répliques je vais jamais y arriver. Et puis le pauvre il est trop mignon et puis vu sa tête il doit avoir la tête comme une citrouille). Elle du se retenir pour ne pas retourner dans la chambre, se jetait aux pieds du lit pour implorer son pardon. Mais elle se reprit de justesse.

_-_C'est mon frère, mon frère, frère…

Elle descendit à la cuisine, Molly y était déjà, elle se retourna vers sa cadette et lui dit

_-_Bonjour Gin, alors comment va Harry ! Une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

(Bien sur elle sais que j'ai passé la nuit dans sa chambre tiens dans un autre contexte cette phrase aurait pu porter à confusion) Ginny du faire un effort sur ses émotions pour ne rien laisser paraître et répondre d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre

_-_Il s'est réveillé, à mon avis il ne va tarder à descendre. Je crois qu'il a mal à la tête, vu les grimaces qu'il a fait.

_-_Oh ! Le pauvre enfant, j'espère que tout va aller.

_-_Maman c'est pas en le surprotégeant sans arrêt et en évitant les sujets qui lui font peur que ça va s'arranger. Je suis sure qu'au début se sera dur mais au font cela lui ferait du bien.

_-_Mais Ginny que t arrives t il voyons ! Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Alors ne l'embête pas sinon tu auras a faire à moi jeune fille.

_-_Oui maman répondit elle faisant semblant d'être convaincue par les pseudo menaces de sa mère. Bon je vais me doucher.

Pendant ce temps pour s'éclaircir les idées, Harry alla prendre une douche, l'eau chaude rien de tel pour reprendre ses marques. Sa migraine diminuait à grands pas, il essayait de faire le point sur les faits. L'angoisse qu'à fait surgir la lettre, plus la dispute avec les Dusley et hop une crise. Lui qui croyais, en avoir fini avec ça (chasser les idées noires et elles reviennent au galop !). Il se sentait épuisé mais calme et en sécurité, lui qui pensait que revenir dans cette maison serait dur. Il soupira (rien n'est simple, mes sentiments sont contradictoires, je me pose plein de questions rahhh ! j'aime pas ça !).

Tout à coup Harry vacilla (ouaps un étourdissement) et il se rendait compte qu'il avait mal au ventre. Bien sur ce dit-il je n'ai rien mangé depuis avant hier au soir. Il descendit donc à la cuisine s'entendait à voir surgir de toutes les portes qu'il passait une horde de rouquins hystériques. Mais à sa grande surprise la maison était silencieuse (serais je seul avec la Ginny « maléfique ») il atteint la cuisine, une odeur délicieuse se dégager de la pièce. Il poussa la porte. Elle était vide (tiens c'est vraiment bizarre). Non la pièce n'était pas vide et Harry remarqua bien vite Madame Weasley dans le placard, elle chantonnait doucement.

Harry toussota pour signaler sa présence, elle se retourna vivement.

_-_Harry mon chéri ! dit elle en se dirigeant vers lui (5-4-3-2-1 prêt à l'étouffement affectif). Elle le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre elle aussi fort que possible dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à s'abandonner dans ses bras, Molly a été la première et c'est la seule personne à le prendre dans ses bras comme cela et même au bout de six ans, il ne savait comment réagir et se sentait « gauche ».

_-_Alors prêt pour… elle laissa un moment de suspens, couru vers le placard

_-_Tadam dit elle rayonnante en lui montrant un gâteau au chocolat énorme avec de la chantilly et des myrtilles. Harry ne pu empêcher un sourire béat de fleurir sur ses lèvres et de saliver.

_-_Joyeux anniversaire ! Hurla déchaînée Madame Weasley (ça y est maintenant c'est vérifié tous les Weasley sont vraiment tarés !). Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la grande table.

_-_Merci Madame Weasley, ce gâteau est magnifique ! Mais il est énorme on doit être nombreux et c'est étrange, je n'ai croisé que Ginny (ce qui est surtout choquant c'est que Ron ne m'est pas sauté dessus !).

Madame Weasley ne répondait pas, il la regarda, elle avait une moue ennuyée. C'est alors qu'il compris.

_-_Nous ne sommes que tous les trois n'est ce pas ?

_-_Et bien oui pour l'instant. Au moins jusqu'à demain soir. Crois tu que tu pourras supporter de passer une journée entière avec les deux seuls membres féminins de la tribut Weasley demanda t elle malicieuse en lui servant une copieuse part de gâteau et une grande tasse de thé à l'orange. Il envoya à Madame Weasley un grand sourire avant d'engloutir une énorme cuillérée (hum, parfait ! bien sur qu'il pouvait restait avec deux aussi bonnes cuisinières quelle question !). Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer, il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis bien longtemps.

_-_Ouah ! C'était délicieux comme à chaque fois avoua t il une fois terminé.

_-_Bien dit elle tu es sur de ne plus en vouloir ?

_-_Non merci, mon estomac ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage.

_-_Bon je vais faire un peu de ménage, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

_-_Oui, je vais m'installer dans la bibliothèque. Il avait toujours adoré cette pièce, elle détonnait avec le reste de la maison, des couleurs douces, mais chaudes. Plusieurs fauteuils et tables basses au centre de la pièce et les murs tapissés de livres anciens en tous genre. Et bien sur une petite cheminée qui dégageait une chaleur enveloppante.

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en fasse de la cheminée et cela ne lui pris que quelques secondes pour somnoler, son esprit étant trop embrumé pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Une respiration régulière, le doux bruit des pages que l'on tourne délicatement. Harry ouvrit deux yeux engourdis de sommeil. Ginny était assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée dos à lui en tendant juste le bras il aurait pu toucher ses cheveux (tiens c'est drôle, ses cheveux prennent le reflet des flammes). Il resta un moment à observer les différentes teintes rouges dorés de ses cheveux, puis s'ennuyant décida de lui signaler son réveil.

_-_Alors c'est toi qui es chargé de me veiller ?

Elle sursauta, puis referma son livre et se tourna vers lui

_-_Non, moi je fais parti du voyage, car d'après ma mère je ne peux pas rester seule à la maison ! Alors je fais comme je peux pour ne pas m'ennuyer (pourvu qu'il ne demande pas pourquoi cette nuit j'étais dans sa chambre) dit elle.

Mais Harry était trop ahuri pour se poser des questions de ce style. Ginny avait sortie sa tirade d'un ton limite froid en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient un peu rosies, mais c'était plutôt du à la proximité des flammes qu'à autre chose. Il était très déstabilisé et sa surprise se lisait sur son visage. Ginny décida que c'était le moment d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_-_Harry prêt pour demain ? Tu sais ce qu'ils te veulent encore ?

Il répondit d'un ton détaché et distant, son visage s'était considérablement assombri.

_-_Non je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent.

_-_Ah tu crois que c'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé au ministère l'année dernière.

_-_Je sais pas répondit Harry d'une petite voix, il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Ginny en lui répondant brusquement, mais elle n'était pas de son avis et repris.

_-_Tu te rends compte, on leur prouve que Voldemord est de retour et tu crois qu'ils nous remercieraient. Non ! Une petite convocation. Remarque c'est peut être pour te remercier… Pour Harry ce fut trop.

_-_Tu crois vraiment qu'ils me convoquent au tribunal pour me remercier ! dit il en colère. Et encore moi ce n'est pas grave, mais ils savent sans doute que l'on était plusieurs. Tu te rends compte de ce que l'on risque pour s'être introduit dans le département des mystères et encore plus des dégâts que l'on y a occasionnés ! Mais le pire c'est que vous auriez pu tous vous faire tuer par ma faute !

Ginny allait dire quelque chose mais Harry s'était agenouillé devant elle et agitait un doigt sous son nez, puis reprit.

_-_D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il va falloir que l'on se mette tous d'accord pour raconter la même chose, je ne veux pas que vous soyez inquiétés par ça. Ni ta famille, ni Neville, Luna et son père ont déjà assez donné. Je ne le supporterais pas !

Cette foi s'en fut trop pour Ginny

_-_Non mais tu t'entends parler des fois ! Toi, toi Monsieur le super héro, c'est ta seule réplique ou quoi ! Change de musique. Ecoute moi bien, si nous sommes allés si loin avec toi ce n'est pas pour s'arrêter maintenant ! Rentre toi ça dans ta petite tête de piaf ! OK ? Durant sa réplique elle tapoter le crâne d'Harry avec son index. Et j'ai bien dit « avec toi », pas pour toi. C'est vrai que si on ne t'avait pas connu on n'aurait pas fait tous ça. Et alors ! Oui nous t'aimons, tu es notre frère, notre frère de vie et c'est normal de vouloir être proche de toi. Mais ce n'est pas pour toi que nous nous sommes engagé, on est là parce que cela nous parait juste. Alors laisse nous assumer nos responsabilités. !

Tu as traversé trop de choses seul, tu as le droit de t'effondrer nerveusement, mais on est là, à ta disposition alors accepte le et sert toi de nous, non d'une verascasse ! Tu fini par être exaspérant à la fin.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte.

_-_Quoi, mais…

Harry ne pus terminer sa phrase, tellement il était stupéfait (lui qui avait fait autant de sacrifices, non, il n'était pas égoïste, vouloir épargner ses amis s'il le pouvait n'était ce pas une bonne chose ? Mais en même temps avait il le droit de les rejeter pour les protéger ? Et puis ce qu'avait dit Ginny l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Entre amis ils n'avaient jamais parlé sentiments c'était toujours sous entendu et là Ginny en avait parler si naturellement avec tant de sincérité.)

Harry souffla, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il décida de se balader dans la maison. Au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait les souvenirs affluaient : Sirius sautant partout en suivant Remus pour que ce dernier l'aide dans un projet un peu fou contre Snape, Ron dégringolant les escaliers sur les fesses ayant raté la première marche, Sirius le regard inquiet lui disant de faire attention avant son départ pour Poudlard, Hermione sortant de la salle de bain entourée d'une serviette éponge maugréant contre les jumeaux pour avoir transformé son shampoing en solution aqueuse, Sirius les yeux pétillants lui racontant le « temps Maraudeur » comme il aimait à l'appeler.

Sans le savoir ses pas le conduirent vers la chambre de Sirius, il n'y était jamais entré, et personne même pas Remus n'y était entré depuis sa mort.

Plus loin il vit Madame Weasley avançant vers lui au pas de course.

_-_Ah Harry tu es là je te cherchais partout c'est l'heure de passer à table.

_-_Quoi déjà mais je viens de déjeuner et pourtant je me suis levé tôt s'étonna le jeune homme.

_-_Mais Harry il est 13h30, tu as déjeuné entre 7h30 et 8h n'as-tu pas faim ? C'est alors qu'Harry s'aperçu qu'il avait énormément faim.

_-_En fait si, j'ai faim sourit il.

D'un pas décidé, ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Ginny était en train de mettre la table. Intimidé Harry se demandait comment se conduire avec elle. Mais elle mit fin à ses interrogations en l'interpellant.

_-_Eh oh Harry ! Tu prends racine ou quoi ? Aller assit toi.

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet Madame Weasley regarda sa fille avec suspicion mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.

_-_Les enfants j'ai besoin de votre aide cette après-midi, il faudrait que vous vidiez des cartons dans la chambre de Remus, les vêtements dans l'armoire, les livres dans la bibliothèque et le reste sur le bureau d'accord.

Ils acquièsérent ensemble mais se demandaient comment ils allaient faire, ils ne s'étaient pas quitter dans les meilleures conditions et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se retrouver seul dans la même pièce. Mais là ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Une fois dans la chambre du loup garou, ils virent trois cartons moyens, ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps. Ginny s'avança dans la pièce et se mis à ouvrir un carton, les vêtements et se mit à déballer. Mais au bout d'un moment elle se retourna vers Harry se dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux (j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort tout à l'heure, mais c'est pas le moment de flancher il faut qu'il réagisse !).

_-_Eh Potter tu comptes monter la tante où tu comptes venir m'aider un jour ? S'enquit elle le sourire au lèvres.

Ce sourire Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Alors là se dit Ginny c'est le monde à l'envers. Pour casser la gêne installée elle saisi un livret et le lui lança, Harry le réceptionna facilement c'est pas pour rien qu'il était le meilleur attrapeur depuis un siècle. Ils commencèrent à ranger et ce fut bien plus long et pénible qu'ils ne l'avaient cru au début. Vers 16 heures Molly frappa à la porte et les trouva entrain de plier des draps chacun était d'un côté de la pièce pour que le tissu soit bien tendu.

_-_Tenait, je vous ai porter des biscuits et du jus de citrouille, faites dont une pause puis elle reparti vers ses occupations.

Ils se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer, une pause serait en effet bienvenue. Ginny avala d'un trait son jus de citrouille

_-_Y a pas a dire tu ressemble de plus en plus à Ron par certains côtés ! s'exclama Harry heureux que l'ambiance soit moins lourde, mais à la fois conscient que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, même Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Une sorte d'intimité s'était installé entre eux.

_-_Merci je prend cela pour un compliment répondit le rouquine en se jetant sur le lit elle se roula sur le ventre pour regarder le troisième carton, Harry s'installa sur un chaise à côté du carton.

_-_Oh regarde s'écria Ginny un album photo, on dirait qu'il est assez vieux tu crois que l'on peut jeter un coup d'œil demanda t elle curieuse.

_-_ Je ne sais pas trop, on devrait attendre de demander à Remus.

Mais la curiosité l'emporta et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit épaule contre épaule et ouvrirent l'album. Des photos de Remus de sa famille puis vers le milieu, les maraudeurs dans toute leur jeunesse cela devait être au début de leur scolarité, plus ils tournaient les pages, plus les années passaient, une jolie rouquine étaient de plus en plus présente et Peter se faisait de plus en plus rare. L'album se terminait sur une photo de Sirius datant de l'année dernière.

_-_Remus devait beaucoup aimer Sirius, il y a une dominante de photos de lui dit Ginny brisant le silence qui s'était installé après avoir clos l'album.

_-_Et alors ça te pose un problème répondit agressivement Harry

_-_Heu non, mais calme toi ! Lui intima t elle je ne suis pas une vulgaire serpentard lui dit elle d'une voix sourde.

_-_Pardon murmura Harry, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, c'est contre moi murmura t il perdu dans ses pensées.

_-_Ah non pas ça Harry, pas avec moi !

Il releva son visage vers elle surpris de sa réplique.

_-_Harry je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute alors oriente bien les feuilles de choux qui te servent d'oreilles vers moi : TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE SIRIUS ! Hurla t elle. Oh ne prend pas ton air scandalisé, je connais tous tes arguments un dit elle en appuyant sur son pousse l'occlumencie c'est ça ? Est ce ta faute si Voldemord et plus fort que toi et Snape et a réussi à passer tes barrières après seulement quelques mois d'exercice et bien la réponse est non. Deuxièmement dit elle en ajoutant un doigt est ce ta faute si Kreatur t'a menti et que tu n'a pas écouté les gens autour de toi qui ne voulaient pas que tu parte là bas ? Tu es régit par tes sentiments mais Harry tes sentiments sont ta force ne les abandonnent pas, si tu arrives à les contrôler ils te rendront plus fort. Troisièmement tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'Avada de Bellattrix, alors que toi tu as la fâcheuse tendance à survivre à tous les impardonnables qui te tombent dessus (oups là je me suis un peu emballer j'ai rien à répondre à ça), là c'est dur, injuste, et ça fait mal. Tu venais juste de le connaître, tu n'as pas eut le temps de profiter de lui, mais tu as eu le temps de l'aimer. Alors secoue toi la semoule, tu crois que les Maraudeurs resteraient anéanti sans rien faire, non ils feraient leur deuil et se serviraient de leur peine et de la rage pour remonter la pente. Si tu ne le fait pas pour toi ou pour tes amis qui subissent autant que toi, fais le alors pour Sirius, pour Sirius souffla t elle.

Harry la regardait la bouche ouverte c'était la troisième fois qu'elle lui parlait comme ça et son discours trouvait un échos dans Harry, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle ne savait pas tout, la prophétie, elle savait comme les autres qu'elle existe mais ils ne connaissaient pas son contenu.

_-_Fermes la bouche tu va avaler des mouches !

_-_Tu ne sais pas tout dit il d'un ton las.

_-_Alors dis moi Harry, dis moi, car sinon cela va te ronger de l'intérieur et personne ne pourra t'aider dit elle d'une petite voix l'incitant à la confidence.

Dans une fraction de seconde il eut pris sa décision, il allait lui en parler après tout c'est la seule qui lui avait dit jusqu'à présent ce qu'elle pensait vraiment sans vouloir l'épargner pour son bien.

_-_Gin commença t il, il faut que tu me promettre de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire compris ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et il commença le récit de ce que lui avait appris Dumbledore à la fin de sa cinquième année. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il s'arrêta de parler et lui demanda ce qu'elle en pendait. Ginny était abasourdi.

_-_Harry comment as-tu pu rester si longtemps sans en parler à quelqu'un. Je vais donner raison à Malfoy et à son histoire d'impardonnable si tu continu à accumuler les boulettes comme cela. Je crois en la destinée, mais les événements de ta vie c'est toi qui les détermines par des actions. Oui, il y a cette prophétie, mais il y a divers moyens de l'interpréter. Toi par exemple tu part du principe que tu va devenir un assassin et ça te mine. Mais moi je vois quelqu'un qui œuvre pour la justice et qui essaye de contrer Voldemord en se mettant sur sa route, alors il cherche à t'éliminer à chaque fois pour l'instant tu es ok.

_-_Mouih confirma le jeune homme, ça c'est une certitude, il veut ma peau en découverte de lit.

_-_Merci pour l'image, enfin je continu, il t'attaque, te menace et menace tes amis, te provoque en duel, …, donc si jamais il arrive qu'il meure dans un combat et je te cache pas que c'est ce que tout le monde recherche, ce n'est pas un meurtre Harry, c'est de la légitime défense.

_-_De la légitime défense, un meurtre préparé oui ! s'écria t il.

_-_Mais qu'il est borné dit elle à haute voix, Harry tu te prépare, tu apprend des sorts, pas pour le tuer, mais pour vivre. Oui c'est vrai tu va sans doute tuer plusieurs personnes, je vais sans doute tuer moi aussi pas par plaisir, non. Pour me défendre, pour défendre les personnes que j'aime. Pour que la lumière puisse revenir sans peur !

_-_Gin je trouve que tu as beaucoup changer pendant les vacances.

_-_Harry nous avons tous changé, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il faut que tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends, avec tes choix même s'ils sont restreints. On sais que tu es un grand sorcier, (Harry fit une moue incrédule), que cela te plaise ou non, c'est la vérité. Tu es doué, c'est un fait. On présumait déjà que tu avais des dons, maintenant on en est sur.

_-_Et alors demanda t il ne voyant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

Ginny le regarda méchamment, puis repris. Je ferais comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Montre le à tout le monde, car la plupart des gens t'admire oui mais pour ta survie étant bébé, et non pour toutes tes actions ces dernières années.

_-_Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache, ça ne les regarde pas dit Harry d'un air buté.

_-_Mais qu'il est bête Merlin je vous jure. Harry tu le fais exprès de ne pas suivre où quoi ? Donc, prend ta vie en main, acquiert le respect. Et ce n'est pas en étant le pauvre petit Potter à qui tout tombe dessus que tu l'auras. Pour l'instant c'est de la pitié ou de la bêtise suivant les cas. Tu es quoi, toi ?

_-_Moi, mais de quoi tu parles ? Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

_-_Du calme Gin, on va y arriver se dit elle à haute voix. Harry tu es un POTTER, les Potter étaient une famille respecté, craint et admiré. C'est une ancienne famille. Souviens toi comme les yeux de Sirius et Rémus brillaient quand ils parlaient de James. Mais ce n'est pas tout, même ceux qui ne l'on jamais rencontré, peuvent te parler du merveilleux, du fantastique, du valeureux James Potter et du courage de sa charmante épouse.

_-_Mais je ne veux pas que les gens parlent de moi s'offusquât le jeune homme.

_-_Je te préviens Harry, je vais bientôt abandonner dit elle en s'adossant au montant du lit. Si tu veux que Voldemord comprenne qu'il n'a pas affaire à un petit garçon perdu, mais à un Homme qui ne lui laissera rien passer et prêt à en découdre. Il faut que tu lui fasses passer le message.

_-_Gin ?

_-_Tais toi ! Il faut que tu redores le blason des Potter, commence à ton échelle, Poudlard. Pour l'instant tu es adoré style il est mignon, mais le maître c'est Malfoy et qui dit Malfoy dit Voldemord, alors deviens le maître de Poudlard. Ne subit pas la guerre, dirige là ! Youyou Harry dit elle en secouant ses mains devant lui. D'un geste vif, il lui épingla les poignets ensemble (vive les réflexes d'attrapeur) et les maintien fermement.

_-_Ca me plait, c'est effrayant, mais ça me plait dit il d'une voix de quelqu'un qui a fait enfin son choix. Je sais pas comment je vais faire ajouta t il en lui lançant un regard d'enfant et en desserrant sa prise.

_-_Harry, tu es épuisant, je te signale comme ça en passant que je n'ai pas encore commencé mes études de psychomage. Heureusement que tu es riche, parce que ta facture va être salée beau brun lâcha t elle (oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit) en rougissant.

Mais ces paroles légères avaient l'air d'avoir un peu détendu Harry (je comprend pourquoi, ils s'entendent aussi bien avec Ron, un a besoin d'attention -Harry - et l'autre à besoin de donner -Ron-). Ginny fut sortie de ses réflexions par Harry.

_-_Me montrer ferme et autoritaire n'est pas dans ma nature et si je ne tiens pas dans la durée demanda t il d'une petite voix comme s'il avait peur de se faire gronder.

_-_C'est simple répondit Ginny qui savais que sa réponse serait décisive dans le choix du garçon. Si tu as un doute répète toi que c'est pour Sirius et là toutes tes incertitudes s'évaporeront comme neige au soleil. Demande à Ron de te trouver un mantra passe partout pour pouvoir le répéter à haute voix sans que personne ne sache de quoi tu parles. Avec moi, il a fait un bon travail quand j'en ai eu besoin.

_-_Ah oui et c'est quoi ton mantra demanda t il curieux.

_-_C'est mon frère.

_-_Oui je sais que Ron est ton frère répondit Harry complètement confus

_-_Ginny ne pu retenir un éclat de rire. Mais non crétin l'expression « c'est mon frère » c'est ça mon mantra. Toi aussi tu ressembles à Ron !

_-_Et c'était pourquoi se mantra ?

_-_Cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'horloge sonna 19 heures

_-_Quoi déjà s'égosilla Gin, il faut que j'aille aider maman pour le repas dit elle en se levant.

_-_Gin l'interpella Harry, elle se retourna et attendis qu'il parle.

_-_Je ne viendrais pas manger ce soir, il faut que je fasse le vide.

_-_OK, elle se rapprocha de lui, lui souleva le visage et plongea dans ses yeux (C'est mon frère). Elle souri tendrement puis déposa un petit bisou sur sa cicatrice. Puis elle se détacha de lui à regret, pour repartir, avant de refermer la porte elle lui souhaita bonne chance. Le temps qu'il se retourne, elle avait disparu (c'est peut être mieux comme ça se dit il).

Se levant à grand peine, il décida de finir de plier, puis il parti prendre une longue douche chaude. Tout ce que lui avait dit Ginny le travaillait, oui au fond de lui il savait tout ça. Mais l'entendre à haute voix était une autre histoire.

_-_J'ai besoin de me reposer dit il en s'étalant comme une crêpe sur son lit. Demain tout va changer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer mais je le sens. Et Merdouillasse s'exclama t il en se frappant le front, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne sont au courant ! Il se releva d'un bon saisi un parchemin et se mit a écrire.

Gin,

Quoi qu'il arrive demain, si Ron et/ou Hermione arrivent avant mon retour, met les au courant de la situation.

Harry

PS : Je suis heureux de connaître enfin la vrai Gin dont Ron me parle sans arrêt, ne change rien et merci.

Puis il alla le glisser sous la porte de sa chambre. De retour dans la sienne, il se mit au lit.

Ginny quand à elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine et avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'écriât.

_-_Je crois qu'il va y avoir du changement dans les chaumières !

Molly ne répondit rien, un frisson glacé la parcourant, la guerre recommençait.

Harry lui s'endormit tranquillement sa décision était prise demain Harry Potter aller renaître pour Sirius !

**Petite info** : En principe cette fic sera publiée tous les quinze jours !


	3. Héritage et prise de position

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R (comprend rien au nouveau rating)

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ……

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Si cette histoire existe, il faut remercier ma meilleure amie qui n'a pas arrêté de me dire : « pourquoi tu ne m'écris pas une fic à moi, patati patata … ». Alors je me lance, soyez indulgent ! Et je remercie, Léti qui a accepté la lourde tâche d'être ma bêta (et c'est peu dire !).

**Note intéressante de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre est presque intégralement réservé à Harry et à sa transformation. Et notre petit Harry et bien … il devient grand ! **C'est un des chapitres pilier de cette fic **…. Mais j'arrête là, sinon je risque de vendre la mèche lol !

**RAR : **

**ToMarvolo** : Merci d'avoir lu les premiers chapitres qui de mon point de vue ne sont pas les meilleurs lol ! Pour Ginny je suis tout à fait ok avec toi, elle n'a rien à voir avec Hermione qui restera la fille la plus intelligente de l'équipe. Mais le fait que ce soit elle qui « secoue les puces » à Harry n'est pas anodin, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en dire plus (sauf qu'Hermione va être un des personnages central, et que Ginny aura un rôle complètement différent). Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par ce chapitre.

**Nanakay** : Chère nanakay, oui, le décor est planté, mais que va-t-il se passer ? Et voilà la suite. Gros poutouxxxxx

**Melon tordu** : Ah Melon tordu ! Je m'incline devant toi oh lecteur de mes si grandes fics ! Je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu portes à mes fics (les Harry/Ron t'intéresses ? Moi aussi !) Et oui, je me suis lancée dans le genre aventure (j'ai osé) Tu as aimé le début. ? Tu vas sûrement adorer la suite alors ! Pour mon style je ne suis pas sûre de mériter autant de louanges (mais tu peux m'en envoyer encore, je suis preneuse !) Oui, la suite sera rebondissante, enfin j'espère en tout cas je l'ai écrite pour qu'elle le soit. Et comme tu vois je suis dans les temps pour publier. Merci.

**Stupid Axolot** : Honte sur toi en effet ! Mais tu t'es super bien rattrapé avec deux reviews (sourire béat et yeux humides grands ouverts). Merci, merci … Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses : oui, Voldemort en limace ça m'a bien plu (j'ai pris l'habitude de le nommer comme ça quand je parle de lui avec ma meilleure amie alors comme cette fic lui est dédiée comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs et bien il fallait bien que je case « limace ») Tu vas faire un dessin, vi, vi s'il te plait fait un dessin (regard suppliant). Et bien oui, les Dursley font du sport ! Bon je te l'accorde à leur manière mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait (n'est ce pas ?) Et oui, je vois tous les Weasley comme des excités au grand cœur ! Pour le père peut être en effet que nous ne verrons pas son côté hystérique de suite mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! (rire sadique). En ce qui concerne Ginny, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a quinze ans et que cela fait cinq ans que Luna est sa meilleure amie, sans compter qu'avant qu'elle arrive au QG l'ambiance était électrique chez elle et puis c'est le soir, la pauvre chérie a eu une dure journée alors son cerveau a eu un petit raté…. Que ton pied ferme se rassure, voilà la suite ! Et encore merci. Et j'espère que tu as reçu mon mail parce que je crois que j'ai un peu merdouillé lol !

**Griselle **: J'ai grandement apprécié ta review, et j'ai une grande chose à te dire le chapitre est corrigé, recorrigé, rerecorrigé, on a fait de notre mieux sniff sniff ! Bon sans rire, j'adore avoir tes petits messages, ça me donne le courage de continuer quand j'en ai pas envie (et bien oui car quelqu'un compte sur moi pour avoir la suite !). Et surtout merci pour avoir eu l'idée géniale de reviewé une deuxième fois en plus de ta review privée (j'aime bien ça fait conspiratrices hihi !). En tout cas, voilà la suite, elle déménage (en principe), j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Je suis heureuse que le début te plaise, pour Ginny, elle fait partie des personnages qui vont avoir un rôle assez important, mais elle ne sera casée qu'à la fin !

_Mais place au chapitre_

Héritage et prise de position 

_-_James !

Trois jeunes hommes sursautèrent, le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés se retournait lentement, pendant ce temps les deux autres, un blond cendré aux yeux dorés et un brun aux yeux bleus s'éloignaient peu discrètement.

_-_Oui, ma douce, je peux t'aider fit il un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

_-_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui, je dois aller au ministère, alors tu gardes Harry !

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui colla l'enfant dans les bras lui fit un bisou sur le front.

_-_Voilà mon ange, tu restes avec papa.

L'ange en question n'avait pas l'air d'accord du tout, il tendait ses petits bras vers sa mère et la regardait désespérément.

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas trésors, papa et parrain sont les meilleurs aurors du monde, tu ne risques rien.

Ledit parrain enorgueilli par la flatterie, s'était avancé et se tenait à côté du couple. La jolie jeune femme se releva et les regarda sévèrement.

_-_Quand à vous deux, si quand je reviens, il a la moindre égratignure, je peux vous promettre que vous le regretterez ! Bon à tout à l'heure et elle tourna les tallons.

Le petit bout quand à lui tenait fermement la chemise de son père pour se maintenir droit et regardait sa mère partir, quand celle-ci ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il se retourna vers les deux adultes, ouvrit la bouche en grand (note de l'auteur il ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait bailler).

_-_Regarde James dit le jeune homme brun, je crois qu'il te parle, ce qu'il est intelligent déjà mon filleul ! Et il tendit la main pour effleurer le bout du nez du garçonnet. Fait un sourire à parrain gouzigouzigouzi !

Mais le petit garçon appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et regarda plus intéressé le troisième homme rire aux éclats, plié en deux.

_-_Eh Mumus, ne rie pas, je communique avec Harry !

_-_Oh oui, tu communiques ! Euh James ça va ?

James était perdu dans la contemplation du bébé qu'il avait dans les bras.

_-_Oui, pourquoi ? demanda t il à Rémus.

_-_Et bien parce que si tu ne le changes pas de côté tu vas bientôt être trempé.

Il souleva son fils dans les airs pour regarder son épaule, où une belle auréole de bave s'étirait gracieusement.

_-_Harry petit chenapan va. Bon je vais chercher ton bavoir. Sirius tu le prends ?

_-_Mais avec plaisir ! Viens voir parrain petit cornedru

Mais arraché à la chaleur de son père Harry se mit à hurler et à pleurer.

_-_Ou là là Mumus qu'est ce que je fais ? demanda t il paniqué au blond

_-_Et bien communique avec lui se moqua le blond

_-_Mumus t'es pas drôle, il a pas l'air content !

_-_Fais lui des grimaces, il adore cela, en principe.

Mais ni les grimaces, ni la chanson qui vint après, ni même les bercements de Rémus ne vinrent à bout de la crise.

_-_Et James qui ne revient pas se plaignit Sirius, attend, j'ai une idée. Et avant que Rémus n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'était transformé en chien. Ce fut immédiat, l'attention du bambin se porta de suite sur le chien. S'étirant le plus possible pour le toucher. Rémus se mit alors à genoux et le chien s'approcha.

_-_Attention de ne pas l'effrayer Paddy, mais le garçonnet loin d'être effrayé attrapa les longs poils noirs dépassant des oreilles du chien ; des gazouillements joyeux sortaient de sa bouche.

_-_Et bien on ose s'amuser sans moi ici ? Retentie une voix derrière eux.

_-_James s'exclama Rémus, il retira Harry loin de Paddy. Mais aussitôt celui-ci leur signala son mécontentement en poussant de grands cris ! Rémus le tendit alors à James.

_-_Alors champion on aime les chiens ? L'enfant tourna alors ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes vers son père.

_-_James ! Regardes ses yeux-yeux comme y sont mimi constata le parrain

_-_Oh mais ne t'y fit pas Sirius, moi, j'ai l'habitude, n'oublie pas que j'en ai deux paires à la maison. Ils font ça quand ils veulent quelque chose ! Paddy es tu mon ami ?

_-_Mais oui, James pourquoi me pose tu cette question ? Sirius était complètement largué.

_-_Alors Paddy au nom de notre ancienne amitié, je te le demande, retransforme toi et vite s'il te plait supplia t il d'un air larmoyant.

Sirius souri et le fit avec plaisir. Harry passa l'heure suivante assis entre les pattes du chien qui le maintenait droit, heureux comme un pape.

Mais comme tout bébé qui se respecte, Harry se lassa très vite de son nouveau jouet, il se mit à couiner, signe qu'il en avait assez, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient installés un peu plus loin plongés dans une discussion des plus importante (Quiddich oblige), en l'entendant, ils se retournèrent et virent Sirius apparaître tenant dans ses bras le petit qui babillait gentiment en suivant un papillon multicolore du regard.

_-_Ouf, il était temps, je commençais à avoir mal aux fesses moi.

_-_Oh pauvre Paddy se moqua James, je suis sur que ta dernière conquête en date s'occupera avec joie de tes petites fesses.

Les deux hommes pouffèrent pendant que Sirius faisait semblant d'être vexé ce qui n'inquiéta pour le moins du monde les deux autres.

_-_Si on faisait une partie les gars ! Proposa Sirius bien vite remis de la moquerie de ses camarades.

_-_Oh oui, super idée Paddy renchérit James.

_-_Et ! Oh ! Qu'est ce que vous faites de Harry fit remarquer Rémus.

_-_Et bien, je vais le prendre avec moi, répondit tout naturellement James. Puis s'adressant à Harry

_-_Hein le bébé à son papa y veut voler ?

_-_olé repris le bambin, heureux d'avoir capter l'attention des adultes.

_-_Voilà, donc plus de problème, sur ce les trois adultes et le bébé se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de la propriété. James enfourcha son balais, le fit décoller, puis coinça Harry dans son pull, le maintenant d'une main sur le ventre et de l'autre il guidait le balai. L'air s'engouffrait dans les cheveux du bébé faisant voleter les mèches autour de son visage, il ferma les yeux.

Le courant d'air se fit plus fort, Harry ouvrit les yeux

_-_Oh non c'était un rêve réalisa t il déçu. L'air provenait de la fenêtre laissée ouverte pour Hedwige et continuait à faire voler quelques mèches autour de son visage.

_-_Bon quelle heure est il ? Mince, je n'ai pas installé mon réveil !

A regret, Harry s'extirpa des couvertures chaudes enfila ses pantoufles, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller au salon. Il traversa sa chambre, puis le couloir, tout était sombre et silencieux (pourvu que je ne soit pas en retard, non on serait venu me chercher), mais avant de descendre les marches

_-_Ma montre ! Elle est dans la salle de bain, Harry s'élança alors vers ladite pièce. En effet la montre rapiécée de Dudley l'attendait sur le lavabo.

_-_6h15 ! Bon et bien douche, _illico presto_.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il ressortait les cheveux collés au front, les joues rougies par la vapeur.

_-_Rendez-vous officiel, hum hum dit il en se tapotant le menton du bout du doigt. Pouff, j'ai rien de spécial à me mettre, je ressemble à un pingouin. Heureusement que j'ai une robe de sorcier noire et stricte pour couvrir le carnage. Et hop, voilà un coup d'œil dans le miroir ? Non pas la peine.

Puis il descendit à la cuisine, il était sept heures moins cinq, il ouvrit la porte, Madame Weasley fidèle au poste faisait des gaufres.

_-_Bonjour Madame Weasley.

_-_Tiens bonjour Harry. Ah tu es prêt, parfait, voilà deux bonnes gaufres, tu veux du thé ?

_-_Oui merci.

Il se mit à dévorer, passer toute la journée d'hier guidée par une Ginny rebelle et n'avoir rien mangé depuis le goûter ça creuse. Madame Weasley déposa une grande tasse de thé fumante devant lui et lui demanda

_-_J'espère que Ginny ne t'a pas trop embêté hier, je crois qu'elle fait sa crise d'émancipation ajouta t elle en rigolant.

_-_Non, Madame Weasley elle ne m'a pas embêté bien au contraire, Ginny est très intelligente et lucide, ses opinions et sa façon de penser m'ont aider à remettre les choses en place d'une certaine façon, lui répondit il

(Bien trop sérieux pour un garçon de 16 ans pensa t elle)

_-_Tu pourra toujours compter sur nous mon garçon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle fut coupée par l'apparition du professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Bien, bien, je crois que tu as presque fini de déjeuner. Dès l'apparition du professeur, Harry n'avait pu détourner les yeux de lui. Yeux ronds comme des billes et bouche ouverte (je savais qu'il aimait les citrons, mais quand même, moi qui me faisais du souci d'être mal habillé !). Albus prie cette expression pour de l'admiration.

_-_Ah je vois, mon garçon que tu admires ma tenue n'est ce pas. Pour moi le citron est porte bonheur, j'ai donc mis ma tenue citron.

Là Harry n'aurait pas mieux nommé la robe du vieux sorcier. Sur un fond beige, étaient parsemés des gros citrons jaunes fluo et de petits citrons verts fluo. Toujours un chapeau assorti.

(Berk, j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne c'est quoi ces couleurs dès le matin !) En effet Harry passait par toutes les couleurs mais avec une dominante verte.

_-_Oh Harry revient avec nous ! S'écria Madame Weasley en lui tapotant les joues. Albus, il se fait du souci le pauvre, est il obligé d'y aller ?

_-_J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons le choix Molly, j'ai essayé de me renseigner, Fudge m'a juste dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il avait eu une idée qui rassurerait toute la population.

_-_Et bien là c'est sur, tous aux abris, Cordélius Fudge a une idée siffla Harry Les adultes se retournèrent surpris non par la phrase en elle-même mais surtout par le ton employé.

_-_Professeur, et pour le tribunal interrogea t il ?

_-_Et bien Monsieur Notariat m'a répondu que c'était strictement d'ordre privé et qu'il ne tolérait mon accompagnement que parce que je suis ton directeur.

_-_Vous savez professeur, vous auriez pu écrire tout ça dans la lettre cela aurait évité bien des ennuis. Mais bon, finalement j'ai trouvé mon compte dans cette situation.

Il n'oublierai pas, Sirius était mort, pour lui, pour le protéger de Voldemord. Il était venu au ministère, il avait pris cette décision seul en son âme et conscience. Harry ferait pareil, à la seule différence qui lui il avait à sa disposition une petite armée (Bon OK très très petite l'armée, mais c'est déjà ça : une Hermione-encyclopédie-ambulante-Granger, un Ron-fonce-partout-Harry-a-raison-Weasley, un Neville-maladroit-je-fais-tomber-la-prophétie-Londubard, les jumeaux-je-te-fais-tout-péter-Weasley, sans oublier Luna-je-suis-à-côté-de-la-plaque-et-la-mort-est-mon-amie-Lovegood. Mais surtout Ginny qui en un seul jour avait commencé à chambouler sa vie…Bon c'est sur, dit comme cela, ça fait pas vraiment soutien mais boulet).

Le professeur n'avait rien répondu, Molly avait baissé son visage, gênée d'assister aux reproches non déguisés d'Harry envers Albus. Les deux adultes étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions, Harry lui finissait tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

_-_Professeur, les bureaux ouvrent à 8h n'est ce pas ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait trop de monde quand nous arriverons, alors pouvons nous y aller ?

_-_Je te comprends bien, mais nous devons attendre le professeur Snape, il vient avec nous. Harry souffla exaspéré et roula des yeux.

_-_Professeur vous êtes le seul sorcier avec qui je suis 100 en sécurité alors pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'une personne supplémentaire.

_-_Oui, mais s'il arrive quelque chose, tu ne peux pas te servir de ta baguette, car cette fois ils te le confisqueraient et te renverraient de Poudlard, ce n'est pas acceptable.

_-_Là je suis d'accord avec vous professeur !

Albus sourit, malgré son jeune âge et tous ce qui lui était arrivé Harry faisait la part des choses et acceptait la présence de l'autre sorcier, il avait vraiment mûri.

Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de pousser la conversation car le professeur apparu.

_-_Bon on y va ? Demanda t il d'une voix peu aimable, je ne compte pas y passer la journée, j'ai des choses à faire moi insista il en fixant Harry.

_-_Oui moi aussi surenchéri Harry.

Alors que le professeur Snape ouvrait la bouche, Harry repris la parole

_-_Et oui professeur, j'ai fais mon devoir de potions ! Tout en parlant il s'était levé.

_-_Potter ! Ne soyez pas insolant, si nous étions à Poudlard….

_-_Mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard professeur et je n'ai plus onze ans pour que vous me parliez sur ce ton.

_-_Bon repris le professeur Dumbledore qui avait bien remarqué que les lèvres du professeur Snape ne formaient plus qu'une simple ligne signe de colère chez l'homme, mais aussi les yeux étincelants de rage d'Harry. Puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons y aller. Allons regroupons nous, Harry viens s'il te plait, Séverus rejoignez nous. A tout à l'heure Molly. Et le drôle de trio disparu.

Ils réapparurent devant un grand bâtiment vert brun, en forme de panthéon. Sur le devant trois imposantes colonnes qui surmontaient un chapiteau où était gravé en relief « Tribunal de la magie ».

Les trois hommes contemplèrent l'édifice quelques instants. C'est Harry qui le premier avança vers la porte d'où déjà sortaient et entraient plusieurs personnes, les deux sorciers le suivaient de près, mais Harry désirait rester devant et seul, histoire d'avoir l'illusion de maîtriser la situation. D'un pas ferme et décidé, il gravit les trois marches et poussa la fameuse porte. Il fut ébahi, il lui sembla avoir remonté le temps, l'intérieur ressemblait aux photos des livres d'histoire représentant les châteaux de la période renaissance, le temps s'était figé à l'intérieur. (Pas le temps de bailler aux corneilles, allez courage, voilà la réception)

Alors qu'il se remit à marcher, un homme le bouscula brusquement (bien sur dés qu'il y a une tuile c'est pour ma pomme. Et bien vas y crétin déboîte moi l'épaule je te dirais rien !) Instinctivement Harry saisi le bras de l'homme et le tira brusquement, l'homme surpris fit demi tour sur lui-même et se retrouva face au jeune homme.

_-_Monsieur vous m'avez bousculé ?

L'homme le toisa du regard.

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Et alors, il faut peut être que quelqu'un vous apprenne la politesse ? Pendant qu'Harry débitait son discours, les mots de Ginny lui revenaient en mémoire (acquérir le respect).

_-_Ah oui ? Et tu compte le faire toi-même moustique ?

_-_Moi non, dit Harry en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré. Mais lui oui dit il en pointant du doigt le Professeur Snape qui arrivait à grands pas, le professeur Dumbledore ayant mystérieusement disparu.

_-_Potter ! Que se passe t il encore c'est pas vrai partout où vous allez vous attirez les ennuis ? demanda t il d'un air peu engageant, fusillant l'étranger du regard.

_-_Potter balbutia l'homme qui visiblement était très gêné d'avoir bousculer le héros du monde sorcier. Car il faut dire qu'avec le retour vérifié de Voldemort la côte de Harry était au plus haut. Harry ne réprima pas le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres en voyant la mine défaite de l'homme et la grimace de dégoût du professeur Snape. Mais décida de répondre vite à l'homme pour se concentrer sur son rendez-vous.

_-_Potter ou pas, là n'est pas la question. Mais vous avez de la chance j'ai un rendez-vous important, faite attention la prochaine fois. (Alors là si je ne me la suis pas assez joué je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus)

Et sur ce, tourna les tallons sans un regard pour le professeur Snape, espérant que le fait de ne pas lui avoir expliqué la situation l'aurait un peu vexé. Arrivé au guichet, il se présenta et dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Monsieur Notariat.

_-_Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Notariat est troisième couloir à gauche, quatrième porte à droite.

_-_Merci Madame.

Harry partit dans la direction indiquée par l'hôtesse d'accueil. Suivi de prêt par le professeur Snape qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Facilement, il trouva le bureau, il faut dire qu'arrivé dans le couloir, il y avait vu le professeur Dumbledore discutant à l'aide de grands gestes avec un homme d'aspect strict, vêtu sobrement. Mais une expression de douceur et de patience peinte sur son visage. Alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'eux, il comprit le pourquoi de l'agitation des deux hommes, Monsieur Notariat refusait catégoriquement que le professeur Dumbledore assiste à l'entretien qui allait se dérouler, sauf si le cas échéant le jeune Monsieur Potter le demandait. Harry trancha donc.

_-_Et bien dans ce cas pas de problème Monsieur Notariat, car je souhaiterais que le professeur Dumbledore reste avec moi dit il.

_-_Oh vous devez être Monsieur Potter ? demanda l'homme en lui tendant la main.

_-_Heu oui enchanté Monsieur répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

_-_Mais naturellement Monsieur, si vous le demandait, le professeur peut assister à notre conversation. Peut être que le Monsieur qui est avec vous y assistera aussi ?

_-_Non ! répondit Harry fermement, sa voix ne laissant aucun doute sur sa décision.

_-_Bien, dans ce cas entrons. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le professeur et son élève. C'était un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de classique avec un grand bureau foncé en bois massif et deux chaises fauteuils, ainsi que plusieurs meubles sûrement remplis de dossiers.

A son entrée, Harry remarqua l'affiche « comment faire votre testament ? », son estomac se serra, son visage s'assombrit. Il était là pour un héritage ? Ce n'était pas celui de ses parents puisque son père avait stipulé on ne sait pourquoi qu'il faudrait que son héritier ai 21 ans pour ouvrir son testament. Mais que bien sur si son héritier était mineur, il aurait une somme pour vivre.

Il ne restait donc plus que Sirius, mais ils ne savent pas qu'il est mort. Logiquement pour l'administration il est en fuite. Et en plus pour la famille Black il y a des héritiers directs, Harry en connaissait au moins trois : Thonks, Narcissa Malfoy (décidément ils sont partout ceux la, c'est l'invasion), et Bellatrix Lestrange.

_-_Asseyez vous Messieurs, je vous en prie dit Monsieur Notariat en leur montrant les fauteuils. Il était évident que le pauvre homme était mal à l'aise. (Mais pourquoi telle était la question).

Harry était complètement perdu, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-_Monsieur, pourquoi cette convocation ?

_-_Monsieur Potter c'est très délicat et complexe comme situation dit il en croissant les mains sur son bureau.

Harry fronça les sourcils, le professeur Dumbledore allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications, mais Harry le devança.

_-_De quelle situation parlez vous ?

_-_Et bien, je présume que vous savez qui vos parents avaient désigné comme votre parrain ?

Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête.

_-_Comme vous le savez alors, je continu. Aujourd'hui cela fait trois ans qu'il s'est échappé d'Askaban, et comme, il n'a pas été revu, et qu'il n'a pas tenté de vous tuer…

_-_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour essayer lança ironiquement Harry.

_-_Euh oui, bon reprenons. Et bien il a été déclaré mort par le juge des peines et des libertés. Monsieur Notariat soupira fortement, je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela, mais Monsieur Potter vous êtes son légataire universel donc en l'occurrence le seul et unique héritier de la famille Black.

Harry fixait Monsieur Notariat, complètement déconfit. Sirius avait fait de lui son héritier !

_-_Je comprendrais que vous refusiez l'héritage étant données les circonstances, cet homme a participé à l'assassinat de vos parents reprit posément Monsieur Notariat qui avait mal interprété le silence d'Harry

Harry du serrer les accoudoirs de son siège pour ne pas rabrouer vertement cet homme pour oser parler de Sirius comme ça. Dumbledore qui avait senti la tension d'Harry posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Harry se détendit, c'est vrai tout le monde ne savez pas la vérité sur l'héroïsme, le courage de Sirius (je te le promet Sirius, un jour ils saurons !)

_-_Excusez moi Monsieur Notariat, je ne connais pas très bien l'histoire de mon parrain, mais je doute qu'il y ai grand-chose n'est ce pas ?

_-_En réalité Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir le testament sans vous.

_-_Bon alors allons y, je vous écoute.

Monsieur Notariat attrapa, un rouleau de parchemin scellé par des bouchons de cire aux deux extrémités. Il le montra à Harry et celui-ci put y lire son année de naissance. Il déglutit péniblement, pendant que les bouchons allaient rejoindre la poubelle. Monsieur Notariat déroulait le rouleau qui était en fait composé de trois feuillets avec précaution comme s'il avait peur qu'ils lui sautent à la figure. Ce qui exaspéra Harry au plus haut point, il n'avait qu'une envie, les lui arracher des mains et partir les lire dans une salle tout seul.

_-_Monsieur sont ils écrits de sa main ?

_-_Oui répondit il sans comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

_-_Pourrais je les prendre avec moi après ?

_-_Si vous acceptez l'héritage je vous les remettrais.

Après avoir déroulé toutes les feuilles et avoir jeté un coup d'œil au contenu du premier parchemin il se tourna vers Harry

Monsieur Potter, je ne vous redemande pas si vous êtes sur, mais si vous voulez arrêter durant la lecture, n'hésitez pas nous avons tout notre temps.

(Eh, pourquoi, il me dit ça l'autre croque mort. Bouhh, ça doit craindre un max !)

En effet Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_-_Alors entama Monsieur Notariat, la première page est le testament de Madame Black, la mère de Sirius Black. Harry écarquillait les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait faire là. Il se tourna vers son professeur, ce fut la première fois qu'il vit sur le visage du vieux sorcier l'air surpris (avec ses lunettes en demi lune et sa longue barbe on dirait un évadé d'un asile !)

_-_Ce testament valide apparemment celui de Monsieur Black, puisque, Madame Black a légué tous ses biens à son unique fils encore vivant Sirius Black à condition que celui-ci se soit tourné vers la magie noire et qu'il est fait honneur à sa famille Et comme nous connaissons les faits c'est ce qui c'est passé. Et déshéritait les héritiers secondaires car je cite « les femmes sont des êtres secondaires qui n'ont droit à rien ». Il déposa le premier papier devant Harry.

Ah voilà donc celui qui nous intéresse, celui de Monsieur Black. Il est très court, car il ne fait pas l'état des lieux exact des possessions de la famille Black.

_Je lègue à mon filleul Harry Potter, tout ce qui m'appartient. En ce jour de sa naissance :_

_-le contenu du coffre de la famille Black à Gringotts_

_-le contenu de mon coffre personnel à Gringotts_

_-tous les actifs mobiliers et immobiliers des Black dont les gobelins gèrent l'évolution._

_Saint de corps et d'esprit._

_Sirius Black_

_-_Voilà Monsieur Potter, il lui tendit le parchemin écrit et un troisième où était accroché plusieurs clefs, de tailles et de couleurs différentes.

_-_Maintenant que dois je faire ?

_-_Si vous acceptez ce testament, nous allons remplir quelques documents. Sinon, il vous suffit de signer le formulaire de renonciation. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est très compréhensible que vous ne le vouliez pas.

_-_Au contraire, j'accepte l'héritage.

Monsieur Notariat, le regarda éberlué, apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

_-_Quoi !

_-_J'accepte l'héritage répéta Harry en détachant chaque syllabe et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_-_Mais Monsieur Potter, tout doit être bourré de magie noire et s'il vous léguait quelque chose alors qu'il a essayé de vous tuer c'est peut être un piège s'écria t il.

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas intervint le professeur Dumbledore qui avez compris que cette fois Harry n'aurait pas laisser passer une autre insulte sur Sirius. Nous ferons venir des experts. Harry lui lança un regard courroucé, mais ne répliqua pas.

_-_Bien reprit le professeur si nous remplissions ces papiers. Le ministre de la magie nous attend.

A l'annonce du ministre, Monsieur Notariat sortie de suite les papiers, il n'avait pas envie que le professeur qu'il avait déjà rembarré à plusieurs reprises aille se plaindre de lui à Fudge. En quelques minutes tout fut réglé. Harry et le professeur prirent congé d'un Monsieur Notariat complètement déboussolé. Harry tenait fermement ses parchemins, ne les quittant pas du regard. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux pensant qu'ils avaient été rédigés quand sa famille était entière, vivante et heureuse.

_-_Et bien Potter vu votre tête ce n'était pas brillant, n'est ce pas ironisa le professeur Snape. Sa voix avait ramené Harry sur terre, il se sentait à la fois chaud et froid, heureux et triste. Une idée saugrenue lui venait à l'esprit, elle s'insinuait, s'installait (oui, il allait y réfléchir, c'est sur cela allait créer un tolet mais il le ferait oui !). Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres et illuminait son visage, les professeurs le regardaient. Harry pu lire dans le regard de Snape qu'il le prenait vraiment pour un taré de base.

_-_Professeur y a-t-il une heure fixe pour le rendez vous avec le ministre ?

_-_Non, répondit le professeur qui trouvait l'attitude de son protégé de plus en plus bizarre, mais étant donné qu'il est presque 11 heures, nous irons après déjeuner. Nous allons aller au chemin de traverse par cheminette, et nous irons manger au Chaudron Baveur, j'espère qu'il y aura de la soupe de poids cassés dit il en se pourléchant les babines.

Le professeur Snape tournait lentement au vert, que faisait il avec ces deux fous. Pourquoi avait il accepté de les accompagner… Ils se dirigeaient à grands pas vers le hall cheminette. Sur leur passage beaucoup de personnes se retournaient. Leur trio détonnait, un excentrique, un taciturne, une célébrité internationale. Arrivé à destination, le professeur Snape décida de passer en premier pour partir de cet enfer au plus vite. Ce qui fit ricaner le vieux mage, avant de faire passer Harry, il lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il réduise le rouleau de testament pour qu'il puisse le mettre dans sa poche, il accepta. Puis Harry prie son courage à deux mains et passa à son tour. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'estomac d'Harry tournoya, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il atterrit, vacilla mais se retint de justesse aux montants de la cheminée. Ce qu'il fait qu'il sortit avec toute la dignité du futur rang qu'il allait essayer d'acquérir et dont personne à part Gin était au courant.

Le chaudron était sombre comme à l'accoutumée, mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le professeur Snape s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre et humide (non, mais franchement que cet homme était détestable et en plus aux moeurs vraiment tordues). Quelques secondes plus tard émergea Monsieur citron qui s'émerveillait des petites étoiles de suie parsemant sa barbe. (le plus puissant sorcier du monde est aussi le plus grand enfant jamais existant, effrayant).

_-_Ah Harry, toi aussi tu es couvert de suie, c'est joli n'est ce pas ?

_-_(Effrayant, non. Monstrueux) Euh oui professeur, dite puisqu'il est encore tôt et que l'on est au chemin de traverse pourrais je aller à Gringotts ?

_-_Harry, nous irons voir ce que contiennent ces coffres, mais avant nous devons prendre des précautions tu comprends.

_-_(gnagnanignangnana, ça m'aurait étonné) Oui je comprends, professeur, mais je voudrais juste retirer un peu d'argent et faire deux ou trois emplettes. Je ne viens jamais alors c'est l'occasion et puis avec vous comme escorte, je ne risque rien dit il en faisant les yeux de cocker (enfin en essayant, car il ne les avait testé sur personne auparavant), le professeur regarda l'horloge, se tourna vers le professeur Snape, celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation.

_-_Bon, il nous reste un peu de temps avant la collation de midi, pendant que le professeur Snape t'accompagne, moi je vais nous réserver un salon particulier.

(Là c'est sur, je suis maudi, ça ne peut être que ça, Snape entrant dans le coffre des Potter, pardon papa). Mais Harry n'allait pas se démonter et voulait faire bonne figure, mais aussi reprendre en main la situation (Mouaih, enfin façon de parler car je suis pas sur de l'avoir eu en main un jour).

_-_Oui d'accord professeur.

Et il s'en alla vers la porte, pressé d'atteindre la rue. Il n'y avait pas foule, il faut dire que ce début de mois d'août était plutôt chaud. Les seules personnes que l'on voyait, étaient assises à la terrasse des restaurants et des cafés.

_-_Potter siffla la voix froide du professeur Snape attendez moi, et vous avez intérêt de faire vite, je ne suis pas votre nurse.

_-_Mais bien sur répondit effrontément Harry, l'injustice que lui témoignait son professeur lui était de moins en moins supportable.

Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte vers la banque dans le silence le plus complet, parfois certaines personnes levaient vers eux un regard interrogatif ou surpris. Mais d'un simple regard le professeur Snape les faisait retourner à leur activité. Ils parvinrent à leur banque en quelques petites minutes seulement, gravirent les marches et pénétrèrent dans l'édifice. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu. C'est vrai que cela faisait quatre ans qu'Harry demandait à Madame Weasley de prendre de l'argent et de lui acheter ses affaires. Une poussée dans son dos, le fit presque trébucher. Il se retourna vivement, pour faire face au professeur Snape qui lui fit un sourire hypocrite.

_-_Bon Potter vous vous décidez !

Harry réprima la réplique cinglante qui lui venait pour avancer vers le premier bureau gobelin où il demanda à avoir accès à son coffre, il donna sa clef, qu'il portait autour du cou. Après un voyage éprouvant en wagonnet où il avait été ballotté entre un professeur Snape pestant et un gobelin grincheux, Harry arriva enfin devant son coffre, dont le gobelin s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Les tas de pièces étaient toujours aussi importants, même plus qu'avant (ce n'est pas possible s'interrogea t il). Il décida de poser la question au gobelin.

_-_Excusez moi comment se fait il que le contenu de mon coffre ne diminue pas ?

Le gobelin le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré profond, mais consentit à lui répondre

_-_Et bien comme vous le savez depuis la mort de vos parents, une somme est transférée automatiquement sur votre compte chaque année. Et plus vous grandissez, plus elle est importante.

(Il est gentil, lui mais je ne le savais pas moi. Cela explique les tas de pièce qu'il y avait la première fois que je suis venu, cela faisait onze ans qu'elles s'accumulaient sans que personne n'y touche)

_-_Merci répondit Harry en entrant (moi qui comptait prendre quelques gallions et quelques mornilles pour faire des emplettes, je vais en prendre plus)

Le tas d'or le dépassait presque (un mètre soixante seize c'est pas rien), il décida d'en faire le tour pour son bon plaisir. Posée par terre, derrière, une petite malle, Harry l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur, des bourses de différentes tailles, formes et couleurs. Il en prie une entre ses mains, elle était en cuir rouge et or. Harry la regarda émerveillé, son regard fut attiré par une écriture sur le cordon, il plissa les yeux, brodé en lettres d'or était écrit Lili Potter. C'était la bourse de sa mère, il la serra bêtement contre son cœur. Un objet qui appartenait à sa mère, le premier qu'il voyait, qu'il touchait.

_-_Potter que faites vous donc caché derrière ces gallions ! S'exclama la voix agacée du professeur Snape.

_-_J'arrive s'écria Harry en referment la malle, mais en gardant la bourse, elle allait lui servir. Il pris plusieurs gallions et mornilles, bien plus que ce qu'il avait prévu d'en prendre.

_-_Voilà professeur, j'ai fini

_-_Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Le chemin du retour se fit aussi dans le silence, Harry était chamboulé, cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions en une seule matinée, d'abord Sirius puis sa mère. Un immense soulagement de ne pas aller en prison donc plus d'espoir pour le rendez vous de cet après midi. Arrivé au chaudron, Tom les fit accompagner jusqu'au salon privé où la table était servie, le professeur Dumbledore était déjà assis fixant avec envie la soupière fumante.

_-_Ah vous voilà, je commençais à avoir faim. A table !

Harry et Snape prirent place.

_-_Alors Harry, tu as pu retirer un peu d'argent ?

_-_Oui professeur, maintenant j'espère pouvoir aller faire des courses, mes robes d'école sont devenues un peu trop étroites.

_-_Oui dit Albus entre deux cuillères de soupe, Ron m'a parlé de la « boxe », tu as pris des épaules.

_-_C'est vrai vous trouvez vraiment !

Et c'est ainsi que se passa le reste du repas, le vieux mage et Harry faisant la conversation comme un petit fils qui raconte ses dernières aventures à son grand père. Le professeur Snape quand à lui continuait à maudire le professeur Dumbledore, car en plus de l'avoir obligé à l'accompagner et à écouter le babillage inintéressant de Potter, ce vieux fou avait commandé de la tarte au citron en dessert et il détestait ça. Après le repas, Dumbledore regarda sa montre gousset en forme de citron (tiens pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné).

_-_Il est 13h10. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'y rendre encore.

Harry fit la moue, il se sentait déçu car les événements de ce matin lui avaient donné une certaine force et il était d'attaque pour affronter Fudge, il aurait préféré y aller de suite.

_-_Monsieur le directeur, se permis le professeur Snape avec une voix empreinte de respect qu'il n'employait qu'avec Albus Dumbledore qu'allons nous faire en attendant !

_-_Nous sommes sur le chemin de Traverse ! Séverus, le seul endroit après Poudlard bien sur où l'on ne peut pas s'ennuyer n'est ce pas Harry ?

Harry ne put qu'approuver les dires de son professeur, Snape quand à lui avait plutôt l'air effrayé, Harry se demandait bien pourquoi (Merlin que cet homme est bizarre, être espion ne le stresse pas le moins du monde mais passer une demi-heure sur le chemin de Traverse avec le directeur lui fout la trouille, vraiment taré de chez taré le pauvre type !)

_-_Bien alors en route la compagnie ! S'écria Dumbledore avec joie

Le directeur embarqua ses deux compagnons dans une course effrénée où ils visitèrent des magasins de tissu pour savoir s'il y avait des nouveautés citron, dans une bijouterie pour aller chercher la broche citron qu'il avait commandé pour l'anniversaire du professeur McGonagall (la pauvre elle est au courant ?), puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cabine téléphonique de l'entrée du ministère. Après avoir récupéré leurs passes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, le professeur Dumbledore prit la tête de leur petit groupe et les guida dans le méandre des couloirs pour atteindre le bureau du premier ministre. Cette partie du ministère ne ressemblait pas du tout au reste, c'était beaucoup plus luxueux, lumineux. Avec des espaces plus grands. Mais surtout une sécurité plus importante, des aurors étaient placés à chaque portes, (ils ont pas l'air commode) Harry en reconnaissait quelques uns qui faisaient parti de l'ordre et qui lui faisaient un petit geste de la main ou un sourire rassurant. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall où un bureau était installé (sûrement celui de la secrétaire) ainsi qu'une quérielles de sièges.

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore se penchait vers Harry pour lui parler, les pas d'une personne qui courait se firent entendre, Harry se retourna curieux. Là son cœur fit un bon immense dans sa poitrine, et une envie meurtrière lui monta à la gorge. Là devant lui se tenait Percy Weasley complètement figé à la vue d'Harry. Il avait dans ses bras plusieurs dossiers épais (tiens, le secrétaire particulier de Fudge, comme quoi, la léche ça paye, espèce de traître, qui n'a même pas contacté sa famille, lâche va !). Percy se reprit le premier, il avança, posa ces dossiers sur son bureau. Puis il se retourna.

_-_Ah Harry, te voilà !...

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur, (il me prend pour un con ou quoi) et le coupa

_-_Monsieur Weasley, que je sache, nous n'avons pas élevé les scrouts à pétard ensemble ? Je ne suis pas là pour faire la conversation avec vous. J'ai rendez vous avec Monsieur le ministre.

Harry parlait calmement, d'une voix froide comme s 'il s'adressait à un souffifre. Percy les avait trahi, il avait trahi sa propre famille pour avoir de l'avancement, et là il lui parlait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement d'avoir envoyé une lettre à Ron et à Ginny pour qu'ils se séparent de lui. Même le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air hésitant sur le comportement à avoir avec lui. Percy était arriviste, cela pouvait être une bonne chose en général, mais là il avait été trop loin. Et puis c'était à Harry de prendre sa décision.

Percy, les joues rouges (il a eu moins la décence de rougir de honte !), ne répondit pas à la pique d'Harry mais reprit

_-_Monsieur Potter, je vais prévenir Monsieur le ministre que vous êtes arrivés.

_-_Bien répondit Harry d'un ton polaire (c'est bien la première fois que je pourrais remercier le professeur Snape de m'avoir appris quelque chose : la froideur)

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et le professeur Snape grogna car bien que la pique verbale de Potter l'ait amusé, il espérait pouvoir rentrer tôt pour finir sa potion contre les cheveux secs qu'il appliquait tous les matins.

Percy disparut par une petite porte cachée derrière une tapisserie. Harry fulminait (comment ce petit cafard avait osé lui adresser la parole), il se sentait aussi nerveux. Le professeur Dumbledore lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais Harry se dégagea brusquement et fit quelques pas vers le bureau du ministre. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, puis fit un brusque demi tour et revint vers ses professeurs mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

_-_Potter, arrêtez de tourner en rond, vous me donnez mal à la tête.

Harry le regarda, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, un regard pétillant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait. (Rien à battre ! Au contraire temps mieux, espèce de chauve souris)

Dumbledore le regardait anxieux, Harry n'était plus le même, plus mûr, mais cela il le savait déjà. Non, il y avait autre chose, il semblait décidé à prendre sa vie en main. Et cela effrayait le vieux mage, au fils des ans, son affection pour le jeune homme n'avait cessé de grandir, il se faisait du souci pour lui et non pour l'arme qu'il pouvait/allait devenir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui donnait les informations au compte goutte, pour ne pas le brusquer, pour ne pas qu'il se sente utilisé. Mais ce n'était peut être pas la bonne méthode, Harry avait l'air de lui en vouloir en juin, et maintenant il prenait ses distances.

L'arrivée de Cordéluis Fudge mit fin à toutes ses interrogations.

_-_Bonjour, bonjour ! Ah je vois que vous êtes venus en délégation !

Il s'avança et tendit la main à Harry, ce dernier lui fit un beau sourire hypocrite et lui serra la main fermement (il faut que je lui montre à qui il a à faire dès le début, sinon je suis cuit).

D'un signe de tête, il salua les professeurs, puis reporta son attention sur Harry, qui lui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

_-_Harry Potter ! Ah décidément, nous nous rencontrons souvent tous les deux !

_-_Monsieur le ministre en quoi puis je vous aider, vous avez demandé à me voir (ouaih, lui faire bien remarquer que c'est moi qui peut lui apporter quelque chose et pas le contraire).

_-_Oui, en effet, j'aimerai te parler, et si cela ne te dérange pas, seul à seul.

Le professeur Dumbledore, pas d'accord du tout décida de le faire savoir.

_-_Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Harry est sous ma…

(Ah non ! Il ne va pas encore prendre la décision à ma place quand même!)

_-_Professeur, je suis d'accord avec Monsieur le ministre. Il est temps que nous nous expliquions tous les deux.

Fudge blêmit, mais se reprit très vite. Harry regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, posa une main sur son avant bras et lui dit.

_-_Maintenant il est temps pour moi, et puis faites moi donc un peu confiance. Bon Monsieur le ministre, nous pouvons y aller. Fudge rayonnait qu'Harry est mis en boite Dumbledore. Il le précéda jusqu'à son bureau. (Berk, ce type n'a décidément aucun goût). La pièce devait être à l'origine assez vaste, mais avec comme occupant, un Fudge à l'orgueil démesuré, elle était meublée de façon très garnie avec un brickabrak de meubles et de tapis tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Fudge lui désigna un fauteuil massif vert sombre, il s'assit, Fudge s'assit à son tour en face de lui. Mais il ne desserrait pas les dents, visiblement, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_-_Bon, alors sur les conseils du jeune Weasley, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Avec le retour de TU-SAIS-QUI, tu as besoin de protection. (Mais qu'est ce qui dit pépé, m'enfin, je vais pas le contrarier).

_-_Oui

_-_Comme la population a peur, et que tu es le seul à avoir survécu une fois à TU SAIS QUI, cela rassurerait la population que tu te joignes à moi pour une conférence de presse…

_-_Pardon ! Hurla Harry

_-_Laisse moi finir, nous leur appendrions que tu es autorisé à te servir de ta baguette, tu pourrais aussi t'entraîner avec des aurors … enfin cela nous le verrons plus tard. Cela éviterait des mouvements de paniques, et ils me feraient à nouveau confiance pour les prochaines élections laissa t il échapper.

Harry du faire appel à toute sa force pour rester calme et stoïque mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le rester.

_-_Donc si je suis votre raisonnement, je dois me montrer en public auprès de vous, pour tranquilliser la foule. Est-ce bien cela ?

_-_Oui mon garçon tu as tout compris ! Une tasse de thé ?

Non mais ça ne va pas ! (Il me prends vraiment pour un con, mais oui !) Vous vous prenez pour qui ! Il ne faut pas arrêter les traitements médicaux comme ça, cela peut être dangereux !

Fudge ne comprenait pas le garçon, à son attitude, il avait tout d'abord cru, que le garçon allait accepter de le suivre gentiment.

_-_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis pas ingrat, tu sera récompensé !

_-_Je crois qu'il est temps de vous expliquer deux ou trois choses. D'abord je n'ai pas rencontré Voldemort qu'une fois, mais cinq ! La première fois j'ai reçu l'avada, mais j'ai survécu sans rien faire. La deuxième fois c'était un peu particulier, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit mais pas faute d'avoir essayer, c'est moi qui ai réagi, je vous l'accorde c'était totalement indépendant de ma volonté. La troisième fois j'ai eu la chance ou le malheur de rencontrer « tomy », lui apparemment jeune ou vieux il veut ma peau, alors et ben voyons il m'a envoyé son petit basilic. Et la quatrième fois, Monsieur le Ministre vous vous souvenez certainement n'est ce pas ?

Fudge ne répondit rien atterré par le discours que lui tenait le jeune homme, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi, et avait tout simplement pensé, qu'il pouvait le manipuler facilement.

_-_Non ? Et bien je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. C'est l'année du tournoi, vous savez l'année où vous ne m'avait pas cru, l'année où vous m'avais fait passé pour fou ! Harry eut un rire amer. Et enfin l'année dernière ici même dans le hall d'entrée. Alors laissez moi récapituler pour vos petits neurones : vous ne m'avez jamais aidé, soutenu ou quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi devrais je le faire moi ? Vous croyez que je vais le faire quand même en bon petit Gryffondor et bien vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coxis ! Harry avait haussé le ton tout au long de son monologue, il s'était levé et avait arpenté la pièce en faisant de grands gestes. Il avait ponctué sa dernière phrase en pointant du doigt Fudge.

Ce dernier se dandinait sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de violence et d'agressivité dans les paroles et les gestes d'Harry. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Le jeune Weasley (Percy) aurait de ses nouvelles pour l'avoir mal informé.

_-_Vous pourriez tirer des avantages d'une collaboration entre nous Monsieur Potter tenta t il en dernier recours.

_-_Ah oui ? Et bien dites moi, quels sont ils ? Car pour l'instant, j'en vois plus à être sous la coupe d'Albus Dumbledore. Je vais éclairer votre obscurantisme, puisque vous en avez besoin. La grosse saucisse ou plus exactement d'après notre dernière rencontre la vieille momie, vouloir me tuer, moi Harry Potter, vous, comprendre ? (Mais quel crétin, je suis sur que même en monosyllabe, il a rien compris ! Oh mon dieu j'espère que j'étais pas aussi bouché avec Gin ?). Alors que proposez vous Monsieur le Ministre ? Non, parce que vos avantages on les connaît. Je me fais attaquer par des détraqueurs et vous, vous me faites un procès. Super la façon d'aider le seul sorcier capable de tenir tête à Voldemord ! Le seul sorcier aussi imperméable aux impardonnables que Neville aux potions enseignées par Snape. Alors toujours muet, je vous aie connu plus loquace !

_-_Mais Monsieur Potter calmez vous !

_-_Mais je suis calme Monsieur le Ministre, je suis très calme.

_-_Bon j'avais pensé à une émancipation, plus de problème d'abus de magie comme cela. Et bien sur des stages auprès d'aurors très compétents, puisque je sais que vous voulez devenir auror plus tard.

_-_L'émancipation c'est une bonne idée, mais pour les cours je n'en ai pas besoin mon mentor est le plus grand sorcier du monde n'oubliez pas (Et pam dans les dents ! Et puis j'ai tout l'ordre derrière moi et surtout Rémus qui en connaît un rayon). Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je m'investisse auprès de vous politiquement vous le comprenez bien (voyons jusqu'où il peut aller ?).

_-_Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de plus ?

_-_Vous vous rendez compte que c'est lui ou moi, si vous voulez que j'aie une chance de le tuer, il faut m'en donner les moyens !

_-_Personne ne vous demande de le tuer, il y a les aurors pour cela !

_-_Oui mais ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Vous connaissez la prophétie.

_-_Cette prophétie n'est pas entière et puis elle n'est pas avérée. Fudge commençait à s'énerver

_-_Oui peut être mais la population elle, la croit. Alors si lors de votre prochaine conférence de presse j'apparais à vos côtés cela fera remonter votre côte en flèche qu'est ce que vous en dites ? (Tellement crétin qu'il ne va pas marcher, mais courir).

_-_Que voulez vous, dite le franchement.

_-_Je veux huit cartes d'émancipation que je remplirais moi-même et qui seront effective quand je les toucherais avec ma baguette, pouvoir passer mon permis de transplannage dans les quatre jours qui suivront notre accord, bien évidemment moi et au moins quatre autres personnes. Je veux aussi une immunité au moins jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort pour ces même huit personnes.

_-_C'est du délire, je ne peux pas faire cela, que diront les employés du ministère et la presse si elle l'apprend !

_-_Je vous l'accorde cela sera le délire quand je ferais ma propre conférence de presse en disant pourquoi je ne vous soutiens pas, voyons que vais-je dire ? Ah oui, je vais commencer par votre incompétence en sécurité nationale, je parlerais peut être du cas Ombrage (Tu croyais pas que je l'ai oublié celle là !)…

_-_C'est bon, je crois que nous allons trouver un accord Monsieur Potter vous ferais un bon politicien, plus tard.

_-_Non merci, je vous laisse la place sans regret ! Je voudrais avoir tous les papiers avant de partir s'il vous plait.

_-_Oui bien sûr, je vais les faire préparer par mon secrétaire, quand vous sortirez de ce bureau Monsieur Potter vous serez un adulte ! Et pour le reste ?

_-_Vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un hibou pour le jour de votre conférence, je viendrais et je me tiendrais à vos côtés durant toute la conférence, mais je ne prendrais pas la parole. Et je ne répondrais pas aux questions des journalistes, vous pourrez l'expliquer par ma légendaire timidité.

Fudge se permit un sourire.

_-_Vraiment Monsieur Potter vous êtes très doué.

_-_Monsieur, je souhaiterai que ce ne soit pas Percy Weasley qui s'occupe de mes papiers et qu'il ne soit au courant en rien de notre arrangement.

_-_Oh, je vais donc le faire moi-même puis je vous demander pourquoi ?

_-_Oui, bien sur. Nous avons eu quelques différends personnels.

_-_Bien alors voyons voir dans cette armoire dit il en fouillant dans un meuble pas loin de son bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes tout fut réglé, Harry commençait à avoir un mal de tête carabiné, il était très fatigué. (J'aurais jamais cru que faire ressortir mon côté serpentar serait si épuisant). Le Ministre lui tendit les papiers signés et ensorcelés, Harry sortit sa baguette et les rétrécit le sourire aux lèvres.

Fudge l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, il sortit en premier. Mais s'arrêta brusquement obligeant Harry à attendre. Là une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, retentie.

_-_Ah Monsieur le ministre je dois vous parler d'Harry Potter !

C'était la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Harry poussa alors un peu le Ministre pour faire face à l'homme et lui dit.

_-_Que se passe t il Monsieur Malfoy, peut être pouvez vous m'en parler directement à moi ?

L'homme sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le jeune sorcier dans le bureau du ministre.

_-_Oui Potter siffla t il je viens poser auprès du Ministre une réclamation pour le testament Black.

_-_Oh ce n'est que cela ; dans ce cas, je peux vous dire que cela est inutile. Car pour l'héritage de Madame Black vous auriez du faire votre réclamation bien avant, vous avez vingt ans de retard Monsieur Malfoy comme c'est dommage. Mais tout est en règle. Je vous en aurai bien donné un bout mais je ne fais pas la charité à n'importe qui !

Lucius Malfoy serra ses mâchoires, sa bouche était contractée.

_-_Vous allez me le payer Potter siffla t il

(Ouah a-t-il pris des cours avec le professeur Snape pour parler comme ça ? Ou là moi je disjoncte, c'est pas le moment de me poser des questions, euhhhhhh, veux juste dormir moi !)

_-_Allons Monsieur Malfoy, ne crispez pas vos mâchoires comme ça. Elles pourraient se coincer. Vous ne pourriez plus envoyer ces petites remarques assassines qui vous font autant jubiler. Et vous savez ce que l'on dit que si l'on perd son unique source de plaisir c'est la dépression assurée. Je suis sûr qu'oncle Voldy serait déçu de perdre son joujou le plus obéissant !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre se retourna vers le Ministre

_-_Bien, je vous dis à bientôt Monsieur le Ministre. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous. Puis retourna vers ses professeurs qui regardaient la scène, éberlués. Enfin non ce n'est pas le mot amusé pour Albus et fou de rage pour Séverus. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il demanda

_-_Pouvons nous rentrer maintenant s'il vous plait ?

**Parole de l'auteure** (qui a dit encore !) : A dans quinze jours !


	4. Retour, récit et embuscade

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R (comprend rien au nouveau rating)

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ……

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**RAR** : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui j'ai pas le temps. De plus vous avez du remarquer que je suis à la bourre alors c'était le chapitre ou les RAR Juste un grand grand merci à **Stupid Axolotl, melon tordu et Griselle. **Et je souhaite la bienvenue à deux nouveaux qui sont **benkuteur et nushan ynis**.

Merci à tous !

Retour, récit et embuscade

_-Pouvons nous rentrer maintenant s'il vous plait ?_

Le professeur Dumbledore voyant la pâleur du jeune homme, fit taire le professeur Snape d'un coup d'œil et transplana en tenant la main du sorcier brun. En effet, après avoir parlé à Lucius Malfoy, Harry s'était senti exténué, vide de toute énergie. Il était reconnaissant au professeur d'avoir compris son besoin de rentrer. Harry espérait une fois arrivé au QG pouvoir faire le point au calme dans la bibliothèque. Mais sitôt qu'il apparut dans la cuisine du square, il entendit des exclamations.

_-_Ha ! Enfin, il est presque 19 heures ! Depuis 7h30, on se demandait s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose !

Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés et tenait encore le bras du directeur. Madame Weasley inquiète de voir Harry dans cet état, fit cesser tout le chahut ambiant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement vers Harry. En effet au même moment, Harry se sentit soulevé de terre et serré dans des grands bras (mais bon sang, il va m'étouffer s'il continu ainsi). Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, n'y d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'était. Combien de fois à Poudlard, alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar, Harry s'était réveillé dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami.

_-_Ron tu m'étouffes ! Desserre un peu ! Balbutia il.

_-_Oh excuse moi Harry dit ce dernier en dégageant son ami de son étreinte.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant tous les Weasley, presque tous les membres de l'ordre, mais aussi Luna, son père, Neville et sa grand-mère. Alors qu'il allait faire remarquer que l'ordre s'était agrandi, il fut coupé par un cri inhumain. Le professeur Snape venait d'arriver, et il avait l'air fou de rage.

_-_Potter, mais que vous est il passé par la tête ? S'il vous y passe quelque chose bien entendu. Aller provoquer le seigneur noir. Il voulait déjà votre peau, mais là si vous le provoquez, la prochaine fois, ce sera inévitablement tortures et autres horreurs, dont il est capable.

_-_Génial quel tact professeur! Mais à quoi pouvais je donc m'attendre de votre part. Je ne peux attribuer votre manque de savoir vivre qu'à une intelligence réduite. Et pour votre gouverne, il veut me tuer depuis que je suis né, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins c'est mon problème !

_-_Potter laissez moi éclairer l'obscurantisme de votre esprit imperméable à toutes formes de culture. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est de quoi est capable le seigneur des ténèbres !

Oui c'est vrai, mais je sais ce dont il est incapable : me tuer ! Et pour votre culture professeur cela fait deux ans d'affilée que je l'affronte en duel. Donc pouet pouet !

L'auditoire était médusé. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'Harry puisse répondre comme cela à quiconque, et surtout pas au professeur Snape. Après cette formidable réplique Harry s'était retourné.

_-_Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis désolé que vous vous soyez dérangé pour rien. Gin, Ron, Herm, Nev, Luna, on monte ! Sa voix était ferme et décidée, un ordre avec des rondeurs.

_-_Harry, tu as peut être hâte de raconter à tes amis ta journée, mais il faut d'abord que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Fudge.

_-_Professeur, là parler à mes amis est ma priorité. Aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses ont changé. Non en réalité, elles ont changé depuis hier, il se retourna vers Gin et articula un merci muet. Que bien entendu tout le monde remarqua. La jeune fille lui répondit à haute voix

_-_A ton service.

Puis, elle fit volte face et disparu dans les escaliers.

_-_Mais Harry repris patiemment le professeur Dumbledore, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé.

_-_Oui professeur, c'est impératif, mais pas maintenant.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? Le vieil homme ne comprenait plus son élève.

_-_Professeur, aujourd'hui, j'ai pris plus de décisions concernant ma vie que pendant ces seize dernières années. Je veux en informer mes amis. Et comme vous me l'avez dit en juin, nous avons une relation petit fils grand père. Mais ce n'est pas avec mon grand père que je me suis retrouvé face à Quirrell ; ce n'est pas avec mon grand père que j'ai combattu un Basilic pas commode ; ce n'est pas avec mon grand père que j'ai fait face à un chien rempli de haine, à un rat abruti, à un loup garou déchaîné, et à un professeur obtus. Ce n'est pas avec mon grand père que j'ai pu me dépatouiller des tâches du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et ce n'est pas avec mon grand père que j'ai braqué le ministère. Alors j'estime qu'il est légitime que ceux qui étaient avec moi et qui m'accompagnent et me soutiennent soient les premiers informés des changements de ma vie et peut être de leurs vies.

N'attendant pas de réponse Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, Ron lui emboîta le pas immédiatement, Hermione lui lança un regard fâché mais suivi le mouvement tout comme Neville et Luna. Neville se sentait un peu perdu cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il avait appris la prophétie. Le jeune homme était tout à fait conscient qu'elle aurait pu le concerner lui aussi.

La petite troupe montait les escaliers en silence, arrivés sur le pallier, ils stoppèrent et se regardèrent.

_-_Joli discours s'enquit Ron, j'aime bien quand tu parles de moi comme ça.

Harry soupira de soulagement, malgré les mots qu'il avait eut avec le professeur Dumbledore, Ron le suivait les yeux fermés. Il se tourna vers Hermione, son regard le transperçait, elle le jugeait.

_-_Merci de m'avoir suivi, entrons j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

_-_Harry …

_-_Pas maintenant, d'abord, on rentre répondit il à Hermione qu'il pris dans ses bras. Il lui planta un bisou sonore sur la joue et lui fit passer la porte. Ginny referma la porte quand tout le monde fut entré.

Sous les yeux horrifiés du groupe, il sortit sa baguette, insonorisa et verrouilla la pièce d'un sortilège.

_-_Heu Harry risqua Ron, je ne veux pas te stresser, mais tu viens d'utiliser ta baguette !

Harry sourit, mais chancela. Hermione et Ron dans un synchronisme parfait, lui attrapèrent un bras chacun et le firent asseoir sur son lit. Quand Ron fut sur qu'il était stable, il lui lâcha le bras et partit fouiller dans ses bagages qu'il n'avait pas défait. Il en sortit un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Il en tendit une à Harry. Ce dernier fit une grimace. Ginny excédée l'attrapa, la sortit de son emballage, se planta devant lui et battit du pied en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le défiant de ne pas l'accepter. Harry souffla, mais accepta la friandise. Il se sentait mieux maintenant.

_-_Gin, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? La jeune fille rougit, mais ne baissa pas son regard.

_-_Je repense à notre conversation de hier et regarde toi, nous tous, aujourd'hui ! Toi en leader, entouré de tes lieutenants.

Harry regarda autour de lui, Ron et Hermione l'encadraient (comme toujours), Neville, Luna et Gin assis en tailleur en face de lui attendaient attentifs son récit. Hermione semblait nerveuse, tortillait une mèche de cheveux et regardait la fenêtre de manière compulsive.

_-_Oui Herm, j'ai bien utilisé ma baguette, je suis depuis quelques heures majeur.

_-_Quoi ? Cinq voix amplifiées retentirent dans la chambre.

_-_Mais comment cela est ce possible Harry ? demanda Neville.

_-_Bon, je vais plutôt commencer par le début, Gin a dû vous raconter ce qui s'est passé en juin, ils hochèrent la tête.

_-_D'ailleurs à ce sujet là Harry commença Hermione, il se tourna vers elle, elle lui sourit, puis lui asséna une claque retentissante derrière le crâne. Tiens, prends toi ça, cela t'apprendra à ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant.

_-_Aie !

_-_Bien fait pour toi reprit Ron, ses yeux reflétant à la fois son inquiétude et sa confiance en Harry.

Ce dernier senti son cœur se gonfler, il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

_-_La prophétie, Gin vous l'a expliqué, si vous voulez nous y reviendrons plus tard. Pour l'instant en quelques mots, je vais vous raconter ma journée.

Il débuta son récit par son entretien avec Monsieur Notariat, l'héritage et son étonnement. Mais aussi la blessure que lui avait causé d'apprendre l'image que les gens ont de Sirius. Sa révolte et ses émotions chamboulées. Ses différentes prises de becs avec Snape durant la journée ce qui fit sourire Ron, émerveilla Neville, Hermione elle paraissait un peu outrée qu'il réponde à un professeur, mais comprenait le ras de bol de son ami et donc le soutenait. Ginny était fière de son presque frère. Et Luna resta stoïque, le regard fixant une toile d'araignée.

_-_Mais ce qui as changé ma vie et ce qui va changer vos vies si vous l'acceptez : c'est ma rencontre avec Fudge. Il veut retrouver une bonne image auprès de la population pour les élections, alors il veut que j'apparaisse à ses côtés lors de ses rencontres avec la presse.

_-_Tu n'as pas accepté n'est ce pas Harry s'écria Hermione affolée.

_-_Mais bien sur que si Herm. Cinq bouches ouvertes, silence. Harry éclata de rire de les voir ainsi.

_-_Vous auriez dû voir ça ! J'ai réussi à lui tenir tête, bien sur à sa prochaine conférence de presse, je dois me tenir à ses côtés. Il a signé pour une seule.

_-_Là Harry, je te suis pas s'interrogea Ron. Pourquoi est tu satisfait de ça. Que viens t on faire là dedans ?

_-_Ron s'emporta t il en échange, je suis émancipé, je vais passer mon permis pour transplaner dans quatre jours. Et le fais de voir Fudge régulièrement me permettra de savoir ce qu'il mijote.

_-_Donc repris Gin, si je résume tu es encore plus riche qu'avant et tu peux te défendre à tout moment.

_-_Oui, mais il n'y a pas que moi, vous aussi !

_-_Quoi nous ? S'enquit Ginny.

Et bien, nous, toi, Nev, Luna, Herm et Ron et encore quelques personnes. Et oh j'oubliais, j'ai aussi obtenu l'immunité au cas où nous devrions faire quelque chose d'illégal pour sauver notre peau encore une fois. Enfin quand je dis nous, c'est si vous voulez bien, moi j'ai signé les papiers. J'ai les vôtres, vous faites comme vous voulez !

Harry devenait morose, il pensait les voir sauter de joie, et le féliciter pour ses négociations. Mais apparemment ils étaient ahuris et pas fous de joie.

_-_Quoi ! Vous pensez que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, que j'aurais dû tout refuser en bloc et rester complètement dépendant de quelqu'un qui décide toujours pour moi…..

_-_Non ! Répondit Hermione, tu as bien fais de saisir ta chance. Seulement, tu nous prends de vitesse. Nous avions une surprise pour toi et là c'est toi qui nous cloues le bec.

_-_Une surprise s'étonna Harry.

_-_Ben oui, nous avons beaucoup discuté tous ensemble les jumeaux y compris. Nous avons établi un concept assez simple en théorie. C'est le concept du… comment tu appelles ça Ginny ? Demanda Neuville.

_-_C'est le programme SH !

_-_C'est quoi SH ? Vous trouvez que je suis hors service c'est ça ?

_-_Mais non, c'est le programme Soulageons Harry.

_-_Soulageons Harry, répéta t il complètement hébété.

_-_Et bien, oui ajouta Neville, c'est partit d'une bonne intention. Jusqu'ici Harry tu as toujours triomphé, il s'interrompit en voyant la grimace de ce dernier. Il sourit et reprit en corrigeant son erreur. Nous nous en sommes, à peu prés, toujours sorti. Mais nous affrontons les crises qui se présentent une par une, gérant les situations à la dernière minute plutôt que de chercher à anticiper.

_-_Hermione craint, que le temps un jour nous manque pour réagir, qu'une absence d'informations cruciales n'entraîne notre perte à tous. Car bien que résistant, Harry, tu n'es pas immortel termina t il.

_-_Harry sourit, durant son absence, ses amis s'étaient creusés la tête pour l'aider. Il n'était pas seul et avait conscience de sa chance. La voix surréaliste de Luna le tira de ses pensées.

_-_Anticiper : idée géniale soumise par Hermione Granger gourou encyclopédique et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et approuvée par tous !

Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, mais il se reprit.

_-_Luna, merci pour ton intervention super importante. Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à tester ce concept !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, cela faisait du bien. Ils se sentaient plus léger après toutes ces révélations. (Luna a le chic de résumer à haute voix ce que l'on pense tous, même si c'est d'une façon bizarre).

_-_C'est pas tout ça, mais cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes là, je ne pense pas que nous soyons tranquille encore longtemps. Harry tu as parlé de papiers à signer ?

_-_Mais vous ne voulez pas réfléchir avant ? demanda t-il incrédule.

_-_Harry ce que tu peut être con parfois ! C'est tout réfléchit, envoie la paperasse. Lui répondit Ron.

_-_Hermione sourit, fière de Ron, bon d'accord de sa décision et non de son vocabulaire, elle n'allait pas casser un moment aussi magique.

Le regard d'Harry accrocha celui de Ginny, il lui sourit, vraiment cette fille était épatante. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. Harry se sentait à la fois soulagé et ému du soutien de ses amis. Dire qu'il y avait deux jours à peine, il voulait les éloigner de lui. (Honte sur moi).

Luna et Neville avaient fait de l'espace sur le bureau et préparé les plumes. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry mais ce dernier était reparti dans ses pensées.

_-_Ces derniers temps c'est monnaie courante avec lui, laisser faire la pro dit Ginny d'une voix ferme. Elle se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches

_-_Potter ! Lui hurla t elle dans les oreilles. Harry sursauta et regarda Ginny, la jeune fille secoua la tête d'un faux air exaspéré et voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas rajouta :

_-_Leeeeessssss pppaaaaaaapppiiiieeeerrrrrssss !

_-_Ah oui !

Il les sortit de sa poche, leur rendit leur aspect réel d'un coup de baguette et tendit un parchemin à chacun.

_-_Voilà, votre nom et prénom sur les pointillés et une signature en bas.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Quand le dernier eut fini, les parchemins s'élevèrent et disparurent dans un petit nuage.

_-_Bon, nous sommes adultes maintenant constata Ron

_-_Mouaih, commenta Neville, je me sens pareil et vous ?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, car Harry avait levé sa baguette et s'approchait silencieusement de la porte.

_-_Schuuut ! Nous avons de la visite. Il retira le sortilège dans un murmure, et ouvrit la porte brusquement alors que le poing de Rémus allait s'abattre sur le visage d'Harry qui remplaçait le panneau de bois. Le jeune homme dans un mouvement vif lui saisit le poignet. Rémus eut un hoquet de surprise.

_-_Oh Harry excuse moi, je visais la porte. Il était tout gêné et n'osait pas regarder le fils de son meilleur ami.

_-_Allons Rémus ce n'est pas grave ! Tu savais pas que j'allais ouvrir la porte.

Tout en parlant, Harry se coula dans les bras du loup garou de plus en plus surpris. Harry ne l'avais pas habitué à des démonstrations d'affection et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il referma ses bras autour du jeune homme qui appuya sa tête sur son épaule dans un soupir de bien être.

_-_Rémus ?

_-_Oui Harry répondit il en se détachant un peu pour voir son visage.

_-_Il faudrait que je te parle de pleins de choses différentes, alors si tu pouvais rester quelques jours. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Rémus.

_-_Bien je resterais et nous pourrons parler autant que tu voudras c'est promis rassura t il en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il ne questionna pas plus le jeune homme, ce n'était pas le lieu, ni le moment.

Rémus leva les yeux vers la porte restée ouverte, quatre jeunes gens les regardaient. Il pouvait ressentir leur attachement pour le jeune homme et aussi leur inquiétude. Rémus sourit, il pouvait sentir un amour inconditionnel, ce serait une force pour Harry. Dans leurs yeux, il voyait la force, le courage et l'espoir. (Ah, l'optimisme de la jeunesse). Il continuerait à se battre quoi qu'il arrive. Peut être, à la longue, trouverait il un moyen de les aider.

_-_Rémus, tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Harry brusquement conscient de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_-_Oui dit Rémus en le laissant partir, ils m'ont délégué pour venir vous chercher. Ils sont tous inquiet et une moitié d'entre eux est un peu insurgée contre toi. Mais Dumbledore leur a dit que tu avais certaines raisons de t'éloigner de lui. Il ne s'est quand même pas appesantit sur les révélations si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_-_Bon et bien, il est temps que le lion descende dans la fosse !

_-_Luna ! T'es vraiment obligé de le décourager comme ça le disputa Ron.

_-_Elle a raison, il vaut mieux que nous descendions, de toute façon Ron, ose me dire en me regardant dans les yeux, que tu n'as pas faim.

Son ami baissa les yeux, mais un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

J'osais pas le dire, mais je meurs de faim. Puis il s'élança en disant : le dernier en bas est un troll !

_-_Ronald Weasley ! Rugit Hermione en le suivant, tu es régi par ton estomac, c'est une honte !

Luna et Ginny bras dessus, bras dessous, suivaient en discutant comme les meilleures amies qu'elles étaient. Neville pouffait de rire en entendant tous les noms d'oiseau qu'Hermione utilisait pour qualifier Ron. Harry se retourna vers Rémus qui les regardait descendre un sourire aux lèvres (comme dans mon rêve de ce matin, c'est le seul lien avec mes parents, j'aimerai être plus proche de lui).

_-_Tu viens lui dit il en le tirant par la manche.

En bas le silence s'était fait en attendant le bruit dans les escaliers. Ils virent débouler comme une bombe un Ron hilare, poursuivi par une Hermione exploitant toutes les faces de son vocabulaire. En quelques secondes, ils furent tous en bas. Ron arrêta de courir pour s'asseoir à table. Le professeur Dumbledore profita de cet état de fait pour relancer la conversation.

Bon puisque nous sommes tous réunis, profitons en pour manger un petit en cas, Ron battit des mains comme un petit enfant, Hermione le frappa à l'épaule en s'installant à ses côtés. Une fois que tous furent presque placés Harry se rapprocha de ses amis, Hermione dans un mouvement ample se leva et céda sa place à Harry. Elle se déplaça pour prendre une autre chaise. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui glissa dans l'oreille :

_-_Votre place, maître. En lui désignant la chaise où elle était précédemment assise d'un geste de la main. Et lui lançant un regard moqueur.

_-_Ha ha, lui répondit Harry mauvais joueur, mais s'installant de bon cœur entre ses deux amis.

Toute la tablée avait regardé la scène complètement hébétée, depuis quand y avait il une hiérarchie dans le trio infernal de Poudlard ? Quand aux cinq membres du programme SH, ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Molly fit apparaître plusieurs plats alléchants , et chacun se servit, les conversations reprirent sur l'actualité, mais Harry pouvait sentir sur lui le regard du professeur Dumbledore et cela l'ennuyait, car il le devinait tendre et inquiet. Il avala alors son repas en quelques bouchées, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le sommeil le gagnait. Mais il savait qu'il devait au moins parler au directeur. Voyant que l'assiette du vieil homme était vide, il prit la parole

_-_Professeur Dumbledore, si vous avez terminé, nous pourrions nous entretenir dans la bibliothèque.

_-_Oui, Harry je te suis.

Il se levèrent et marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Harry ouvrit la porte et fit passer son professeur devant lui. Puis il ferma la porte, un moment il se demanda s'il devait faire les mêmes gestes qu'avec ses amis, mais le vieux sorcier le devança.

Harry se posait beaucoup de questions, il désigna deux fauteuils au professeur, près de la cheminée. Une fois assis, le jeune homme garda le silence, laissant à son professeur le soin d'entamer la discussion. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

_-_Harry, je sais que je ne me suis peut être pas conduit de la façon que tu attendais. Toutes mes actions, je les ai faites en pensant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche, mais s'arrêta face à un geste de la main de son professeur. Non attends, je pense avoir fait de bons choix, mais je ne suis pas encore sénile et je sais que j'ai fait certaines erreurs. Certes elles auraient pu coûter la vie à beaucoup de personnes, et parfois elles l'ont fait. Et cela me hante.

Le vieil homme se tut, son visage exprimait la peine, Harry sut qu'il était sincère, et cela faisait vibrer sa culpabilité. Il avait peut être été trop dur avec lui ces derniers temps. (Peut être devrais je tout lui dire). Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il avait pensé lui révéler quelques brides de son entretien et garder l'essentiel pour lui. Mais là, il ne savait plus que faire.

_-_Professeur, ce n'est pas que je vous en veux, je sais bien tout ce que je vous dois et dans les deux sens ajouta t il en souriant. Mais parfois, j'ai comme un ras le bol général. Son visage s'assombrit. La perte de Sirius, ajoutée aux révélations sur la prophétie, cela a été dur à gérer. Et je ne vous cache pas que même aujourd'hui c'est dur.

_-_Même si j'ai entendu et accepté ce que vous m'avez appris, ce n'est pas facile et je me suis senti trahi. En plus j'ai constaté que Voledemort et moi sommes liés. L'année dernière, il s'est servi de son lien pour me manipuler, et quand je l'ai compris c'était trop tard. A la fin de l'année je me sentais pris en étau, un objet entre les deux plus grands sorciers du monde. Cette sensation, je ne veux plus la ressentir.

_-_J'étais blessé, car peut être que si j'avais su bien avant, je n'aurais pas fait certaines choses, où au contraire, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus !

_-_Harry parlait avec plus de flamme. Son air, meurtri et blessé, disparaissait pour faire place à un air décidé et assuré. Tout ce que je veux, c'est prendre ma vie en main, faire mes choix ! Et pour cela professeur, il faut que j'ai toutes les cartes et c'est vous qui les avez en mains, la question est : est ce que vous les partagerez avec moi !

_-_Mais Harry tu es trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau sur tes épaules ! Tu dois vivre comme un jeune de seize ans.

_-_Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est trop tard, j'ai vécu trop de choses qu'un adolescent n'aurait pas dû vivre. Je ne suis même pas sur de les avoir eut un jour.

Le vieil homme baissa la tête, il aurait aimé pouvoir soulager Harry, et c'était ce qu'il pensait avoir fait au cours de ces années. Mais apparemment, il avait fait plus de mal que de bien au jeune homme ; peut être aurait il fallu lui dire la vérité plus jeune.

_-_Professeur, pourquoi ne reprendrions nous pas nos relations au début, et essayer d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, dans la limite du possible ajouta il souriant. Mais si je suis au cœur de quelque chose, il vaut mieux que je sois au courant !

Albus, s'autorisa à sourire, il allait de surprise en surprise avec cet « enfant ». Il était devenu un homme, courageux et fort. Finalement les phases de révolte d'Harry étaient plus que normales, il devait même s'avouer qu'Harry était très patient, il aurait pu se rebeller depuis longtemps et de manière plus violente, voire se tourner vers son côté sombre.

_-_Alors professeur, par quoi commençons nous ?

_-_Et bien, par ton entretien avec Fudge, nous avons très nettement entendu des cris.

_-_Oui, nous avons eu quelques mots, notre très cher ministre pensait pouvoir me manipuler, malheureusement pour lui j'étais déjà pas mal remonté et j'avais besoin de me faire les dents sur quelqu'un et c'est lui qui en a fait les frais.

_-_Que te voulait il ?

_-_Et bien, il vous avez parlé d'une idée pour calmer la population, et bien c'était le cas. Il voulait que j'apparaisse à ses côtés lors des conférences de presse. Durant lesquelles, il aurait fait croire à la population, que j'étais de son côté, et que je bénéficiais de son accord et faveur pour me former et combattre Voldemord.

_-_Humm, commenta le vieux sorcier. Et qu'as tu fais ?

_-_Et bien, je l'ai un peu remis à sa place, en lui disant que son marché, ne me convenais pas. Et j'ai donné mes conditions pour une seule conférence de presse où je ne parlerais que si je le juge nécessaire.

_-_Je vois, et ces conditions quelles sont elles ?

_-_Je suis émancipé, je dois passer mon permis de transplanage dans trois jours maintenant. Et l'immunité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

_-_……………

_-_Professeur, pourquoi vous ne dites rien paniqua le jeune homme.

_-_Je pensais pas que Fudge pouvait être aussi bête, il nous donne le moyen que tu puisses t'entraîner et te défendre normalement et en plus, il nous donne la possibilité de le surveiller.

_-_Donc, j'ai bien fais, vous ne regrettez pas ?

_-_Non, bien sur que non, ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir assister à votre petite dispute répondit il les yeux pétillants de malice.

_-_Professeur, il y a autre chose repris Harry en fixant les flammes derrière lui.

_-_Quoi demanda t il inquiet d'une autre révélation.

_-_En fait, j'étais tellement parti, et Fudge était tellement abasourdi par mon attitude, que j'ai obtenu ces conditions pour Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny et pour une autre personne que je devrais déterminer dans les mois qui arrivent.

_-_Bon, tout cela change les données…

_-_Oui, j'aimerai avoir droit à un entraînement spécial avec Rémus, puisque maintenant je peux me servir de ma baguette.

_-_Pourquoi pas, pendant que Rémus n'est pas en mission, il pourra vous enseigner des choses plus poussées.

_-_Non, professeur, vous m'avez mal compris. Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Rémus ne partira plus en mission. C'est la seule personne de mon passé qu'il me reste. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le perdre lui aussi. Je n'ai pas eu de père, on m'a arraché mon parrain, on ne me prendra pas la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'eux ! S'il vous plait professeur ne me l'enlevait pas supplia t il.

_-_D'accord, d'accord mon garçon, promis Dumbledore voyant l'affolement du garçon. Rémus deviendra en quelque sorte, un précepteur.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il regretta bientôt, car une migraine atroce lui vrillait les tempes. Il fit une grimace, il était épuisé et les maigres ressources qu'il avait le fuyaient à grands pas. Dumbledore s'en aperçut.

_-_Je crois que pour ce soir, nous avons mis au point assez de choses, repose toi, nous reprendrons cette conversation demain.

Sur ce, il se leva laissant Harry somnolant dans son fauteuil. Mais à peine sombra t il dans le sommeil que des voix se firent entendre et pire quelqu'un le secouait par l'épaule. Il lâcha un râlement et se laissa de nouveau emporter dans les bras de morphée.

_-_Ron arrête de le secouer comme ça ! S'énerva Hermione.

_-_Oui, je veux bien, mais il ne va pas dormir ici, après il sera bourré de courbatures.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, signe de grandes réflexions chez elle.

_-_Neville repris le rouquin, veux tu aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre et défaire les draps de son lit s'il te plait. Neville s'exécuta. Ron se pencha sur son ami.

_-_Mais Ron que…

_-_Schuutt Mione, je vais le porter. Outch, mais comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi lourd. Je te préviens Harry, pas de pauses en chemin, on fonce droit !

Le jeune homme se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le pull de Ron en soupirant d'aise

_-_Ca y ait, maintenant, il me prend pour une peluche !

_-_Ron, tais toi et avance !

Tout en marmonnant le jeune homme gravit les escaliers et entra dans la chambre. Neville avait tout préparé.

_-_Voilà dit Ron en déposant Harry complètement endormi qui se demanderait sans doute le lendemain comment il avait atteint son lit. Wouah, mon dos demain, toi au régime dit il en montrant Harry du doigt. Un rire cristallin retenti derrière lui, il se retourna vivement prêt à mordre la personne qui pouvait réveiller Harry. Il se retrouva face à face avec sa sœur.

_-_Ron tu as oublié que tu es un sorcier et tu as minimum deux sorts qui t'auraient évité d'avoir le dos en compote.

_-_Boff, c'est vrai, je ne m'y suis pas encore fait, tout va changer maintenant.

_-_Oui confirma Hermione, dès demain, nous allons devoir nous entraîner à transplaner. Tout en parlant, la jeune fille remonta les couvertures sur son ami. Mais Ginny arrêta son geste et rejeta les étoffes aux pieds du lit. Hermione fronça les sourcils, Ginny s'était assise au bord du lit, elle souleva aussi délicatement que possible une des pieds de son ami et délassa ses chaussures et les lui enleva pour les tendre à Ron qui la regardait d'un air dévasté (elle est irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui ! Même, si elle le nie, cela se voit dans chacun de ses gestes). Après lui avoir retiré ses chaussettes, elle ne put retenir une exclamation.

_-_ Mon dieu, il est gelé !

Elle remonta bien vite les couvertures, et grâce à sa baguette, elle fit apparaître une énorme couette multicolore.

_-_Voilà, elle étouffa un bâillement.

_-_Tout le monde au lit ! Ordonna Hermione, demain debout maximum à 8h insista t elle en fixant Ron. Celui-ci se tortillait mal à l'aise.

_-_Mais Mione, c'est les vacances supplia t il.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, lui promettant mille souffrances s'il ouvrait encore une fois la bouche. Résigné, il attrapa son pyjama et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides, le teint rosé ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise.

_-_Oh Ron ! Sourit Ginny qui s'était assise avec Hermione sur le lit de son frère, tu as encore ce pyjama des Canons !

Hermione pouffa, Ron était un fan des Canons et n'hésitait pas une seconde à porter leur couleurs, quitte à ressembler à une citrouille mal formée. Il les regarda d'un air outré, comment osaient elles se moquer de son pyjama fétiche. Il allait leur sortir une « vacherie », mais Hermione le pris de cours, elle s'était levée et avançait vers lui, culpabilisant, pour lui planter un petit baisé aérien sur la joue, mais comme Ron était très grand, elle rata sa cible et il atterrit à la commissure des lèvres. Rougissant de son geste, Hermione s'empressa de dire bonsoir et s'enfuit presque en courant de la pièce. Ron quand à lui s'était figé, il ne réagit pas même quand sa sœur sortit de la chambre en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Albus était allé rejoindre le groupe qui attendait son retour. L'ambiance était tendue, dès qu'il entra, le silence se fit.

_-_Mes amis dit il un petit sourire éclairant son visage, il se fait tard, nous devrions nous reposer. Minerva, Séverus vous pouvez rentrer à Poudlard, je ne vais pas tarder moi-même. Les deux professeurs s'exécutèrent. Albus se retourna vers le groupe d'aurors, et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs postes. Thonks grommela mais obéit. Petit à petit, il ne resta plus que Rémus et la famille Weasley.

_-_Bien, je voulais vous parler car vous allez être plus concernés que les autres.

_-_Albus que se passe t il ? S'enquit Arthur.

_-_Ce n'est peut être pas à moi de vous le dire, mais vos deux derniers enfants viennent de prêter allégeance à Harry.

_-_Prêter allégeance, Albus ! S'exclama amusée Molly. Ron à 16 ans et Ginny 15 ans, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Une parole d'enfant !

_-_C'est là ou vous vous trompez Molly soupira le vieux mage, j'ai moi aussi, et à tort, cru qu'ils étaient encore des enfants. Le couple Weasley regardait le directeur avec effarement, mais que se passait il donc pour qu'il leur parle comme ça.

_-_Nous savons tous, que les jeunes qui dorment sous ce toit ont vécu beaucoup plus de chose qu'ils n'auraient dû et je crois même beaucoup plus de chose que certains membres de l'ordre et là je pense à Harry bien sur mais aussi Ron et Hermione, et depuis l'année dernière Ginny fait partir du lot.

_-_Mais Albus où voulez vous en venir ?

_-_Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'à partir de demain nos vies vont changer, nous n'allons peut être pas tout maîtriser (je devrais peut être leur dire que nous ne maîtrisons déjà plus rien ?), nous devons l'accepter et tout faire pour accompagner ce changement. Nous sommes entrer dans l'ère Voldemord contre Harry Potter.

Il se tourna vers Rémus.

_-_Rémus, durant mon entretien, Harry m'a en quelque sorte dit qu'il aimerait que vous restiez. Demain, il vous dira exactement comment la suite va se dérouler. Sur ce mes amis, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et il transplana. Les laissant tous avec plein de questions.

_-_Mais pourquoi faut il qu'il parle toujours en énigme dit Fred en faisant une mimique dramatique. Pendant que son jumeau faisait une imitation muette de son ancien directeur.

_-_Ca suffit vous deux ! Les gronda Molly sous les regards moqueurs de leurs frères.

_-_Rémus sais tu de quoi il parlait ?

_-_Non Arthur, mais je sais une chose, c'est que ma confiance en Harry est illimitée. Et je crois qu'il a les choses en mains.

_-_Mais de quoi parles tu Rémus ?

_-_Je parles de son destin et donc par conséquent du notre.

_-_Tu sais maman, quand Harry est face à un mangemort où à Tu- Sais- Qui, il ne ressemble pas au petit ange que tu rêves d'intégrer à la famille. D'après ce que je sais de l'année dernière, Harry à pris en main l'opération à l'instinct et heureusement sinon nous aurions enterrer beaucoup de monde.

_-_Oui renchérit son frère, si nous voulons l'aider contre Tu-Sais-Qui, nous devons soutenir Harry puisque quoi qu'il se passe c'est toujours à lui qu'il s'en prend donc il s'en prend à un membre de la famille.

_-_Molly reprit son époux, tu devrais aller te reposer, nous reparlerons de tout ça à tête reposée et avec les principaux concernés. Le petit groupe se dispersa.

Le lendemain matin, Ron fut réveillé soudainement de son sommeil, par un sauvage aux yeux verts qui l'avait attrapé par le col de son pyjama (pauvre pyjama survivra t il ?) qui le secouait comme un prunier, et qui hurlait à tout va.

_-_Ron, allez, réveille toi, c'est l'heure ! Aujourd'hui on va transplaner hurla le démon (note intérieure penser à tuer Fudge pour lui avoir permis cela) en se laissant tomber comme un poids mort sur son ami (quoi que c'est pas si sur, s'il continue comme ça).

_-_Non, mais Harry t'es fou ou quoi ? Lui demanda t il d'une voix éraillée, en se frottant l'estomac où le coude d'Harry s'était gentiment enfoncé.

_-_Ah ! Enfin tu es de retour parmi nous la marmotte. Allez debout dit il en le tirant par le bras et en faisant fit des grognements mécontents de son ami.

Ron qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel traitement se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air aux pieds de son lit.

_-_Toi se mit il à crier, si je t'attrape tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Il se mit à poursuivre un Harry hilare et débordant d'énergie.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait plus d'expérience en la matière et lui échappa facilement pour s'enfuir dans le couloir. Harry courait comme un dératé, pour une fois qu'il courait pour s'amuser au lieu d'échapper à quelqu'un pour sauver sa peau (peut être que j'ai pensé trop vite). Harry qui dans sa course, se retournait fréquemment pour voir l'avancement de Ron, fut stoppé par un corps. Le pauvre Harry se retrouva les fesses à terre, c'est alors qu'il leva la tête pour voir qui était le corps en question : c'était Charlie Weasley, qui était prêt à s'excuser et à lui tendre la main, quand il vit son frère déboulé.

_-_Ah super Charlie, tu l'as coincé. A nous deux mon gaillard !

Et là, il se jeta sur Harry (pauvre presque ancienne crevette du monde sorcier) à la manière d'un catcheur qui se jette sur son adversaire pour l'aplatir comme une crêpe. Le tableau aurait pu porter à confusion, mais Ron ne s'en préoccupait pas. Assis sur le ventre de son ami, il entreprit de lui faire subir une séance en bonne et due forme de chatouilles intenses. Harry se démenait comme un diable pour lui échapper, alors Ron se retourna vers son frère qui les regardait le regard vague.

_-_Eh oh ! C'est pas le moment de repartir dans tes souvenirs d'enfance, viens plutôt m'aider à lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un Weasley !

Charlie sourit et se jeta dans la mêlée. Harry se tortillait comme une chenille pour leur échapper, tout en criant et riant aux larmes. Mais le malheur d'Harry ne faisait que commencer, car attirés par le bruit les jumeaux émergèrent de leur antre et voulurent prêter main forte à leurs frères (solidarité fraternelle oblige). Ils ne furent pas les seuls à arriver en courant, alertés par les cris, bientôt, Hermione, Ginny, Bill et Rémus regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux avec amusement. Mais ils allaient être plus que surpris par la suite. Harry n'en pouvait plus, ses abdos étaient contractés au maximum, et lui faisaient un mal de chien. Sa respiration était irrégulière et menaçait de s'arrêter à tout moment.

_-_Siiillllll vouuuuuuussss plait, j'eeennnnnnnnnn peut ppppppllllluuuuuuuuuussssss !

ARREEEEEEETTTTTTTTTEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ !

A ce moment personne ne compris ce qui était en train de se passer, les mangemorts auraient attaqué c'était pareil. Un grand éclair vert zébra le couloir, suivi d'un épais nuage rouge. Rapide Rémus fit disparaître le nuage, Harry gisait au milieu du couloir essayant de reprendre à grand peine son souffle, mais les frères Weasley avaient disparus.

_-_Merci les gars, là j'en pouvais vraiment plus.

Le cri d'Hermione lui fit lever la tête. Ron, Charlie, et les jumeaux étaient suspendus dans les airs. Harry les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_-_Mais qui a fait ça ? S'interrogea t il, alors qu'il prenait appui sur Ginny venue l'aider à se relever.

Et bien, Harry bredouilla celle-ci peu sure d'elle, je crois que tu maîtrises, mais alors pas du tout la magie sans baguette.

_-_Mais ce qu'il y a de bien renchérit Bill, c'est qu'au moins tu sais que tu en es capable.

_-_Et que l'on va travailler ça fini Rémus un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage.

_-_C'est ma veine, encore du travail en plus soupira le jeune homme.

_-_C'est super tout vos commentaires là ! Mais nous comment on descend, s'insurgea Charlie d'avoir été oublié.

Harry commençait à paniquer, c'était quoi, cette histoire de magie sans baguette. Il en avait toujours fait, mais c'était involontaire et très rare. Il ne savait pas la contrôler (Là je suis mal, j'ai coincé mon meilleur ami au plafond. Ainsi que les personnes à qui j'allais demander de l'aide. Non, mais c'est pas vrai, dès qu'il y a une couffe, elle est pour moi !)

_-_Voyons Harry, calme toi, inspire et expire calmement. As-tu pensé à les envoyer en l'air pour qu'ils te lâchent

_-_Ben non, par contre je voulais de l'air et pour ça je voulais qu'ils me lâchent. Répondit Harry de plus en plus gêner.

_-_Harry ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te répéter que c'est Hermione le cerveau, quand c'est toi ou moi qui réfléchissons, ça ne marche jamais. Tu vois où cela nous mène ! Gronda Ron l'air faussement blasé et en colère.

_-_Allez quoi Harry fait pas ta tronche de cochon, on va bien trouver un moyen de les faire descendre. Quoi que si non c'est pas trop grave, maman te remerciera sûrement de l'avoir débarrassé de ses quatre enfants les plus turbulents.

_-_Ginny ! Crièrent quatre voix.

_-_Vous lui réglerez son compte plus tard les gars, pour l'instant nous avons un autre problème.

_-_Hein Bill, mais ça va pas de les encourager !

_-_Harry, concentre toi sur leur descente, expliqua Hermione, plus pragmatique que les autres, fait le vide dans ton esprit.

Harry s'était assis en tailleur et soufflait par la bouche essayant de faire le vide (faire le vide, faire le vide, facile à dire, j'aimerais bien l'y voir à ma place). Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Harry commençait à devenir nerveux, il n'y arriverait pas. Alors en désespoir de cause, il se leva d'un bon et hurla :

_-_Mais vous allez descendre de là, oui !

Au grand étonnement de tous, les quatre rouquins tombèrent dans un bel ensemble de jambes et de bras emmêlés. Harry, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers Ron pour l'aider à se relever.

_-_Et bien c'est gentil de nous laisser Bill intervient Fred en faisant une grimace à son aîné

Ginny dans un élan du cœur se jeta dans les bras de Charlie, et le serra très fort contre elle (non, elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de ses frères). Les jumeaux, pour ne pas être en reste, se jetèrent sur Bill (après tout, il est l'aîné, et peut donc bien supporter deux étreintes fraternelles en même temps !).

Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? demanda Madame Weasley qui était montée pour réveiller ses troupes. Il faut dire que le spectacle valait son pesant de noises. Rémus s'approcha d'elle et lui pris le bras.

_-_Molly descendons, à mon avis après autant d'émotion, ils vont sans doute avoir faim. Nous allons bientôt les voir descendre ! Avant de disparaître il ajouta : Mumm, Molly est ce que ce sont des pancakes qui sentent aussi bon.

_-_Oui bon, c'était bien sympa tout ça, je sais pas vous, mais moi je meurs de faim. Il faut que je reprenne des forces.

Ce fut dans un éclat de rire général que la troupe se dirigea vers la cuisine, où les attendait le couple Weasley et Rémus. Après les salutations d'usage, Molly leur servit le petit déjeuner qu'ils mangèrent plus ou moins assidûment. Ron et Neville dévorèrent, Hermione, Ginny et Harry picotaient sans plus et Luna et bien Luna restait fidèle à elle-même. Un claquement de langue retenti.

_-_Bon, maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Arthur posa une main sur l'avant bras de sa femme pour la calmer.

_-_Non, Arthur, je veux des réponses et maintenant. Le silence s'était fait dans la grande cuisine du QG. Beaucoup avaient piqués du nez dans leur assiette. Presque tous, sauf Harry. Il se leva et vint se placer aux côtés de Madame Weasley.

_-_Madame Weasley …

_-_Molly, je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Molly lui rétorqua t elle en lui serrant tendrement une main.

_-_Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part de commencer maintenant, alors que dans quelques minutes, vous risquez de vouloir me l'interdire. Molly fronçait les sourcils, se demandant où voulait en venir Harry. Il soupira. Vous vous souvenez la première fois où nous nous sommes vu ? J'avais onze ans : qu'avez-vous vu en moi ?

_-_J'ai vu un petit garçon, frêle et fragile qui semblait perdu.

_-_Oui vous avez raison, je l'étais. Je venais juste d'apprendre que le monde de la magie existait et que j'étais un sorcier. Mais ça encore pourquoi pas ! Mais je venais aussi d'apprendre pour mes parents et Voldemort. Dans ma vie, ce n'est pas un détail mais plusieurs grosses choses qui ont tendance à bien bouleverser tout ce que je croyais sur autour de moi. Il eut un rire amer. Et à croire que ces révélations arrivent tous les deux ans. En troisième année, j'ai appris pour Sirius. Et voilà ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui, sur ce que j'ai appris en juin dernier. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a appris la chose la plus importante mais aussi la plus difficile à entendre de ma vie.

Harry fit une pause, ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes, mais il devait continuer tant qu'il en avait le courage (je vais lui briser le cœur, et ne pourrais plus la regarder dans les yeux après ça !)

Enfin pour être plus bref, reprit il avec un petit sourire blasé, j'ai appris que quoi que je fasse, je ne peux rien changer, mon destin est de tuer Voldemort ou d'être tué par lui. Cette guerre se finira avec la mort de l'un de nous deux. J'étais complètement perdu, en colère contre tout le monde, mais beaucoup envers moi. Je porte la culpabilité de la mort de Sirius …

_-_Harry ! S'indigna Rémus.

_-_T'inquiète, Ginny m'a fait la leçon et j'ai compris. Grâce à elle, j'ai repris confiance, non en fait j'ai pris confiance tout cour. En une journée tu m'as remis sur pied Gin ! Je ne pensais pas que des mots pouvaient me secouer ainsi !

Quand je suis parti hier matin, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendais et en quelques sortes j'avais raison d'avoir peur. Le rendez vous au tribunal c'était pour un héritage. En fait je suis l'unique héritier de la famille Black. Je vous dis pas, le chamboulement d'émotions.

Le second rendez vous c'est lui qui nous concerne tous. J'ai donc eu un entretien avec Fudge et là ça a tourné au vinaigre et je suis sorti de mes gongs, et à la suite d'une discussion houleuse j'en suis ressorti majeur, et engagé dans la lutte contre Voldemort publiquement. Dans ma tête, je ne l'ai jamais affronté seul, et j'ai demandé les mêmes avantages que moi pour certaines personnes. Gin et Ron ont accepté de faire parti de ces personnes. (Gros soupir)

C'est bizarre, ma représentation de la famille c'est vous, j'ai toujours rêver d'en faire partie et vous m'avez tous accepté (sauf frisette Percy) ! Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demandez ça après tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

_-_Harry tu sais très bien que tu ne nous as pas forcer à signer !Dit Ginny

_-_C'est plutôt nous, qui t'avons secouer pour les avoir confirma Ron. Et de plus notre choix de nous investir, ne vient pas de toi.

Molly ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour la refermer aussitôt. Ce fut son mari qui prit la parole :

_-_Les enfants, je suis fier de votre décision, c'est bien trop tôt à mon goût …

_-_Mais papa qu'est ce qui est trop tôt, l'année dernière je faisait partie de la délégation qui s'est retrouvée au ministère et Ron cela fait cinq ans qu'il est plus impliqué que les membres de l'ordre.

_-_Mais, mais, mes petits, se mit à bégayer Molly.

Ginny se leva et enlaça sa mère pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas maman, rien ne va changer, et nous ferons attention. Mais Molly ne l'entendait pas comme ça

_-_Je vous l'interdis ! Je peux vous enfermer jusqu'à votre majorité !

_-_Maman, intervint Bill, je crois que tu ne peux rien faire. Car si, je ne me trompe pas vous êtes tous les deux majeurs n'est ce pas ?

_-_Oui confirma Ron.

_-_Donc le mieux que nous pouvons faire c'est les soutenir maman intervint Charlie

_-_Oui et en plus faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça légalise juste ce qu'ils font depuis un moment répliquèrent les jumeaux.

Molly agrippa sa fille et Ron pour les serrer très fort contre elle.

_-_Alors vous êtes majeurs, vous savez que je vais rester aussi chiante qu'avant. Et toi dit elle a sa fille tu as intérêt à rester en vie et de me faire des petits enfants.

_-_Merci pour nous maman, nous ont peut mourir, nos enfants c'est pas grave.

_-_C'est pas ça bande d'idiots, mais …

_-_On sait, Ginny est la fifille à sa maman ! Se moqua la fratrie de rouquins.

_-_Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais les taches ménagères ne vont pas se faire seules

_-_Oui et nous cinq on a du travail entama Hermione en jetant un regard mauvais à Ron. Toi pourrais je savoir, pourquoi tu es encore en pyjama ? Il me semble que je t'avais dit 8h hier !

_-_Mais Mione c'est pas ma faute c'est Harry…

_-_Ne mêle pas Harry à ton incompétence Ron Weasley !

_-_Mais…

_-_Il n'y a pas de mais, je te donne dix minutes pour nous retrouver décent, à la bibliothèque et dépêche toi !

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila se changer, bon maintenant l'SH, à la bibliothèque, nous avons des recherche à faire ! Alors que les quatre jeunes gens se levaient et passaient dans le couloir, Hermione se retourna vers les jumeaux

_-_Eh, oh, les jumeaux vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge ?

_-_Mais Hermione on servira à rien pour faire des recherches….

Ils furent couper dans leur réplique car Hermione avec une rapidité qui ferait pâlir Lucky Luke, sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts

_-_Qu'est ce que vous disiez ?

_-_On arrive de suite.

_-_Bien répondit la jeune fille.

_-_Ouah, elle les mène tous à la baguette. Pauvre Ron j'espère qu'il sait où il met les pieds ! Se moquèrent Charlie et Bill. Mais pas longtemps, car Madame Weasley qui manquait de main d'œuvre, les embaucha d'office.

Dans la bibliothèque, ils s'installèrent dans les confortables fauteuils.

_-_Bon dit Harry, nous avons trois jours pour apprendre à transplaner ! Alors Hermione, je présume que si tu as voulu que l'on vienne ici, c'est pour la théorie n'est ce pas ?

_-_Oui, hier soir j'arrivais pas à dormir elle rougit fortement, mais continua. Je suis donc venue ici et j'ai commencé à feuilleter des bouquins et j'en ai trouvé quelques uns. J'ai donc fait des fiches synthétiques que j'ai dupliqué. Elle leur en tendit des exemplaires à chacun, sauf aux jumeaux.

_-_Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Interrogèrent ils.

_-_Vous intervint Ron, vous êtes là pour superviser la pratique

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Bon vous avez compris, alors ne vous faites pas prier !

_-_Bon OK, on s'énerve pas frangin.

Hermione passa les vingt minutes suivantes à leur expliquer le fonctionnement du transplanage et les risques encourus, ainsi que les moyens d'y remédier. Ils passèrent toute la matinée à rabacher la technique, jusqu'au cri strident que poussa Charlie Weasley pour les appeler à table. La joyeuse troupe se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. Il s'était décidé avant d'aller manger que les trois filles aideraient Molly dans les taches ménagères une partie de l'après midi, pendant que les garçons feraient les premiers essaies.

Le repas, fut très bruyant, mais aucun ne pipait mot de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la bibliothèque. Les autres ne posèrent aucune question. Après le repas Madame Weasley, fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle avait de la main d'œuvre. Pendant ce temps les « hommes » de la troupe se rendirent à la bibliothèque, où ils se mirent d'accord pour faire des petits déplacements, d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. Et si il n'y a pas de problème alors ils essayeraient de passer d'une pièce à l'autre.

Les premiers essais ne furent pas fructueux pour tous, bizarrement Harry transplana facilement du canapé à la fenêtre, Ron, lui y arriva au bout de plusieurs fois, quand à Neville, quand il réussit à faire le trajet, son corps entier n'avait pas suivi. En effet sa jambe droite était restée à côté de la cheminée. Après une crise d'angoisse pour Neville et une franche rigolade pour les jumeaux, Neville put raccrocher sa jambe à son corps.

Pendant ce temps les filles s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Elles avaient transformé le ménage en jeu, et s'étaient réparties les taches de façon à accélérer les choses. Ce qui fait qu'elles eurent tôt fait de finir leur partie du travail. Elles se regroupèrent alors dans le salon. Mais ce dernier était déjà occupé par les deux aînés Weasley. Ils s'entraînaient au combat aux bâtons. Va savoir pourquoi ils s'entraînent aux bâtons pensa Hermione, mais son regard était attiré voire aimanté par le torse de Charlie, il faut dire que Charlie et Ron sont pratiquement des portraits crachés, à part bien sur que Ron était bien plus grand. Mais mon dieu là, wouah, c'était une vision apocalyptique. Charlie contrairement à Bill avait opté pour se battre torse nu, il avait un torse bien dessiné, avec des muscles saillants qui roulaient avec les amples mouvements qu'il exécutait. Hermione se sentit rougir, car la vision de ce torse lui faisait se poser des questions du style : est ce que le torse de Ron est pareil ? Comment faire accepter aux garçons de s'entraîner au combat…

Ginny interrompit ces somptueuses pensées car les deux jeunes hommes avaient arrêté de se battre et Hermione était restée le regard vague fixé sur la piste et un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Elle lui murmura,

_-_Hermione arrête là, ce sont mes frères, c'est déjà berk avec Ron, mais si tu t'y mets avec Charlie c'est reberk. Fit la rouquine avec un air répugné et un ricanement. Même Luna avait l'air de se moquer d'elle.

_-_EHH, vous moquez pas de moi !

_-_Bé qu'est ce que vous avez les filles ? demanda Charlie en enfilant sa chemise

_-_Eh bien Hermione… commença Gin, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_-_Nous n'avons rien, seulement nous avons fini nos corvées et apparemment les garçons n'ont pas fini leur expérience, les jumeaux les supervisent, ils viendront nous chercher quand ils auront fini.

_-_Bah, nous non plus on a plus rien à faire si on peut vous aider c'est avec plaisir !

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, un sourire mauvais apparu sur leurs visages, elles rappelèrent Bill et son frère. Leur expliquèrent la situation. Les deux frères acceptèrent avec joie de les aider. Au bout d'une heure et demi, elles transplanaient comme des pros. Fier d'eux, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau, en passant devant un miroir, Hermione tira sur ses cheveux, mais soupira, quoi qu'elle fasse ils étaient aussi indomptables que ceux d'Harry.

_-_Mais oui, Herm tu es très belle, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous allons à la cuisine que Ron y sera forcément !

_-_Haha Gin, je suis morte de rire répondit elle en rougissant comme une tomate trop mûre. Je vais voir s'ils s'en sortent et sous les regards goguenards des autres elle transplana dans la bibliothèque.

Le transplanage en lui-même était très réussi, Hermione atterrit dans les bras de Ron, ce dernier sursauta et eut le réflexe de resserrer sa prise sur la jeune fille. Pour se redresser, elle dut s'appuyer sur lui, et la seule pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit fut mon dieu qu'il est musclé. Elle se mit à rougir fortement, Ron s'en inquiéta

_-_Hermione ! Hermione ça va ? Réponds moi s'il te plait !

Quand la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, elle sentit quatre paires d'yeux la fixer. Instinctivement, elle eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui eut pour effet de la blottir un peu plus dans les bras de Ron.

_-_Ecartez vous, vous lui avez fait peur. Et il resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme.

C'est à ce moment là que choisirent Gin, Luna et les frères de Ron pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Ce fut un électrochoc pour Hermione qui se dégagea vivement des bras de Ron. Ginny allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione la devança

_-_Ginny n'essaye même pas ! Bon, nous allions faire une pause, vous venez avec nous ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, les garçons leur racontèrent la mésaventure de Neville qui fit rire tout la monde. Ginny, Luna et Neville qui n'avaient pas fini leurs devoirs prirent congé pour regagner leurs chambres, histoire de bosser un peu. Il ne restait plus que le trio qui se lançait des regards et des sourires qu'eux seuls pouvait comprendre. Les deux autres Weasley les regardaient essayant de percer leurs mystères. Hermione se leva en disant qu'elle avait de la lecture à faire.

_-_Tu crois qu'elle va encore nous trouver tu travail. Demanda Ron à Harry

_-_Oui, j'en suis sur, d'ailleurs nous aussi, il faudrait qu'on bosse un peu !

_-_Quoi encore ?

_-_Oui, il faut que l'on fasse un listing de tous les sorts que l'on connaît, ceux que nous maîtrisons…

_-_Ok, j'ai compris soupira Ron, pas de partie d'échec, pas de partie de cartes explosives, pas de bataille d'oreillers, ni de fous rire….

_-_Aller arrête de te plaindre et suis moi dit Harry en le tirant par le dos de sa chemise.

Les quatre rouquins restant les regardaient partir.

_-_Ils font une bonne bande, je les envie un peu d'avoir une telle complicité….

_-_Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes frangin, nous aussi nous avons de la complicité.

_-_Oui, mais je ne sais pas si on pourraient tromper notre monde, comme ils viennent de le faire avec nous. Que crois tu qu'ils fassent ?

_-_Et bien Hermione dois lire dans sa chambre et Ron et Harry font leur listing de sorts.

_-_Je ne crois pas, non. Ils doivent être dans la chambre d'Harry assis en tailleur sur un lit en train de manigancer la suite des événements.

Bill n'avait pas tort, le trio s'était reconstitué dans la chambre, Hermione essayait de lire tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux deux garçons. Au bout d'un certain temps elle se joignit à eux, ils manquaient vraiment de méthode pour s'organiser. Quand Madame Weasley les appela pour le dîner, ils avaient fini leur liste, Harry l'emporta, il voulait en parler avec Rémus.

En arrivant en bas, Harry repéra Rémus et se dirigea vers lui sous les regards interrogateurs du groupe, mais il lui parla à voix basse et ils n'entendirent pas ce que les deux hommes se disaient.

_-_Rémus, voilà une liste exhaustive des sorts que nous connaissons, si tu pouvais la compléter de façon à nous aider pour la suite. Je voudrais commencer l'entraînement dans deux jours.

_-_L'entraînement, mais quel entraînement ?

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit, je lui ai demandé si nous pouvions nous entraîner avec toi, et il a dit oui. Répondit il avec un large sourire. Tu veux bien dit ? Et hop, il refit le coup des yeux de chien battu. Rémus n'y résista pas et déposa un bisou sur sa cicatrice.

_-_Oui bien sur.

_-_Bon vous deux, vous venez manger les harcela Ron avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Ce qui les fit sourire, tant que Ron a faim, c'est que tout va bien.

Le jour suivant fut consacré au transplanage, ils allongeaient les distances petit à petit, et y arrivaient tous, malgré quelques petits incidents de parcours. Ils meublaient les moments creux en papotant, de tout et de rien. Harry était encore moins bavard que d'habitude et passait presque tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque. Même Hermione qui adorait lire et avait vanté les mérite de cette bibliothèque, trouvait qu'Harry devrait se reposer un peu plus.

Le matin du permis arriva bientôt, même le professeur Dumbledore était là accompagné de Thonks et Maugrey. (Evidement, il n'allait pas nous laisser y aller seul).

_-_Bonjour, tout le monde, alors prêt ? demanda t il avec un sourire énigmatique

_-_Bonjour, oui, nous sommes prêt s'empressa de répondre Harry.

_-_Thonks et Maugrey vont vous accompagner, puisque vous ne pouvez pas encore transplaner.

_-_C'est une très gentille intention professeur, mais nous allons y aller par cheminette, car nous devons faire quelques emplettes. Mais vous êtes quand même les bienvenus.

Les membres de l'SH le regardaient, c'était encore nouveau pour eux de voir Harry affronter le professeur Dumbledore par de petites joutes verbales.

Harry sourit au professeur qui lui renvoya son sourire. (Non, mais je rêve, il essaye le regard de cocker sur moi, et en plus, je sens que ça marche).

_-_D'accord, professeur, nous irons au ministère en transplantant, mais nous reviendrons après avoir fait nos achats en transplanant.

_-_Merci, je suis plus rassuré comme ça.

Harry eut un soupir amusé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il atterrirent devant le magasin qui cachait l'entrée du monde magique au moldus. L'endroit était désert, il faisait encore sombre. Les aurors, passèrent devant, pour ouvrir le passage grâce à leur mots de passe. Harry laissa passer ses compagnons, devant lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Au début il avait mis ça sur le stress du permis, mais là il avait des picotements dans le dos comme si quelqu'un le fixait. Il se retourna.

Dans le recoin obscur que n'atteignait pas la lumière des lampadaires, il perçut un mouvement furtif. Il brandit sa baguette devant lui

_-_Lumos souffla t il dans un murmure.

Le regard de Ron fut attiré par la source de lumière derrière lui et se retourna, voyant Harry de dos, il revint sur ses pas.

_-_Harry qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée sortie de la pénombre et s'avançait menaçante. Ron monta à la hauteur de son ami et brandit sa baguette.

_-_Comme on se retrouve, Potter ! Et accompagné de sa belette, siffla une voix froide dénuée de tout sentiment.

_-_Malfoy ! S'écrièrent les deux amis d'une seule voix.

_-_Ca fait des heures que je t'attends, j'avais presque abandonné l'espoir de te tuer ce matin, le pauvre petit Potter est il prêt à passer son permis ?

Harry frissonna, en général, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Mais il se força à sourire (il faut que j'arrive à lui faire croire que je n'ai pas peur de lui, maman, j'ai besoin de faire pipi tout à coup !).

_-_Vous aviez presque abandonné ? Répéta t il avec une sympathie feinte Vous avez bien fait d'insister, puisque me voilà ! Et il fit une petite révérence, mais pas trop quand même, pas fou l'abeille.

_-_Trêve de bavardage, je n'ai qu'un seul objectif, te traquer et t'éliminer Survivant ! L'informa t il avec un rire sinistre.

_-_Oh, malheureusement, si quelqu'un doit mourir se ne sera pas moi, lui répondit il une grimace presque cruelle tordant son visage.

Harry, fit un pas vers lui, en brandissant sa baguette. Lucius poussa un rugissement bestial et se jeta sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci l'intercepta à mi chemin avec une grâce évoquant un gymnaste. Lucius entra en contact avec le container en fer qui était derrière Harry. Ce qui le fit vaciller quelques secondes.

_-_Heu Harry t'a appris ça où ?

_-_Au cour de boxe répondit le jeune homme essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_-_Il faudra que tu nous montres ça…..

_-_Vous allez me payer ça, bande de moins que rien ! Hurla déchaîné Monsieur Malfoy en se jetant sur lui.

Harry effectua un saut pour lui échapper, roula sur le sol et s'accroupit entre deux poubelles avant de décrocher deux sortilèges basiques, mais efficaces. Pendant que Ron, grâce à un Wingarduim Leviosa très réussi, soulevait un gros tas d'ordure qu'il laissa tomber sur le mangemort. Harry en se rapprochant le désarma grâce à un expéliarmus, qui projeta Lucius contre le magasin.

_-_Ben, y a pas à dire on fait une bonne équipe ! S'enorgueillit Harry, fier du résultat.

_-_Heu, Harry, je crois qu'il est venu avec le reste de l'équipe dit lentement Ron.

_-_Quoi, s'exclama Harry s'arrachant à sa glorieuse vision.

Trois autres silhouettes massives s'étaient rassemblées sous le lampadaire. Elles s'élancèrent vers Ron qui était le plus proche, sans émettre le moindre son. C'est encore pire quand, ils ne font pas de bruit pensa Harry prêt à aider son ami. Comme si une puissance surnaturelle avait décidé d'exaucer son vœu, le jeune homme entendit un piétinement derrière lui, sept ou huit mangemorts émergèrent d'une ruelle adjacente. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dos à dos entourés de mangemorts.

_-_Ron, ils sont trop nombreux, on ne peut pas les battre. Il faut arriver à les distraire jusqu'à que la cavalerie arrive. Ron approuva, mais il ne s'en pensait pas moins. Certes, il avait déjà réussi à maîtriser quelqu'un l'année dernière, mais généralement par accident ; il s'était aussi fait dérouiller à de nombreuses reprises, et il avait failli y passer plus d'une fois. Harry n'en menait pas plus large. Après m'avoir attrapé, ils vont me tailler en pièce, et ces monstres se serviraient probablement de sa tête comme ballon, où oncle Voldy en ferait un porte manteau… Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une phrase typiquement Ronnienne :

_-_Harry, comme le dit toujours spiderman : « un grand pouvoir, engendre toujours de grandes responsabilités », alors fait quelque chose !

Les mangemorts s'étaient immobilisés et les dévisagèrent.

_-_ Ron apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne chose à dire.

Ils grognèrent et dans un rugissement collectif, se jetèrent sur eux. Un violent expéliarmus, fit lâcher à Harry la baguette qu'il avait en main et le propulsa contre le mur. Le contre coup avait projeté Ron sur le trottoir où sa tête se cogna produisant un craquement affreux. Quand Harry réussi à se relever et qu'il vit Ron étendu sur le trottoir, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de sa blessure où s'approchaient trois mangemorts, il vit rouge et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il tendit la main et de nouveau un éclair vert en jailli, les trois mangemorts se retrouvèrent suspendu la tête en bas. Ron releva la tête, sa vision était parsemée de petits points noirs, mais il se força à se relever, remercia Harry d'un signe de tête, ce dernier étant tourné vers Ron, ne voyait pas les autre mangemorts. Mais Ron en vit un lever sa baguette sur Harry. Ne faisant ni une, ni deux le jeune homme bouscula Harry pour prendre sa place au moment où le mangemort récitait la formule

_-_Révéléatoré !

Un faisceau bleu frappa Ron en pleine poitrine ? Harry hurla, il reçut Ron dans ses bras, au même moment la porte du ministère s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la garde d'aurors. Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens. Harry serrait le corps de Ron qui était devenu très lourd (non, pas ça s'il vous plait Merlin, pas encore, pas lui !). L'SH arriva en courant accompagnait de Thonks et Maugrey. Les mangemorts, rebroussèrent chemin en s'enfuyant.

Maugrey voulu prendre Ron dans ses bras pour le transporter à l'intérieur, mais Harry l'en empêcha violemment d'un simple mouvement de la main il fit apparaître une bulle de protection autour de lui

_-_Ne le touchez pas, je vous l'interdis ! Vous m'entendez ?


	5. Transformation

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R (comprend rien au nouveau rating)

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ……

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

RAR :

**Stupid Axolotl** : Alors, mon petit haricot vert, comment vas-tu ? Ce stage ? T'es molécules vont bien ? Non, sans déc, tu nous manques beaucoup ici (enfin, surtout à moi !). Bon courage pour la suite. Bisous. Vanilly

**Zaika :** La la la suite arrive arrive arrive ! Merci beaucoup pour tes quelques petits mots qui m'encourage !

**Nesty :** Merci merci ! Oui, en effet j'adore les parenthèses, tu pourras le constater au cours des chapitres. Tu aimes mon Harry survolté, mais pas trop, alors j'espère que tu vas adorer la suite.

**Griselle :** Salut ma belle ! Alors dans l'ordre de tes remarques : j'ai rien fait à mon Ronny moi d'abord. C'est Lucius et ses Mangemorts (vilains, méchants !) ! Pas de slash prévu, je suis désolée, mais je suis d'accord, il y a des passages ou la question peut se poser…. Tu as bien les bons couples Ron/Hermione (rapidement), Draco/Luna (assez vite aussi, mais pas trop quand même) et enfin Harry/Ginny (mais là, ça risque d'être long !). Pour le nouveau sort « révéléatoré », voilà la réponse ! Bisous. Vanilly

**Potter-68 :** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite

**Cornichon moi :** Merci pour tes compliments. Tu sais ce que je pense donc je te dis : suspens, suspens…. Et de gros bisous à tout le gang !

**Eilliss :** Un petit accident est survenu à notre rouquin préféré. Mais il va aller mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci. Voilà la suite

la transformation 

_-Ne le touchez pas, je vous l'interdis ! Vous m'entendez ?_

Hermione et Ginny firent fit des avertissements d'Harry envers Maugrey. Elles s'approchèrent lentement, se demandant comment passer la barrière protectrice érigée par Harry. A leur grande surprise, elles purent la passer sans encombre. Alors elles se précipitèrent vers le duo.

_-_Pardon, je n'avais pas vu le mangemort, il m'a poussé, pour prendre ma place sanglotait Harry tout en serrant le corps inanimé de Ron.

_-_Harry laisse nous regarder.

Le jeune homme secoua énergiquement la tête et resserra sa prise. Quand tout à coup la voix chancelante de Ron les surprit.

_-_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi vous êtes si triste ?

A partir de là, ce fut la joyeuse pagaille, Hermione se jeta sur les deux jeunes hommes.

_-_Oh Ron, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir…

Quand à Ginny, elle s'était laissée tomber en arrière et des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. Harry lui, arborait un visage très ahuri par le doute au début qui fut vite place au soulagement. Ron était vivant !

_-_Et mais qu'est ce qui se passe, vous êtes malades d'abord tristes à en mourir et maintenant vous êtes tous très heureux, comme si vous aviez gagner votre poids en chocogrenouilles.

_-_ En tout cas, le choc ne t'a pas arrangé le cerveau ! S'exclama Hermione en lui embrassant les cheveux au sommet de la tête.

Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Ron aussi rouge que son pull. Harry qui était nerveux ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vision, relaxant ses muscles qui s'étaient crispés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ron commençait à s'agiter, il essaya de se relever. Hermione et Ginny l'aidèrent.

_-_Oh c'est quoi cette bulle s'émerveilla un Ron encore un peu assommé, avec une voix d'un junkie qui plane.

_-_Ah, ça, c'est rien, t'inquiète, c'est Harry qui a voulu faire son intéressant.

Ron se tourna vers son ami

_-_Et outre faire joli, elle sert à quoi ?

Harry devint tout rouge et se tortillait sur ses pieds mal à l'aise.

_-_En fait répondit Hermione, c'est pour empêcher, les gens de vous approcher, mais comme il ne maîtrise pas très bien, nous l'avons franchis.

_-_Hé s'indigna l'intéressé.

Ce qui amena un sourire à Ron.

_-_Au fait, j'ai pas trop suivi on a gagné ?

_-_Ah ça, espèce de crétin ! Tu as gagné, tu as gagné une grosse bosse sur la tête et tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être encore vivant !

_-_Mais Mione arrête de crier comme ça !

Avec un soupir d'agacement Hermione se retourna.

_-_Bien, nous avons un permis à passer je crois. Dit Ginny en posant le bras de son frère autour de ses épaules pour lui faire un appui.

_-_Peut être vaut il mieux reculer la date, Ron n'est pas en état.

_-_Eh, quoi ! Moi je vais très bien, aller allons y !

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du transplanage, escorté par une « armée » d'aurors. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Arrivés à destination, ils furent accueillis par Cordélius Fudge en personne. Génial il manquait plus que lui, Monsieur Loyal, ça y est on est au cirque. Et on fait partit du spectacle pensa Harry en regardant le premier ministre faire de grands gestes vers lui, histoire d'attirer l'attention des personnes présentes autour d'eux.

_-_Harry ! Mon ami, encore un exploit à votre actif et cette fois vous avez fait deux prisonniers ! C'est merveilleux !

_-_Oui n'est ce pas répondit Harry surtout à deux contre QUINZE ! S'énerva t il. Très peu de personnes savaient que nous venions aujourd'hui, comment expliquez vous qu'ils nous aient tendu une embuscade aujourd'hui aux portes du ministère, avec la menace de tous les aurors présents CORNELIUS !

Harry insista sur le prénom. Loin de se démonter le ministre s'approcha d'Harry, le prit par l'épaule et tout en avançant :

_-_Je sais, je sais c'est embêtant. Il y a dû y avoir une fuite, mais l'essentiel, c'est que tout se soit bien terminé. N'est ce pas ? Aller je vous laisse avec Monsieur Airbus, qui sera votre examinateur. (Mais bien sur, prend la tangente comme d'habitude !)

Entrez dit Monsieur Airbus en leur souriant chaleureusement et bien jeunes hommes vous vous êtes arrangés !

_-_Mouiiis, en plus c'était le meilleur pantalon que j'avais se plaignit Ron en faisant la grimace.

L'homme lui sourit, Harry le regardait avec un air désolé.

_-_Bon, les jeunes, je vais vous expliquer comment cela se passe. Vous avez deux épreuves, un transplanage court trajet et un long trajet. Vous avez une chance de rattrapage. Alors qui commence ?

_-_Moi dit immédiatement Hermione sûre d'elle.

_-_Allons y ! Il guida Hermione jusqu'au hall de transplanage. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Harry se retourna vers les deux aurors qui les accompagnaient.

_-_Il faudrait que quelqu'un prévienne le professeur Dumbledore de l'attaque, elle était menée par Lucius Malfoy.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Neville frissonna, depuis qu'il avait vu Lucius en action l'année dernière, il en avait aussi peur que de son maître de potions. Quand à Ginny elle ne paraissait pas étonnée et lui fit savoir :

_-_Je crois que c'est à cause de l'altercation que vous avez eu, il y a quatre jours. Son orgueil n'a pas dû supporter que tu lui cloues le bec en public.

_-_Je t'approuve soeurette.

_-_Ouais, moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose. Je sais pas pourquoi il est venu avec autant de mangemorts. Si c'était juste pour se venger…. Et puis ce sort, il t'a juste assommé, alors qu'ils pouvaient facilement te tuer.

_-_Donc, si je te suis, ils cherchaient quelque chose ?

_-_Je pense.

_-_Oui, mais quoi ?

_-_Ca Neville, c'est la bonne question.

_-_Ca y est! S'écria Hermione qui arrivait en courant, secouant son bout de papier rose. Que Monsieur Airbus s'empressa de lui prendre des mains pour le poser sur son bureau.

_-_A qui le tour ? Demanda t il.

Ron le rejoignit, puis quinze minutes après ce fut au tour d'Harry, puis de Ginny et Luna. Neville était très stressé.

_-_Et si je n'y arrivais pas ?

_-_T'inquiètes Nev', si tu y arrives pas la première fois c'est pas grave, puisqu'il y a un repêchage. Mais souffle, tu y arrives très bien à la maison. Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous reviendrons autant de fois qu'il faudra, essaya de le rassurer Harry.

Mais la dernière phrase n'était pas au goût de Ginny, qui pinça fortement le bras du survivant. Puis s'approcha de Neville, pour l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant :

_-_Moi, j'ai confiance en toi Nev', tu vas y arriver ! Elle termina sa phrase par un sourire enchanteur.

Neville partit passer son permis en marchant sur un petit nuage. Harry sentit pour la première fois une pique de jalousie lui transpercer le cœur. Il avait fronçait les sourcils quand Ginny avait lancé son petit sourire. Lui, il n'avait plus droit à de telles marques d'affection. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Ron. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard pétillant de Luna. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux en grand (Mince alors, c'est effrayant, Luna a l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore !). Alors qu'il allait demander à Luna pourquoi elle souriait comme ça, il fut coupé dans son élan par un Neville hystérique qui courrait et criait.

_-_Je l'ai eu et du premier coup.

Arrivé près du groupe, il attrapa Hermione par la taille, la souleva dans les airs et le fit tournoyer en l'air. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller Ron d'un coup.

_-_Eh, Neville repose la ! Tu pourrais la faire tomber. Il essayait de faire passer sa réplique sur le ton de l'humour, mais sa voix était plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son sursaut l'ayant fatigué, il voulu s'appuyer sur le dos d'une chaise à proximité, mais celle-ci bascula et Ron la suivit.

_-_Ron !

_-_Nous devrions rentrer avant que le rouquin s'évanouisse.

_-_Luna, je ne vais pas m'évanouir. C'est juste qu'avec tous ses efforts, j'ai besoin de sucre !

_-_Oui rentrons, nous irons faire du shopping un autre jour. Hermione, Ginny vous tenez notre handicapé !

_-_Eh, je suis pas handicapé ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui commandes ?

Parce que c'est moi qui suis le chef répondit il sur le ton de l'évidence.

_-_Qui a dit ça ?

_-_Si t'es pas d'accord, vois ça avec Trelawney, c'est elle qui a fait la prophétie.

_-_Et depuis quand, ce que dit Trelawney est compté comme vérité ?

_-_Ron ! Coupa Hermione, Harry est le chef un point c'est tout. On y va ! Elle lui attrapa le bras et transplana avant qu'il n'ai pu esquiver le moindre geste, mais on pu encore l'entendre dire :

_-_C'est pas juste !

_-_Nous aussi, on y va, tous à la cuisine du QG !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine.

_-_Oh mon dieu ! S'égosilla Madame Londubard, son cri fit se retourner les personnes présentes vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Il faut dire que la vue que représentait le petit groupe était surprenante.

Les vêtements d'Harry et Ron n'étaient plus que des loques. Ils étaient couverts de poussière. Ron avait les cheveux collés par le sang sur sa tempe gauche, le sang avait coulé sur son pull pour former un amas séché et craquelé. Quand à Harry, il n'en menait pas plus large ; sa chemise était aussi maculée de sang, et il avait été éclaboussé par le tas d'ordure que Ron avait projeté sur Monsieur Malfoy.

Madame Weasley s'avança lentement vers eux, les yeux plissés. D'un mouvement vif, elle bascula la tête de son fils sur le côté pour examiner sa blessure.

_-_Aie ! Maman ! Doucement.

_-_Je parie que tu n'as pas fait ton difficile pour affronter des mangemorts, alors tu peux bien supporter que je regarde ta blessure, si ce n'est pas trop te demander bien sur…

_-_……

Puis elle se retourna vers Harry

_-_Et toi Harry, tu es sans doute tombé dans un tas d'ordure ? Demanda t elle d'un air sarcastique.

Elle allait continuer à les rabrouer, quand le regard complice qu'ils échangèrent l'arrêta.

_-_Au fait Ron, joli coup le complimenta Harry fier de son ami, la tête qu'il a fait ! Je crois que maintenant il doit t'en vouloir autant qu'à moi.

_-_Ah oui ? Tu trouves ! C'est le seul sort qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Mais dis donc, toi, tu commences à maîtriser le « je te suspends en l'air ».

_-_Mouais, enfin pas trop, j'ai encore agi à l'instinct.

Un autre coup d'œil et ils éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais une douche nous ferait du bien. En s'élançant dans le couloir, il lança à Ron sur le ton d'un défi :

_-_Si j'arrive avant toi sous l'eau, tu dois répondre à toute mes questions sur tu sais quoi !

_-_Hein ! Harry de quoi tu parles ? Quoi, Harryyyy ! Attends moi ! Il partit à la poursuite du brun. On put encore, entendre la voix de Ron pestant contre Harry.

_-_C'est pas du jeu, tu triches.

Hermione et Madame Weasley allaient les suivre pour avoir de plus amples renseignements, mais Ginny leur barra le chemin.

_-_Laissez les un peu seuls. Ils ont besoin de parler entre eux.

_-_Mais, ils ne nous ont pas tout expliquer minauda Molly, j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient de mangemorts et de Lucius Malfoy. Et pourquoi, vous, vous n'avez rien ?

Ginny expliqua aux personnes présentes comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans le ministère, le temps que l'autorisation de rouvrir les portes arrive, ainsi que la garde des aurors, apparemment, Harry et Ron avaient fait face à une attaque de mangemorts dirigeait par Lucius Malfoy. Elle omit de parler du fait qu'Harry avait fait de la magie sans baguette.

Les personnes présentes passèrent par toutes les couleurs durant le récit de la jeune fille. La grand-mère de Neville le serra très fort dans les bras car même si elle faisait partir de l'ordre, elle avait déjà perdu son fils à cause de cette guerre, elle ne voulait pas perdre son petit fils.

Charlie s'approcha d'Hermione, lui passa un bras autour des épaules. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce geste affectueux.

_-_Toi ça va ? Lui demanda t il d'une voix suave. Un quart de seconde, la jeune fille fut troublée, il ressemblait tellement à Ron. Mais ce n'est pas Ron, lui souffla sa conscience. Alors elle se dégagea de son emprise d'un petit mouvement sec.

_-_Oui, merci Charlie, je vais bien.

Le jeune homme fut un peu surpris de ce revirement de situation, il décida de changer de sujet en demandant comment c'était passé le passage du permis. Hermione aidé de Neville racontèrent le déroulement des épreuves. Puis Hermione se dirigea vers le placard à sucrerie, d'où elle sortit quelques biscuits secs et des chocogrenouilles.

_-_Herm que fais tu ? Questionna Gin.

_-_Je prépare un petit casse croûte pour les garçons, je vais le mettre dans leur chambre, ils adorent grignoter en papotant. Ginny arrêta les gestes d'Hermione et planta son regard dans le sien.

_-_Herm que se passe t il ? Elle seule avait remarqué que la jeune femme était nerveuse.

_-_Je …, rien, tout va bien !

_-_Herm, pas à moi !

Hermione regarda un instant Ginny, comment résister à ces yeux bleus (les mêmes que Ron). Les larmes aux yeux elle répondit laconiquement.

_-_C'est la première fois Gin'

Ginny qui avait suivi son raisonnement, la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

_-_Oh, Herm, je suis désolée. C'est moi qui est dis ça, mais je suis peut être trompée. Oui c'est sûrement ça.

_-_Non, quand ils veulent quelque chose, je t'assure, ils y pensent… Elle fit un geste de sa baguette et le plat s'éclipsa jusqu'à la chambre.

Pour les membres de l'ordre cette discussion était plus que mystérieuse, mais ils écoutaient attentivement les yeux écarquillés essayant de capter, un mot, une expression, qui leur permettraient de comprendre.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, les deux garçons sortaient de la salle d'eau, propres comme des sous neufs.

_-_Tiens, Hermione est passé, regarde Harry, elle nous a laissé de quoi goûter. C'est un ange.

_-_Oui, je vois. Je vois surtout qu'elle a pensé à toi vu le nombre impressionnant de chocogrenouilles.

Le visage de Ron s'empourpra, Harry en profita pour enfoncer le clou.

_-_Dis moi Ron, où en es tu avec Herm ?

_-_Eh bien, je … enfin …, tu sais….

_-_Ouais, je sais et je vois que tu rames !

_-_C'est pas facile Harry ! Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas.

_-_Oui et heureusement. C'est ce qui fait que vous aller si bien l'un avec l'autre.

_-_Je l'aime Harry, je l'aime à en mourir dit il en reniflant. Et elle, elle ne me voit que comme un bouffon débile, juste bon à amuser la galerie et encore. Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. La journée avait été dure pour lui. Même s'il essayait de faire bonne figure il était épuisé nerveusement. Harry se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron et le prendre dans ses bras.

_-_Pssff ! Pouffa Ron

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je me désespère d'être dans les bras d'Hermione, mais, j'ai pris un abonnement pour les tiens.

_-_Imbécile ! S'écria Harry en lui donnant une claque amicale sur le crâne.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, et ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire complice.

_-_Ca fait du bien de rire de nouveau avec toi, comme avant.

Harry lui rendit un petit sourire, il lui avait fallu s'éloigner pour comprendre à quel point les autres pouvaient avoir besoin de lui. Et surtout à quel point, il avait besoin d'eux.

_-_Non, pas comme avant, mais on va rétablir l'équilibre.

Ron le regardait avec interrogation, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses prunelles bleutées.

_-_Hermione, dirent ils en même temps.

Harry se leva d'un bon et alla vers la porte.

Je vais la chercher, toi prépare toi psychologiquement à la voir et à te goinfrer comme si de rien n'était !

_-_Hé ! S'indigna Ron, en lui lançant une chocogrenouille au visage.

Harry éclata de rire et s'élança dans le couloir, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller loin. Car il la croisa dans le couloir avec le reste de l'SH qui allait dans la chambre des filles. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Harry arriver en courant, il s'arrêta, pris Hermione part le bras.

_-_Je vous l'enlève.

Et il transplana avec la jeune brune jusque dans sa chambre. Au pop caractéristique, Ron releva la tête de l'assiette de sucrerie, il était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Harry poussa gentiment Hermione vers le même lit.

_-_Aller assis toi !

_-_Harry s'énerva la brunette, non mais ça te prend souvent d'enlever les gens comme ça !

_-_Ben, il faut dire que Ron et moi, on a été assez surpris que tu ne sois pas dans la chambre, quand on est revenu de la douche.

_-_Ouis, c'est vrai, Mione, là tu a failli à ton devoir de meilleure amie. C'est vrai d'habitude, nous on te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé et toi tu analyses. Harry reprit la suite de Ron sans laisser à Hermione le temps de reprendre son souffle.

_-_Notre équipe a toujours marché comme ça. Alors c'est quoi ton excuse pour avoir déserté. Pendant que Ron et moi on se creuse la tête !

La jeune fille resta bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle tirade, mais elle était touchée par le sens de leurs paroles.

_-_Tiens Mione, toi aussi, tu dois manquer de sucre, c'est la première fois que tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout en parlant, il lui tendit un chocolat.

Au grand étonnement du rouquin, la jeune fille accepta la friandise en lui accordant un petit sourire. Elle tendit la main et effleura sa blessure, face à la douceur de se geste Ron frissonna.

_-_Tu t'es soigné ?

_-_Oui, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai désinfecté. Et j'ai pris une potion cicatrisante.

_-_Bien, alors je veux savoir tout ce qui c'est passé, mais avec les détails cette fois.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur récit, Hermione soupira, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait attrapé la main de Ron et la serrait fortement. (Elle avait failli les perdre tous les deux, jamais elle ne s'en serait remise).

_-_Enfin termina Ron, cela n'aurait pas été du luxe que tu sois avec nous, car Harry et moi, côté sort, on n'a pas ta compétence.

_-_Ca, je ne vous le fait pas dire, vous en êtes sorti avec un Expéliarlmus et un Léviosa, c'est miraculeux !

Ron soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les mangemorts le terrifiaient plus qu'une interro de potion.

_-_Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce genre de rencontre souffla t il.

_-_Moi pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiète c'est le sort que tu as reçu. Révéléatoré récita t elle doucement. Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, ils n'ont pas du le lancer par hasard. C'est un sort basique, mais il pourrait avoir des effets secondaires, nous devons faire des recherches. Et pour Dumbledore ?

_-_Et bien, je pense que Maugrey doit l'avoir prévenu de l'attaque, mais hélas aussi du fait que je fasse de la magie sans baguette.

_-_Il faut dire que c'était impressionnant, je ne t'avais jamais entendu avec cette voix, et tu dégageais une telle puissance. Ca a surpris pas mal de monde.

Harry était mal à l'aise, Hermione lui avait déjà dit que pour elle, il était sans doute le plus grand sorcier existant. Mais là, c'était trop de compliments.

_-_Et dire que j'ai raté ça grogna Ron

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

_-_Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny.

_-_Le trio est appelé, et plusieurs personnes sont arrivées, dont Rémus et depuis qu'il a appris l'attaque, il tourne en rond dans le salon. L'ambiance est électrique.

_-_Génial, bon je crois que nous devons y aller soupira Harry tel un grand tragédien, ce qui fit sourire les trois jeunes gens.

Arrivé au salon où tous s'étaient réunis, Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tous avaient tourné leur regard vers lui, il n'aimait pas être la cible de l'attention. Malgré son mal être, il prit son courage à deux mains (je suis un griffondor quand même !) et regarda l'assemblée. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur Rémus qui le regardait inquiet. Il décida de le rassurer. Pour cela, il fendit la foule pour s'approcher de lui, il lui prit le bras.

_-_Comme tu vois, je suis encore vivant dit il avec un petit sourire timide.

Sourire que s'empressa de lui rendre Rémus, heureux qu'il soit encore de ce monde. Albus se rapprocha du jeune homme.

_-_Harry, j'ai déjà eu vent de l'histoire, mais je voudrais que Ron et toi, vous me la racontiez.

Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes eurent fini leur récit Dumbledore répéta le sort.

_-_Révéléatoré murmura t il.

Un ricanement sinistre et moqueur retenti. Tous se retournèrent et virent le professeur Snape un rictus déformant ses traits.

_-_Révéléatoré hahahahaha ! Ricana t il.

_-_Séverus, calmons nous ! Harry, Ron êtes vous sûr que c'est bien ce sortilège que vous avez entendu ?

Ron allait répondre, mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous répéterions ce que nous venons de vous dire dit Harry d'une voix dure tout en fixant Snape d'une façon appuyée. Si vous ne savez pas plus que nous ce que viens faire se stupide sort, ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire part de vos sarcasmes.

_-_C'est vrai Séverus, les sarcasmes ne sont pas nécessaire soutint Minerva.

Dans un soupir Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et continua

_-_Nous sommes peut être jeunes, mais pas aussi débile que vous le pensez professeur. Nous savons que ce sort sert à révéler ce qui est caché sur un objet ou une personne. Pourquoi ont-ils voulu me le lancer à moi, telle est la question.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Harry détaillait toutes les personnes présentes une par une. Il s'arrêta sur chaque membre de l'SH. Il attarda son regard sur Ginny, elle semblait réfléchir une tout en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et tortillait une mèche de cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts.

Alors que son regard aller passer sur Rémus, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquiller, un éclair de compréhension passé alors qu'ils encrèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Ginny avait une piste, il en était sûr, voire même la solution au problème.

Tous fixaient Harry, celui-ci souriait bêtement, une idée saugrenue lui venait à l'esprit, il commençait à en avoir marre après tout, c'est lui et l'SH qui prenait tous les risques et on le regardait comme un petit enfant (je le fais où je le fais pas ? Aller, je le fais !).

Il se leva lentement, pris le temps de s'étirer, de bailler et une fois qu'il eut attiré l'attention de tous, il prit la parole.

_-_Bon c'est fini, alors moi je me tire !

Il faillit éclater de rire devant le tableau que formaient les mines des membres de l'ordre. Il commença à marcher vers la porte, se retourna et fixa Ron en y mettant toute sa volonté (pourvu qu'il comprenne le message). Puis il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce fut alors à Ron de surprendre tout le monde, il secoua la tête d'un air de quelqu'un qui regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé le premier.

_-_Pourquoi j'ai pas fais ça moi ?

Il re-secoua la tête, se leva, fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur et sortit de la pièce. Luna se leva, tendit la main à Ginny, les deux jeunes filles sortirent à leur tour main dans la main. Neville se tourna vers Hermione avec interrogation celle-ci y répondit.

_-_T'inquiètes, il faut juste s'y habituer. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre.

Sans hésitation, ils s'étaient tous rendus dans la chambre des garçons, Ron les attendait devant la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés et que la pièce fut sécurisée, Hermione laissa tomber son masque de gentille fille pour montrer un visage déformé par la colère (comment avaient ils pu se montrer aussi impoli, aussi odieux !).

_-_Mais comment …. Mais elle fut interrompue par Ron, qui lui par contre arborait un air inquiet, voire terrorisé.

_-_Hermione tais toi !

_-_Ron, s'énerva t elle ….

_-_J'ai un problème et un gros ! Harry quand, tu m'as fixé, j'ai compris que tu voulais que je te suive. Mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus grave ! Il devenait complètement hystérique, Hermione perdit son air colérique trop anxieuse pour lui. Non, le pire c'est que j'ai senti, non, plutôt ressenti ton ras le bol de l'attitude de Snape, ta colère, un doute, puis tu es devenu sûr de toi et tu nous as sorti ta réplique qui deviendra sûrement culte plus tard. Mais cette histoire de ressenti ne marche pas qu'avec toi ! Il se tourna vers Ginny, toi dit il en la pointant du doigt, après notre récit quand je t'ai regardé je ne sais pas trop quoi et puis ça a été l'apothéose, joie, fierté, j'ai cru que tu allais te lever et danser …

_-_ ….

_-_Mais bon, je vous ai juste dit ça pour que vous soyez au courant. On réglera mon problème de ressenti après. D'abord le sort ! Ginny on t'écoute.

_-_Euh, merci Ron … la rouquine était perdue dans ses pensées.

_-_Gin' la rappela ce dernier.

_-_Oui, oui. Et bien, mon idée est assez simple, elle ne compte qu'un inconnu. A force de cogiter, j'ai repris tous les éléments comme me l'a appris Herm. La base de tout ce bordel, c'est la prophétie.

_-_Tu m'aurais étonné !

_-_Il a été établi qu'elle parle de toi Harry. Elle parle aussi d'un pouvoir que tu aurais, qui te permettrais de vaincre. Alors voilà mon inconnu : Voldemort, je ne sais comment, sait à peu près le contenu de la prophétie. Et il cherche le moyen de révéler ce pouvoir. Certes, simple le moyen, mais qui aurait pu marcher.

_-_Sauf que c'est Ron qui a tout pris, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de chose murmura Hermione plus pour elle que pour autre chose.

_-_Ben merde alors soupira Harry.

_-_Tu l'a dit mec renchérit Ron.

Hermione continuait à marmonner.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu dis dans ta barbe Mione lui demanda Ron.

_-_Ron, tu te souviens des premières choses que tu nous as dites quand tu t'es réveillé.

_-_Euh, non pas trop.

_-_Tu nous as parlé de nos sentiments !

_-_Donc, le sort à révéler ou amplifier un don que Ron avait déjà ! conclu Luna de son air mystérieux.

_-_Oui confirma Ginny dans un souffle. Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis compléta :

_-_Je pencherais même pour le fait d'amplifier. Tu arrives à ressentir les sentiments de certaines personnes regarde, avec Harry. Tu sais toujours quand il ne va pas bien. Maintenant tu arrives à identifier les sentiments et tu as élargi ton public, puisque tu arrives à décrypter les sentiments de Ginny aussi.

_-_Eh, bien on a un empâte reconnu se moqua Neville.

_-_Neville c'est pas drôle s'emporta Hermione, ce don est à la fois merveilleux, mais il peut aussi rendre sa vie cauchemardesque !

_-_Hein mais comment s'alarma Ron.

_-_Ron, comment est ce que tu perçois les sentiments des autres ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme s'en aperçut.

_-_Je reformule. Est ce que tu as regardé Harry fixement ou alors t'es tu concentré particulièrement.

_-_A vrai dire, je sais pas, mais je pense que je fais les deux en même temps.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Et bien, la première fois, Harry essayait de m'étouffer volontairement, et mon visage était enfoui dans sa chemise. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger mais je me posais des questions. Et tout en explorant les diverses hypothèses que mon pauvre cerveau voulait bien me fournir, j'ai senti ses émotions s'immisçaient en moi. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre alors j'ai sortie un truc et là j'ai ressenti d'autres sentiments et vous savez la suite.

_-_OK, il faut que je fasse des recherches, mais je crois que l'on est sauvé, il faut que tu aies un contact visuel et que tu t'intéresses.

_-_Tu insinues quoi, par « tu t'intéresses ». ?

_-_Je veux dire que tu cherche à comprendre la personne balbutia t elle un peu hésitante.

Mais sa réponse semblait avoir convaincu le rouquin, pendant leur échange, aucun des deux ne vit les regards désespérés des quatre autres. Ron soulagé de savoir que ce qu'il lui arrivait, allait bientôt être sous contrôle (évidemment puisque Hermione allait faire des recherches), revint à ce qui l'intéressait : son estomac.

_-_Eh ! Vous avez-vous l'heure, c'est presque 14h, pas étonnant que j'ai failli défaillir avec tout ça ! J'ai l'estomac vide. Je pars en éclaireur à la cuisine, voir ce qui se passe !

Affligée, Hermione secoua la tête, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, le salon s'était peu à peu vidé. Albus avait jeté un regard noir à son professeur de potion lui promettant une explication houleuse plus tard. Mais il s'était retourné vers Rémus.

_-_Rémus, où en êtes vous ?

_-_Je suis en train d'établir un programme en suivant les instructions d'Harry : magie, combat, occlumencie, légimencie. Et logiquement, nous commençons l'entraînement demain, Harry est très déterminé.

_-_C'est bien soupira le vieux mage, quelque chose qui marche, il va arriver à nous donner un nouveau souffle…. Minerva, Séverus, nous allons rentrer à Poudlard. Harry a raison, cela ne sert à rien de les embêter parce que nous sommes dans l'ombre.

_-_Albus ? Interrogea Minerva.

_-_Oui, Minerva, il faut que nous trouvions pourquoi ce sort. Molly, Arthur, nous vous laissons. Et les trois professeurs disparurent.

_-_Thonks, Maugrey, vous restez mangé avec nous ? S'enquit Molly toujours pratique. Les deux aurors répondirent par l'affirmative. Bon alors passons dans la cuisine.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus dans le salon que Bill et Charlie. Pour avoir passer du temps avec l'SH, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais agi comme cela d'un coup de tête.

_-_Hermione avait l'air surprise par la réaction d'Harry et de Ron, mais elle a suivi.

_-_Charlie, laisse un peu tomber avec Hermione ! Prévint Bill

_-_Notre cher frère doit laisser tomber quoi avec Hermione demanda la voix taquine et curieuse de George dans le dos des jeunes hommes.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face aux jumeaux, mais à leur grande surprise, les deux jeunes hommes les regardaient sérieusement. Fait assez rare chez eux pour que leurs frères y fassent attention.

_-_Et bien, qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Charlie étonné.

_-_Charlie, ne fait pas ça, ne marche pas sur les plates bandes de Ron.

_-_Ron ?

_-_Allons, c'est de notoriété publique qu'ils sont follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et cela depuis des années. Mais seulement ils ne le savent pas encore. Repris Fred.

_-_Ouais, c'est vrai ça crève les yeux avoua le rouquin. Mais, je dois bien dire que si Ron ne se réveille pas, je la consolerais bien !

_-_Charlie !

_-_T'inquiètes Bill. Mais je la trouve quand même mignonne quand elle rougit et qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés. Bill se mit à rire.

_-_Oui, au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rend compte que c'est toi, son attitude change alors du tout au tout.

_-_Il faut dire que tu ressemble à Ron en moins coincé ! Se moquèrent les jumeaux.

_-_Et en parlant de coincé, vous avez remarqué le changement d'attitude de Ginny demanda Bill.

_-_Ouais répondirent ils tous en cœur, toute trace d'hilarité les ayant désertés.

_-_Je préférais quand elle était complètement folle d'Harry. Cela nous permettait d'avoir le contrôle sur sa vie amoureuse constata amèrement Charlie, surtout qu'Harry ne remarquait rien.

_-_Surtout que quand nous sommes partis, elle avait un paquet de prétendants. Heureusement que Ron pourra la surveiller encore un an.

_-_Je pourrais surveiller qui, encore un an ? Demanda Ron, sa tête dépassant de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il entra et referma la porte soigneusement. A ce que je vois, on fait un conseil fraternel sans moi.

_-_T'inquiètes, t'a rien raté, le rassura George en envoyant un regard d'avertissement à ses frères. Tu arrives même pile. On parlait de Gin et de ses prétendants.

_-_Oh ! C'était plus simple avant, maintenant qu'elle a décidé d'oublier Harry. Il va falloir éloigner les autres. D'ailleurs, en rentrant, je vais parler à Seamus.

_-_Attend, attends, on a raté quelques chose là. Depuis quand elle essaye d'oublier Harry et que vient faire Finnigean ici demanda Fred suspicieux.

Ron souffla

_-_Et bien c'est un peu long. Vous êtes au courant pour Corner.

Il leur raconta les paroles de Ginny dans le train du retour, et sans rentrer dans les détails, il résuma le concept « Harry est mon frère ».

_-_Ce qui explique son comportement envers Harry constata Bill.

_-_Et bien, on n'est pas dans la merde dit Georges.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de palabrer plus, car leur mère apparut dans le salon pour leur dire de passer à table où un en cas les attendaient. Ron sans attendre son reste partit comme une fusée prévenir ses compagnons.

_-_A table, des sandwichs nous attendent !

Quelques minutes après, tous étaient réunis autour de la grande table, dévorant à belles dents. Ginny et Neville parlaient à bâtons rompus de botanique sous l'œil inquisiteur d'une bonne partie de la fratrie Weasley (fallait il se méfier du gentil Neville ?). Hermione et Ron se disputaient au sujet de la manière de manger de ce dernier (bien que dès que son assiette était vide elle s'empressait de lui en remettre). Arthur racontait sa dernière trouvaille moldus. Mais les diverses conversations se turent quand Harry parla à Rémus.

_-_Rémus, nous devons retarder l'entraînement de quelques jours.

_-_Quelques jours ? Interrogea Rémus.

Oui, demain nous avons quelques choses à faire. Et puis j'ai un projet très personnel qui je sens ne va pas être facile à réaliser, mais personne n'a intérêt de se mettre sur mon chemin. Sa voix était devenue aussi coupante qu'un rasoir et une aura verte flottait autour de lui. Mais le plus effrayant était ses yeux, ils étaient devenus d'un vert opaque et on ne distinguait plus la pupille. L'ambiance de la pièce s'était refroidie.

_-_Harry, tu nous fais quoi là ? Le retour de l'héritier de Serpentar ! demanda Ginny d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, mais dont elle ne put contrôler le tremblement.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle, elle frissonna mais soutint son regard. Petit à petit, les yeux d'Harry reprirent leurs aspects normaux. Au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Il regarda l'assemblée, un sourire d'excuse,

_-_Je suis désolé, une montée de colère.

Ron éclata de rire, il avait les larmes aux yeux, le teint rouge comme une tomate.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Harry gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_-_Je pense au nombre de fois, où je me suis mis en colère contre toi ou Mione, avec cette apparence, j'aurais plus de poids et il repartit dans un éclat de rire.

Harry leva les yeux sur les personnes attablées. Luna ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien, à ses côtés, Neville lui semblait terrifié et n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, Bill lui semblait impressionné. Le visage de Charlie s'était fermé comme une huître. Madame Weasley regardait Harry comme s'il était un extraterrestre, son mari lui n'avait pas changé de comportement. Ron continuait à rire, mais il regardait Harry sans peur, Hermione le traita de crétin et lui intima l'ordre de se taire, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce.

_-_Ne faites pas attention à lui, c'est un échappé de St Brutus ajouta t elle à l'encontre d'Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune brun commençait à se sentir mieux, mais l'avis de deux personnes encore comptait pour lui. Il se tourna d'abord vers la jeune rouquine, elle le regardait et en un sourire, elle le rassura. Non, elle ne le prenait pas pour un fou psychopathe et oui elle était toujours de son côté. Puis, il regarda Rémus, celui-ci lui demanda :

_-_Dis donc, on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais pour t'être mis dans un tel état ?

_-_Pas aujourd'hui, mais demain, car pour ce projet je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

_-_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Harry le rassurèrent les jumeaux, s'il y a le moindre problème pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux toujours compter sur nous dirent ils avec une grimace mauvaise.

Harry sourit, il avait de la chance d'être si bien entouré. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent, seul Charlie ne s'était pas déridé. Madame Weasley se posait certes des questions, mais elle faisait confiance à Albus. Et il ne les aurait pas laissé avec Harry s'il avait été dangereux pour eux.

La pendule sonna la demi de 15 heures. Monsieur Weasley repartit au ministère. Les jumeaux demandèrent s'ils avaient besoins d'eux sinon, ils repartiraient à la boutique. Harry leur demanda s'ils pouvaient rester encore un peu, les jumeaux acceptèrent avec plaisir. Toute la petite troupe se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Harry prit la parole.

_-_Demain, j'aimerais que nous allions faire du shopping ….

_-_Harry tu te sens bien ? Questionna Ron incrédule.

_-_Oui bien sur Ron. Je voudrais juste que vous veniez.

_-_Harry, que veux tu acheter ?

_-_Et bien ça Gin, je ne sais pas !

_-_Quoi !

Harry sourit de leurs airs étonnés.

_-_Tu te souviens demanda t il timidement, tu m'as parlé, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'un blason à redorer.

_-_C'est vrai s'écria Ginny folle de joie. Tu vas le faire. Oh Harry c'est une super idée ! Apparemment, elle seule ne semblait pas dans le brouillard le plus complet. Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut, Luna viens avec moi hurla t elle dans les oreilles de la petite blonde, on va établir son panel de couleur. Et les deux jeunes filles sortirent en courant.

_-_Bon, ravi de voir qu'au moins quelqu'un a compris. Mais a-t-on droit aux détails maintenant ? Ron, avait son regard sérieux, il voulait vraiment une explication qui tienne la route.

_-_Et bien reprit Harry après un énorme soupir, quand Ginny vous a parlé, je ne sais pas, si elle vous l'a dit, mais nous avons eu trois grandes discussions. Petit soupir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Non, en fait c'est pas exactement des discussions … Enfin passons, elle m'a fait cracher le morceau. Je sais que quoi que je fasse, c'est moi qui dois l'affronter, jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai toujours laissé venir à moi, en me manipulant, il m'attaquait, je me défendais. Il voit en moi un moustique qu'il doit écraser. Pour parler bêtement, je ne suis pas un moustique et j'en ai ras la casquette que tout le monde me voit comme un moustique !

_-_Harry l'interrompit Hermione, ton histoire de moustique, ce n'est pas très clair. Même si je crois avoir compris où tu veux en venir.

_-_Dis, Mione, si tu as compris, tu voudrais pas nous expliquer, parce qu'avec lui, on comprend rien supplia Ron.

_-_Faux frère, se plaignit Harry en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule. Ca ne me dérange pas Herm, tu peux y aller.

_-_D'accord Harry. Et bien si j'ai bien compris d'après ton charabia (petit sourire moqueur vers Harry, froncement de nez dédaigneux de la part de celui-ci). Tu veux devenir un adversaire à la hauteur et le lui faire savoir. Et tu comptes commencer par un changement d'apparence pour avoir plus de poids. Ce qui en soit, n'est pas une mauvaise chose vu ton look.

_-_Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais c'est à peu près cela.

_-_Moi, j'approuve dit Rémus, mais pourquoi tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi ?

_-_Et bien, j'aimerais que nous soyons tous le mieux équipé possible pour tout, entraînement, garde robe, loisir etc.

_-_On a pas besoin de tout cela Harry lui dit Ron refusant l'idée que son ami puisse payer pour lui.

_-_Pour la plupart d'entre vous ce n'est pas négociable Ron !

_-_Mais Harry ……..

_-_Ron, n'oublie pas c'est Harry le chef dit Hermione en se retenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas éclater de rire, elle connaissait trop bien son caractère.

_-_OK, OK dit le rouquin en levant les mains en signe de paix.

_-_Euh Harry demanda Bill, nous que vient on faire la dedans.

_-_J'y viens, il inspira un grand coup. Rémus, est ce que mes parents ont été enterrés ?

Rémus semblait déstabilisé par la question d'Harry, mais il décida d'y répondre.

_-_Oui, Albus a fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient dans le mausolée de la famille Potter dans la propriété de Godric'Hallow.

_-_Mais je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite !

_-_La maison oui, mais pas les parcs, jardins. Le terrain de Quiddich et son stade sont restés intacts. Le mausolée est au fond du parc.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, depuis le temps qu'il parlait à ses parents, il allait pouvoir le faire désormais sur leurs tombes. Ron qui avait senti les émotions fortes de son ami, s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, Hermione, fit la même chose de l'autre côté.

_-_J'ai besoin de volontaire pour encore entrer par effraction dans le ministère dans le secteur des mystères.

_-_Dis Hermione, pourquoi quand je pose des questions soit disant cons tu te gênes pas pour me le dire, mais quand c'est Harry tu lui dis rien ?

_-_Ron, tu crois franchement que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?

Ron se pencha du côté d'Harry pour lui souffler qu'en fait il ne plaisantait pas. Celui-ci sourit. Voir ses amis se disputaient, était rassurant pour lui.

_-_Que veux tu faire au ministère ? Demanda Bill.

_-_Je veux prendre le voile !

Rémus ouvrit en grand les yeux, il commençait à entrevoir l'idée folle d'Harry.

_-_C'est dangereux, Harry ! On ne peut pas le toucher.

_-_Oui je sais, répondit Harry, mais on a pas besoin de le toucher, nous sommes des sorciers, quelques sortilèges et nous l'enfermons dans une boite. Rémus, ce n'est pas toi que je dois convaincre que Sirius mérite de reposer en paix aux côtés des gens qu'il aimait.

_-_Je ferais ce qu'il faudra dit Rémus vaincu par ses propres sentiments.

_-_Nous aussi, dirent les autres en même temps.

_-_Non, Neville tu restes ici, il va falloir distraire les filles, il faut qu'elles restent ici, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

_-_Ginny va te tuer, l'informa Ron avec son tact habituel.

_-_Je sais, mais je prends le risque ! Charlie, toi aussi tu restes ici.

_-_Oh et pourquoi demanda ce dernier sur un ton forcé.

_-_Parce que je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance depuis tout à l'heure et si au ministère je te dis de te jeter à terre mais que tu ne le fais pas parce que tu veux vérifier par toi-même, je ne peux pas prendre le risque, je suis désolé.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, je ne te fais pas confiance, j'ai déjà fais parti d'une équipe de l'ordre qui a fait face à Voledemort et il avait la même aura que toi. La seule chose qui différait c'est la couleur de vos yeux, verts pour toi et …

_-_Rouges pour lui, merci Charlie on est au courant trancha sèchement Hermione. Ron, lui, fit comme si son frère n'avait pas parlé.

_-_Tu crois que tu as encore beaucoup de truc serpentard en réserve. Demanda Ron amusé par la situation. Tu pourrais créer les protégeurs de vie ou un truc comme ça. Vous avez saisi, les protégeurs de vie, les mangemorts hihihihihihi !

_-_Harry, cette fois, fait quelque chose dit Hermione désespérée. Moi j'abandonne !

_-_Ron, c'est une super idée ! Répondit Harry entrant dans le jeu du rouquin.

_-_Quoi ! S'écria la brunette, oh vous vous moquez de moi, vous êtes hilarants, HAHA je me tords de rire tellement votre humour est puissant.

_-_Pardon ! Dirent les deux jeunes penauds.

_-_Bon, repris la jeune femme, il nous faut un plan, mais d'abord, il faudrait aller à Godric's Halow, et faire faire une tombe pour Sirius comme cela quand nous aurons récupéré le voile, nous pourrons faire une cérémonie.

_-_Hermione comme d'habitude tu as raison s'émerveilla Ron

_-_Oui, mais pour le plan j'avoue que je sèche, je ne connais pas la sécurité du ministère.

_-_C'est là où justement tu interviens, Hermione.

_-_Moi mais comment ?

_-_C'est très simple, j'informe Fudge que je lui envoie quelqu'un pour parler de la conférence de presse. Nous fixons un rendez vous mais le soir, forcement avec notre entraînement. Tu y vas et tu lui poses plein de questions sur la sécurité du ministère, tu justifies en disant que c'est pour ma sécurité. Il va se vanter et si jamais, il ne veut pas parler tu lui sors l'exemple de l'année dernière et il devrait tout te balancer.

_-_Maintenant je comprends pourquoi c'est lui le chef confia Ron à Rémus.

Hermione approuvait les dires d'Harry.

_-_Vous, les jumeaux, il faudrait nous préparer des diversions en tout genre, mais gentilles. N'oublions pas que se sont des aurors.

_-_Bon alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Ce fut Rémus qui parla le premier.

_-_C'est un bon début, mais il va falloir être patient Harry, il ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Mais dis moi Harry, je sais que je passe du coq à l'âne, mais qu'as tu fait tout le temps que tu as passé à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps.

Là, six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, Rémus remarqua que Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas curieux. Il en déduit qu'Harry les avait déjà mis au courant.

_-_Ouais et bien. Rémus est ce que Sirius t'avais déjà fait visiter la bibliothèque en profondeur ?

_-_En profondeur, non !

Harry se leva, marcha vers le fond de la bibliothèque, poussa un canapé et s'approcha d'une étagère, il grimpa sur l'échelle arrivée à mi hauteur il tira un gros grimoire et le pan de mur s'effaça. Laissant place à un couloir sombre et froid. Rémus se rapprocha

_-_Qui a-t-il dans ce couloir ?

_-_Et bien, j'ai découvert ce couloir, en lisant un grimoire écrit par un des aïeuls de la famille Black. Apparemment ça fait longtemps que la famille donne dans la magie noire. Dans ce livre est indiqué les diverses activités que l'on peut exercer dans le sous sol de la maison, il y a un laboratoire de potion, une salle d'entraînement aux sports de combats, une salle d'entraînement de sortilège, et une bibliothèque spécialisée dans la magie noire.

_-_Ouah dit Bill, on peut visiter ?

Tous semblaient très intéressés, mais Harry les arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione

_-_C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en vous, mais Hermione, pourrais tu te resservir du sort que tu as utilisé l'année dernière pour protéger l'AD ?

La jeune fille dit qu'elle pouvait mais qu'il lui fallait un peu de préparation, donc, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre pour visiter cette partie inconnue de la maison. Et Harry ajouta que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient la visiter sans Ginny et Luna.

Finalement, le repas du soir se passa dans une bonne humeur et une ambiance détendue. Tous pensaient à la sortie du lendemain, même Ron avait accepté l'idée qu'Harry lui finance deux ou trois trucs. Ce dernier leur avait expliqué avec l'aide de Rémus qu'il était extrêmement riche et qu'il se sentait redevable envers la famille Weasley. Il avait rajouté comme argument que c'était pour une bonne raison et que ses parents et Sirius approuveraient.

Avant d'aller se coucher Harry passa dans la chambre des filles, pour expliquer à Ginny et à Luna sa découverte. Ginny même si elle lui en voulait de ne pas en avoir parlé avant, ne lui montra pas qu'elle était vexée. Elle se montra curieuse à propos de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver.

Le lendemain, comme par hasard, personne n'eut de panne d'oreillers, même Ron fut prêt à 8h30, ce qui lui attira les foudres d'Hermione. Charlie et Bill avaient décidé de les laisser y aller seuls avec Rémus, mais ils furent obligés de les accompagner, ordre imminent de leur mère. Ils transplanèrent donc au chaudron baveur, à cette heure ci le matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Ils purent joindre rapidement le Chemin de Traverse. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas se séparer et de faire un premier tour pour regarder les vitrines et savoir ce qui les intéresserait.

Il fallu obliger Hermione et Luna à avancer, car elles ne décollaient pas leurs nez de la vitrine de Fleury et Boot s'émerveillant de la sortie de nouveaux livres ou de la rééditions de certain. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny et de Neville de ralentir le groupe, car en passant devant l'herboristerie leurs regards furent attirés par une espèce de plante très rare et fragile. Alors qu'ils cheminaient tranquillement, en badant les vitrines, flânant de ci de là. Quand tout à coup Ron stoppa sa marche et leva le nez en l'air pour renifler bruyamment, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il arborait un air concentré.

_-_Ron que se passe t il ? Lui demanda Harry tous les sens en alerte prêt à parer une attaque.

_-_Snif, snif Vous ne sentez pas ? Mumm, banane, cerise et caramel ! Ca vient de par là !

Le jeune homme s'élança, se dirigeant en suivant la délicieuse effluve que seul lui pouvait sentir. Il conduisit le groupe jusque chez Florian Fantôme, qui était en train de placer un écriteau sur lequel on pouvait lire - _Venez goûter le nouveau parfum, banane, cerise, caramel spécialité exclusive de Florian Fantôme_- Tous le regardaient d'un œil mauvais, mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop fier de sa trouvaille.

_-_Vous voyez, j'avais raison !

_-_Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'y crois pas ! Ron ! Hurla Hermione. Et ce fut parti pour une autre de leurs disputes quotidiennes. Les autres se regardaient, se sentant stupides et impuissants. Ce fut Charlie qui eut une idée, il entra dans le magasin et en ressortit avec une des nouvelles glaces. Il la tient devant le visage de Ron. Celui-ci se tut immédiatement pour regarder avec gourmandise la douceur ambrée. Son regard déviait sans cesse de la glace à Hermione, on aurait pu voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en place. Celle-ci le regardait avec un air de défi. Ron se léchait les babines, la glace lui faisait terriblement envie. Finalement, il arracha le cornet à son frère pour le tendre à Hermione.

_-_Tiens, Mione, tu en veux ? Demanda t il en lui faisant une mine d'enfant pris en faute.

La jeune fille ne mis pas longtemps à prendre sa décision, elle se saisit de la glace, remercia le rouquin et happa le sommet du cône glacé. C'était délicieux, elle regarda Ron, il fixait ses chaussures le bout de ses oreilles était rouge (il est trop chou, je me demande, non je peux pas faire ça, mais d'un autre côté il ne fera jamais le premier pas, sinon je pourrais toujours faire passer cela pour une blague) réprimant la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues, Hermione appela Ron tout en lui soulevant le menton d'une main. Il ne disait rien conscient que le moment était crucial, le monde extérieur n'existait plus pour eux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en silence.

_-_Merci, puis elle hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit baissé chargé de crème sur ses lèvres, puis lui saisit une main et y plaça le cornet

_-_Tiens, il faut mieux que tu la manges, sinon je vais grossir.

_-_Mione, je peux m'en passer et tu es parfaite tu sais.

_-_Oui, je sais, je voulais simplement te l'entendre dire. Et la jeune brune fit volte face en faisant virevolter les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Ron la regardait en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour récupérer la crème que celles d'Hermione avaient déposées. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lubriques par une claque dans son dos. C'était Harry qui compatissait devant l'air absent de son ami, tout en l'enviant un peu.

_-_Bon au moins, là c'est clair, elle a fait le premier pas !

Ron se retourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

_-_Elle a juste eut pitié et m'a laissé la glace.

_-_Harry laisse tomber, même en lui prêtant tes lunettes, il ne verrait rien. Intervint Ginny regardant son frère avec désolation.

_-_Hé, mais de quoi vous parlez.

_-_Mais de rien Ron, de rien lui affirma Bill en lui tapotant l'épaule et le faisant avancer pour rattraper Hermione, Luna et Neville qui avaient pris un peu d'avance. Vers 11h le petit groupe regagnait tranquillement le chaudron, quand ils passèrent devant le magasin d'équipement de Quiddich. Comme chaque année en vitrine était exposée le dernier balai sorti. Tous même Luna et Hermione avaient collé leurs nez à la vitrine, ils restèrent un moment à la contempler en poussant des exclamations. Quand une voix qu'ils connaissait bien retentit dans leurs dos aussi sarcastique qu'à l'accoutumée.

_-_Alors les moules on attend la marée !

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps.

_-_Malfoy !

_-_Non, je vous en prie appelez moi maître leur répondit il toujours aussi moqueur.

_-_Dans tes rêves la fouine répondit Ron du tac au tac.

_-_Ah Potty, Potty, je vois que tu traînes toujours avec ton tas d'ordure.

_-_Barres toi Malfoy, ton père t'a pas dit que c'était dangereux de rester proche d'un tas d'ordure, ça peut te sauter dessus à tout moment, tu sais c'est très dangereux lui répondit Harry faignant de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ajouta Harry sûr de son effet.

Mais à leur grande surprise, il n'eut pas l'effet escomptait. A la place, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire diabolique. Et sans un mot, il tourna les talons et sa silhouette se perdit dans la foule qui commençait à se faire dense.

_-_Alors, là, c'est bizarre, il n'avait pas l'air en colère constata Ginny.

_-_Oui, je dirais même plus ça à eut l'air de lui plaire dit Hermione ses yeux fixant un point dans la foule.

_-_Y a-t-il de l'eau dans le gaz au manoir Malfoy ?

_-_Snif renifla Luna son teint rosé et son regard pétillant. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et son visage se décomposa.

_-_Oh non, Luna pas ça, je le supporterais pas se lamenta la rouquine. Alors que la blonde la regardait avec un air désolé tout en arborant un sourire coquin que peu de personne lui connaissait.

_-_Dois je te rappeler ce que moi je supporte depuis bien longtemps lui rappela Luna en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue, mais t'inquiète pas j'en suis pas à ton niveau.

_-_Haha très drôle, t'as fais l'école du rire toi ou quoi. Bon on va manger demanda t elle visiblement mal à l'aise et ravie de trouver une échappatoire.

Hermione n'avait pas quitté les jeunes filles du regard analysant la scène pour essayer de comprendre de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Finalement un sourire triste étira ses lèvres

_-_Bien venu au club Luna. Mais je crois bien que ton cas est encore plus désespéré que le notre ! Elle soupira se retourna vers les garçons qui les regardaient sidéré pas leurs comportements énigmatiques, elle secoua légèrement la tête.

_-_Et bien je sens que cette année va être dure dit elle en poussant un autre soupir. Les deux autres l'approuvèrent et elles partirent vers le chaudron.

_-_Est ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna Ron

_-_Je suis aussi perdu que toi sur ce coup là lui, répondit Harry. Les deux autres Weasley n'en menaient pas plus large. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Rémus.

_-_Rémus ? Interrogèrent t ils.

Le blond leva les mains en signe d'ignorance.

_-_James, Sirius et moi, on les trouvait déjà compliquées à notre époque. Mais là c'est encore un niveau au dessus, navré répondit il d'un air désabusé.

_-_Hé mais attendez nous au moins hurla un certain rouquin dont l'estomac s'était rappelé à l'ordre en courant vers l'entrée du chaudron baveur.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, les garçons essayant de percer à jour le secret des filles. Mais comme ils n'y arrivaient pas se contentèrent de les taquiner, ce qu'elles leur rendirent au centuple. Ils sortirent du restaurant, vers 13h45.

_-_Bon dit Harry voilà le programme. Hermione, toi Luna, Neville, et Bill, vous vous chargez des ingrédients pour les potions et des livres. Il lui tendit sa bourse. Le crédit est illimité, mais fait attention à la bourse. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Nous, on va à Grinngott's faire le plein puis on s'occupe de l'équipement de combat. On se retrouve devant chez Florien Fantôme à 15h30. Puis nous irons tous ensemble chez Madame Guipure. Et suivant l'heure nous pourrions passer à l'animalerie. Le programme étant fait le groupe se sépara.

Pour le premier groupe, la visite à l'herboristerie se passa rapidement, entre les connaissances de Neville et d'Hermione ils eurent tôt fait de savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais il n'en fut pas de même pour les livres. Hermione avait donné à chacun une liste de ce qu'il devait ramener, toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard, mais de niveau avancé, puis tous ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur la magie instinctive, la magie ancienne. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à tout rassembler et durent tirer Hermione hors de la librairie car l'heure était presque arrivée.

Pour l'autre groupe, la première étape fut rapide, seul Harry entra dans la banque, il ne mit qu'un quart d'heure pour récupérer une des plus grosses bourses du coffre et la remplir. Il se sentait un peu intimidé et pas en sécurité de transporter autant d'argent. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique d'accessoires de combat. Heureusement que Rémus avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une malle et de la réduire car tout le matériel qu'ils prirent était plutôt encombrant. Ils sortirent assez rapidement de la boutique. Harry regarda sa montre ils leur restaient plus de trois quart d'heure. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut la boutique de Quiddich. Il lui vint une idée dont il était sur que Ron désapprouverait. Mais il voulait le faire cela lui faisait plaisir d'imaginer sa tête. Il proposa au groupe de s'y rendre, ce qui fut accepté à la majorité. Une fois entrés dans le magasin, ils furent attirés par le nouveau balai, un Nimbus 2005. Certes, il ne surpassait pas l'éclair de feu qui restait le balai le plus puissant. Mais il était le deuxième meilleur sur le marché. Harry se tourna vers Ron, celui-ci regardait le modèle de la vitrine qui était présenté avec un mannequin habillé d'une belle tenue rouge qui ferait honneur à la maison Griffondor. Ses yeux scintillaient, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Ouah pensa Harry, il regarde le balais de la même manière qu'il regarde Hermione c'est dingue ! Harry, ne fit ni une ni deux sa décision était prise, il tenait le cadeau de Noël de Ron. Il marcha vers le vendeur qui le regardait bizarrement depuis son entrée.

_-_Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Puis je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_-_J'espère que oui répondit le brun. Pourriez vous me parler de ce balai, s'il vous plait ?

Le vendeur, s'installa au centre du groupe et leur venta les mérites du balai avec force d'arguments. Harry ne demanda pas le prix, il ne voulait pas que le vendeur le dise devant les autre, il se contenta de dire :

_-_Bon, et bien, j'en prend un. Tous le regardaient bouche bée.

_-_Mais Monsieur, vous avez déjà un éclair de feu pourquoi…

_-_Je vous ai demandé un balai, pas des questions le coupa Harry, ses yeux étant redevenu opaques. Le vendeur partit au trop dans la réserve.

_-_Comment ose t il me parler du balai que Sirius m'a offert gronda Harry.

Rémus s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur la joue brûlante du brun.

_-_Harry, l'appela doucement Rémus, regarde moi.

Le jeune sorcier obéit. Il suffit de quelques millièmes de secondes pour qu'il retrouve son regard habituel, il lutta pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais Rémus s'en aperçut, il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils auraient une conversation en rentrant. Il hocha la tête. Puis leur dit de rester là, qu'il allait payer.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où le vendeur venait d'émerger. Il n'osait pas le regarder et tremblait légèrement. Harry se pencha au dessus du comptoir et lui glissa le plus discrètement possible qu'il en voulait trois de plus. Là le vendeur releva la tête, surpris. Il fut étonné de voir que ces yeux avaient repris leur apparence, mais n'en fit pas allusion, se contentant de disparaître à nouveau. Cette fois il fit encore plus vite. Harry les rétrécit, puis paya. C'était une sacrée somme mais ses amis le valaient bien. Il ne savait pas encore comment les leur offrir, mais il trouverait bien une occasion. Harry appela Charlie qui portait la malle pour les y placer à l'intérieur, les balais étant emballés dans le même paquet et rétrécis, il était impossible d'en distinguer le nombre.

A 15h 45 ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une glace. Quand Harry avait proposé une pose glacée, Hermione avait rougie en repensant à l'épisode du matin, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Quant à Ron il ne s'en souvenait même pas, ou du moins le laissait il croire à qui le voulait.

Les filles durent faire diverses pressions pour que les garçons se décident à aller chez Madame Guipure. Celle-ci les accueillit joyeusement, heureuse d'avoir autant de monde chez elle.

_-_Vous êtes là pour vos robes d'école ?

_-_Non, pour le relooking de Monsieur Potter l'informa Ginny de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

_-_Ah enfin s'exclama la vieille sorcière. Ce qui lui attira un des plus mauvais regard d'Harry.

_-_Je vois que Monsieur n'est pas trop coopératif.

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a déjà prévu quelques petites choses, Harry, va dans une cabine, nous on t'apporte les habits.

Génial marmonna le brun mais il obéit sans discuter.

Harry appela Hermione qui le rejoint, ils discutèrent quelques secondes. Puis la jeune fille ressortit de la cabine un large sourire plaqué sur son visage. Harry lui avait donné pour mission de faire pareil avec Ron, elle avait quartier libre. Il lui avait aussi demandé de choisir quelques robes pour Rémus.

Ginny arriva, les bras chargé de chemises, de chandails, de pull et de vestes en tous genres, suivit de Luna qui porter divers pantalons. Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grands.

_-_Je vais devoir essayer tout ça ? Demanda t il craignant la réponse, sous les moquerie des autres.

_-_Harry, ne fais pas le gamin. Dois je te rappeler pourquoi tu es là. Insista Ginny.

Le jeune homme bougonna, mais ne répondit rien. Ron lui éclata de rire en remarquant la soumission dont faisait preuve son ami.

_-_Si j'étais toi, Ron je ne me moquerai pas. Avertit la voix d'Hermione. Il se retourna pour la voir aussi chargée que sa sœur. Allez hop en cabine toi aussi.

_-_Mais ça va pas ? S'égosilla t il. Il y a pas moyen que je fasse ça !

_-_Ah oui, tu veux peut être essayer les vêtements devant tout le monde. Ron blêmit et entra à son tour dans la cabine en disant :

_-_Harry, tu me le payeras !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les deux garçons essayaient les tenues choisies par les filles qui apparemment s'amusaient follement de leur détresse. Puis celles-ci mettaient de côté les vêtements qu'elles souhaitaient garder et rendaient les autres à Madame Guipure qui les rangeait au fur et à mesure.

_-_Hermione, j'en peux plus se plaignit Ron au bout d'un moment.

La jeune préfete regarda le tas de vêtement, elle jugea qu'il y en avait suffisamment, elle dit à Madame Guipure qu'ils prenaient cela et libéra enfin Ron de sa prison. Celui-ci sortit en rouspétant. Pourquoi lui avoir fait essayer tous ces habits, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se le payer ? Hermione se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer, il lui restait juste assez d'argent dans la bourse d'Harry, elle n'aurait pas pu prendre une chemise de plus. Elle rétrécit les paquets et les fit passer en douce à Charlie qui les mit dans la malle avec le reste. Harry s'arrangerait avec Ron pour les lui faire accepter. Quelques minutes après ce fut au tour de Ginny et Luna de libérer un Harry éreinté, mais habillé comme un prince. Hermione glissa dans les habits d'Harry, les cinq capes qu'elle avait choisis pour Rémus.

_-_Moi je suis de l'avis de Ron, j'en peux plus.

Charlie, Bill, Neville et Rémus éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Bien sur, pour vous c'est facile, vous êtes bien installés alors fermez là !

Madame Guipure avait fini d'emballer les affaires d'Harry, s'approcha du groupe.

_-_Là Monsieur Potter, vous êtes méconnaissable, ce style vous va très bien. A la fois décontracté et class.

Harry rougit sous le compliment, Ginny se moqua ouvertement de lui, il lui tira la langue avant de suivre Madame Guipure pour le règlement de ses affaires. Mais Ginny n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

_-_Très constructive comme remarque Harry !

C'est ainsi que le groupe sortit du magasin. Hermione était sur un petit nuage, elle avait adoré aider Ron à choisir ses vêtements (bon même si le jeune homme n'en savait rien). Durant la séance d'essayage, elle avait rougie un nombre de fois incalculable. Elle savait que son rouquin préféré avait une peau très laiteuse, mais le fait de l'avoir constater de ses propres yeux l'avait mis dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Il avait fallu qu'elle se morde fortement les joues pour ne pas tendre la main, quoi que c'était passé juste, une fois, et elle s'était rattrapée en faisant semblant d'arranger le tombé de la chemise. Et ces trois petits grains de beauté encrés du côté droit de son nombril, pourquoi étaient t ils venus la narguer comme ça. Sans doute pour alimenter ses fantasmes, comme si j'avais besoin de ça pensa la brunette, qui perdue dans ses pensées était remontée jusqu'à Ron pour se pendre à son bras dans un soupir. Le jeune homme se figea sur place, Hermione qui se tenait toujours fermement à son bras fit deux pas de plus avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était arrêté.

_-_Ben, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté lui demanda t elle.

Les autres qui les suivaient arrivèrent à leur hauteur et les regardaient en souriant, particulièrement Harry et Ginny. Hermione se demandait qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à sourire bêtement, quand soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de comprendre. Mais pourquoi avait elle fait ça.

_-_Bon on y va demanda t elle consciente que si elle retirait sa main du bras de Ron, tout le monde se moquerait d'elle. Je suis fatiguée.

_-_Ouais, tu dois être très fatiguée, la taquina Ginny avec un grand sourire que tous les autres reprirent en cœur.

Hermione tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de Ron pour qu'il se remette à avancer ce qu'il fit tel un automate et lança un regard noir à Ginny. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout au point où elle en était de toute façon. Alors, elle enfouit sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et souffla le plus doucement qu'elle put à son oreille :

_-_'suis crevée.

Ron était aux anges, il n'avait même pas remarqué les autres, tout ce qu'il voyait s'était Hermione proche de lui comme jamais auparavant et en bon altruiste, il avait décidé d'en profiter autant qu'il pouvait sans se poser de questions. Mais quand, elle lui avait parlé doucement, il n'avait pu retenir son geste, il dégagea son bras de la prise d'Hermione pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et la presser contre lui, pour appuyer son geste, il ajouta :

_-_T'inquiète Mione, on arrive bientôt et tu pourra manger un morceau pour te redonner un peu d'énergie. Son souffle jouant dans ses boucles brunes.

Hermione faillit crier de rage, où il ne comprenait pas et il était complètement débile ce qu'elle espérait grandement, soit il n'était pas intéressé et faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas lui faire du mal. A cette pensée, elle eut un frisson, il le remarqua et la serra plus fort contre lui. Puis déplaça son bras jusqu'à sa taille pour lui offrir un meilleur soutien. Ce qui pour Hermione fut une délicieuse torture.

Pendant ce temps, à l'arrière Ginny s'était approchée d'Harry

_-_Ca peut plus durer, il faut aider Hermione.

Le brun approuva

_-_Je parlerai à Ron, mais je l'ai déjà fait. Il soupira, tu le connais, lui et son problème de confiance en lui et d'image.

_-_Bon dans ce cas, nous lui parleront chacun notre tour, et je parlerai aussi à Hermione.

_-_Et pourquoi, tu parlerais au deux ?

_-_Parce que c'est mon frère et que nous sommes proches et puis je suis pas sûre que tu l'aide, tu es aussi aveugle que lui ! S'énerva la jeune sorcière.

_-_Oui je sais que vous êtes plus proches qu'avant avec cette histoire de « c'est mon frère », mais je suis pas aveugle !

_-_Mais oui, Harry, si s'en est pas la preuve ça. Et elle rejoignit le couple qui commençait à bien les distancer.

_-_Eh, mais de quoi elle parle s'interrogea à haute voix le brun.

Il n'obtint rien comme réponse, si ce n'est que Bill posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit :

_-_Rien laisse tomber, aller on y va avec un grand sourire. Décidément ils ne risquaient rien de la part d'Harry.

Ils se remirent en route pour le chaudron, mais Harry resta pensif. Quand à Rémus il ne cherchait plus d'où venait ce sentiment d'amour qu'il avait senti pour Harry il y a quelques jours. Et bien si Harry est aussi aveugle que James c'est pas gagné se dit il.


	6. Fin de mois chargé part1

**yAuteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R (comprend rien au nouveau rating)

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ……

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

Oyé oyé, braves reviewers ! Je sais, je suis plus qu'en retard et j'ai honte si honte, si vous saviez….. Bah, en réalité j'aurais préféré mille fois être avec vous et poster mes petits chapitres. Mais il faut bien vivre……

Bon, vous vous en foutez et vous avez raison et comme je suis repentante, le chapitre est en premier et les RAR en dernier.

Bisous.

Vanilly

PS : Comme ce chapitre fait 60 pages Word, je le poste en deux parties. La deuxième partie arrivera très vite. C'est promis !

Fin de mois chargée partie 1

Une fois arrivés au chaudron, ils transplantèrent. Dans un pop caractéristique, ils atterrirent à la cuisine, où se trouvaient Monsieur et Madame Weasley, ainsi que le professeur Snape, qui apparemment rentrait d'une mission pour Voldemort et faisait halte au QG où il devait retrouver Albus, avant d'aller rendre des comptes sur sa mission au seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry ne fit même pas attention à la présence de son professeur, le petit groupe s'installa à table où Molly, qui avait compris qu'ils mourraient de faim, enfin surtout Ron, leur servit du thé et des gâteaux secs encore chauds. Pendant qu'ils dévoraient, le professeur Dumbledore arriva accompagné du professeur McGonagall et de Mondingus. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et leur demanda si leur visite s'était bien passée. Ce à quoi Harry lui répondit qu'il devait le savoir, puisque Mondingus les avait suivi. Sur ce, il conseilla à Mondingus de changer de déguisement, il utilisait toujours celui de la vieille sorcière. Dumbledore sourit, les pouvoirs d'Harry s'étendaient sans que le jeune homme fasse le moindre effort et surtout sans qu'il le remarque. Tandis que les autres regardaient Harry surpris, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'on les suivait.

_-_Bon Séverus, je vous écoute. Que nous a-t-il encore inventé ?

Monsieur, il vaudrait mieux aller dans la bibliothèque renifla le professeur n'ayant pas envie que Potter et son fan club écoute la conversation. Malgré le fait qu'Albus lui ai dit que dorénavant, Harry serait tenu au courant de toutes les nouvelles informations.

_-_Je ne crois pas que cela sera la peine, n'est ce pas Séverus répondit patiemment le vieux mage.

_-_Comme vous voulez Albus. Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il est de retour, il veut être craint et souhaite déclencher des vagues de terreur, par des massacres de Moldus, il a envoyé plusieurs équipes vérifier les point sensibles.

_-_Décidément, il ne recule devant rien soupira le vieil homme. Nous ne pourrons pas intervenir partout.

_-_Surtout rectifia le professeur de potion, nous ne pourrons pas savoir les lieux de toutes les attaques. Il ne fait confiance à personne en ce moment et il nous partage en plusieurs petites équipes. Il se doute de la présence d'espions.

Durant l'échange, la pièce était silencieuse, l'SH ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

_-_Bon reprit, le professeur Snape, je dois y retourner il m'appelle.

_-_Bon, l'SH quartier libre, moi je vais déballer les paquets. Harry se leva, prit la malle que Charlie avait posé dans un coin. Il lui rendit sa taille réelle et la fit léviter pour qu'elle le suive.

Le reste de l'SH se tourna vers Ron, celui-ci se léchouillait les doigts qui étaient maculés de chocolat fondu. Il dut se rendre compte des regards fixaient sur lui, puisqu'il leva la tête, portant un regard interrogateur sur les autres.

_-_Quoi ?

Les regards de Gin et d'Hermione se firent plus insistant, Hermione eut même un petit mouvement de tête.

_-_Oh, oui s'écria le rouquin comprenant ce que voulaient les autres. Non rien de spécial, mais je vais monter moi aussi. Puis il baissa la tête sur le côté se mordillant la lèvre inférieure il demanda hésitant : tu viens avec moi Mione ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant, puis se leva pour suivre le jeune homme, mais Ginny la retint par la manche et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne monte. Cette dernière hésita, mais finalement accepta la proposition, au fond d'elle, elle savait de quoi voulait lui parler la rouquine. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent la porte, Hermione en bonne meilleure amie dit à Ron que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il l'attende, elle les rejoindrait dans la chambre dès qu'elle aurait finie. Il eut l'air peiné, fusilla sa sœur du regard et tourna le dos pour grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

_-_Ca lui passera, allez vient dit Ginny en l'entraînant vers la bibliothèque. Sitôt arrivée, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou.

_-_Wouah, Hermione t'es mon modèle !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Aller Hermione tu as bu un truc avant ou quoi ? Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses y aller aussi franco un jour ! Déblatéra-t-elle suréxitée.

_-_Oui, mais on peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite répondit la jeune femme complètement dépitée. Il n'a même pas réagi. Pour lui, je ne suis que l'intello du groupe sans aucun autre intérêt. Lui, il est si lumineux, si ….

_-_Stop, Hermione arrête, c'est un miracle qu'une fille comme toi s'intéresse à un crétin comme lui ! Et puis il n'y a que toi qui trouves que c'est désespéré.

Hermione la regardait, l'air dubitatif

_-_Le coup de la glace c'était génial ! Je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de le faire. Tu crois qu'il te l'aurait donné comme ça, si tu ne l'intéressais pas. Et quand tu t'es pendue à son bras, là tu l'as tué sur le coup. Il est devenu tout rouge, j'ai même cru un moment qu'il avait arrêté de respirer !Mione, il t'adore c'est plus que visible, mais question sentiment, c'est Ron. Et comme me l'a fait remarquer Harry (merde, mais qu'est ce que je dis moi, il faut que je rattrape le coup, pourvu qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention), euh et comme tu dois bien le savoir, c'est pas la confiance en lui qui l'étouffe.

_-_Je sais, pas. Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que je suis sur un petit nuage, il fait attention à moi et il me semble qu'il me regarde d'une façon spéciale ; et d'autres jours où il ne me regarde même pas.

_-_Mione, il te dévore des yeux tous les jours que Merlin fait ! Mais c'est un empoté de service, je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à parler de sentiments. Si tu veux qu'il se déclare en premier, tu as intérêt d'être patiente.

_-_Merci, Gin, heureusement que tu es là et que je peux t'en parler sinon, je serais déjà devenue folle.

_-_Ouais, ouais soupira-t- elle. Enfin, si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi d'autre : épaule pour pleurer, conseil sur Ron … n'hésite pas. Je suis la pro.

_-_Dis donc ; la pro pour Ron, la pro pour Harry ! A l'évocation du jeune homme, la rouquine eut un gros soupir.

_-_Gin tu veux que je lui parle ? Demanda t elle d'un ton maternel.

_-_Non, pourquoi faire. Je suis comme sa petite sœur et ça tombe bien, puisque pour moi, il est devenu mon frère. Et je fais tout pour m'en convaincre.

_-_Oui, j'ai vu ça. Mais toi ça va ?

_-_Ca va, elle eut un petit rire. Le pire c'est que depuis que je surpasse ma timidité pour réagir avec lui comme avec un de mes frères, il est bien plus proche de moi qu'avant. Il complique tout sans le savoir !

Hermione eut un sourire compatissant et lui caressa le bras.

_-_L'oublier ne sera pas facile Gin, mais déjà le fait que tu aies changé d'attitude avec lui est un bon point. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Seamus par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille sourit à son tour.

_-_Seamus est gentil c'est vrai, et on a souvent fait équipe dans les entraînements de l'AD. Mais à la base c'était pour me rapprocher d'Harry ! Nous verrons à la rentrée, s'il tente un rapprochement. Maintenant, file, Harry va sans doute avoir besoin de ton aide pour convaincre une certaine tête de mule d'accepter quelques bricoles.

_-_OK, je file, merci pour tout Gin. Et Hermione partit rejoindre Ron et Harry.

Du côté des garçons, il se passait à peu près la même chose. Dès que Ron avait fermé la porte, Harry était entré dans le vif du sujet.

_-_Ron, tu fais la tronche ?

_-_Non, mais Hermione devait monter avec moi, mais Gin voulait lui parler expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry sourit, peut-être ça allait être plus facile que prévu.

_-_Et bien Gin a bien fait. Cela va nous laisser quelques minutes pour parler entre nous de cette journée, n'est-ce pas Ron dit-il, lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

_-_Quoi cette journée, rétorqua le rouquin obtus.

_-_Oh aller Ron, la glace, ça a dégénéré. Elle t'a embrassé !

_-_Mais non, elle a juste eu pitié et m'a rendu ma glace.

_-_Ron, jusqu'à présent je n'est jamais utilisé ce vocabulaire avec toi. Mais tu es un crétin ! Toute la journée, elle t'a tendu des perches !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, plusieurs fois et la referma. L'air absent.

_-_Youyou, l'appela Harry en lui faisant de grands signes.

_-_Oui répondit Ron. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai … enfin … que … que c'était des signes. Demanda-t-il tout penaud et le visage tellement rouge que ses tâches de rousseurs avaient disparues.

_-_Mais enfin Ron, elle t'a embrassé, relooké avec un air plus que ravi, elle s'est pendue à ton bras, elle nous a snobé pour rester avec toi, puis elle t'a chuchoté des trucs à l'oreille. Je crois pas qu'elle puisse être plus claire (enfin si, s'enfermer dans une pièce avec lui et lui sauter dessus, mais c'est une fille et de surcroît Hermione !).

Ron le regardait, pas trop convaincu.

_-_Tu sais, je crois pas trop au fait qu'elle soit attirée par moi, elle fait juste son boulot de meilleure amie. Et avec les années, les rapports tactiles entre nous ne la dérange plus, un petit bisou par ci par là, se glisser dans mes bras c'est juste parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Dans peu de temps tu verras qu'elle me parlera de son « Victor » et me demander « tu crois qu'il aimerait ça. », psiff.

_-_Ron, j'ai survécu à plein de rencontres avec Voldemort, mais c'est toi qui va m'achever ! A mon avis vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, et aujourd'hui tu en as la preuve. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer.

Ron allait répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement, prêt à engueuler la personne.

_-_Mione, tu pourrais frapper ! S'écria Ron.

_-_Pourquoi ? S'enquit celle-ci.

_-_Ben on aurait pu être nu !

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que vous feriez tous les deux nus dans la chambre hahahaha ! Puis tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta net, le double sens de sa phrase la frappant de plein fouet. Harry qui avait suivi son raisonnement s'empressa de la raisonner.

_-_Non, non, Herm. On se calme là ! Moi aimer les filles et Ron aussi, puisqu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

_-_Hé !

_-_Et la seule pièce où l'on peut se retrouver nus tous les deux en même temps et volontairement c'est les douches des vestiaires de Quiddich !

_-_Oui, enfin vous faites ce que vous voulez répondit Hermione un peu rafraîchie.

_-_Ouais, mais ça n'empêche t'aurais pu frapper !

_-_Ron, tu vas m'en faire un fromage, tu veux peut-être que je ressorte ? Demanda-t-elle un peu vexée de l'attitude de l'homme de ses rêves.

_-_Mais non Herm, on veut pas que tu partes, il la pris dans ses bras et envoya par-dessus son épaule un regard noir au rouquin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_-_Bon, on déballe demanda Harry sur un ton joyeux et un peu forcé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils placèrent la malle sur le lit d'Harry et l'ouvrirent. Ils en sortirent d'abord les livres.

_-_Mais combien y en a-t-il ? S'enquit le rouquin inquiet de voir sortir autant de livres de la malle.

_-_Assez pour commencer à bien travailler lui répondit la voix d'Hermione, il se retourna pour la voir, le nez plongé dans un énorme grimoire. Il secoua la tête, jamais il ne comprendrait l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait pour les livres.

_-_Ron tu m'aides ? Demanda Harry, toujours en train de vider la malle, ingrédients de potions et herbes furent installés sur le bureau de Ron, l'équipement de combat installé aux pieds du lit d'Harry.

_-_Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

_-_Oui, répondit- elle sans lever les yeux de son livres.

_-_Pourquoi tu ne voles jamais en balai avec nous ? Là, elle le regarda étonnée.

_-_Oh et bien, je sais pas trop … , la raison qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que je n'ai pas de balai, une autre c'est et bien j'ai un peu le vertige. Puis, elle sourit : voler ça s'apprend pas dans un livre. C'est que de la pratique (soupir), enfin je crois que c'est un peu tout ça. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

_-_Je pense qu'avec les temps que nous allons vivre, voler peut être notre salut lors de certaines situations. Alors j'aimerai que tout l'SH sache se débrouiller en vol. Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête.

_-_Oui, je demanderai à mes parents si je peux avoir un balai pour Noël répondit-elle peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir renoncer aux livres qu'elle souhaitait avoir.

_-_Pas la peine répondit joyeusement Harry. Il sortit le paquet du magasin de Quiddich. Ron, Hermione, je vous ai jamais remercié pour avoir été là toutes ces années. De m'avoir soutenu, aidé, sauvé de moi-même. Alors voilà un petit geste. Il défit le paquet et en sortit deux balais qu'il leur tendit.

Ils étaient sans voix, aucun ne s'était attendu à un tel geste de la part d'Harry. Hermione fut la première à réagir, elle, se jeta au coup du brun.

_-_Merci Harry c'est un cadeau merveilleux !

Il se retourna vers Ron qui tenait toujours le balai et le regardait fixement (au moins il me l'a pas jeter à la figure en m'insultant). D'un coup de baguette Harry lui rendit sa taille réelle.

_-_Ron demanda-t- il incertain.

_-_Non ! Harry je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est trop, beaucoup trop. Ce que j'ai fait ne mérite en rien ce cadeau hors de prix. Il avait parlé d'un ton bas et triste. Harry regarda Hermione cherchant un secours, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre tout doucement.

_-_Donc tu penses ne pas le mériter ?

_-_Oui Harry, un tel cadeau, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop ! Commença à s'emporter le roux.

_-_Je suis désolé, mais alors on va avoir un gros problème tous les deux !

_-_Pourquoi, demanda Ron ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry commençait à hausser le ton.

_-_Parce que dit Harry en lui tendant trois paquets de chez Madame Guipure.

Puis tout se précipita, Ron après avoir regardé les paquets et reconnu les vêtements qu'il avait essayé l'après-midi même, les jeta dans la pièce et partit en claquant la porte. Il descendit en hurlant que cette fois, Harry avait dépassé les bornes. Ron était conscient du fait qu'Harry le suivait d'une part parce qu'il entendait les pas de son ami se rapprocher et d'autre part parce qu'il pouvait ressentir sa colère, son désarroi et sa tristesse, mais cela il ne voulait pas l'entendre pour le moment, il était furieux.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volé, il y entra suivit d'un Harry qui lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Ron, le regardait hautain, le visage crispé par la colère. Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Ron se dégagea de l'emprise du brun d'un mouvement brusque. Ce fut Harry qui parla le premier, d'une voix brisée :

_-_Surtout, ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu as raison, comporte toi comme un salaud. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton foutu orgueil mal placé. Ron …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et transplana. Ron n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mais voir Harry dans cet état l'avait touché bien plus que les paroles échangées. Il s'était laissé envahir par les émotions du brun, il connaissait bien les émotions qui l'avaient envahi pour les avoir souvent ressenties.

Et, il avait bien vu les larmes poindre aux yeux d'Harry. Non, Harry ne devait pas pleurer à cause de lui, il avait déjà une vie assez difficile. Ron sentit la culpabilité le ronger, il n'aurait pas du piquer une crise comme ça. Mais où avait il pu transplaner ? Au fond de lui, Ron en avait une petite idée. Non, en fait il en était sûr, il avait presque entendu la phrase dans son esprit « Godric Hallow ».

_-_Et merde ! S'écria- il.

Et il transplana à son tour. Dans la cuisine, tous se regardaient en silence. Ginny le rompit en demandant à Hermione :

_-_Tu crois que ça va aller ?

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.

_-_Oui, je crois que cette fois ça va faire plus de bruit que de mal, enfin je l'espère. Sinon, on est mal. Elle fixait l'endroit où se tenaient les deux jeunes hommes.

_-_Cette fois ? Demanda Rémus qui paraissait très inquiet. Hermione, Ginny et Neville échangèrent un long regard, puis ce fut Neville qui répondit.

_-_Il y a deux ans, ils se sont disputés. Et ce n'était pas une petite dispute, non. Phrases assassines et tout ce qui va avec. Certains avaient même parié qu'ils en viendraient aux mains ou à la magie. Hermione approuva et prit le relais.

_-_Oui, ils sont restés plusieurs semaines sans se parler, puis les épreuves les ont ressoudés, encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'ils vont se réconcilier.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, ne voulant pas que les autres le voient pleurer, il avait préféré transplaner. Et le seul endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit était Godric Hallow. Mais au lieu de se retrouver dans un parc, comme il l'avait cru au début. Il se retrouva dans une forêt, sombre humide avec plein de petits bruits qui ne sont pas fait pour rassurer. Le brouillard se levait lentement, s'insinuant entre les troncs d'arbres. Il frissonna, son moral était au plus bas. Il fit deux pas, mais ses habits furent accrochés par des ronces. Il stoppa donc pour se libérer. Derrière lui retentit un pop. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner.

_-_Harry ! Hurla la voix de Ron. Où est tu ?

_-_A deux pas de toi Ron, ne crie pas comme ça. Dit il à voix basse.

_-_Pourquoi tu parles si doucement chuchota Ron.

_-_Je sais pas.

Tous les deux n'avaient pas bougé durant leur échange. Ron fixait Harry et Harry fixait le vide devant lui.

_-_Harry, pourquoi es-tu triste ?

_-_Tu n'as pas à regarder mes sentiments grommela Harry.

_-J_e ne regarde pas, ils viennent tous seuls lui répondit Ron sur le même ton. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, mais je pensais vraiment que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas pitié de moi se serait bien toi souffla- t- il.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Ron, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

_-_Ron, merde sers toi en comme il faut au moins de ton don. Tu verras que cela n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié. Ron … Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je sais pas trop comment dire ça. Mais enfin depuis presque six ans ont fait tout ensemble, on partage tout. On a partagé les galères et les bons moments. A toi tout seul tu es ma famille. J'ai pas calculé, j'ai donc tu as, c'est normal. Je n'ai pas pensé que je pourrais te vexer, cela me semblait naturel. Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié. Mais, je comprends, pardon.

_-_Harry …

_-_Non, tu sais là maintenant, j'ai plein de raisons de te dire d'accepter, elles vont d'Hermione à Malfoy. C'est pour te dire que je ratisse large.

_-_Je croyais être la seule personne, qui ne te rejetterait pas, et en six ans comme tu aimes à le dire ; et pourtant, je l'ai fait deux fois. Moi aussi, je m'excuse. Et même mieux, je vais prendre tout, balai et vêtements. Mais la prochaine fois que tu te sens d'humeur « offreuse » avec moi, parle m'en d'abord. OK.

Et sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, il réduit la distance qui les séparait et il le serra contre lui. Puis il ajouta tout sourire.

_-_Et en plus, tu as de la chance, c'est ma journée câlins.

_-_Ouais, ce que je vois surtout, c'est que j'ai intérêt à reprendre la boxe moi ! Je suis tout rachitique à côté de toi, bougonna Harry. Ron, … merci, c'est très important pour moi. Heureux que tout se soit arrangé avec Ron, il ne se sentait pas capable de revivre une crise comme lors de sa quatrième année.

_-_Ca, c'est parce que tu ne manges pas suffisamment, affirma le rouquin sûr de lui.

_-_Ron ! Il n'y a pas que la bouffe dans la vie ! S'amusa Harry.

_-_Non, c'est vrai répondit- il le plus sérieusement du monde, il y a la bouffe et Hermione bien sûr !

Ils pouffèrent de rire. Puis ils regardèrent autour d'eux, la nuit était tombée sur la forêt. Elle était parcourue par un courant d'air glacé qui renforçait son air lugubre.

_-_C'est bizarre constata Ron, je n'imaginais pas le domaine Potter comme cela.

_-_Il y a un sortilège d'illusion ; et sans doute un repousse Moldu.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, mais je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins des protections. Tu veux aller voir ?

_-_Pas maintenant, il fait nuit. Et j'aimerais assez y aller avec Rémus. Puis surtout, je pense que Dumbledore a dû poser des protections. Il est complètement fou, mais c'est un génie.

_-_OK, ça me va pour ce soir, de toute façon. Je crois que cette nuit, je vais bien dormir.

_-_Aller on rentre avant que tu nous débite toutes les idées qui te passent par la tête.

_-_A vos ordres chef !

Ils transplanèrent dans le hall du QG, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Madame Black qui se mit à les insulter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ron se planta devant elle et lui demanda gentiment :

_-_Tu vas te taire vieille bique, oui ?

Le compliment ne lui alla pas droit au cœur, elle lui rétorqua qu'il devrait avoir honte de se conduire comme ça, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être un sang pur …. Ron se retourna vers Harry :

_-_Je te la laisse, bon courage.

Quand, Madame Black aperçu Harry, elle redoubla de méchanceté. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait prévenue son père que d'épouser une sang de bourbe ne lui apporterait rien de bien. Ce fut le mot de trop, dès qu'elle avait prononcé le mot sang de bourbe, Harry ne s'était plus contrôlé. Il avait laissé sa colère et sa haine prendre le dessus sur lui. Son aura l'entourait telle un nuage de protection. Il tendit une main devant lui et hurla d'une rage non contenu :

_-_EXPLOSIUM !

Ce fut fulgurant, les mouvements se passaient au ralenti, le mur entier fut aspiré par l'arrière, avant d'exploser avec un fracas retentissant, anéantissant au passage, un bonne partie du salon. Il ne restait plus que des détritus, des pierres et des cailloux. Sur la poutre qui tenait le mur, pendouillaient encore des morceaux de tapisserie. L'entrée et le salon étaient complètement dévastés. Le tout englobé dans une épaisse poussière. L'SH, la famille Weasley et quelques membres de l'ordre dont Rémus et le professeur Snape avaient accouru aussitôt vers la source du bruit.

Madame Weasley d'un coup de baguette fit aérer la pièce. Ils furent tous bouche bée devant le spectacle de désolation. Alors que Rémus allait demandé ce qui c'était passé, ils entendirent la voix de Ron :

_-_Et voilà, je suis encore dans la bulle bleu moi ! Puis regarda les autres. Ben quoi, de toute façon j'aimais pas la déco. Se retournant vers Harry. Toi, tu n'as rien retenu de notre dernière conversation. Mais bon si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je vais bien je suis en un seul morceau.

Tous le regardaient, se moquant complètement de la diarrhée verbale du roux. Il reprit donc puisque personne n'avait compris ce qu'il voulait :

_-_Veux Sortir !

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que la bulle disparue. Il s'approcha de son ami qui fixait l'endroit où se situait le mur quelques minutes, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_-_Maintenant, je crois qu'elle ne parlera plus, mais avant de la faire exploser, tu aurais dû lui dire que tu étais son unique héritier, j'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête !

Harry rendit à Ron son sourire.

_-_Mais que …. Potter qu'avez vous fait encore cette fois ? Questionna le professeur Snape toujours aussi aimable.

_-_Oh, rien professeur, je me suis juste disputé avec mémé. Mais maintenant le problème est réglé !

_-_En nous faisant tomber le toit sur la tête ajouta sarcastiquement le professeur de potion.

_-_Oh c'est tellement gentil de vous inquiéter pour mon patrimoine immobilier professeur. Je meurs de faim, nous verrons cela après.

_-_Vous êtes tellement imbu de vous-même Potter, vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père cracha- t- il.

Harry s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il lui répondit d'une voix tranchante :

_-_Mais professeur, je suis devenu comme vous m'avez formaté toutes ces années. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait comme mon père, mais ça ne serait tardé. Là, il se retourna, ses yeux étaient opaques, son visage était figé dans un rictus haineux. Vous devriez vous reprendre à force de vous tromper de cible, cela pourrait vous apporter des ennuis.

Le professeur n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un tel insolant, il allait répliquer vertement. Mais Ginny qui se trouvait à ses côtés, lui écrasa le pied.

_-_Oh toutes mes excuses professeur, je ne vous avez pas vu minauda- t-elle contrite en battant exagérément des cils. Puis elle s'élança vers Harry avant que son professeur se remette de son audace. Elle lui prit le bras pour le faire aller dans la cuisine. Hermione fit de même avec Ron et Neuville qui ne voulait pas être en reste attrapa Luna.

Le reste des personnes leurs emboîtèrent le pas laissant seul le professeur Snape s'étouffant dans son indignation.

Une fois assis, les deux garçons racontèrent comment l'incident s'était produit. Harry expliqua, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire sauter le mur, il espérait à la base tout juste ébranler le tableau. Molly lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle ferait déblayer les gravas par Mondingus le lendemain. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire pour le salon. Sans réfléchir Harry, lui répondit que Mondingus, pouvait aussi jeter les meubles du salon. Il était vraiment temps de refaire la déco.

_-_Oh non, Harry, tu ne vas pas faire cela s'écria Ginny.

_-_Mais … commença Harry.

_-_Laisse moi deviner rouge et or de grands canapés en cuir moelleux disposés en rond autour de la cheminée. La dite cheminée sculptée avec des lions. Et oh attend, j'allais oublier, une table basse devant la cheminée. Des tapisserie rouges etc etc

_-_Tu te trompes pour un détail seulement, pour les sculptures de la cheminée, je ne pensais pas à des lions dit- il en souriant ouvertement.

La jeune fille roula des yeux sous les rires de la tablée.

_-_Bon, les jeunes au lit ! Ordonna Rémus.

_-_Quoi s'indigna Neuville.

_-_Et oui, jeune homme, demain on commence les choses sérieuses. Il nous reste un peu plus de trois semaines pour faire ce qu'en temps normal, nous mettrions plusieurs mois à faire. 7h30 tous dans la cuisine.

Ron allait ouvrir la bouche.

_-_Et pas de discussion ! Allez ouste.

Les six jeunes gens partirent donc dans un joyeux chahut. Ils étaient certes fatigués mais n'avaient pas envie d'aller dormir. Ils firent donc tous halte dans la chambre des garçons qui était toute encombrée. En entrant, Ron alla directement récupérer les paquets qu'il avait balancé et alla les poser dans son armoire. Harry se lança sur son lit qui grinça horriblement, Luna lui poussa les jambes pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Neville s'assit sur le lit de Ron, avec Hermione. Ce dernier ne trouvant pas ça équitable, décida de prendre exemple sur son meilleur ami et pris l'initiative de sauter sur son lit, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à Hermione. Mais Neuville le reçut en plein dans la poire.

_-_Ron, mais fait doucement espèce de barbare ! Cria le jeune homme

_-_Vous n'avez pas qu'à squatter mon lit, na !

_-_Très mature Ron constata Hermione avec un petit sourire.

_-_Oui je sais lui répondit-il en s'installant confortablement la tête sur ses genoux et les jambes sur Neuville.

_-_T'es sûr, Ron. T'es bien installé là ! Se moqua Ginny qui avait métamorphosé un coussin en pouf confortable, devant les deux lits de sorte qu'elle avait une bonne vue sur ses camarades.

Mais Harry prit la parole :

_-_Hermione, est-ce que tout est près pour le sort de sécurité ? Que l'on puisse visiter l'autre partie de la maison.

_-_Je comprends lui répondit celle-ci, maintenant que tu as démoli une partie de la maison, il va nous falloir des salles. Et bien pour te répondre oui, pendant que toi et Ron vous vous amusiez encore à vous chamailler, moi j'ai travaillé. Comme d'habitude.

_-_Niagnania …. Grimaça Harry sous l'œil amusé de Neuville et Luna. Ron le regardait un sourcil haussé, mais un air amusé plaqué sur le visage.

Hermione souffla :

_-_Vous êtes incorrigible et tous les deux ! Mais elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Demain matin, je soumettrais tout le monde au sortilège et nous serons tranquille, elle prit un petit air supérieur et fier d'elle, ajouta : j'y ai apporté quelques modifications.

_-_J'aime pas ce sourire dit Ron en la regardant méfiant.

Les autres approuvèrent. Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques temps, puis petit à petit, les bâillements se firent de plus en plus intensifs. Hermione sourit en voyant que Ron s'était endormi. Elle donna alors l'ordre à tous de se coucher. Luna et Neville partirent en premier. Ginny s'était plantée devant Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant Ron dormir en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard complice, et Ginny toussota peu discrètement.

_-_Heu, Herm tu viens ?

_-_Je peux pas, alors laisse moi en profiter un peu dit-elle lacement.

_-_Quoi tu peux pas demanda bêtement Harry (décidément, les filles sont trop compliquées pour moi, même si Herm s'y met ça devient impossible).

La jeune brune eut alors une réaction inattendue, elle leva les deux bras en l'air en rougissant. Ses deux compagnons se penchèrent, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent. Ron, une fois endormi, avait changé de position, il avait enserré la taille de la jeune fille et son visage reposait tranquillement sur son ventre. Hermione qui le regardait toujours tendrement eut une moue embêtée :

_-_S'il reste dans cette position longtemps demain il va se payer un sacré torticolis.

_-_Bien on a qu'à le réveiller cela règle le problème fit Harry en s'approchant pour secouer le dormeur.

_-_Non ! Dit Hermione en sursautant. Puis rougissant violemment Il a l'air si bien et si tranquille ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry d'un air suppliant.

Le jeune homme soupira en souriant, puis attrapa son pyjama sous son oreiller et partit en direction de la salle de bain, en lui disant :

_-_Et bien, tu n'as qu'à dormir ici. Puis il disparut dans la salle d'eau.

Hermione regardait Ginny pour que celle-ci lui donne son opinion.

_-_Oh, non Herm, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que j'en pense. Mais je vais te dire ce que je ferais si c'était « tu-sais-qui » à la place de Ron. Je resterais là, en plus, Harry te l'a proposé.

_-_Oui dit-elle rosissant, en fait j'en meurs d'envie.

_-_Alors la question est réglée. Mais, dis moi j'espère que tu portes un caraco sous ton pull ?

_-_Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda la brunette ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Gin.

_-_Ron est une vrai bouillotte dit-elle en partant en courant alors qu'Hermione pestait contre le sens de l'humour des rouquins. Elle fut arrêtée par un petit rire, elle se retourna pour voir Harry qui la regardait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Harry demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Gin n'a pas tort, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne vas pas être à l'aise en pull.

_-_Oh tu sais vu que je vais dormir assise dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_-_Mais non lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

_-_Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais lui demanda-t-elle très mal à l'aise.

_-_Tu vas voir dit-il en se relevant, il sortit sa baguette et stupéfia Ron.

_-_Mais … commença Hermione.

_-_Attend, comme cela tu peux enlever ton pull sans le réveiller, enfin tu peux toujours essayer, il te tient serré.

_-_Ca oui, sourit la jeune fille demain j'aurais perdu une taille au moins. Le plus dur c'est de faire passer le pull sous ses bras. Au bout de quelques instants de travail acharné, Hermione réussit à retirer son pull aidé d'Harry.

_-_Bon reprit-il, je vais le faire léviter un peu de sorte qu'en te contorsionnant, tu pourras ouvrir les couvertures …. Ah que ne ferait-on pas pour les amis !

_-_Tu …. enfin … euh … pour moi et …. Depuis combien de temps tu sais que je …. Et bien aime bien Ron.

Le brun sourit, il remonta les couvertures sur ses amis avant de lui répondre

_-_Tu rigoles où quoi, ça fait presque trois ans que j'attends, vous êtes long à vous décider !

Hermione sourit

_-_Merci Harry.

_-_Aller, bonne nuit dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Le lendemain, matin, Harry s'était réveillé avant l'heure, il se hissa de suite sur ses coudes pour voir ses deux amis. Ils étaient tous les deux là, aucun ne s'étant encore réveillé. Harry décida de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la chambre, il ne voulait pas être présent à leur réveil.

Une fois n'est pas coutume quelques minutes après le départ du brun, Ron se réveilla, une impression bizarre. C'est alors qu'il voulut étirer ses jambes. Oh mon dieu pensa-t-il j'ai trois jambes ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se donner la volonté d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout doucement, il ouvrit un œil, là il vit une forme brune. Génial cet abruti de chat me prend pour son lit ! Il voulut lui donner une petite tape pour le faire déguerpir, mais la force lui manqua, et sa main retomba mollement sur la forme. C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit, la forme émit un petit gémissement et changea de position. Au fur et à mesure que la forme brune se dévoilait à ses yeux, il sentit sa troisième jambe bouger et une pression sur son flan gauche remonter vers son épaule lui traversant le torse. Ron, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était Hermione qui venait de se coller à lui d'une façon aussi indécente ! Je rêve, c'est ça je rêve pensa le jeune homme. Surtout qu'en regardant bien, il s'aperçut que son bras entourait la jeune fille. La jeune femme releva la tête, de ce fait Ron pouvait sentir son souffle dans son coup. C'est sûr, c'est un rêve, il décida de se pincer à regret certes car si c'était vraiment un rêve se réveiller serait dommage. La douleur, fut telle qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de crier, Hermione réveillée en sursaut hurla elle aussi. Pour se relever, elle avait pris appui sur son torse, une fois remise de ses émotions, elle le regarda, puis lui dit sur le ton du reproche :

_-_Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça, tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs.

Puis, elle rejeta les couvertures aux pieds du lit, Ron n'avait pas bougé, l'air surpris sur son visage la fit rire. Elle se recoucha à ses côtés et s'étira.

_-_Ron, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle s'inquiétant tout d'un coup du manque de réaction de son ami. La seule chose qu'il trouva à lui dire fut :

_-_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Charmant, marmonna-t-elle, bonjour à toi aussi. Tu as bien dormi Hermione, je n'ai pas trop pris les couvertures ? Oui, merci Ron, j'ai très bien dormi et toi, ne t'inquiète pas tu as été très sage.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_-_Je te donne simplement un éventail de questions que tu aurais pu me poser.

Elle se leva, enjamba le corps de son ami et retomba souplement sur la moquette de la chambre. Lui, bascula ses jambes et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle lui tourna le dos pour partir, mais il la retint par le bras et la tira à lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_-_Pas si vite. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Je manque à tous mes devoirs dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

_-_Bonjour ! Lui souffla-t- il dans l'oreille. Elle en frissonna et Ron n'en perdit pas une miette pour une fois. Puis il lui embrassa le bout du nez. Hermione avait pris une jolie teinte rosée.

_-_Ron, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_Tu vois, cette fois c'est toi qui poses ce genre de questions.

_-_Bon d'accord s'écria la jolie brune, je vais te le dire dit-elle en essayant de se libérer vainement de l'emprise de son ami. Tu t'es endormi hier soir sur moi, et comme tu dormais si bien, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. J'ai donc dormis avec toi ! Content ?

_-_Content ? Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Lui répondit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme.

Puis il rajusta son visage au creux de son cou. Ses cheveux bruns venant chatouiller son nez comme la plus douce des caresses. Il inspira grandement le parfum de la jeune femme. Celle-ci emprisonna les épaules de Ron et le serra contre elle. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes.

Quand tout à coup, le réveil se mit à sommer. Ron surpris, l'avait lâchée, Hermione quand à elle se leva dans un sursaut.

_-_Oh vite, nous allons être en retard ! Elle se précipita vers la porte en courant.

_-_Mione !

_-_Plus tard Ron ! Il faut se préparer.

Elle le laissa seul. Il souffla fort.

_-_Et merde ! Il se leva lentement et brusquement aplatit son point sur ledit réveil.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, ils portaient des tenues décontractées.

_-_Bien commença Rémus, petit déjeuné pour tout le monde, vous avez un quart d'heure.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, à la fin Rémus prit la parole.

_-_Bon, voilà le programme, Hermione, Ginny, Neuville, Luna, allez avec Bill et Charlie. Vous allez commencer par le combat. Harry, Ron, occlumencie avec moi ! Zou.

Les six le regardaient bouche bée sans bouger.

_-_On va être séparés ? Demanda Ron en fixant une Hermione qui elle fixait avec intérêt le bout de ses baskets. Sous les sourires goguenards de toute la pièce.

_-_Pour deux heures, tu pourras tenir se moqua gentiment Ginny. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça. Charlie se fera un plaisir de tenir compagnie à Herm. N'est-ce pas Charlie demanda-t-elle un sourire éclatant au lèvres.

Ron fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

_-_Bon, s'il n'y a pas plus de réclamation, nous pouvons y aller. Nous, nous allons dans la bibliothèque, vous autre, vous allez dans le jardin. Et j'oubliais, rendez-vous à 11 heures dans la bibliothèque pour le bilan.

Puis il entraîna ses deux élèves à sa suite. Rémus avait dans l'idée de faire travailler aux garçons l'occlumencie. Il avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelques choses avec Ron et avait la ferme intention de le découvrir.

L'autre groupe se dirigea joyeusement vers le jardin. Joyeusement, pas tous ! Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ginny s'en aperçut et décida de taquiner son amie. Sans prendre la peine de parler à voix basse, elle lui demanda :

_-_Mione, alors c'était chouette d'avoir Ron comme oreiller cette nuit ? Personnellement tu peux remettre ça, avoir la chambre pour moi et Luna c'est parfait ! Bill et Charlie qui marchaient en tête, s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Et se retournèrent vers le trio féminin. Mais, pour les filles, ils étaient le cadet de leurs soucis. Car Hermione pour se faire oublier, préféra lancer la conversation sur Luna et un certain blond. Mais cette dernière, n'étant pas d'humeur à parler de ce qui c'était passé sur le chemin de traverse, choisi de parler d'un autre blond : Seamus. Ginny, elle ne s'en cacha pas du tout.

_-_Trouillarde, moi je m'en cache pas. Ma cible cette année s'appelle Finnigan !

_-_Quoi, s'étouffèrent ses deux frères.

Mais Neuville les dissuada d'engager la discussion sur ce sujet maintenant, car ils n'auraient pas le dernier mot. Une fois arrivés au jardin, ils enfilèrent les protections et les deux garçons leur montrèrent les mouvements de base pour commencer. Neuville s'entraînait avec Ginny sous l'œil vigilant de Bill. Et Luna contre Hermione sous l'égide de Charlie. Le pauvre Neuville fut vite hors service, car Ginny apprenait à une vitesse exceptionnelle, il faut dire que se battre faisait partie de ses habitudes quotidiennes. Pour Hermione et Luna c'était une autre paire de manches. Les deux jeunes filles étaient plus habituées à feuilleter des livres qu'à se déplacer souplement pour éviter et enchaîner les coups. Au bout d'une heure et quart, ils firent une pause.

_-_Aller, il nous reste encore trois quart d'heure ! Vous êtes déjà fatigués ? Demanda une Ginny suréxitée. Alors que Luna lui envoyait une regard noir, Hermione et Neuville s'affalèrent au sol couvert de sueur et plein d'ecchymoses. Bill qui avait dû canaliser l'énergie de sa sœur n'en pouvait plus non plus (il avait plus d'une fois dû sortir Neuville de ses griffes). Charlie, lui se sentait en pleine forme, il proposa un petit combat à sa sœur. Celle-ci l'accepta avec joie.

Il se mit en position défensive.

_-_Cette posture est celle du Wombat commenta t il.

_-_Moi, elle me fait plutôt penser à un écureuil ivre pouffa la jeune fille.

Charlie donna un coup latéral avec son bâton. Ginny esquiva facilement, mais son adversaire lui saisit le bras, la fit pivoter et tenta de la projeter par-dessus son épaule. Malheureusement pour Charlie, Ginny était trop rapide. Profitant de son élan, elle atterrit sur ses pieds, fit volte face et l'empoigna par le col. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se jeta en arrière. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le dos, Charlie au dessus d'elle, elle lui posa un pied sur la poitrine et poussa de toutes ses forces. Son frère vola dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre une pierre qui se situait au milieu de la vieille mare. Ginny ramassa son bâton, bondit sur ses pieds et se remit en position, comme si elle luttait contre un véritable adversaire.

_-_On arrête ? Demanda t elle.

_-_Pas encore grogna Charlie. Il tendit une main pour qu'elle l'aide mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas.

_-_Quel était le but de ce combat ? Demanda t elle.

_-_T'enseigner la persévérance répondit Charlie en se relevant seul

_-_Et la patience envers un adversaire qui ne sait pas quand il doit jeter l'éponge se moqua Bill en essayant de la piquer avec la pointe se son bâton, Ginny esquiva, lui saisit le poignet et le tordit pour lui faire lâcher son arme.

_-_Ehhh, moi être un gentil frère gémit Bill.

La jeune fille pouffa et libéra son frère, pendant que les quatre riaient aux éclats.

_-_Bien, il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres dit Hermione en se levant, aidée de Luna, elles aidèrent Neuville à se relever en le tirant chacune par un bras.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus avait installé Ron et Harry dans un cercle de bois, rempli de sable. Les deux jeunes hommes lui faisaient face. Sans leur adresser la parole, il s'assit devant eux et les fixa. Le silence se fit pesant, les minutes s'égrainèrent petit à petit. Les jeunes hommes s'adressaient des regards en coin, se demandant où Rémus voulait en venir. Au bout de vingt minutes, Rémus rompit enfin le silence.

_-_Vous allez me dire qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_Mais de quoi parles tu Rémus demanda, innocemment Harry, qui avait déjà un petite idée sur la question.

_-_Comment se fait il que Hermione, Ginny, Luna, et Neuville se tournent vers Ron pour savoir ce que tu penses ?

_-_Oh ça ! Répondit Ron, coupant la parole à Harry, heureux d'être une fois au moins le centre d'intérêt. Mais il se tut, se demandant s'il fallait révéler cette information à Rémus.

Il tourna son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci sondait Rémus de son regard vert sapin interrogateur. Au bout d'un instant, il hocha la tête et raconta à Rémus leurs réflexions sur le sort Révéléatoré, et ses conséquences sur Ron.

S'il en fut surpris, Rémus n'en montra rien, il écouta attentivement le récit.

_-_Ce qui explique pourquoi, depuis que je te connais, mon instinct de loup sent un lien entre vous deux. Le sort, l'a juste renforcé. Ginny a raison tu es empathique, et je pense que la déduction d'Hermione était juste, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Bon, nous allons donc essayer de le renforcer au maximum.

_-_Et laisse moi deviner dit Harry d'un air complètement défait : occlumencie, légimencie.

_-_Oui souffla un Rémus compatissant connaissant l'expérience désastreuse d'Harry !

_-_Oh non, pitié pas Snape gémit un Ron proche de l'agonie.

Les deux autres sourirent, Ron avait détendu l'atmosphère.

_-_Harry reprit Rémus, nous allons essayer une autre méthode comme cela vous commencerez ensemble OK ?

Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent. Rémus leur fit fermer les yeux. Il leur dit de régler leur respiration sur le rythme de sa voix. Il leur parla un moment d'une voix douce et posée, leur faisant visualiser des prairies, des déserts, des océans… , il les amena à faire le vide dans leurs esprits. Pour Harry faire le vide dans sa tête fut plus laborieux que pour son ami, mais il arriva tant bien que mal à canaliser ses pensées.

Rémus, leur expliqua qu'il allait essayer de pénétrer leurs pensées, une fois qu'il serait dans leurs têtes, ils verraient défiler des moments de leurs vie. Pour essayer de contrôler ce qu'il verrait. Il faudrait qu'ils fassent au plus vite, le vide dans leurs têtes. Et que mentalement, ils devaient construire un mur pour l'empêcher d'accéder à leurs pensées. Il avertit Harry qu'il allait commencer avec lui.

_-_Légimens murmura t il en pointant sa baguette sur le fils de son meilleur ami.

Il se retrouva projeter dans une espèce de hall, où les murs étaient de verre. Derrière ces murs, se trouvaient des animaux. Plus exactement plusieurs races de serpents. Il y eut du mouvement sur sa droite. Il découvrit deux garçonnets, un plutôt potelé qui poussa énergiquement l'autre qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Le petit brun était Harry. Rémus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi jeune (à part bébé bien sur). Il s'approcha pour mieux voir la scène. Il vit le garçonnet potelé le nez collé à la vitre, il injuriait l'animal en cognant au carreau. Alors que le jeune Harry se relevait, il l'entendit dire à l'autre que cela ne servait à rien. Le blond qui ressemblait à un cochon, se mit à l'insulter à lui. Rémus put voir le garçonnet serrait fort ses petits points pour ne pas lui répondre. C'est à ce moment là que la vitre disparue. Le petit cochon rose tomba sur la litière du serpent. Celui-ci se faisant joyeusement la malle.

A partir de là, Rémus se sentit tiré hors de l'esprit d'Harry et se retrouva dans la bibliothèque, Harry lui n'était plus assis en tailleur. Il était agenouillé, le buste penché en avant, le front collé sur le sable. Rémus vint à ses côtés, l'aida à se relever. Harry était tout pâle. D'une main, il fit tomber les grains de sables restant sur son front.

_-_C'est pas mal, tu m'as assez vite fait sortir lui dit il en lui tendant une barre de chocolat.

Ron, se mit à renifler un peu fort.

_-_Humm ça sent le chocolat !

Rémus ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'Harry un peu plus blasé se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_-_Ron, attention, fait bien le vide en toi, ça va être ton tour, le prévint Rémus. Légimen !

Cela ne surprit pas Rémus de se retrouver dans la cuisine de Poudlard. Où il vit Ron marchant comme un agent secret essayant d'éviter Dobby en se cachant derrière une grande table. Quand tout à coup, Hermione apparue, portant une petite nuisette sable satinée, ses cheveux attachés à la vas vite par un chouchou coordonné, qui laissait échapper quelques mèches folles.

_-_Ronald, encore en train de manger ? Demanda la préfete (qui avait tout de même gardé son insigne) en lui lançant un regard incendiaire.

_-_Euh bafouilla le jeune homme. Oui un peu de pâte à tartiner lui répondit il visiblement peu concentré sur ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il rata le pot avec sa cuillère.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, elle s'approcha tout doucement du rouquin, trempa un doigt dans le pot et le porta à la bouche du jeune homme. Instinctivement, il happa le doigt qui était devant lui. La jeune femme gémit fortement en se collant à lui.

Rémus ne voulait pas voir cela, il décida de ressortir aussi vite qu'il put des pensées du jeune homme, apparaissant comme par enchantement sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

Une fois que Rémus se retrouva dans la bibliothèque, il rencontra le regard curieux d'Harry. En effet lui et Ron arboraient une jolie couleur écarlate au niveau des joues.

_-_Oh mon dieu gémit Rémus en s'épongeant le front. Un vrai cauchemar.

_-_Ehh, c'est un de mes meilleurs fans….

_-_Fan reprit Harry espérant apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_-_Tu dois me fermer l'accès à tes rêves aussi Ron ! (Pitié, je ne veux plus revoir ça !)

_-_Rêve, fan, dit Harry réfléchissant à haute voix : fantasme ! Tu as vu un de ses fantasmes !

Rémus sourit, Ron, fit un geste d'impuissance, Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il n'était pas contre taquiner un peu son ami :

_-_C'était avec Hermione au moins !

_-_Mais bien sûr s'insurgea Ron avec qui veux tu que se soit !

_-_Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez demanda encore le brun.

_-_Ils mangeaient du chocolat trancha Rémus qui ne voulait pas passer la prochaine heure à entendre les fantasmes du grand roux. Bon on reprend !

_-_J'ai pas eu mon chocolat se plaignit Ron.

_-_Tu en as assez mangé lui répondit Harry en riant.

_-_hahahahaha, grommela le rouquin en s'attaquant à la bille de chocolat que lui tendait Rémus. Les seuls mots qu'Harry distingua furent « coup bas » et « faux frères ».

Après quelques minutes de relaxation, Rémus recommença avec Harry. Cette fois ci Rémus fut projeté dans un espace temps qu'il connaissait très bien. La scène se jouait dans un des jardins de Godric Hallow. La fameuse fois où James avait eu l'idée farfelue de faire voler bébé Harry qui n'avait que quelques mois. Mais à peine bébé Harry eut le temps de fixer la silhouette de Sirius que Rémus fut projeté hors des pensées d'Harry.

Cette fois, Harry était resté debout, il ne s'était pas effondré après avoir rejeté Rémus. Mais le loup garou pouvait voir que le jeune homme était à bout de force, la sueur perlée sur son front, son teint était blanc cireux et sa cicatrice virait au violacée. Rémus conjura un fauteuil et aida Harry à s'y installer, il lui tendit du chocolat que celui-ci refusa tout d'abord, puis accepta devant l'air inquiet de ce dernier. Il le garda un moment en main, son souffle était saccadé. Rémus allait lui demander comment il se sentait, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire puis il lui montra Ron. Il s'inquiétait déjà bien assez tout seul pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il le comprit et garda le silence, avant de se retourner vers le rouquin pour renouveler l'exercice. Rémus sourit tendrement à ce jeune homme qui paraissait si fragile engoncé au creux de se fauteuil, à cet être qu'il avait connu bébé, à cet adolescent qui portait le poids du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Il lui embrassa le front, Harry le regarda les larmes au yeux, reconnaissant.

Quand il se retourna vers Ron, Rémus était bien décidé à ne lui laisser aucune chance, il fallait qu'il se défoule, trop d'émotions étaient ressorties devant les pensées d'Harry. Son attaque sur le pauvre rouquin fut fulgurante, il ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Une chose bizarre se passa, Rémus se trouva dans une pièce immaculée, elle était vide à un premier abord. Puis il entendit du bruit, à force de plisser ses yeux, il distingua dans la lumière un Ron caricatural qui construisait tranquillement un mur de briques transparentes. Rémus s'approcha lentement, mais il se heurta rapidement au champ de force que constituait le mur. Puissant dans ses connaissances, Rémus essaya de le briser à maintes reprises. Il fixa alors le Ron qui lui fit au revoir de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rémus se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Il fut étonné de voir Harry à ses côtés, qui le secouait gentiment mais fermement.

_-_Nom, de Merlin, Rémus que s'est il passé cela fait un quart d'heure que tu marmonnes des choses incompréhensible et que j'essaye de vous réveiller dit il en montrant Ron de la main.

A son grand étonnement Ron le regardait étonné, puis il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

_-_Pas de quoi t'effrayer Harry, tu sais que j'ai le sommeil lourd. Mais là c'est étrange, il ne me semble pas que je dormais.

_-_Harry, tu es sûr que cela fait un quart d'heure où dit tu ça à la mode toulousaine.

_-_Non, cela fait bien un quart d'heure, peut-être même plus, car au début j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes.

_-_Ron dit Rémus d'une voix étrangement vibrante, il faut que tu passes ce test avec Snape. Voyant la tête de jeune homme Rémus reprit. Oui, oui je sais que cela ne te fait pas plaisir, mais je n'ai pas réussi à passer tes barrières et tu m'as même gardé prisonnier. Comment as-tu fais ?

_-_Ben, j'ai rien fait de spécial.

_-_Et, ce mur tu as une technique pour le monter ? Insista Rémus qui avait perdu son calme et sa patience légendaire.

_-_ …. Je fais comme j'ai lu dans le livre d'Hermione.

_-_Le livre d'Hermione demanda Harry en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

_-_Et bien, oui dans sa malle, il y a plein de livres dont un qui parle de maçon… je sais pas trop quoi. Il y a des images, j'ai fait exactement ce qu'elles montraient : une brique, de la colle, une brique, de la colle, une brique, de la colle, une brique, de la …

_-_Oui, merci Ron, je crois que l'on a saisi la méthode lui répondit Harry. Mais attends, Hermione a des livres sur la maçonnerie.

_-_Pouff, elle a des livres sur tout, elle est complètement folle. Elle a même un livre sur une souris qui s'appelle Mickey.

_-_Non, s'étonna Harry.

Pendant que les garçons partaient dans leurs délires, Rémus les regardait. Comment pouvaient ils parler de choses aussi insignifiantes alors qu'ils venaient de faire une découverte extraordinaire.

_-_Allons, allons les garçons on se reprend. Les interpella t il. Bon, alors, nous allons tester autre chose. Ron, je vais t'apprendre la légémencie. Mais d'abord on reprend une petite séance de relaxation.

_-_Oh, non ! Gémirent ils. On est crevé Rémus

_-_Et on ne discute pas, au travail.

Tout en rouspétant, les jeunes hommes se remirent en place, dans le cercle. Rémus leur fit refaire les exercices de respiration. Petit à petit leurs corps devinrent de plus en plus légers, et leurs esprits de plus en plus lourds. On aurait dit qu'une brume les envahissait, empêchant les participants d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Tandis que la voix monocorde de Rémus passait à l'arrière plan de leur perception.

Quand Rémus, les jugea prêt à reprendre l'exercice, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur l'autre groupe, il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et attaqua Ron.

_-_Légimens murmura t il brisant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé. Cette fois ci Rémus ne put même pas pénétrer son esprit. Il fut projeté violemment contre le mur pour rebondir sur un vieux canapé. Renversant sur son passage une dizaine de bougies.

Au bruit Ron et Harry se levèrent en sursaut.

_-_Mais que se passe t il demandèrent ils d'une même voix.

_-_Ah ah, j'avais raison dit Rémus en se relevant comme il pouvait.

_-_Et tout ça grâce au maçon s'émerveilla Ron.

_-_Ouais, le maçon d'Hermione renchérit Harry.

_-_Quoi s'égosilla la jeune fille, qu'est ce qu'un maçon a, à voir avec moi mais surtout avec le fait que ton occlumencie est apparemment très puissante dit Hermione en s'élançant vers le rouquin pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle le regardait avec fierté. Ron s'en enorgueillit.

Tous regardaient Ron avec fierté, et cela toucha profondément le jeune homme. Harry regarda Ron, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le jeune homme rayonnait, il avait capté l'attention grâce à un don propre à lui et il tenait fermement Hermione contre lui. C'était l'image même du bonheur.

Harry raconta ce que l'expérience avait révélée, à la grande horreur de Ron, Hermione se montra d'accord avec Rémus sur la nécessité de faire un test avec Snape. Elle envisagea même de le faire avec Dumbledore lui-même. Une discussion à bâton rompu, Bill et Charlie apprirent le don de leur frère. Et tous purent remarquer à quel point le couple de préfet était proche.

Madame Weasley arriva pour les prévenir que l'heure de passer à table était arrivée. Alors le groupe passa dans la cuisine. Rémus arriva cinq minutes après les autres, il était passé à la volière pour envoyer un message à Séverus pour lui demander de passer dès qu'il aurait un moment. Sans toute fois lui relever le pourquoi de sa demande, sinon, le connaissant le maître de potion, ne prendrait pas la peine de se déplacer. Les jeunes commencèrent leur repas en papotant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours. Neuville ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur Ginny, il raconta comment elle avait mis son frère aîné au tapis…

Le repas battait son plein quand tout à coup Harry hurla, ses mains se portèrent immédiatement à sa cicatrice. Il était très pâle, limite verdâtre. Ron qui était à ses côtés bondit en moins de deux secondes sur son ami. Avec une force qu'il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir mobiliser, il enleva une main de la cicatrice. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait il sortit sa baguette de sa poche ferma les yeux en centième de seconde, pris une longue respiration. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur la cicatrice de son ami, et sans écouter l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui, il prononça la formule magique du bout des lèvres :

_-_Légimens !

Ce fut presque instantané, Harry se calma dès que Ron eut prononcé la formule. Le jeune homme roux avait les yeux fermés, et un air très concentré sur le visage. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Harry avait ouvert des yeux vagues sur son ami et le regardait avec espoir et reconnaissance. Petit à petit les traits de Ron se détendirent et Harry sentit l'esprit de son ami se retirait du sien. Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes se calèrent chacun dans leur chaise. Ron n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux. Il reprenait difficilement son souffle à grandes goulées d'air. Harry lui agrippa le bras et souffla un merci. Ron ouvrit des yeux épuisés, posa une main sur celle d'Harry et lui répondit :

_-_A ton service.

Harry sourit faiblement, Ron le lui rendit, mais ajouta :

_-_Mais pas tout de suite !

Pendant que les autres avaient un rire nerveux, une voix retentit :

_-_Weasley, vous venez de tenir tête à Voldemort constata le professeur Snape qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lupin, je présume que c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de venir. Je dois dire que je ne regrette pas dit il en gardant son regard fixé sur Ron. Celui-ci remua mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

Lupin approuva les dires du professeur.

_-_Bon, Monsieur Weasley, nous allons voir de quoi, vous êtes capables : légimens ! Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le rouquin. Ron, qui était très affaibli par l'attaque de Voledmort avait été surpris de cette attaque aussi brutale qu'inattendue. Contrairement à Voldemort qui lui faisait passer ses sentiments, Snape voulait fouiller son esprit. Cette constatation mit Ron très en colère et il souhaita que le champs de force crée dans son esprit rejette son professeur de manière aussi brutale et mesquine que celui-ci s'était introduit dans son esprit.

Ron, réussit à repousser l'attaque de son professeur, mais ne réussit pas à le faire valser à travers la pièce comme il l'avait souhaité. A peine si le professeur Snape fit deux pas en arrière. Mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas se remettre et lança sa contre offensive de suite. S'appuyant sur l'effet de surprise, il lança à son tour la formule en espérant vivement connaître un des sombres secrets de Snape :

_-_Légimen lança d'il d'un voix forte et ferme. Il était sur de lui, et de la rage qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Ron, crut avoir réussi, car il se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante trois ans plus tôt. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de revoir cette scène où, Harry, Hermione et lui avaient désarmé leur professeur dans un synchronisme parfait en l'envoyant bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce Le maître de potions réussit à le rejeter rapidement hors de son esprit, mais quand Ron rencontra son regard, il comprit que le fait qu'il est réussi du premier coup à pénétrer son esprit, lui un novice avait grandement vexé son professeur, et que ce dernier comptait bien se venger d'une façon où d'une autre.

Un grand étonnement de tous, Ron se mit à sourire bêtement, pour finir par éclater de rire. Il vacilla, Harry fut près de lui en deux secondes pour le soutenir. Le rouquin s'étala sur son épaule se tenant les côtes de rire. Puis, il finit par articuler difficilement :

_-_Aujourd'hui, j'ai battu mon record…… d'abord, j'aplatit un tas d'ordure sur la tête de Lucius Malfoy, puis j'empêche oncle Voldy de pénétrer ton esprit et je m'attache ses foudres et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, celles du professeur Snape. Il se redressa tant bien que mal pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. C'est triste à dire Potter, mais maintenant on est à égalité ajouta t il d'un air malicieux.

A cette réflexion, Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré, pendant que Madame Weasley se ventilait avec une des serviettes de table, tout en tenant fermement la main de son mari. Décidément ses enfants grandissaient bien trop vite à son goût.

Le professeur Snape qui n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison de débauche où des enfants faisaient la loi, transplana à Poudlard, où il se réfugia dans le bureau du directeur pour tout lui raconter. Neuville quant à lui félicita Ron pour le courage qu'il avait fait preuve pour s'être attaqué à Snape, mais surtout du courage dont il allait devoir faire preuve à Poudlard. Luna, elle ne semblait s'être rendue compte de rien. Quand à Bill et Charlie, bizarrement, ce qu'ils leur tardaient le plus était de pouvoir raconter cet événement aux jumeaux. Rémus, lui était très content, Ron qui représentait déjà un appui affectif très important pour Harry, se transformait en un bouclier contre les attaques mentales de Voldemort. Rémus n'en avait encore parlé à personne, mais il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'Harry était psychologiquement et émotionnellement, tellement instable, qu'il ne maîtriserait peut être jamais l'occlumencie, et encore moins la légimencie. Mais, il se laissait du temps pour que cette idée face son bout de chemin.

_-_Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de travail qui nous attend. Aucun des membres de l'SH ne protesta. Ils se retrouvèrent donc encore dans la bibliothéque. Une fois que tous furent installés, Rémus leur expliqua sa vision. D'après les feuilles qu'ils lui avaient remis et ce qu'il avait pu observer, il avait établi, un programme pour chacun. Tous devraient étudier le combat, les duels, défense contre les forces du mal, et se spécialiser dans la matière où ils avaient le plus de facilités :

_-Hermione dans la métamorphose_

_-Luna dans les enchantements_

_-Neuville dans la botanique_

_-Ginny en potions_

_-Harry en défense contre les forces du mal_

_-_Euh, Rémus et moi ? Demanda Ron

_-_Toi, tu auras un programme spécial pour développer au maximum tes capacités, mais tu auras un professeur particulier pour cela, car je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour cela.

_-_Pitié par Snape quand même demanda Ron

Avec un sourire, Rémus répondit que non, mais qu'ils verraient plus tard avec qui.

Sur ce, il déballa plusieurs paquets. Dedans se trouvaient trois épées, des bâtons de combat. Harry, fut instantanément attiré par une épée de taille moyenne, de couleur or, agrémentée de saphir et de rubis s'alternant gracieusement. Rémus le regarda s'en approcher et s'en saisir. Harry était concentré et fixait avec fascination la lame de l'arme. Des petits éclairs de lumières verts et rouges faisaient l'aller retour de la main du jeune homme à la lame de l'épée.

L'air perturbé, ce qui arrivait souvent en présence d'Harry, Rémus vêtu d'une combinaison rembourrée, lui prit l'épée des mains et déclara fermement :

_-_Non, l'épée ce sera pour plus tard. D'abord tu dois t'entraîner au maniement du bâton, dont la maîtrise requiert d'innombrables heures de pratiques. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Harry regarda la perche qu'il lui tendait et grimaça :

_-_Hou hou, Rémus on est au vingtième siècle, et je ne suis pas frère Tuck !

Mais l'humour était bien le dernier souci de Rémus, qui avec son sérieux lui répondit :

_-_On ne sait jamais qui tu peux être amené à combattre. Harry se renfrogna. Mais je saurai me montrer bon joueur : dès que tu maîtrise suffisamment le bâton, nous passons à l'épée. En garde !

La première attaque d'Harry fut un peu hésitante, et Rémus la para aisément. Puis tandis que les perches de bois s'entrechoquaient, le jeune homme acquit le sens du rythme : attaque, parade, attaque, parade, attaque, parade ….

Harry, le frappa à la tête, dans les jambes et à l'estomac et entendit presque ses os craquaient. Rémus ne lui avait pas appris à retenir ses coups : en tant qu'entraîneur, il devait lui proposer une situation de combat réaliste en tous points. Mais quand, il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, le souffle coupé par sa chute, il leva la tête et souffla :

_-_Parfait, passons à l'épée.

Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient chacun pris des livres concernant la matière qu'il devait approfondir et prenaient assidûment des notes. Tous, sauf Bill et Charlie qui avaient entrepris d'apprendre à Ron, les rudiments du combat au bâton. Le jeune homme se débrouillait normalement, il n'était pas un as, mais avec un entraînement régulier il pourrait se débrouiller en cas de problème.

Harry et Rémus avaient tous les deux troqués leurs bâtons contre des épées.

_-_Je vais t'attaquer, annonça Rémus. Et pour ton propre bien, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Tu es prévenu.

_-_Je tremble de peur ricana Harry.

Rémus se précipita vers lui en brandissant son épée courte. D'un coup de pied, le jeune homme la lui fit lâcher. Alors Rémus voulut plonger sur le jeune homme pour reprendre son arme, mais Harry esquiva. Rémus alla s'écraser sur la table base.

_-_Malédiction ! Proclama Rémus en se relevant. Je crois que la prochaine fois, je laisserais la place aux plus jeunes dit il en regardant Bill et Charlie.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent, mais ne se portèrent pas volontaire pour autant. Pendant qu'Harry reprenait son souffle, Rémus lui faisait le tour de chacun, pour voir où ils en étaient. Visiblement, Hermione n'avait aucun mal à transformer le vieux canapé en chameau.

Et Luna, dans quelques années pourrait remplacer sans problème le professeur Fitwik, car d'un simple mouvement de poignet, avec sa baguette, elle fit danser la farandole à trois fauteuils.

Neuville, lui n'était plus dans la bibliothèque, il s'était installé dans le jardin, où il avait commencé à organiser une petite serre. Mais comme ils en discutèrent avec Rémus, Neuville lui expliqua qu'il faudrait attendre plusieurs mois avant que la serre soit productive. Rémus allait rentrer à la recherche de Ginny, quand il entendit une explosion retentir dans la cabane à outils.

Il se précipita vers la dite cabane. Il y trouva Ginny, quelques mèches de cheveux avaient brûlé et son visage était noirci. Apparemment, Ginny avait besoin de lui. Rémus soupira, des maraudeurs, c'était Sirius qui était le meilleur en potion. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il prit le livre des mains de Ginny, fit apparaître un nouveau chaudron.

Puis tous deux refirent la potion. Heureusement pour Rémus, Ginny avait en effet des prédispositions pour les potions. Il suffisait de quelqu'un pour superviser et la potion était parfaite. La jeune fille n'avait pourtant pas choisi la plus facile. Rémus se demandant à quoi pouvait servir cette potion.

Il pris le bouquin pendant que la rouquine rangeait ses instruments. Il y lut potion correctrice pour myopie avancée. Il sourit et secoua la tête silencieusement. Puis il se tourna pour voir que la jeune fille le regardait, elle était inquiète se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui sourit gentiment. Puis il sortit pour rejoindre les quatre qu'il avait abandonnés depuis trois quarts d'heure.

Il marcha lentement, quand il entra dans la bibliothèque suivit de Ginny, Hermione était en train de préparer une potion, sur la table base qui avait été réparée entre temps, où étaient disposés huit morceaux de sucres. Rémus s'approcha, pour voir ce qui se tramait. Mais les six jeunes regardaient Hermione travailler dans le silence.

_-_Bien, dit la jeune fille en finissant de remuer la potion, je vais métamorphoser ces sucres en anneaux. Une fois que vous les auraient aux doigts, vous boirez un gobelet de potion. Elle finie sa phrase dans une grimace sadique.

_-_Herm et après ? Questionna Harry.

_-_Après répondit la jeune fille, il vous mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas. Mais si l'un d'entre nous trahit le secret il s'en mordra les doigts toute sa vie. Du moins, s'il le peux encore !

_-_vu ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière à Mariette, c'est très dissuadant ajouta Ron. En regardant la jeune femme avec admiration. Harry, Luna, Neuville étaient d'accord avec leur ami.

_-_Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre Gin et Rémus constata Neuville.

_-_Dans ce cas, vous n'allez pas attendre longtemps, puisque nous voici !

Hermione réexpliqua les grandes phases de l'opération. Puis d'un coup de baguette gracieux, elle transforma le sucre en anneau, chacun en pris un et l'enfila. Elle tendit ensuite un gobelet de potion.

_-_Voilà, quand est ce qu'on descend demanda Ron dont la curiosité était aiguisée, son regard se fixant vers le panneau qui cachait l'entrée du souterrain. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir. Puis il déclara d'un ton solennel.

_-_Si vous êtes tous d'accord, ce soir à 22h. Mais Ron, qu'as-tu voyons, finit par demander Harry en regardant son ami se tordre les mains, un air concentré sur le visage.

_-_Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, peu sur qu'Harry se soit adressé à lui.

_-_Que se passe t il ?

_-_Oh, rien d'important.

Tous le regardaient. Ce fut Hermione qui leur donna la réponse.

_-_Oh, mon pauvre chou dit elle sincèrement avant de réprimer un petit éclat de rire. Il est 18h15. Nous avons bâclé le repas de midi et de plus nous n'avons pas goûté !

Les autres relâchèrent leur souffle, ce n'était que cela. Hermione attira son rouquin préféré dans un canapé. Elle s'éclipsa jusqu'à la cuisine, pour en revenir avec des amuse-gueules. Elle posa le plateau sur l'accoudoir, puis s'installa sur les genoux de Ron. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire satisfait, il entoura la taille fine d'Hermione, puis il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de la brunette. Cette dernière lui fit passer quelques mets. Les autres les regardaient surpris. Tous sauf, Harry et Ginny. Pour rompre le silence, Harry amena la conversation sur son idée que tous devaient maîtriser le vol. Rémus fut de son avis. Il l'intégra donc au planning.

**RAR :**

**Eiliss** : Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours et autant. Merci pour tous tes petits mots d'encouragement. Désolée pour le retard mais c'est pas ma faute (petite voix innocente), c'est celle des examens !

**Kalie** : Wouah, toutes ces reviews d'un coup ! Merci, merci ! Donc je vais essayer d'y répondre dans l'ordre. Alors, tout d'abord, tu es toute pardonnée très chère (surtout que tu t'es super bien rattrapée lol !). Oui, tu as bien vu les couples, il y aura bien un Harry/Ginny, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Quoi que…. (Suspens, suspens,).

En effet les changements sont assez importants, à la fois physique et psychologique. J'ai essayé de les amener doucement pour ne pas trop choquer et pour montrer à quoi ils sont dus. Tu aimes bien quand ça bouge, moi aussi. Je vais essayer autant que faire ce peut de mettre de l'action mais je pourrais pas en mettre partout. IL y aura quelques chapitres descriptifs qui serviront de transition.

Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas de ça, Ron ne risque pas de mourir avec moi, pour le reste je ne peut rien te promettre.

Pour Neville est il suicidaire ? Je te répondrais que non. Il n'est pas conscient d'avoir provoquer ses amis. Il a juste fait comme il le sentait !

Pour moi, Harry et Ron ont un amitié fusionnelle, ils trouvent l'un dans l'autre ce qu'ils attendent de l'amitié et de la famille. Mais ce qui ne les empêche pas de voir les autres, la preuve en est, Ron et Hermione.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, en espérant que cela ne se reproduira pas ! Bisous. Vanilly.

**Farahon** : Merci pour ta review ! Alors pour répondre à ta curiosité : non en principe il n'y aura pas de yaoi. Et oui Ginny et Harry devraient finir ensemble. Mais dans très longtemps, leur couple ne va pas être facile, bien au contraire. Voilà la suite….

**Didi** : Ravie de te compter comme nouveau(velle) revieweur(weuse). Merci pour tes petits mots. A bientôt.

**Griselle** : Ah ah ! (non je n'ai pas encore dérayer complètement ! Quoi que !) Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise. Il déborde de « trucs » c'est pour préparer ceux qui arrivent qui seront un peu plus descriptifs mais j'espère tout aussi intéressant.

Oui, l'histoire avance, maintenant les grandes lignes sont posées ! (grand soupir fataliste) Tu peux pas savoir à quel point Harry est aveugle et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger bien au contraire (mais chut…).

Après presque un mois d'attente voilà la suite. Bisous

**Nesty** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours ! Et je n'est que trois mots à dire : Attention aux moustiques ! Tu va voir dans quelques chapitres ils reviennent ou plutôt il revient ! Merci.

**Stupid Axolotl** : Tu sais que ton stage m'intrigue, et la façon dont tu en parles, j'ai l'impression que c'est fabuleux et tout à coup les haricots prennent une toute autre dimension à mes yeux !

Bon, je suis heureuse que quelqu'un remarque que j'ai un plan ! J'essaye de le suivre au maximum, mais bon parfois il y a des imprévus.

J'adore Ron moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas négliger son côté terre à terre, mais dans ce chapitre il dévoilera un autres aspect de son caractère.

Pour le permis, pas de honte à avoir, moi je m'y suis reprise à trois fois lol !

Alors, je suis vraiment navrée pour cette histoire de virgule, mais moi et les vigiles ça fait pas deux, et bien que l'on soit trois à lire et relire les chapitres, il y a toujours des trucs qui passent. Mais, tu n'abuse pas en me disant ce qui cloche au contraire !

Pour les capacités de Ron, tu as raison d'avoir peur hihi (rire sinistre !). Non, je rigole dans ce chapitre tu vas avoir un petit aperçu des capacités de notre rouquin préféré !

Merci. Bisous. Vanilly.

**Melon tordu** : j'ai décidé de ne pas te répondre puisque tu ne lis pas mes réponses. Tu es méchante, tellement méchante avec moi sniff sniff…..


	7. Fin de mois chargé part 2

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ….

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Bon, voilà la seconde partie de fin de mois chargé . . . . . euh euh Vanilly sifflote discrètement, fait un sourire innocent. Au fait **ce chapitre ne sera pas partagé en deux parties, mais en trois** (cils qui papillonnent sur deux grands yeux kakis larmoyant).C'est pas ma faute, c'est ma bêta qui trouve que c'est mieux. **Alors si vous avez des menaces de mort ou autre, n'hésitez pas à les laisser, je transmettrais. **En tout cas, dans ce chapitre au sommaire : visite des sous sol black, petits rebondissements en chaîne . . .

Et maintenant les **RAR** :

**Nanakay **: Ah ! Ma nanakay à moi ! Je me réjouie de ton retour bien que tu n'as jamais été très loin. Je suis heureuse que finalement (en relisant attentivement et en faisant fi des fautes) tu trouves que ce n'est pas si mal que ça ! Pour ce qui est des relations fraternelles conflictuelles je te fais confiance, tu t'y connais plus que moi (y a pas à dire). Oui, oui Ron commence à prendre les choses en main et l'instant X est proche. Allons voilà la suite. Bisous. Vanilly.

**Mifitou** : Oulàlà, j'adore ta review tellement dynamique. Alors dans l'ordre, je suis très contente que malgré que ce ne soit pas ton couple préféré tu lises quand même. Petite révélation Harry/Ginny, tu en as un petit passage dans ce chapitre, mais il faut pas s'y habituer, tu verras pourquoi. . .

Autrement en ce qui concerne ma régularité et bien j'essaye de publier une fois tous les quinze jours voire plus souvent (mais hélas c'est rare). Et c'est sur et certain que je vais la finir, j'ai un plan bien fixe.

Tu as bien compris, il va y avoir un DM/LL mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il serait gentil (bon ok, il ne sera pas trop méchant non plus).

J'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. A bientôt. Vanilly.

**Griselle** : Tu as trouvé le passage entre Ron et Hermione coquin, alors j'espère que ce passage entre deux autres personnages te plaira également !

Pour l'aveuglement d'Harry tu as plus que raison et tu vas en avoir la preuve dans ce chapitre.

Ginny ma préféré … hum…. Je sais pas trop j'ai comme tu le sais déjà une préférence très marquée pour Ron, mais c'est vrai j'aime beaucoup son personnage. Par contre elle est loin d'être parfaite, il risque d'y avoir de la crise dans l'air.

Quand à Ron, il est certes puissant, mais il va avoir beaucoup de travail pour contrôler son don tu pourras le voir dans les prochains chapitres . . . Bisous. Vanilly.

**Ajir** : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et oui je continue. Voilà la suite !

**Ratonton** : Je continue ne t'inquiète pas, merci pour ta review.

**Kalie** : Tu as du nez toi ! Oui, il y a un Harry/Ginny qui se profile, mais j'ai en effet bien dit que leur couple serait tardif et il le sera . . . . Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais. Bisous. Vanilly.

**Bruno-Pier** : Ah, un nouveau reviewer ! Merci de t'être arrêté sur ma fic. Pour te répondre Ron, est mon personnage préféré donc il a un rôle important dans l'histoire. Où plus exactement les personnages seront plus à égalité entre eux. Pour Luna Draco, oui en effet ils seront bien un couple. Ce sera le deuxième couple à se former. Pour ce qui est du M, il servira pour les couples oui, mais aussi pour les scènes de bataille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris le sens de ta question ! Dans ce chapitre il aura un rating T, pour le M le chapitre 10 y sera entièrement consacré avec le couple Ron Hermione. Alors voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Vanilly.

**Fin de mois chargée partie2**

_Les autres relâchèrent leur souffle, ce n'était que cela. Hermione attira son rouquin préféré dans un canapé. Elle s'éclipsa jusqu'à la cuisine, pour en revenir avec des amuse-gueules. Elle posa le plateau sur l'accoudoir, puis s'installa sur les genoux de Ron. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire satisfait, il entoura la taille fine d'Hermione, puis il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de la brunette. Cette dernière lui fit passer quelques mets. Les autres les regardaient surpris. Tous sauf, Harry et Ginny. Pour rompre le silence, Harry amena la conversation sur son idée que tous devaient maîtriser le vol. Rémus fut de son avis. Il l'intégra donc au planning._

Molly, brisa ce moment d'insouciance en les prévenant que le repas était servi. Les jeunes gens se rendirent à la cuisine, impatient que l'heure arrive. Après le repas chacun partit à ses occupations. Partie d'échec pour Ron et Harry. Ginny avait mystérieusement disparue vers la cabane du jardin. L'ambiance entre Luna et Hermione s'était bien détendue par rapport à l'année scolaire passée. Malgré leurs différences, elles s'étaient découvertes des points communs. Et pour la première fois de sa scolarité Hermione pouvait sérieusement parler d'un cours en trouvant du répondant à sa hauteur en face. Ce dont elle était ravie.

Ginny était parti s'isoler pour s'entraîner, elle avait conscience de ses lacunes. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur, pour Harry, pour sa famille, pour Harry, pour la communauté sorcière, pour Harry, mince, il faut vraiment que je me calme. Je le fais pour ma famille et ça tombe bien, puisque Harry fait partie de ma famille ! Elle se mit donc au travail, ne lésinant pas sur le matériel. Alors que son deuxième chaudron commençait à fumer dangereusement, la jeune fille regarda sa montre

_-_OH la la ! Il est 21h45.

Aussi vive que l'éclair, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle vida son chaudron, éteignit le feu, aéra la pièce et se précipita dehors. En passant devant le petit salon, elle entendit les voix des jumeaux. Alors, elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et écouta leur conversation.

_-_Oui tu vois, Fred, expliquait patiemment George à son frère, ça marche comme ça et avec toute cette fumée pestilentielle et rouge, ils ne verront plus rien et avec un peu de chance ils s'évanouiront même !

Alors que Fred allait répondre à son frère, la voix de Charlie retentie au rez-de-chaussée :

_-_Rassemblement !

Ginny eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas en arrière que ses frères ouvraient la porte pour se rendre au rendez vous.

_-_Ah te voilà toi ? Demanda George en la prenant par la taille et en la traînant à sa suite.

Elle sourit, aucun de ses frères ne penserait qu'elle était en train de les espionner. Cela avait du bon d'être idéalisée.

Une fois tous dans la bibliothèque, Harry tendit la main vers la porte, il eut d'abord un air indécis, puis un rayon jaune sortit de sa main.

_-_Bon, déclara t il voilà nous sommes tranquilles. Ce que j'espère c'est que nous pourrons la réouvrir.

_-_Je vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du soucis pour cela vieux. Lui répondit Ron en lui tapant l'épaule le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_-_Vous êtes exaspérant dit Hermione en poussant un grand soupir et en posant sa main sur son front de façon dramatique. Parfois, je me demande comment, une fille aussi intelligente que moi peut traîner avec deux losers comme vous ! Ajouta t elle pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_-_ Herm, si tu continues comme ça, la prévint Harry, interdit de dormir dans notre chambre !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Ron qui avait vu les yeux pétillants de ses quatre frères s'empressa de rediriger la troupe vers le panneau de livres qui devait pivoter.

Harry fit pivoter les étagères en tirant successivement plusieurs livres dans un ordre précis. Puis ils s'engagèrent en file indienne dans le couloir sombre. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils déboulèrent dans une pièce circulaire. Le couloir la traversait et repartait droit devant comme l'entrée d'une grotte noire. Rémus qui fermait la marche et qui avait eu la présence d'esprit d'allumer sa baguette éclaira temps bien que mal la pièce.

Il fut vite imité par les autres. Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts de tapisseries qui à une certaine époque avaient du être magnifiques, mais aujourd'hui avec l'humidité et l'ombre, elles étaient recouvertes de mousse et de moisissures. Elle était meublée par des meubles massifs qui devaient être ensorcelés car dans un très bon état. Charlie qui s'était approché toucha une grosse armoire : du merisier dit il en retenant presque un sifflement admiratif. Rémus, lui s'extasia devant un secrétaire en bronze de noyé. Des vitrines renfermaient des baguettes magiques et d'autres des épées de toutes sortes. Hermione qui avait fait le tour de la pièce alluma les torches accrochées aux murs, tout comme Ginny et Neuville.

_-_C'est somptueux ! S'émerveilla Ron.

Les autres approuvèrent tous.

_-_Bon, on continue ? Demanda Harry. Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et reprit le couloir, où il alluma les torches une par une quand il en rencontrait. Ils marchèrent longuement cette fois ci quand ils arrivèrent à une fourche. Le couloir se séparait en deux.

_-_Tu m'étonnes y a pas de panneaux marmonna Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, et prit le couloir de droite, les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas sans poser de question. A peine quelques pas plus tard sur la droite ils rencontrèrent une porte. Harry posa une main sur la poignée, après une grande inspiration il appuya fort s'attendant à de la résistance. Mais la porte s'ouvrit facilement. Automatiquement, une multitude de torches et de bougies s'allumèrent. Cette salle était vide, pas un seul meuble, les murs étaient de pierres apparentes.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette salle ? Demanda Ginny en frissonnant.

_-_Je crois que c'est la salle de combat lui répondit Rémus.

_-_En tout cas, elle file la chair de poule constata George qui se rapprocha instinctivement de Fred.

_-_Vous avez vu ces crochets dans les murs demanda Hermione en tendant la main pour en toucher un. Mais Ron lui attrapa le poignet et la tira loin du mur. Il était tout pâle.

_-_Ce n'est pas une salle de combat dit t il d'une voix grave et sérieuse rare chez lui. C'est une salle de torture.

_-_Tor…tor…torture répéta Neuville pour qui ce voyage dans les souterrains de la maison Black devenait angoissant.

_-_Comment tu le sais demanda Harry se rapprochant de ses amis.

_-_Je le sens répondit il en plongeant ses prunelles bleutées dans les lacs émeraudes d'Harry. Si pour Harry cette réponse était largement suffisante, elle ne l'était pas pour Fred.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu sens exactement questionna le rouquin.

Ron se retourna vers son frère, ses traits étaient tirés, puis son visage se détendit, tellement que plus aucune expression ne s'y reflétait, alors que d'habitude, il était tellement expressif. Son attitude jeta un froid immense. Son regard était vague, mais il répondit quand même.

_-_Je ressens plusieurs émotions, mais les plus intenses sont la souffrance, oui la souffrance. Surtout la douleur, lente persistante et lancinante. Il fit une pause inspirant l'air à longues goulées comme s'il en avait manqué pendant un certain temps avant de reprendre. Il y a aussi de la tristesse, même du désespoir. Puis il secoua la tête pour chasser le malaise qui s'insinuait en lui, ne voulant plus percevoir ces émotions. Et ferma les yeux.

Ginny, l'attrapa par le bras, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-_Je t'aime.

Puis elle le conduisit vers le couloir, où il s'appuya contre le mur. Son malaise se dissipa petit à petit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Neuville, Luna, Rémus formaient un arc de cercle autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant où étaient ses deux prétendus meilleurs amis quand il sentit qu'on le remettait sur ses pieds.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'Harry et Hermione avaient chacun soulevé un de ses bras.

_-_Sans vouloir te vexer Harry, je crois que je remettrais pas les pieds de sitôt dans cette pièce OK ?

Harry sourit imité par les autres.

_-_Nous allons remonter, assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

_-_Non ! Harry je vais bien, je t'assure. On peut continuer. On en meurt tous d'envie et en plus le temps joue contre nous ! Harry supplia Ron.

_-_Bon, Ok, on continue allons y !

Ils se remirent en route, Ron grignotant une Chocogrenouille que Rémus avait trouvé dans une de ses poches.

_-_Pouah ! Grommela Ron, derrière Harry tandis que le courant d'air charriait une odeur pire que celle d'une invasion de putois.

_-_Je suis d'accord avec toi répondit la préfete brune une main pinçant son nez, l'autre tenant un pan du pull de Ron.

Plus ils avançaient, plus l'odeur était présente, l'air devenait irrespirable. Luna qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment cria

_-_Stop !

Alors que Bill, qui était derrière elle, allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait, Luna pointa sa baguette sur Harry et prononça :

_-_Psichhh psichtttt fraîcheur marine !

Et à la grande surprise de tous, une odeur de frais, une odeur d'océan se répandit dans le souterrain, rendant l'air plus respirable.

_-_Le psichhh psichtttt est un enchantement très puisant Luna ! S'écria Rémus. La jeune blonde haussa les épaules, elle maîtrisait cet enchantement depuis plusieurs années déjà.

_-_Tu sais dans mon équipe je ne prends que les meilleurs se moqua Harry en direction de Rémus. Celui-ci ricana.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce carrée, le sol était jonché de paille pourrie, d'herbe sèche et de fientes d'Hiboux. Ils levèrent la tête. Au dessus d'eux se tenaient une centaine de perchoirs, il y avait aussi quelques cages où demeuraient encore des squelettes d'oiseaux.

_-_Charmant murmura Neuville.

_-_Berk dit Harry qui s'était éloigné du groupe. Il faisait face à un recoin et secouait la tête en soupirant. Ron s'approcha pour voir lui aussi ce qui avait arraché cette monosyllabe de dégoût à son ami.

_-_Et je dirais même plus Yerk ! Rajouta il en faisant une grimace.

Devant eux, se tenait un mur de vivarium. A l'époque de sa gloire ils devaient grouiller de serpents en tout genre. Il ne restait plus que des peaux sèches, et les rochers qui leurs servaient de compagnie.

_-_Eh, venez voir ça ! S'exclama la voix d'Hermione

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour aller voir une petite porte très base qui donnait accès à une réserve, où étaient entreposés les sacs de nourriture pour les oiseaux, mais aussi des dizaines de petites cages contenants des squelettes de petits rongeurs.

_-_Je crois que nous avons trouvé l'animalerie. Constata Bill, qui regardait le décor morbide avec répugnance.

_-_C'est pas tout ça, mais si on allait voir l'autre couloir ? Demanda Neuville qui se disait que celui ci devait être le pire, donc il ne risquait rien à aller voir l'autre.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et arrivés à la fourche, ils prirent le couloir de gauche. Harry marchait toujours en tête, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall circulaire où il y avait trois portes.

Derrière la première se trouvait la salle de combat avec en son centre un grand tatamis. Les murs avaient été soumis à plusieurs sorts pour absorber les sortilèges. Cette pièce avait des annexes qui se composaient de petites salles où étaient rangés des épées, des bâtons, et d'autres vides.

La deuxième porte cachait un laboratoire de potions. A l'évidence l'endroit devait être très apprécié à l'époque. Il était très spacieux, et comprenait plusieurs tables de travail, des étagères couvertes de fioles aux multiples couleurs, elles mêmes recouvertes d'une bonne couche de poussière. De grandes armoires étaient disposées dans une dépendance au laboratoire. Elles étaient pleines de matériel, chaudrons toutes tailles confondues, fioles de formes diverses. Mais aussi ingrédients en tous genres. Neuville et Ginny furent les deux personnes à s'extasier le plus sur cette pièce sous le regard exaspéré des autres.

La troisième porte s'ouvrait sur une pièce circulaire, comme une tour. Un escalier donnait sur une mezzanine. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères qui ployaient sous le poids des livres. Il y en avaient des centaines, peut être des milliers, tous regroupés là, cachés depuis des années. Hermione, Luna et Bill en eurent le souffle coupé. Cette pièce était la plus agréable avec la première qu'ils avaient trouvée. Au centre étaient disposés une grande table massive avec deux grands bancs, un peu comme les tables de la salle commune à Poudlard. Au sol s'étendait un épais tapis vert angora à perte de vue. Rémus qui s'était approché d'un pan de la bibliothèque confirma les soupçons qu'Harry nourrissait. Presque tous ses livres traitaient de magie noire et de niveau supérieur.

_-_Comment être un parfait mangemort aurait pu être la devise de cette pièce constata Ron à qui tous ces livres donnaient le tournis.

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de remonter. Ron dans un élan de courage avait attrapé la main d'Hermione et la tenait fermement dans la sienne. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux jumeaux qui échangèrent un mauvais sourire, qui fut intercepté par Ginny qui leur glissa très discrètement :

_-_N'y pensez même pas !

Harry qui avait suivi l'échange, s'approcha derrière la rouquine posa ses mains sur ses épaules et approuva en disant :

_-_C'est déjà assez lent entre eux, alors n'y mettez pas votre grain de sel, où notre vengeance sera terrible n'est ce pas Gin dit il en lui glissant un sourire séducteur qui la fit fondre, il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi elle aurait dit oui.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Rémus ordonna la dispersion de la troupe, ils reparleraient de leur trouvaille le lendemain.

Une fois que tous furent remontés, chacun partit dans sa chambre, Harry s'excusa auprès de Ron pour revenir dans la bibliothèque. Là il s'installa dans le vieux fauteuil de Sirius et laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les événements de la journée, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes de la petite cheminée. La journée avait été plus que chargée, il était épuisé, mais pour une fois il se sentait maître de son destin, il se sentait bien et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et il comptait bien en profiter !

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'entrebâillée mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Comme le dossier était large, il restait invisible tant que personne n'en faisait le tour. Puis, il entendit clairement le bruit des livres que l'on bouge.

_-_Potions, potions, où êtes vous petits bouquins de potions ? Demanda une voix qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement. Il se releva légèrement et se pencha sur le large accoudoir. Elle lui tournait le dos. Oh, MORGANE ! Voilà tout ce que pouvait actuellement penser le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Ginny, inconsciente du regard curieux et envoûté posé sur elle, essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper le livre qu'elle désirait. Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et étirait au maximum son bras pour atteindre l'étagère. Comme elle se pensait seule, elle ne s'était pas vêtue de sa robe de chambre, après tout, le mois d'Août était d'une chaleur !

Elle ne portait donc qu'une simple nuisette rouge sang en satin. Mais tout en s'étirant au maximum, la jeune femme, ne s'était pas rendu compte que le tissu soyeux qui d'habitude la recouvrait jusqu'à mi cuisses, commençait à remonter, lentement mais sûrement. A chaque millimètre de peau révélé, il semblait à Harry qu'il perdait une poignée de neurone. Le tissu arriva bientôt à la jointure entre ses cuisses et ses fesses. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie et c'est peu dire.

Sa peau était blanche avec des reflets cuivrés donnés par la lumière des flammes. Il se surprit à imaginer les grains de peau sous ses doigts (j'aimerai tellement tester le velouté de sa peau sous mes lèvres … Mais attends ! Depuis quand je pense à Gin comme ça ! Aller ressaisis toi mon vieux, elle pourrait être ta petite sœur.) Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du tissu espérant inconsciemment qu'il remonte encore. (Ron va me tuer ! Bon, elle l'attrape ce livre oui où merde ! Finit par s'énerver le Survivant.)

Mais la jeune fille avait beau se tortiller, elle ne parvenait pas à ses fins. Irrité contre ses pensées coquines, Harry se leva et s'approcha de Ginny, sa baguette en main. Il s'apprêtait à faire tomber le livre, mais n'étant plus maître de son corps, il continua à avancer, jusqu'à se coller brusquement à elle. Il lui entoura la taille d'un bras, et de l'autre, il fit venir le livre à lui. Tout c'était passé rapidement, Ginny avait sursauté, mais pas hurlé (privilège de vivre avec 6 frères). Mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup à réfléchir sur l'identité de cette personne. Pour plusieurs raisons, mais la plus flagrante était : qui à part Harry dans la maison faisait de la magie sans baguette : personne. Les autres raisons faisaient partie de ses petits secrets. Comme l'odeur de son gel douche qui depuis deux ans était à la lavande, car d'après Hermione l'odeur était déstressante…

Mais au nom de Merlin que fait il ! Elle sentait sa respiration qui faisait voleter ses cheveux dans son cou, lui envoyant à chaque expiration une décharge de frissons. Je dois rêver c'est pas possible jubila la jeune femme, jusqu'à que la voix du sorcier (qui la faisait rêver d'habitude), casse ce moment magique. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit :

_-_Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvé dans cette tenue. Imagine si cela avait été tes frères ou ta mère !

C'est définitivement pas un rêve pensa le jeune femme

_-_Harry souffla t elle, en se retournant tant bien que mal. Lui n'avait pas bougé, il l'observait satisfait de voir ses joues s'empourpraient. La jeune femme baissait les yeux refusant obstinément de croiser son regard (Ah, elle n'était pas si loin la petite fille fragile et timide). Ils restèrent là sans bouger, quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité.

Alors qu'il inspirait fortement dans ses cheveux pour garder en mémoire l'enivrante odeur d'amande douce que la jeune femme dégageait, sa main décida de prendre la charge des opérations. Ses doigts se mirent à glisser sur le tissu, il pouvait apprécier la fermeté de son corps et sentir ses muscles de raidir, des frissons la traverser. Mais surtout ce qui le troublait le plus était la sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie c'était de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il baignait dans une atmosphère douce et apaisante. Il se sentait en sécurité et extrêmement fort, comme s'il venait de trouver la place de sa vie.

Mais Ginny, elle, se reprit bien vite et releva la tête pour planter ses perles bleutées dans les deux émeraudes embuées de désir. Cette vision eut raison de son emportement au profit de son côté fleur bleu. C'est donc d'une voix mi aguicheuse, mi timide qu'elle lui dit.

_-_Et pour vous, Monsieur Potter, c'est une chance qu'aucun de mes frères ne nous trouve dans cette position.

Cette remarque qu'elle croyait coquine et moqueuse eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le sorcier brun. Et son attitude prédatrice disparue, ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt (Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je fais ! Je la tiens coincée contre moi !). Il voulut se reculer pour la laisser se dégager. (Mais où crois tu aller comme ça toi ? Ah, non, je te tiens, je te garde ! pensa t elle)

_-_S'il te plait Harry reste encore un peu murmura t elle.

(Mais ça va pas, je le sors d'où ça ?). Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne la repoussa pas en lui demandant des explications. Bien au contraire, il la serra fort contre lui, faisant remonter sa main de son dos vers sa nuque. Il n'en revenait pas que Ginny lui ai demandé ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Alors il avait laissé libre cours à son imagination et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras (pas trop quand même ! Elle est si fragile).

Ginny laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, et s'agrippa de peur que ses jambes ne la portent plus. L'un de ses plus grands rêves se réalisait.

Mais comme les meilleurs moments ont une fin, Harry se détacha lentement de Ginny pour plonger dans son regard azur, la même couleur que la mer sur les cartes postales. Ses pommettes légèrement roses (de plaisir espérait il). Mais le plus troublant fut pour Harry, ses lèvres d'un rose pâle, elles avaient l'air si douces, un appel à être embrassées. Intérieurement, il était bouleversé car, même s'il essayait de s'en empêcher, ses pensées revenaient toujours sur l'objet de luxure qu'était indéniablement devenue Ginny depuis quelques minutes.

_-_Harry chuchota t elle

_-_Oui lui répondit il sur le même ton.

_-_Et maintenant ? Demanda t elle, en s'humectant les lèvres.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres du brun (Merlin, Merlin, je deviens aussi loquace que Ron devant Herm. Et je ne peux même pas lui en parler ! Non ! Horreur et damnation, je pelote sa sœur ! Et j'adore ça ! Réalisa t il effrayé.). Les rares fois où il avait approché Cho de près, elle ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler, il laissa échapper d'une une voix peu sure :

_-_Gin …. Et …. Et si maintenant je … t'embrassais (qu'est ce que je viens de dire là !).

_-_Oh répondit elle timidement, en rompant le contact visuel (oh, mauvaise idée qu'est ce qu'il va penser ?). Mais elle rajouta bien vite : enfin si tu en as vraiment envie bien sur !

_-_Et toi ? Lui demanda t il. (Génial ! Bienvenue dans le monde Harry Potter. Impossible de prendre moi-même une décision. CRETIN CRETIN CRETIN !) .

Mais pour Ginny, la question et le temps de réaction d'Harry, étaient suffisants pour qu'elle pense qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Elle décida donc de se retirer avec toute la fierté qu'il lui restait. A quoi avait elle donc pensé ? Après tout Harry était connu pour être impulsif, s'il avait réellement eu envie de l'embrasser, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Elle sentait son cœur se briser, encore une fois à cause de lui. C'était sa faute, après tout, si elle espérait à chaque fois. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte lentement comme à regret.

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu, pourquoi partait elle ? Maintenant ? Mais surtout pourquoi cet air blessé et triste sur son visage (Génial, t'as encore fait une bourde).

_-_Gin, Gin ! Mais attends !

Elle se retourna à demi et bredouilla :

_-_Ben c'est que je suis pressée. Potion et tout. Tout en parlant elle agita son livre. Dois y aller !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Harry sans réfléchir tendit la main et verrouilla la porte au nez de la rouquine. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit cri désespéré.

_-_Harry ouvre la porte supplia t elle.

_-_Gin, écoute …

_-_J'écoute rien du tout, ouvre moi la porte ! La petite fille timide s'était envolée et la Ginny du début du mois était revenue. Elle avait parlé d'un ton tranchant qui ne tolérait aucun refus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans un oh silencieux, et d'un geste désinvolte de la main il ouvrit la porte. Elle attrapa la poignée et l'ouvrit en grand, le couloir était sombre. Elle se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa et son esprit se mit à lui hurler fait quelque chose et vite ! Alors sans réfléchir il s'écria :

_-_Ginny reste ! Puis il continua d'une petite voix. J'en ai envie s'il te plait.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_-_Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je te dirais ça murmura t il avec un petit rire nerveux.

_-_Tu ne le penses pas hein ? Hasarda t elle.

_-_Bien sûr que si ! S'écria t il outré qu'elle ne le croit pas.

Elle fit un petit sourire timide, c'est vrai, Harry Potter n'était pas réputé pour être un menteur. Elle le regarda. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau, les joues rouges, ses cheveux toujours en pagaille et ses yeux verts illuminés de vérité et de détermination. Lentement, il se mit à avancer vers elle, Ginny ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme. Il avait un léger sourire, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fascinante. Il la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller.

Finalement, il arriva à ses côtés, sans rompre le contact visuel, il revérouilla la porte. Puis il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il se rapprochad'elle encore plus. Il était si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il pencha la tête, elle ferma les yeux et instinctivement, elle humidifia ses lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et ce faisant se colla complètement au jeune homme. Ses lèvres se pressant un peu plus sur les siennes. Elle nota avec satisfaction qu'Harry avait eu l'air d'apprécier la manœuvre. Possessivement, il entoura ses bras autour d'elle, pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus. Il rompit leur simple baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade, les quelques neurones qui lui restaient de sa séance de voyeurisme menaçaient de tirer leur révérence. Ses mains devenaient moites.

_-_Gin …

Non, mais il rêve là, on va pas faire la causette maintenant. Alors elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise, et le ramena à elle, et l'embrassa brièvement. Sous ses lèvres, elle pouvait sentir un sourire malicieux. Elle lui donna une série hallucinante de petits baisers papillon. Peu à peu Ginny ouvrit ses lèvres, il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour suivre son initiative. Il laissa échapper un son rauque de sa gorge, la première fois que sa langue entra en contact avec celle de la jeune fille. Mais ce fut éphémère, puisque dès qu'elles se touchèrent, elles se séparèrent pour se joindre à nouveau, se toucher, se frôler, glisser l'une sur l'autre. Sans réfléchir, elle glissa la main dans les cheveux fins de sa nuque et immobilisa sa tête au cas où, ça lui prendrait encore de rompre leur baiser. Ginny n'en revenait pas, c'était exceptionnel, un vrai feu d'artifice de sensations. Ses genoux auraient probablement flanchés, si Harry ne la maintenait pas aussi fermement contre lui. Quand l'air leur manqua, ils se séparèrent.

Harry sourit tendrement à Ginny qui revint se blottir dans ses bras. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres, il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

_-_Harry…

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin, dans sa phrase car du bruit leur provint du couloir. Elle se resserra dans ses bras, ils restèrent quelques secondes figés. A cet instant Harry était prêt à faire face à toute la tribu Weasley. Il baissa son regard pour la contempler. Et ce qu'il vit l'attendrit, la jeune femme étroitement blottit dans ses bras retenant à grand peine un bâillement. Elle dodelinait de la tête, ses yeux papillonnant.

_-_Aller, ma belle, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

_-_Mais non, j'ai pas sommeil, et puis il faut qu'on parle.

_-_Oui, je sais lui répondit il en frottant son nez contre le sien (il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça). Mais, tu ne tiens plus debout et moi, j'avoue que je suis fatigué. Zou !

Harry et Ginny traversèrent le couloir sombre en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, sursautant au moindre bruit, l'appréhension de se faire surprendre les faisait frisonnier. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à grimper l'escalier et à se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille sans encombre. Devant la porte Harry attrapa le bouton de la poignée et ouvrit le panneau.

_-_Voilà, Madame est arrivée chuchota t il. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_-_Bonne nuit Gin.

_-_'nuit ry'.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla des étoiles dans les yeux. Malgré sa courte nuit, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle se leva avec bonne humeur et sauta sur le lit de Luna pour la réveiller :

_-_Lou ! Debout !

_-_Maiiiiiis ! Grogna la petite blonde.

Mais Ginny n'avait cure des supplications de son amie.

_-_Lou ! Il m'a embrassé ! C'était comme dans un rêve débita t elle complètement hystérique. Mais Lou, tu m'écoutes ?

Luna consentie à s'asseoir, se frotta les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

_-_Va y racontes, et avec des détails !

Ginny n'allait pas laisser passer une chance d'afficher son bonheur et se mit en devoir de tout lui raconter. Le récit se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne ? Ce fut alors la course contre la montre pour se préparer. Luna ayant décrété que Gin s'en sortirait mieux qu'elle si jamais elle était en retard pour le petit déjeuner, prit donc la salle d'eau en premier.

Ginny qui était sur son petit nuage, prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Quand elle sortit de la chambre le couloir était désert, apparemment tout le monde était déjà en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se rendait vers la cuisine, le pas léger, en passant devant le petit salon, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte qui était entrebâillée. Dans le salon, il y avait les jumeaux, Charlie et Neuville. Cela surprit la jeune femme, qui décida d'écouter leur conversation.

_-_Neuville tu as compris ?

_-_Ouais grommela le petit brun, mais ça va pas être facile. A croire que vous ne connaissez pas votre sœur.

_-_T'inquiète Neuville dit Georges, on a prévu des petits trucs pour les retenir.

_-_C'est vrai renchérit sa moitié, après tout si Luna et Gin sont bien occupées, peut être qu'elles ne remarqueront pas notre absence !

Neuville secoua la tête dépité. Apparemment, il ne croyait pas trop au plan des jumeaux pour tenir les jeunes femmes éloignées de leur incursion au ministère. Même Charlie faisait la grimace, puis il s'exclama :

_-_Oh et puis Harry a eu l'idée de les protéger, il a qu'à trouver le moyen de l'appliquer. Eloigner Ginny …

Ginny recula brutalement portant les mains à son cou, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry manigançait quelque chose avec ses frères pour la tenir éloignée de quelque chose. Elle venait de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur. Mais cette fois, sa tristesse s'effaça au profit de la colère. Et toutes sortes d'idées envahissaient son esprit : N'avait il pas confiance en elle à ce point ? Avait il essayé de la manipuler hier soir ? Là s'en était trop, il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'elle lui avait dit au début du mois !

_-_Ah, il veut se la jouer comme ça ? Et bien d'accord !

Dans une colère folle, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, elle y entra en claquant la porte. Ils étaient tous là, attablés. Molly à qui le comportement de sa fille ne plaisait pas, allait la réprimander vertement. Mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir, les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs, son visage était fermé et un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'Harry qui s'était levé, il la regardait les sourcils froncés se demandant comment il devait réagir.

_-_Haaarrryyyyy ! Susurra t elle sur un ton mielleux. Elle tendit une main pianota sur le bout du nez du jeune homme, puis sans prévenir lui assena un claque retentissante

_-_Ginny, mais ça va pas ! Hurla Ron en se levant pour éloigner sa sœur d'Harry. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, Hermione le saisit par le bras et le força à s'asseoir.

_-_Mais Mione ….

_-_Ron ferme là et ouvre autre chose. Son sixième sens lui disait que Ginny n'en serait pas arrivée là sans être poussée à la dernière extrémité.

Les jumeaux, Charlie et Neuville arrivèrent attirés par les cris.

_-_Gin commença Harry qui était descendu très rapidement de son petit nuage personnel.

_-_Non ! Dit elle d'un ton très grave qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? ME FAIRE CA !

_-_Mais ….

_-_Je vais être claire Potter. Je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit au début du mois, je vais rajouter quelques petites clauses. Ne t'avise plus de me parler ou même de prendre une décision pour moi. Où je te louperais pas ! Sur ce, elle se retourna vers les quatre arrivants :

_-_ Quand à vous, je tiens à vous informer que toute trahison se paye. Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre !

Elle se retourna vers Harry, elle le fixait, il fallait qu'elle sorte, elle se sentait complètement craquée, et ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Elle secoua la tête se sentant dépassée par les événements. De son côté Harry déglutit difficilement, se demandant pourquoi il devait toujours être dans des situations impossibles.

_-_Mais, mais balbutia Molly.

Harry se leva dans l'intention de la poursuivre, mais Luna fut plus rapide que lui et s'élança vers son amie toutes les deux sortirent de la pièce.

_-_Harry reste là dit Hermione. Sur ce coup là je l'approuve, même si je connais le pourquoi de ta décision. Pour le moment laissons les discuter. D'ailleurs, je vais les rejoindre. Et elle les planta là.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard interloqué.

_-_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore demanda Bill pragmatique.

_-_On faisait le point avec Neuville expliqua Charlie et je crois qu'elle a surpris notre conversation.

_-_Et merde commenta Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Ron, tordant ses mains nerveusement. Ron, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_-_Oui, je crois aussi lui répondit Ron un peu cassant. Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Où tu veux dit il en regardant Harry de haut.

Le jeune brun baissa la tête, décevoir Ron était pour lui quelque chose de très dur à vivre. Ron était la seule personne qui s'était intéressé à lui sans savoir qui il était. Ron était son seul véritable ami, son seul frère. Bien sur, il y avait Hermione, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

-En bas proposa t il ? D'un ton incertain.

_-_Ok, allons y.

Ils quittèrent la pièce. Harry marchait comme un automate, arrivé à la bibliothèque, il se dépêcha de faire pivoter le panneau. Ron le suivait, sans rien dire laissant s'installer un silence oppressant pour Harry. Alors qu'ils entamèrent leur marche vers la salle circulaire, Harry se posait de plus en plus de questions. Hier, tout lui avait paru si clair, il avait des amis, une presque petite amie, enfin le croyait il. Et voilà qu'en quelques heures tout était chamboulé.

Cette fois ci, à la présence d'Harry dans la pièce, les torches s'allumèrent, Ron choisit ce moment pour attraper Harry par le col de sa chemise et le secoua.

_-_Je le savais ! Je le savais ! J'ai rien dit mais je le savais ! C'était un plan débile de la tenir éloignée.

Il finit par lâcher Harry et se mit à tourner autour de lui comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Harry ne disait rien, il avait trop honte, et il était très gêné, comment aborder ça avec Ron. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

_-_Mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est ce pas ? Non ne réponds pas à cette question. Dis moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé.

_-_Et bien commença Harry visiblement mal à l'aise. En fait tu sais, hier soir, je suis redescendu. Ron hocha affirmativement de la tête attendant la suite. Et bien, je suis … allé à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir. Et puis … et puis ….

_-_Bon, et après s'énerva le rouquin.

_-_Et puis, j'ai croisé Ginny et … et … et ….

_-_HARRY ! Avertit Ron qui commençait à entrevoir ce qu'il allait bientôt entendre.

_-_Et, enfin … nous nous sommes embrassés.

Ron souffla. Harry lui retint son souffle, prêt à une explosion de son ami (ancien ami, futur meurtrier…). Alors, il s'approcha de son ami.

_-_Ron ? Demanda t il d'un ton incertain.

_-_Tu serais devant Bill ou Charlie, Voldemort n'aurait plus besoin de te tuer, puisque tu serais déjà mort. Les jumeaux j'en sais rien. Moi, j'en aurais été enchanté, s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème qu'elle soit au courant pour le ministère.

_-_Enchanté tu dis ? Répétant Harry se sentant un peu plus léger.

_-_Mouais grogna Ron, mais t'emballes pas, c'est plus le cas. Je devrais te démolir, Harry, t'en ai conscient au moins ? Lui dit il en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Harry lui avait un air penaud, pas fier de lui. Quand tout à coup le visage de Ron s'illumina.

_-_Attends, tu veux dire que c'était ton premier baiser !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, frappé par la constatation.

_-_C'était comment, c'était bien ? Demanda dans la foulée le rouquin.

_-_Euh…

_-_Non ! Non, je veux pas savoir si ma sœur embrasse bien ! Holala s'affola t il en portant une main à son visage.

_-_Ron ça va ?

_-_Ouais, ouais dit il en reprenant contenance. MERDE, Harry c'est ma soeur. Tous les mois on fait une réunion fraternelle pour éconduire les prétendants. Bon, j'avoue dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'y ai déjà pensé. Elle et toi ensemble ….

_-_Ron, je suis désolé. Mais surtout pour Ginny. Mais vu que nos relations ont évolué, je vais aller lui parler et lui expliquer que cette décision ne remet pas en question ce qui c'est passé hier soir dit Harry l'air déterminé.

_-_MEC, MEC, MEC, lui répondit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un air de quelqu'un qui va lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu as tout faux. Là, ta relation, elle a pas évolué, elle a régressé au point zéro. Je sais peut être pas tous les faits, mais ses sentiments si. Elle se sent blessée, trahie, humiliée et elle est très, très mais alors très en colère. Si elle t'adresse encore la parole, tu pourras t'avouer heureux. Et oh, Harry pour l'instant je vais aller lui parler.

_-_Mais …

_-_Il y a pas de mais. Harry n'oublie pas qu'il va falloir la jouer serré avec mes frangins pour qu'ils pensent que c'est juste pour le ministère. S'il n'y avait pas eu le baiser, ç'aurait été plus facile soupira t il.

_-_Ron, tu m'en veux ?

_-_ J'aurais tendance à te dire non, mais je sais qu'une fois que j'aurais eu Gin en pleurs dans mes bras, là je t'en voudrais !

_-_Hum

_-_Bon aller ! Restes là, je vais échanger avec Hermione, elle saura mieux que moi te dire comment te comporter.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de rentrer dans le couloir, il lança :

_-_Quand même, Harry t'en rates pas une !

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil néanmoins un peu soulagé. Quand Ron arriva dans la cuisine, les conversations se turent, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il mit ses mains en porte voix et hurla :

_-_MIONE ! CUISINE ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

Quelques minutes après la jeune femme arriva, les joues rouges, les sourcils froncés.

_-_On échange lui dit Ron.

_-_OK

_-_Alors que le rouquin se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Hermione lui saisit le poignet.

_-_Ron, tu sais ? Demanda t elle presque timidement. Il lui sourit.

_-_Oui je sais.

_-_Et ? ( Mon dieu, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas disputés)

_-_Si tu allais voir par toi-même lui répondit il d'un ton doux comprenant sa question muette.

Elle secoua la tête, il se moquait d'elle. Dans un sens très bien, il ne serait pas dans cet état d'esprit si il y avait eu une dispute. Alors, elle lui rendit son sourire et lui lâcha le poignet. Dans la cuisine, s'échangeaient des regards interrogateurs.

_-_Mais bon sang que se passe t il encore s'énerva Bill.

_-_Et bien, bon courage, si tu arrives à y comprendre quelque chose lui répondit l'un des jumeaux.

_-_Ouais, renchérit l'autre, c'est toujours comme ça. A se demander même s'ils ne font pas exprès pour nous embêter et s'ils se comprennent vraiment !

_-_Oh si, ils se comprennent et ça d'un seul regard, j'ai pu le constater l'année dernière au ministère.

Cette simple phrase de Neuville jeta un froid dans la pièce. Certes tous savaient, mais personne n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était devenu un sujet tabou.

_-_Là aussi ! Si on savait ce qu'il leur est arrivé, cela serait plus facile.

_-_Bill calme toi, lui répondit Rémus. C'est compréhensible qu'ils ne nous en parlent pas. C'est quelque chose qui s'est passé entre eux, qui solidifie le groupe. Mais je sais que c'est surtout pour Harry n'est ce pas Neuville.

Le petit brun approuva les dires de son ancien professeur. Avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

_-_Ce que nous avons vécu là bas est irréel et effrayant. Mais hélas ce n'est pas un cauchemar et nous vivons avec, avec notre culpabilité. Chacun de nous en porte une part plus ou moins importante. Et depuis que j'ai vécu ça, j'avoue regarder Ron et Hermione d'une autre manière. Eux, ils avaient 11 ans la première fois qu'ils sont partis à l'aventure. Et encore, je ne parle même pas d'Harry qui vit tout ceci avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que nous !

_-_Mon pauvre petit dit Madame Weasley en enlaçant Neuville. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui répondre.

_-_Non, regardez Molly comme cette expérience m'a enrichi. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que les autres, mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur de mon ombre. Un silence accueillit les derniers propos du garçon. Puis il reprit d'une voix ferme, presque froide. Sans compter, que maintenant je sais à quoi ressemble une des personnes qui ont mis mes parents dans cet état. De pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom, ça m'aide beaucoup.

_-_Elle est complètement folle, reprit une voix féminine derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Luna qui entrait dans la pièce.

_-_Luna s'écria Bill.

_-_Oui répondit t elle toujours sur un ton rêveur.

_-_Dit nous qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t il d'un ton doux.

Le visage de Luna se transforma, elle n'avait plus son expression de douce folie, mais un air sarcastique. Son sourcil droit relevé, elle regardait Bill d'un air narquois.

_-_Ginny est ma meilleure amie, et il se trouve qu'Harry est vraiment amusant comme garçon, un vrai boute-en-train de qui je me sens proche. Tu me demandes donc de trahir les deux personnes qui me sont le plus proche ?

Les jumeaux se cachèrent derrière Charlie et Rémus pour se moquer de leur grand frère. En effet celui-ci regardait la petite blonde avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Ron qui arriva à ce moment là, regarda la scène curieux, Luna et son air ailleurs, Bill l'air complètement ahuri, les jumeaux secouaient par un fou rire, sa mère qui boudait, son père qui essayait de lui parler … puis il reporta son attention sur Bill.

_-_Bill, ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau

_-_Ah, toi, puisque on est tous là, j'exige un conseil fraternel d'urgence.

Ron haussa les épaules, les jumeaux soupirèrent. Mais Charlie avait l'air d'être totalement d'accord avec son frère.

_-_Vous n'avez pas l'air de trouver la situation importante !

_-_Mais si, mais si, allons dans votre chambre déclara Ron à qui il tardait que cette affaire finisse.

_-_Eh, dit Rémus et l'entraînement un jour oui, un jour non !

_-_Mais regardez professeur Lupin, nous sommes là lui dit Luna en attrapant Neuville par la manche et en le traînant jusque devant Rémus. Rémus sourit, en effet Luna était très douée, bon un peu bizarre mais douée. Et puis, il fallait qu'ils reparlent du psichittt pschittt.

_-_Allons y dit il en les entraînant loin de la pièce. Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait plus qu'Arthur qui essayait de faire parler sa femme.

_-_Mais Molly ….

_-_Arthur, je n'ai plus aucune autorité dans cette maison …

Pour les frères Weasley, l'heure était grave. Surtout pour deux d'entre eux.

_-_Bon alors commença Charlie, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_-_Et bien, c'est pas compliqué répondit Ron, elle nous a entendu et elle est blessée par la décision d'Harry. C'est tout.

_-_Allons Ron reprit Bill, elle ne se serait pas énervée contre Harry ou du moins pas de cette manière ne nous prend pas pour des cons !

Ron roula des yeux et s'adossa à la porte, gagnant du temps avant de répondre. Mais ce fut Fred qui répondit.

_-_Moi, je vois pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris, Ginny a plutôt un tempérament de feu, quand elle est en colère.

_-_Elle en a toujours pincé pour Harry continua Georges. Puis ça y est, elle arrive à le voir comme l'un d'entre nous. Au début du mois, il se confit à elle, elle arrive à le faire réagir. Ils créent une relation de confiance.

_-_Et là, termina Ron, pour elle Harry vient de rompre la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, mais c'est encore pire car je crois qu'elle l'aime encore.

_-_Humm ouais peut être admit Bill.

_-_Il faut quand même, faire quelque chose, il a fait souffrir Gin ! S'énerva Charlie.

_-_Là, je crois que nous feront mieux de ne pas nous en mêler répondit Bill

_-_Veux pas affronter Ginny commença Fred,

_-_ Veux pas affronter Harry finit Georges.

_-_Et puis, il me semble que tu étais un des seuls à être emballé par l'idée de la tenir complètement éloignée. Puis, je rejoints les jumeaux, provoquons Harry, et nous aurons aussi Gin sur le dos lui répondit sans rire Ron en se redressant de toute sa hauteur face à son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il se servait de sa supériorité physique sur l'une de ses frères. (Mais c'était le seul moyen, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que la relation Ginny/Harry dégénère un peu plus, car au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre).

Charlie ne dit rien, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Les trois autres le regardaient attendant la suite avec appréhension.

_-_Bon aller, les gars, c'est pas le moment de se disputer, il faut rester solidaire comme on là toujours été essaya Bill pour rétablir l'ambiance. Les jumeaux se contentèrent pour une fois d'hocher la tête.

_-_On est OK répondit Ron sans quitter Charlie du regard puis, il se détourna vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Mais avant de partir, il se retourna et dit :

_-_Oui, j'ai une relation spéciale avec Harry, mais je ne le laisserais jamais faire du mal à Gin. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Et même si son idée partait d'une bonne intention, il payera quand même, j'en fais mon affaire. Peut être que pour vous, le fait que je sois distant avec lui et que Ginny ne lui adresse plus la parole, n'est pas assez. Mais pourtant je sais que ça va le dévaster. Il est beaucoup plus sensible que la moyenne, même s'il le cache.

_-_Ron, t'es sûr ? Demanda Fred.

_-_Il ne peut pas échapper à ça. Mais je pense pas tenir longtemps.

_-_D'accord reprit Bill, pour cette fois on te laisse faire. Et puis on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est différent d'une histoire de prétendant. A ces mots, Ron avala un peu de travers.

_-_Charlie ? Interrogea Bill.

_-_La majorité a parlé s'inclina le rouquin. L'aîné des Weasley parut soulagé de l'entendre.

_-_J'y vais, Rémus doit me présenter quelqu'un aujourd'hui et avant de partir Ron regarda encore Charlie et ajouta :

_-_Et au fait Charlie, ne t'approche plus d'Hermione…

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et partit à la recherche de son professeur.

-Charlie, mais bon sans à quoi tu joues ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ?

Charlie inspira grandement avant de donner sa réponse.

_-_Je sais pas. J'arrive pas à être à l'aise avec lui. J'y arrive pas !

_-_T'énerves pas lui répondit Georges en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_-_Il a un pouvoir énorme soupira t il. Voldemort lui court après et Ron et Gin le suivent les yeux fermés. Ca vous fait rien à vous ?

En un coup d'œil les jumeaux se mirent d'accord et Fred répondit :

_-_Pour ce qui est de le suivre les yeux fermés, tu peux nous rajouter. Mais, tu sais, nous avons toujours plus ou moins côtoyé Harry, surtout l'année dernière.

Tu l'aurais vu, il a supporté bien des choses, et la façon dont il nous a appris à nous défendre. Il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour Ron et Gin. Ils ont confiance en lui, nous ça nous suffit. Et puis Hermione, elle est plutôt super intelligente et elle a aussi confiance en lui.

_-_Et sans oublier Dumby ajouta Fred.

_-_Je suis de leur avis Charlie, je crois que c'est un gars bien, seulement il fait ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais parce qu'il y a un mais ça nous empêche pas de garder un œil sur lui OK ?

_-_Merci, répondit Charlie qui se sentait un peu mieux.

De son côté, Ron retrouva Harry, Hermione, Rémus, sa mère et Mondingus dans le salon. Ce dernier avait été débarrassé. Et Harry expliquait avec de grands gestes comment il voyait le nouveau salon. Molly le regardait parfois avec des yeux écarquillés. Rémus lui avait l'air amusé et Hermione fidèle à elle-même prenait des notes. Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire tendu, puis lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Harry regarda de son côté avec des yeux inquiets ce qui rappela à Ron qu'il devait lui faire la gueule quelques temps. Alors, il lui lança le regard le plus méchant qu'il put, mais accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin. Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire timide.

Rémus qui trouvait bizarre qu'Harry ne réponde pas à sa question aperçut Ron, son instinct de Loup Garou en alerte, prêt à en démordre avec n'importe quel rouquin qui voudrait faire du mal à Harry. Mais il fut vite rassuré. Ron s'approcha de lui et lui dit qu'il était prêt. Les deux hommes prirent donc congé. Molly n'était pas d'accord pour que son fils prenne des pseudo cours avec un étranger en dehors du cadre sécurisant du QG, mais apparemment personne n'avait pris en considération son avis.

Rémus et Ron transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré au Lard, ce qui étonna le jeune homme (Non, non, non, pas de panique, Rémus a dit que ce n'était pas Snape, aller courage mon vieux t'es un Gryffondor ou pas !). Le loup garou sentait la tension qui émanait du rouquin, il lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la taverne les trois sangliers. Ron, regarda Rémus comme s'il était dérangé, après tout, les trois sangliers était réputée comme l'endroit le moins sûr du village.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, les vapeurs d'alcool prirent le jeune homme à la gorge, il se mit à tousser, ce qui renvoya à Rémus le jeune âge de Ron. Oui, il n'avait que 16 ans, il le nota dans son esprit, même si l'SH faisait les choses comme les plus grands sorciers, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des adolescents. Il soupira. Le temps n'était plus à se poser des questions. Le barman que Ron avait déjà rencontré l'année passée, s'avança vers eux. Il serra Rémus dans ses bras, puis regarda fixement Ron avant de demander :

_-_Est-ce lui ?

_-_Oui répondit aussitôt Rémus

_-_Reviens le chercher dans deux heures.

_-_Mais…

_-_Rémus fait ce que je te dis. Et ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons faire connaissance . . .

**Deuxième note de l'auteure** : AH ah c'est méchant hein ? Vous ne devez vous en prendre qu'à ma bêta hihi.


	8. ChFin de mois chargé part3

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R (comprend rien au nouveau rating)

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ……

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Bonsoir à tous ! Alors voilà, c'est le dernier volet du chapitre trois. Et c'est aussi le dernier chapitre descriptif avant au moins trois chapitres ! Les chapitres d'action et d'amour arrivent à grands pas . . . . .

Les RAR sont à la fin.

**Fin de mois chargée partie3**

_Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, les vapeurs d'alcool prirent le jeune homme à la gorge, il se mit à tousser, ce qui renvoya à Rémus le jeune âge de Ron. Oui, il n'avait que 16 ans, il le nota dans son esprit, même si l'SH faisait les choses comme les plus grands sorciers, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des adolescents. Il soupira. Le temps n'était plus à se poser des questions. Le barman que Ron avait déjà rencontré l'année passée, s'avança vers eux. Il serra Rémus dans ses bras, puis regarda fixement Ron avant de demander : _

_-Est-ce lui ?_

_-Oui répondit aussitôt Rémus_

_-Reviens le chercher dans deux heures._

_-Mais…_

_-Rémus fait ce que je te dis. Et ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons faire connaissance . . . _

_-_Attention Al, prévint le loup, tu risques d'être surpris dit il tout sourire. A tout à l'heure Ron, et te fie pas à son air rabougri ajouta t il avant de transplaner. Le sorcier se retourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

_-_De quel rabougri parle t il ?

Ron ouvrit en grands ses yeux. Mais où était il tombé ? (Dans le coupe gorge de Pré au lard, avec un vieux sorcier pas très net).

_-E_t bien, tu es pas trop bavard toi sourit le vieux sorcier. Aller viens.

Il le conduisit dans une arrière pièce qui semblait être un salon. Elle était chaude et accueillante, bizarrement cette pièce lui fit penser au bureau de son directeur. Alors qu'il observait la décoration, il sentit le regard du sorcier le transpercer. Il se sentit honteux. Après tout sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se présenter en premier devant un sorcier plus âgé.

_-_Je m'appelle Ron …

_-_Weasley, oui je sais. Sais tu qui je suis ?

_-_Non Monsieur.

-Et bien, je suis Alberforth Dumbledore. Devant l'air ahuri de son futur élève, Al sourit et ajouta, je suis le petit frère d'Albus.

_-_Enchanté Monsieur.

_-_Non, Ron pas de Monsieur avec moi, tout le monde m'appelle Al ici. Et vu ce que nous allons faire, nous allons nous tutoyer aussi. OK ?

_-_Euh … oui … OK. Répondit un Ron qui se demandait vraiment où il était tombé et ce qu'ils allaient faire.

_-_Alors Rémus m'a raconté que tu as tenu tête au professeur Snape et que tu as repoussé une attaque de Voldemort. Ron hocha la tête peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

_-_Bon, tu permets que nous fassions une petite expérience, je veux voir où tu en es exactement.

En une fraction de seconde le vieux sorcier sortit sa baguette et lança le sort. Sans être le moins pressé du monde le jeune sorcier construisit sa barrière. Mais à son grand étonnement, le vieux sorcier ne mit pas longtemps à la faire tomber. Puis il visita les souvenirs du roux. Il se retrouva dans une salle assez sombre, cela devait remonter à peu près à six ans en arrière, peut être moins. Le petit rouquin chevauchait un énorme cheval en pierre et parlait à deux têtes brunes qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Il leur disait d'un air déterminé :

_-_Harry ! Ce n'est pas à moi, ni à Hermione d'aller chercher la pierre, c'est à toi et à toi seul. Alors laisse nous faire ce que nous avons à faire !

Puis dans un tourbillon, Al atterrit, dans un dortoir Gryffondor, il était presque vide, seul deux lits étaient occupés. Tout était calme et serein. Quand tout à coup, l'occupant d'un des deux lits se mit à bouger en saccade, puis brutalement il porta ses deux mains à son front. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à l'occupant du deuxième pour se retrouver à genoux sur les couvertures de l'autre, dégageant le brun des draps pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne lui soufflait aucun mot réconfortant qu'aurait il pu dire de toute façon. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun se calma, mais des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Le grand roux le réinstalla sur le lit et délicatement essaya d'écarter les mains de son ami. Ses paumes étaient couvertes de sang.

_-_Harry chuchota t il.

Le brun tourna vers lui deux magnifiques pupilles émeraude, tristes et fatiguées, scintillantes de larmes.

_-_Ca va aller ?

Alors que le brun allait répondre, il écarquilla les yeux et porta les mains à sa bouche tout pâle.

_-_Je t'amène à la salle d'eau, pas de soucis.

Il aida alors le brun à se lever en lui entourant les épaules, puis le guida aussi vite qu'il put. A peine eurent ils franchis le seuil de la salle d'eau que le brun se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes. Sur le visage du roux on pouvait lire un important sentiment d'impuissance. Il fit couler de l'eau tiède dans le lavabo de marbre, pour que le brun puisse se rincer la bouche et se rafraîchir. Puis, ils reprirent le chemin de la chambre, le brun marchait avec difficulté, le rouquin, derrière lui était plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé. Il était clair qu'il faisait de son mieux pour empêcher ses bras d'aller soutenir son ami. Le brun stationna aux pieds de son lit, les couvertures arrachées, l'oreiller tâché de sang et le drap souillé de sueur froide.

_-_Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul après ça ? Demanda le grand roux au brun. Faisant passer une faiblesse de ce dernier pour une des siennes, sinon le brun aurait refusé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas redormir de suite dans son lit. Le sorcier brun se retourna vers lui, le regard reconnaissant alors il ajouta :

_-_Aller zou, en plus tu trembles, tu vas attraper froid et ma mère va me tuer. Le brun sauta sous les couvertures du lit de son ami et se colla du côté du mur, le roux le suivi. Une fois installé, la lumière éteinte, le brun prit la parole :

_-_Ron chuchota t il.

_-_Msff fut la réponse grognée par son ami.

_-_Tu as froid s'enquit ce dernier encore bien réveillé.

_-_Ca va t'inquiètes.

Sans rien dire le roux se retourna et frotta le bras du brun. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit tranquillement sous le regard triste et en colère du roux. A la fin de se souvenir Ron sentit l'esprit du mage se retirer, il ouvrit les yeux et souffla. Alberforth prit la parole :

_-_Petit, tu ne dois pas montrer ces souvenirs.

_-_Vous avez brisé mes barrières constata t il dépité. L'homme émit un petit rire

_-_Oui, bien sur à quoi tu t'attendais ? Et je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer.

_-_Mais, j'ai …. Enfin, le professeur Snape, VOLDEMORT ! S'écria le rouquin incapable de faire une phrase correcte

_-_Allons mon garçon calme toi, prends un siège. Voilà qui est mieux. Pour te répondre, je dirais que Voldemort et Séverus Snape, n'ont d'habitude aucun effort à faire pour pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry, alors il est normal que quelqu'un qui est le don comme toi puisses les repousser facilement. Mais dés qu'il s'agit d'une attaque plus forte, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher…

_-_Alors, je sers à rien encore une fois dit tout doucement Ron, plus pour lui que pour le vieil homme.

_-_Mais tu n'écoutes donc rien ou quoi ? Demanda Alberforth les yeux scintillants de de malice, j'ai dit que tu avais le don. Nous allons nous entraîner et faire de toi sur ce plan là du moins, un sorcier qui peut rivaliser avec Voldemort ! Dit il joyeusement.

_-_Que Voldemort répéta Ron incrédule.

_-_Oui, tu sauras exactement ce qu'il sait sur l'occlumencie et la légimencie lui répondit calmement Alberforth. Trop calmement, ses traits s'étaient tirés.

_-_Vous … tu…. Tu lui en veux n'est ce pas ?

Alberforth baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme et eut un sourire désabusé.

_-_Et en plus tu es empâte, Rémus avait omis de me parler de ça. Il soupira. Oui je lui en veux, mais nous en parlerons une autre fois d'accord.

_-_Oui, excuse moi bredouilla Ron conscient (pour une fois) d'avoir appuyé là où ça fait mal.

_-_Bon, pour aujourd'hui c'est bon, mais j'aimerais te voir tous les jours jusqu'à ton retour à Poudlard. Que dis tu de huit heures …

_-_Huit heures répéta horrifié le rouquin.

Alberforth eu un petit sourire malicieux

_-_C'est trop tôt peut être ? Demanda t il sournoisement.

_-_Ben c'est-à-dire que … Rémus ne commence l'entraînement qu'à neuf heures d'habitude… et puis le petit déjeuner …

_-_D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris lui répondit en riant le vieux sorcier. Nous ferrons donc neuf heures onze heures. Et surtout, n'oublie pas mon garçon, tu peux le faire !

Ron sourit au vieux mage, il l'aimait bien finalement.

_-_Dans ce cas, si tu n'as pas de question, tu peux y aller.

_-_D'accord. Au revoir Al. Ron fit un signe de la main et transplana dans la cuisine où sa mère et Mondingus se disputaient parce que celui-ci ne voulait pas éteindre sa pipe.

_-_Ah, te voilà mon chéri dit sa mère l'ayant aperçu. Alors avec qui t'entraînes tu ? Rémus n'a rien voulu nous dire.

_-_Et bien tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est quelqu'un de fascinant. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le connaisses.

_-_Tu ne vas pas me dire qui c'est, n'est ce pas demanda t elle exaspérée.

_-_Désolé non, lui répondit il tout penaud.

Après un long soupir Molly lui répondit.

_-_Bon c'est pas grave, je vais m'y habituer fit elle en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_-_Je vais rejoindre les autres à tout à l'heure 'man.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte de la bibliothèque, mais elle était fermée, verrouillée magiquement (bon, super, mais je rentre comment moi pesta le rouquin). Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, la porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sonore. Il entra et aperçut les jumeaux qui remontaient une grosse malle du souterrain.

_-S_alut, Monsieur-j'ai-raté-l'aménagement-et-je-suis-un-veinard. Alors ?

_-_Alors, rien de spécial, où sont les autres ?

_-_Les autres ? Répondit Fred en riant, et bien Hermione, Luna et Neuville ont repris leur programme même que Luna s'en sort bien, j'avais jamais vu Rémus être aussi content pour un simple sort ! Ginny… et bien Ginny est dans sa chambre, elle boude, quand à Harry : défense contre les force du mal à fond et apparemment il est en forme. Heureusement qu'il y a une pièce spéciale sinon, il aurait déjà fait sauter la moitié de la baraque.

_-_En gros, une matinée normale quoi conclut Ron en souriant à ses frères.

Après un repas plus ou moins calme, où Ginny et Harry se fixaient en statue de pierre, Rémus réunit l'SH. Il avait décidé de leur faire commencer leur transformation en animagus. Tous se montrèrent enjoués, tout spécialement Harry. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleurs moyens pour se rapprocher de son père et de Sirius. Mais ils déchantèrent assez vite quand Rémus leur expliqua qu'il avait fallu plusieurs mois de préparation aux Maraudeurs pour y arriver. Il leur expliqua que cette transformation nécessitait plusieurs phases. Plus exactement trois. Une première phase de concertation pour être en osmose avec soi et donc cheminer vers son animal. La deuxième phase une des plus dure, la transformation en elle-même. Et enfin la maîtrise de la transformation et le contrôle de l'animal.

_-_Mais Rémus, il nous reste pas tout à fait trois semaines avant la rentrée ! S'exclama Harry.

_-_Oui, je sais, et ce serait bien si vous aviez tous passé la première phase. Pour les autre Poudlard sera plus pratique.

_-_Plus pratique, mais beaucoup plus dangereux. Rappela Hermione toujours pratique.

_-_Oui et Non, lui répondit Rémus. Oui parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde et que l'on ne sait pas en quel animal vous allez vous transformer et non parce qu'il y a de l'espace entre le parc et la forêt interdite.

_-_Dans la forêt interdite s'écria complètement horrifié Neuville.

_-_Et bien oui Neuville et heureusement que nous l'avions à côté car pour certains animaux, c'est vraiment nécessaire. Rémus émit un petit rire nostalgique, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_-_Vas y raconte Rem ! Le supplia Harry.

A cette phrase et à la mimique d'Harry, Rémus s'était figé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru voir James.

_-_Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Demanda t il à Harry. Le jeune homme sursauta, le surnom qu'il avait donné à Rémus, il l'avait dans un coin de sa tête depuis ce fameux rêve au début du mois.

_-_Euh, et bien … je suis désolé, c'est venu tout seul, répondit t il nerveusement en cherchant des signes de réaction sur le visage du blond. Rémus qui avait senti sa panique, lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer.

_-_Ca va Harry, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que …

_-_Tu m'as pris pour …

_-_James finit Rémus oui.

_-_Oh ! Harry se mit à sourire, puis à rire repensant de plus en plus à son rêve et revoyant parfaitement son parrain l'apostropher en l'appelant mumus.

_-_Mais Harry qu'est ce qui te fait rire s'enquit il curieux.

Entre deux crises de fou rire, le jeune homme réussit à lui répondre.

_-_J'aurais … j'aurais pu … t' … t'appeler MUMUS ! Suivit par un fou rire discontinu, accentué par la tête étonné de Rémus et des autres.

_-_Mais Harry demanda Hermione, comment sais tu tout ça ? Sous le regard d'un Rémus complètement abasourdi.

_-_Oh et bien répondit Harry une fois qu'il fut calmé. Au début du mois, j'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve très chouette en fait.

_-_Un rêve répéta Rémus.

_-_Oui un rêve où je volais en balai alors que je n'avais que huit/neuf mois.

_-_Non d'une chouette ! Tu te souviens de ça ?

_-_Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir ! Il faudra que tu me racontes, je me suis réveillé alors que je volais dans les bras de …

_-_De ton père … oui… c'est ça !

_-_C'est bien ce que je dis Rémus. Suis un peu ! Se moqua le jeune sorcier.

_-_Oui, et puis c'est pas tout ça, au boulot tout le monde. Chacun prend une position dans laquelle il se sent bien, et où vous êtes bien calé. Voilà.

Rémus leur laissa le temps de s'installer, il était encore un peu secoué par les dire d'Harry. Mais il fallait à tout prix se reprendre. Une fois que chacun eut choisi un fauteuil. Rémus enchaîna avant qu'ils ne se remettent à parler.

_-_Bon maintenant vous allez fermer les yeux et écouter le silence qui vous entoure et le son de ma voix rien d'autre. Je veux vous entendre respirer, on expire et on inspire profondément. C'est bien. Petit à petit vous allez détendre les muscles de votre corps un à un. Sans se presser à votre rythme. On oublie pas de respirer, toujours profondément. Vous allez bientôt avoir des picotements aux mains et peut être aux jambes. Toujours en respirant profondément, vous allez visualiser un endroit, un lieu, une pièce où vous vous sentez en sécurité. Si vous faites bien attention, vous percevrez même les bruits et les odeurs. C'est comme si vous y étiez.

Vous êtes bien, très bien, tout est parfait. Maintenant vous allez vous voir dans ce lieu, vous êtes tranquille, tout va bien. En vous concentrant un peu, vous allez percevoir les battements de votre cœur, calmes et réguliers. Accrochez vous à ces battements et laissez vous guider dans un voyage intérieur. On respire bien à fond et on se laisse couler en nous, petit à petit les décors changent. Si c'est déstabilisant, n'avez pas peur. Vous êtes toujours en sécurité. Laissez vous envahir, par ces sensations, elles ne sont pas nouvelles. Vos qualités, vos défauts votre instinct, imprégniez vous de cette atmosphère

Vous allez toujours en respirant de plus en plus profondément, refaire tout doucement le chemin inverse toujours à votre rythme. On y va, on se rapproche des battements de son cœur, tout est calme, vous êtes en sécurité d'ailleurs vous êtes dans votre lieu préféré. Tout va bien, on respire et petit à petit vous remuez les doigts voilà. C'est un peu engourdi, la réalité matérielle reprend le dessus. Vous avez maintenant conscience d'être dans un fauteuil, dans la bibliothèque et à trois vous allez ouvrir les yeux. Un, deux, trois.

_-_Wouah s'émerveilla Ron, trop cool !

Rémus sourit, et raviva un peu les lumières pour que tous puissent se voir.

_-_Professeur Lupin couina Luna effrayée en désignant Ginny. La jeune femme n'était pas réveillée et elle était entourée par une aura rouge.

Alors que Rémus s'approchait d'elle tout doucement, la voix d'Hermione retentit :

_-_Harry aussi !

_-_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Ron affolé, je ne les sens plus !

_-_Ce n'est rien Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il ne faut pas les réveiller.

_-_Mais alors, ils ont quoi demanda Neuville.

_-_En fait, ils sont en transe et ne se réveilleront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé leur animal.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'on fait professeur ? Demanda Luna.

_-_Et bien, vous, vous pourriez aller dîner, je suppose que Molly ne va pas tarder à appeler.

_-_Dîner, déjà ? Oh, mais oui, il est plus de dix neuf heures acquiesça Ron. Et vous ?

_-_Moi, je reste avec eux, mais dites aux membres de l'ordre que nous finissons l'entraînement. OK ?

_-_Oui, lui répondit Hermione, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne chose qu'ils sachent ce que nous faisons …

Rémus regarda les deux adolescents, il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est vrai, il avait pensé qu'Harry devrait sans doute y arriver facilement, mais il n'aurait pas parié une mornille sur la jeune fille. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Environ deux heures plus tard, les autres revinrent avec un plateau de sandwichs et un pichet. Curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais quand même un peu inquiet. Ginny transpirait à grosses gouttes et avait des frissons, quand à Harry, même si lui aussi avait des frissons, il grelottait.

_-_C'est fou constata Ron, ils réagissent complètement différemment.

_-_Peut être que leur animal est totalement différent lui répondit Neuville.

_-_Mais non dit Hermione exaspérée par leur manque de culture. A chaque animal correspond un endroit différent, mais les animaux peuvent être de la même famille.

_-_Tu crois qu'Harry aura un animagus comme son père lui demanda Neuville.

_-_Je sais pas, ce n'est pas génétique cela correspond plus à la personnalité du sorcier corrigea la préféte.

_-_Ouais, ben moi en tout cas, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un serpent, ni une araignée dit calmement Ron, son regard allant de sa sœur à Harry.

Peu à peu le silence s'établit dans la pièce, Ron finit même par s'endormir, Hermione callée dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny elle s'était retrouvée dans un endroit bizarre, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une sorte de prairie, dont elle ne voyait pas les limites, avec des herbes hautes, quelques arbres. Il y régnait un silence de plomb, le tout écrasé par une chaleur lancinante qui martelait son crâne. Elle se sentait moite. La jeune fille se demandait depuis combien de temps elle pouvait se trouver là.

_-_J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée moi ce matin pensa t elle.

Elle se mit à marcher en direction d'un arbre, plus elle marchait, plus l'arbre et son ombre bienfaisante s'éloignaient d'elle. Mais bizarrement, petit à petit elle s'habituait à ce paysage brûlé et à cette sensation de brûlure sur sa peau. Il lui semblait même qu'en se concentrant elle entendait des bruits de sabots et des hennissements. Elle se surprit à dire :

-Ah non, pas un cheval !

Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus, puis il devint assourdissant. Son instinct de survie la poussa à s'éloigner le plus possible de ce boucan qui se rapprochait. Quand elle les vit ! Des dizaines peut être des centaines de zèbres qui courraient comme des perdus en faisant s'élever un épais nuage de poussière. Le troupeau en folie passé, la jeune fille se demanda ce qui avait bien pu les faire fuir comme cela.

Elle entendit des pas feutrés avançant lentement vers elle, l'œil aux aguets, elle scruta le nuage qui commençait à disparaître. C'est là qu'elle les vit. Ces deux yeux en amandes, d'un bleu profond qui la fixaient avec curiosité. Ginny fit deux pas en arrière mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'être apprécié par les yeux qui n'avaient pas cillés un seul instant. Puis dans un cri sauvage l'animal bondit. Même avec son agilité, Ginny ne put éviter la collision. Mais à son grand étonnement, il n'y eut pas de choc, l'animal pénétra en elle facilement. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille voulut prendre une grande inspiration, une douleur la traversa des pieds à la tête, un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle perdit connaissance.

Le cri que poussa Ginny sortit l'SH de l'état de torpeur dans lequel ils étaient. En un clin d'œil Rémus fut près d'elle, elle était brûlante, il demanda à Hermione d'apporter de la potion pour faire tomber la température en attendant, il transforma quelques vieux coussins en couvertures et l'installa sur le sofa. Alors qu'Hermione revenait avec la potion, Ginny ouvrait les yeux tout doucement et portait sa main sur son front moite. Rémus lui fit ingurgiter la potion, Ron insista pour qu'elle mange un sandwich, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

_-_Que s'est il passé demanda doucement Rémus.

_-_Tout allait bien, puis je me suis sentie comme aspirée. Puis je me suis retrouvée euh … je crois que j'étais dans la savane, il y avait des animaux qui courraient, et là je les ai vu. Bleus comme les miens, elle s'est approchée de moi. J'ai reculé alors, elle a bondi. Ginny s'arrêta de parler perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Et puis l'encouragea Rémus.

_-_Elle a bondi et … et … et elle est entrée en moi constata-t-elle incrédule.

_-_Gin c'est quoi demanda Ron inquiet pour sa petite sœur.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme

_-_Une lionne répondit elle fièrement.

_-_Wouah s'émerveilla Neuville.

Leur conversation fut arrêté par un souffle saccadé, Ginny haussa un sourcil, puis remarqua qu'il manquait Harry.

_-_Harry est dans le même état que toi répondis Luna à la question muette de son amie. Puis, elle lui prit discrètement la main pour lui apporter tout son soutien.

Hermione était assise à côté d'Harry et caressait ses cheveux humides. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur la joue du garçon.

_-_Ron appela t elle doucement. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la soutenir, seule sa présence pourrait apaiser sa tension. Il s'approcha d'elle et sans qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit il l'enlaça.

_-_Ca va aller Mione tant que l'on est tous ensemble ça va aller.

Rémus priait pour que Merlin entende les mots du jeune homme. Mais lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter. Même James n'était pas resté en transe aussi longtemps. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tellement qu'il en bondit de son fauteuil. Sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir, il s'arracha la chemise. Là sur son torse, se tenaient trois griffures sanguinolentes.

_-_Génial, il manquait plus que ça marmonna t il comme si j'en avais pas déjà assez ! Puis prit d'un vertige, il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil faisant fi de sa douleur.

_-_Harry ! Hurlèrent Hermione, Ron et Rémus en même temps.

_-_Je ... ça va. Un peu fatigué c'est tout réussit il à articuler.

_-_Je t'en supplie Harry dis moi que ce n'est pas un animal qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec une araignée demanda le rouquin inquiet.

Harry sourit, Ron était génial, mais dés qu'il percevait la présence d'une araignée aussi petite soit elle, il devenait une damoiselle en détresse.

_-_T'inquiètes. Mais j'ai pas besoin de chercher très loin la signification de cet animal.

_-_C'est quoi demanda Hermione curieuse.

_-U_ne panthère noire. Jolie d'ailleurs.

_-_Gryffondor et Serpentard en un, conclut elle.

_-_Et vous demanda le brun qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur son cas.

_-_Il n'y a que toi et Ginny qui êtes parvenus à la transe expliqua Rémus, pendant qu'il se préparait à soigner les plaies.

_-_Et … s'enquit celui-ci en regardant Rémus

_-_Et Gryffondor à fond s'anima le rouquin fier de sa sœur. C'est une lionne, c'est tout a fait elle continua t il joyeusement.

Mais Hermione l'arrêta de parler d'un geste de la main, elle fixait le torse d'Harry. Celui-ci rougit, mal à l'aise. Hermione l'avait déjà vu en caleçon, mais quand même.

_-_Ben ça alors, s'exclama Neuville. Tes blessures sont en train de se refermer, sans laisser de trace.

_-_Harry dit Rémus en déglutissant difficilement, on dirait que ton corps fusionne déjà….

_-_Mais Rémus, c'est impossible murmura la jeune femme. Personne ne peut …. Pas aussi vite.

_-_J'ai bien peur que si, Hermione. Tous dehors vite ! Ordonna le sorcier.

Bizarrement aucun des jeunes gens ne rouspéta. Il y avait quelques chose dans la voix de Rémus qui leur disait que c'était pas le moment de discuter. Peut être l'inquiétude qui avait remplacé la douceur habituelle…

Une fois que la salle fut vide, il verrouilla la porte d'un sort puissant. Il se retourna en entendant gémir Harry. Le jeune homme était à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Alors, il s'agenouilla aux côtés du brun. Il transpirait à grosses goûtes, quelques larmes pointaient aux coins de ses paupières qu'il tenait closes. Son visage était crispé par la douleur.

_-_Harry chuchota t il. Ta première transformation a commencé. Ca va être très douloureux lui expliqua le loup. Enfin je crois…

_-_Rem souffla indigné le brun faisant un maigre sourire à l'adulte.

_-_Je disais ça pour voir si tu suivais. Il faut que tu te relaxes.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard.

_-_Oui, je sais ce n'est pas ton point fort mais si Peter y est arrivé ….

_-_C'est bon, j'ai saisi pas la peine d'en dire plus, le coupa le brun en maugréant.

Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et tenta de se redresser, il grimaça. Les douleurs dans ses membres étaient lancinantes comme si la panthère en lui s'amusait à griffer chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Rémus passa tendrement son bras autour d'Harry et l'aida à se redresser avant d'installer une multitude de gros coussins douillets autour de lui pour le caller, mais aussi pour prévenir une éventuelle chute. Harry le remercia d'un regard, il reçut un sourire désolé en guise de réponse.

_-_Maintenant ferme les yeux, visualise la panthère et essaye de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Mais ne la laisse pas te dominer.

Les autres adolescents se regroupèrent dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, conduit par une Hermione pressée.

_-_Mais Mione, je comprends pas, pourquoi es tu aussi pressée de monter ? Demanda le rouquin très inquiet pour son ami brun.

Il avait passé un bras sous les aisselles de sa sœur pour l'aider à avancer. Ils étaient suivis par Luna et Neuville.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, mais au lieu de lui répondre comme il s'y attendait, elle lui demanda :

_-_Ron où avez-vous mis les livres que nous venons d'acheter ?

_-_Là dans la malle, lui répondit il attendant des précisions.

La jeune femme se jeta sur la malle et se mit à la fouiller frénétiquement.

_-_Ah ! Voilà dit elle victorieuse en hissant un gros bouquin.

_-_C'est quoi demanda Neuville curieux.

_-_Et bien, c'est un livre avancé sur la magie utilisée pour …

_-_Notre transformation animagus termina Ginny d'une voix faible.

_-_Tout à fait approuva Hermione en plongeant son nez dans le grimoire. Elle baragouinait des paroles incompréhensibles pour les autres. Puis avec un claquement de langue approbateur elle releva la tête. Elle lut à haute voix :

_Lionne ou panthéra léa : hante surtout les savanes et les régions semi désertiques. Elle peut atteindre environ 85 cm au garrot, son corps peut mesurer jusqu'à 180 cm, sa queue 80 cm et elle peut peser jusqu'à 200 kg, elle ne possède pas de crinière._

_-_Wouah ! Pas mal Gin, dit Ron se penchant sur sa sœur qui n'avait plus quitté ses bras.

_-_Ouais approuva t elle fière de son animal.

_-_Et pour Harry ? Questionna Neuville.

Hermione se remit à feuilleter l'ouvrage.

_-_Voilà ! _Panthére ou panthéra pardus. On la trouve dans toute l'Afrique jusqu'au sud du Sahara et dans certaines régions nord du continent. On la rencontre aussi en Asie. Elle vit dans les savanes, les forêts, les endroits rocheux et les montagnes jusqu'à 4000 m. Elle mesure 70 cm au garrot, 190 cm de longueur de corps, et 90 cm de longueur de queue et elle pèse de 25 à 80 kg_ bla bla bla … Enfin bref, c'est l'animal sauvage le plus dangereux, malin et vicieux avec ses proies.

_-_Génial, il fallait qu'il se fasse encore remarquer critiqua la rouquine.

_-_Gin, la réprimanda son frère tout en gardant son sourire complice.

_-_Vous croyez que ça va prendre longtemps la transformation d'Harry demanda Neuville à Hermione.

_-_Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

_-_Mais …

_-_Non, Gin, pas de mais. Tu as besoin de dormir et nous aussi. Aller du balai ! Ordonna la préféte.

Sans oser la contredire Ginny, Luna et Neuville quittèrent la chambre. A peine la porte fut elle refermée que Ron dit :

_-_On descend ?

_-_Bien sur affirma t elle.

_-_Ouf, non parce qu'à un moment ….

_-_Ron dépêche toi ! Le réprimanda t elle un sourire tendre aux lèvres tout en le tirant par le bras.

_-_Je te reconnais bien là, sourit ce dernier. Et voyant son regard interrogateur, il rajouta avec une regard gourmand : autoritaire, très autoritaire.

La jeune femme rougit et accéléra le pas, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. (Mais qu'allait elle faire d'un crétin pareil ! ).

Une fois devant la porte, Ron posa sa main sur la poignée mais celle-ci refusa de tourner.

_-_C'est fermé constata t il dépité. Sa compagne secoua la tête.

_-_Bien sûr que c'est fermé. Ron réfléchit un peu voyons ! Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota le montant de bois.

_-_Alohomora !

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

_-_Bien sûr, trop évident se dit elle.

Alors qu'elle allait essayer autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rémus aux traits tirés. Il fronça les sourcils quand il les vit.

_-_Mais que faites vous ici ? Questionna t il en colère.

_-_Calmez vous professeur Lupin, lui répondit Hermione en haussant le ton. Nous n'allions pas laisser Harry traverser ça tout seul !

_-_De toute façon vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui. Puis c'est dangereux dit il en refermant la porte.

Mais Ron bloqua le battant avec son pied et se tourna vers l'homme.

_-_Si derrière cette porte se trouvait James Potter où Sirius Black vous feriez tout pour entrer. Alors professeur, désolé de vous contredire mais que ça vous plaise ou non, nous entrons !

Et sans laisser le temps à Rémus de répliquer, il s'immisça dans l'entrebâillement de la porte suivi d'Hermione qui le regardait émerveillée. La porte se referma derrière eux, la pièce était sombre et sentait le fauve. Quand un grognement se fit entendre.

_-_Euh Mione, finalement je suis plus trop sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Une tâche sombre bougea sur leur droite. Lentement ils se tournèrent pour se trouver nez à nez avec deux pupilles en amandes scintillantes, vert émeraude qui les fixaient.

_-_Lumos souffla la voix d'Hermione

Tapie dans un coin, en position de défense, se tenait une gigantesque panthère noire à la musculature déliée et au poil brillant. Le plus troublant était la tâche blanche au contour indistinct sur le front de l'animal et les fines moustaches elles aussi blanches.

_-_Oups déglutit le rouquin en fixant l'animal qui grognait encore de temps en temps.

Mais sa compagne eut une tout autre réaction.

_-_Oh mon dieu Ron, qu'il est mignon ! S'exclama t elle joyeuse en battant des mains.

Ron aurait pu jurer que les yeux de la panthère s'étaient agrandis sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. D'ailleurs, elle s'assit dignement fixant la jeune femme.

_-_Mione, je suis pas sûr que …

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas du tout le rouquin et avançait prudemment vers le félin.

_-_C'est dingue, il ressemble à Moustique le chat des voisins dit elle en tendant la main vers l'animal.

_-_Parce que tes voisins ont appelé leur chat moustique ! Ils sont pires que Gin pour les noms. Lui répondit le rouquin en s'avançant lui aussi vers la panthère. Alors ça va Moustique ? Demande t il en avançant sa main lui aussi.

Mais apparemment la question du roux n'étant du goût de l'animal, il lui donna un coup de dents à la main.

_-_Aie ! Espèce de sauvage ça fait mal hurla t il en se tenant la main.

Au cri, la panthère se réfugia derrière Hermione et passa sa tête sous le bras de cette dernière pour regarder le rouquin sautiller sur lui-même en agitant sa main.

La jeune femme riait aux éclats. Elle tira gentiment une oreille de la panthère pour la réprimander.

_-_C'est pas gentil ça Moustique !

A peine eut elle terminé sa phrase qu'Harry apparut dans un « pop » retentissant.

_-_Non, sans « dec » vous n'allez pas m'appeler Moustique leur demanda t il d'un air désespéré les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

_-_Harry s'écria Hermione en lui sautant au cou. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas tomba à terre emportant avec lui son amie.

_-_Non, mais ça va pas tous les deux s'écria Ron légèrement jaloux et se jetant sur ses amis pour les chatouiller.

Après quelques minutes de rires et de larmes de joie. Le rouquin demanda :

_-_Alors comment veux tu qu'on t'appelle ?

_-_Ben je sais pas moi …. Guerrier ?

_-_Berk répondit la brunette en réajustant sa chemise

_-_Massacreur ?

Il reçut deux grimaces en guise de réponse

_-_Ok et pourquoi pas Black demanda t il désespoir de cause.

_-_Non répondit Hermione se serait trop facile de remonter jusqu'à toi à cause de Sirius expliqua t elle.

Harry souffla, il était exténué et à court d'idée.

_-_Ben et beh vieux dit Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos, pour l'instant se sera Moustique !

Harry baraguina quelques instants dans sa barbe avant de déclarer forfait :

_-_On peut pas dire que ça fasse très peur se résigna t il sous les rires de ses camarades. Puis sous l'impulsion d'Hermione le trio monta se coucher.

_**RAR :**_

**Griselle** : Coucou, ma première revieweuse ! Oui, les choses avancent, tu va voir dans ce chapitre je plante la fin du décors pour entraîner l'action. Dans le prochain ça va bouger et Ron y aura un rôle important, très important ! Mais pour ça il faudra attendre encore quinze jours. Et tant que je suis dans la mise de l'eau à la bouche, le chapitre d'après encore sera un chapitre assez érotique (voir plus) entre Ron et Hermione…… Mais bon j'arrête là mes révélations !

Je suis heureuse que tu es appréciée la scène du baiser, car j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire, car je la voulais haletante pour les lecteurs. Je suis donc contente, mais, ne t'étouffe pas pour autant ! Tu me manquerais !

Bisous.

**Bruno-Pier** : J'ai rapporté ta plainte contre ma bêta, elle était très heureuse, mais ne t'inquiètes pas (ou si peut être) mais elle est sadique, c'est dans sa nature.

Oui c'est vrai qu'Harry est malchanceux en amour, mais ce n'est pas le pire qui l'attend. Bon en tout cas dans ce chapitre, il y arrive quelque chose de positif qui lui servira pour la suite. Par contre pour que la chance du côté de l'amour revienne, il va falloir attendre un peu !

Je trouve en effet que le couple Luna/Draco est très peu exploité, comme je suis une des premières à écrire dessus, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur.

Par contre pour Sirus, je ne suis pas encore fixée. Par contre je veux bien ton avis pour savoir. Mais si ça se fait se sera dans les derniers chapitres.

Pour le M, c'est assez général, oui pour la bataille car il va y avoir des morts et des blessés. (En tout cas pas dans le trio). Un viol ? Non grands dieux, je suis comme toi, ça me fous le moral à zéro et je suis très mal à l'aise avec le sujet. Et puis confidence pour confidence (tu le verras dans les chapitres romantiques), je suis plutôt fleur bleu donc même si il peut y avoir des passages durs, tout se terminera bien ! J'espère t'avoir rassuré.

En ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres j'essaye autant que faire se peut d'être régulière. A savoir tous les quinze jours le jeudi ou vendredi soir. Parfois c'est toutes les semaines, mais c'est extrêmement rare. Et si je sais que je ne pourrais pas assumer les dates et bien je laisse un petit mot en général.

Voilà, voilà ! Je te remercie pour tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, et m'encourage à continuer !

PS : le « chiasson » à la fin de ton pseudo me fais mourir de rire.

**Melon tordu** : SOUS LE SOLEIL, SOUS LE SOLEIL ? Non, mais ça va pas ! Moi que te faisais confiance sniff sniff, je suis tellement triste.

Heureusement que tu te rattrape à la fin en disant que tu adores cette fic sinon ça aurait chauffer pour ton matricule ! Ron, Hermione oui, c'est vrai que leur cas est désespérant mais que veux tu, se serait moins drôle s'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre (quoi que je sais déjà ce que tu dois dire ! Perverse !)

Pour Neuville, je fais ce que je peux, mais c'est pas facile. Tu me dis ce que tu en penses ?

Au fait espèce de nouille trop cuite, je n'est pas publier rapidement, c'est toi qui avais oublié de lire le chapitre 6 quand il est tombé (Vanilly se frappe le front avec la paume de la main, d'un air désespéré « dire que je vais écrire une fic avec ce boulet !)

Pour Euodisney je suis OK, puisque nous étions ensemble quand nous l'avons visité alors, oui je prends ça pour un compliment. Pouf, tu te souviens comme j'avais crié …..

Pour ce qui est de la gifle, il ne faut pas s'en prendre à moi, mais à Ginny.

**Kalie** : Wouah, tu vas me faire rougir, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise à ce point !

Désolée d'avoir cassé l'ambiance, mais il le fallait c'était pour le bien de l'intrigue !

Oui, je peux je rassurer, Ron/Hermione c'est pour bientôt, dans deux chapitre alors accroche toi.

Ah ah, pour les cours tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Gaby B** : Je suis très flattée que tu apprécies mon histoire, je m'y suis lancée corps et âme ! Ce qui m'a motivé, c'est comme tu le dis que Ron est souvent présenté comme un crétin et j'en avais mar, alors il aura une lace centrale dans ma fic. Mais attention ce ne sera pas e personnage principal, qui reste Harry ! Ce qui m'arrange bien puisque je les voyais totalement interdépendant l'un de l'autre.

Pour ce qui est d'Harry est Ginny, je ne peux rien te dire sauf que ce n'est pas le premier couple qui va se former …. Suspens suspens !

En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review, c'est très encourageant pour moi. Voilà le chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise.

**Christophe** : Merci pour tes quelques mots encourageants. Je continue et d'ailleurs voilà la suite ….

**Marilou Lupin** : Tu as un adorable pseudo ! Je suis très flattée par autant de compliments, que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter ! Alors, pour les publications et bien pour donner un chapitre au minimum potable, je ne publie que tous les quinze jours (toutes les semaines c'est assez rare !), le jeudi ou le vendredi soir. Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère !

**Ratonton** : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Merci pour ta review !


	9. Message !

Bonjour à tous ! (Vanilly a un petit air innocent)

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas poster comme prévu le chapitre 9. Je me suis laissée dépasser. Le chapitre n'est donc pas fini.

Je peux simplement vous dire qu'il s'intitule « Bien des ennuis avant la rentrée ». C'est un chapitre d'action ou il va y avoir beaucoup d'émotion, beaucoup d'amitié et le retour de Voldemort.

Nous verrons l'étendue des pouvoirs de Ron, car notre rouquin préféré à un rôle très important.

**Du coup pour résumer. Le prochain chapitre sera dans quatre semaines. Mais pour me faire pardonner je posterais le chapitre 9 et le chapitre 10 « je t'aime tout simplement »**

Je m'excuse encore une fois.

Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont.

Bisous.

Vanilly.

**RAR :**

**Bruno-Pier** : Je suis heureuse que tu ai apprécié le chapitre 8. La scène entre Ron, Hermione et Moustique était là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère : tu as ri ma mission est donc réussie !

En ce qui concerne Ron, il arrive à cerner les autres mais à encore des problèmes avec ses propres sentiments comme le démontre son attitude avec Hermione. Tu as raison sur un point, pour devenir animagus, il faut bien se connaître et être à l'aise avec soi même et je pense que dans ce cas là, il n'y a que Ginny qui correspond à ses critères. Pour moi, Harry a réussi sa transformation, car il est très instinctif et puissant tout comme la panthère.

Wouah, tu m'as fait douter de moi pendant un moment ! Tes réflexions sur le choix des animaux …. C'est ….. c'est dingue ! J'arrive pas à y croire, tu m'as cloué sur mon fauteuil. Surtout pour l'animagus d'Hermione, et bien j'ai honneur de te dire que c'est bien la louve que j'ai choisi et le pire c'est que les explications que tu as donné, et bien j'ai donné exactement les mêmes.

Par contre pour Ron tu verras, j'espère qu'il te plaira même si c'est vraiment loin de l'ours.

Tu peux envoyer autant de suggestions que tu veux, au contraire ça m'intéresse, car même si j'ai un plan qui je suis, il peut y avoir des détails qui changent.

J'ai été tellement surprise par ta review que j'ai foncé voir si tu avais laissé ton adresse mail, car sur le coup je t'aurais envoyé la première partie du chapitre, si ça t'intéresse je suis toujours partante.

Encore merci pour ton soutien. Ah oui, j'allais oublier. En ce qui concerne « Chiasson » et bien, je suis tombée dingue de ce qualificatif et quand ma meilleure amie qui lit toutes les reviews l'a vu et bien elle a dit que cela me correspondait parfaitement. Ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai envoyé un regard méchant ……

**Griselle** : Merci merci d'être là pour tous les chapitres. Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir. Ton enthousiasme est une bouffée d'ait frais pour moi.

Alors, pour les animagus je voulais quelque chose qui représente bien Harry mais sans oublier son côté sombre. Et d'un autre côté je voulais garder un animal noble alors j'ai pensé à la panthère. Je suis contente qu'elle ai du succès. Pour Ginny, je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner du côté Gryffondor. Et oui, je voulais surtout qu'elle et Harry est un animal de la même famille. C'est un point commun entre eux. Je sais, je sais je suis trop fleur bleu …. Mais bon, aux vues de ce qui va se passer entre eux, ils vont se pousser hors de leurs limites.

Ginny ne va pas lui pardonner très vite car, elle est blessée dans son amour propre, il lui a fait mal. Elle va vouloir se venger, mais elle va s'en mordre les doigts …. Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ! Je te raconte ce qu'il va se passer dans plusieurs chapitres… il faut vraiment que j'arrête le café !

Pour le couple Ron/Hermione, les choses vont avancer et si je puis dire se concrétiser ….

J'espère que ton déménagement se passe bien, il me tarde que tu retrouves ton accès Internet ahhhh veux savoir la suite moi.

Bisous.

Vanilly.

**Marilou Lupin** : Ah ! Je suis contente que mes animagus soient aussi apprécié. Je balise j'espère que les autres le seront autant.

Pour moi, la relation fraternelle entre Ron et Harry est très intense, limite fusionnelle. Ce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas avant dans leurs vies, ils le trouvent l'un dans l'autre. Et puis j'adore moi aussi la famille Weasley. C'est la famille idéale, je dirais même utopique !

En ce qui concerne Neuville, je voulais l'intégrer car comme tu dis, même s'il est maladroit je pense qu'il doit avoir un rôle important. Mais j'ai parfois du mal à le faire s'exprimer, car on ne le connaît pas très bien.

Ouah, je suis totalement gênée. J'ai l'impression de faire un truc très grave en ne pouvant pas udapter, toi qui avais l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir la suite. Pardon, pardon …

Encore merci pour tes encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur.

Bisous.

Vanilly.

**Ratonton** : Merci, de reviewer à chaque chapitre ça me fait plaisir !

Bonnes vacances.

Bisous.

Vanilly.

**Kalie** : tu vas me faire rougir avec tous les compliments que tu me fais ! Mais continue je t'en prie.

Oui, je trouvais ça trop rare alors hop c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire intervenir Alberforth.

Oui en effet Harry et Rémus auront une discussion et aborderont le rêve donc oui il y aura une suite !

A bientôt. Bisous.

Vanilly.

**Melon tordu et banane flambée** : Bon par ou commencer ….. ahhhhh banane, ma banane ce que tu m'as manqué !

Maieuh ! C'était pas une fin en queue de poisson d'abord ! Vanilly boude !

Yo les animagus en action ! Oui oui je sais il faut que j'arrête le café ça devient urgent !

NON LA SITUATION ENTRE HARRY ET GINNY NE VA PAS S'ARRANGER DE SITOT ! OK ? Non mais eh ! Pourquoi personne m'écoute à moi sniff sniff.

Bisous bisous.

Bonnes fouilles.

Vanilly.

Bon voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous promets d'être à l'heure.

Enorme bisous à tous.

Votre Vanilly.


	10. Bien des ennuis avant la rentrée

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R (comprend rien au nouveau rating)

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ……

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

Alors, merci, merci à ceux qui ont classé » Quand un Potter se réveille » dans leurs favoris. Alors merci à : **Anie Celebrindal, Bruno Pier, Canylus, eleana-lena, fleurette85, GabyB, Griselle, Kalhylol, Lanfeustdetroy, Little fairy popo, Michat, Olivier1, pedro0144, potter-68, Ratonton, Rodoux, Rody85, Tchii21**.

**Note de l'auteure** : Salut à tous oh fidèles reviewers ! Bon alors cette fois ci on rentre directement dans les choses sérieuses…..

Au menu : des combats et beaucoup d'amitié. Accompagné d'une bonne dose de Voldy !

Bonne lecture !

Je suis en retard ! PARDON, PARDON …. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai modifié le chapitre et il est super long 38 pages. Alors régalez-vous !

Bisous Vanilly

**Bien des ennuis avant la rentrée**

Les jours se mirent à défiler à la vitesse de l'éclair entre les divers entraînements, les fous rires. Les transformations animagus avançaient bien.

Ron fut le troisième à trouver son animal, et c'est peut dire que le petit groupe fut surpris d'un tel animal. Tous, non. Pour Hermione cet animal n'était que la suite logique du don d'empathie du rouquin. Ron était un Phoenix.

Et même s'il n'avait pas commencé sa transformation physique, des changements étaient intervenus chez lui. Le plus flagrant était sûrement les mèches dorées qui parsemaient maintenant son abondante chevelure rousse. Et en y regardant de plus prêt, on pouvait s'apercevoir que tout en étant toujours très énergique et démarrant au quart de tour, il était tout de même plus réfléchi et plus pausé. Une aura apaisante entourait dorénavant le jeune homme.

L'autre personne pour qui avoir trouver son animagus, changea son caractère fut Hermione. Qui l'aurait cru, comme s'était écrié Harry, que la douce et réfléchie Hermione cachait au fond d'elle une louve sauvage. Ce à quoi lui fut rappelé un peu sèchement par Ginny qu'Hermione pouvait se montrer violente quand il le fallait. Il n'y avait qu'à demander à Malfoy si la gifle de sa troisième année était douce ?

Pour Luna et Neuville par contre même si c'était plus ou moins inattendu ce n'en était pas choquant pour autant. En effet l'animal de Neuville se révéla être un perroquet à pointes rouges et pour Luna se fut une magnifique libellule déprimée aux ailes transparentes azurées de bleus.

Neuville eut un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée de son animal, mais à part cela, tous étaient ravis. Bien sûr à part Harry, ils devraient attendre d'être à Poudlard pour s'essayer à la transformation, mais déjà des transformations physiques et de caractère se faisaient ressentir. Les aînées Weasley avaient de gros doutes, même s'ils ne les exprimaient pas.

Il faut dire que lors de l'entraînement au combat dans la salle spéciale du sous sol Black, Hermione qui d'habitude n'était pas souple pour deux sous, avait mis la pâtée à un Charlie médusé qui s'était retrouvé sur les fesses les quatre fers en l'air aux pieds de la brunette qui le regardait fière d'elle, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres roses.

Mais le plus éberluant fut la semaine avant la rentrée. Tous travaillaient d'arrache pieds pour être au point avant de repartir à Poudlard, Rémus avait fait des groupes de duel. Neuville contre Luna, Ginny contre Hermione et Harry contre Ron.

Les deux premiers duels s'étaient passés sans encombre. Neuville s'était lancé à fond sachant que peut être dans les années à venir il se retrouverait face aux Lestranges, mais il avait trouvé en Luna une adversaire redoutable qui tout en restant en marge avait réussi à lui tenir tête et à le battre à l'usure.

Quand à Ginny, elle s'était montrée à la hauteur de la réputation Weasley en se battant avec hargne face à une Hermione qui tenait à sa disposition un impressionnant arsenal de sorts tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Mais l'incroyable se produisit durant le dernier duel. Celui qui opposait Ron et Harry. Quand Rémus avait annoncé au rouquin qu'il allait se battre contre le survivant, celui-ci avait ouvert en grand ses yeux bleus avant de maugréer contre Rémus qui devait inévitablement vouloir le voir mort ! Comment lui qui avait d'habitude du mal avec de simple sort pouvait ne serait ce que se défendre contre Harry.

_-_Mais merde, c'est Harry s'était il écrié. Harry, le survivant, celui pour qui la magie est plus qu'innée. Celui qui en bougeant à peine le petit doigt fait léviter trois mangemorts d'un coup !

Harry avait ricané bêtement en secouant négligemment la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voleter quelques mèches. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Ginny. Sur le coup, ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment avant de relever fièrement la tête et de la défier du regard.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Bon ça suffit maintenant. Ron tes cours avec Al portent leurs fruits plus vite que prévu, il me l'a dit. Il a même ajouté qu'il te fallait une confrontation pour que tu en prennes conscience. Alors, là voilà ! Quand à toi Harry, Ron n'est certes pas un mangemort, mais il n'est pas non plus en sucre.

_-_Oh et puis zut on ne vous demande pas d'utiliser des impardonnables. On l'a bien fait nous, alors dépêchez vous ! Hurla Hermione qui perdait patience devant les enfantillages de ses deux meilleurs amis.

_-_On pourrait peut être le faire plus tard vu l'heure énonça Ron avec un grand sourire.

_-_Ronald Billius Weasley tu ne mangeras que quand ton duel avec Harry sera terminé. OK ! Hurla Hermione en levant la main pour se saisir d'un morceau d'oreille et conduire le rouquin sur le tatami.

_-_Aie mais aie, Mione. Tu me fais mal.

_-_Bien fait pour toi espèce d'ogre ! Et toi dit elle en se tournant vers le brun, qu'est ce que tu attends pour te mettre en position.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita de l'autre côté du tatami. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_-_Prêt mon frère ?

_-_Puisqu'il le faut : en garde ! Cria t il en se positionnant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient attentivement, attendant que l'autre attaque en premier. Imperceptiblement leurs yeux se plissèrent de concentration. Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup les lèvres de Ron, s'étirent en un sourire sadique. Harry quant à lui ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur (au mon dieu, il ressent ce que je sens. Il sait ce que je compte faire, je suis foutu !).

_-_Alors, on panique hein Potter se moqua Ron en secouant négligemment la tête.

_-_Ne rêve pas tout haut Weasley siffla le brun puis il se pencha vers son ami et chuchota : tu pourrais essayer de moins ressentir s'il te plait.

_-_Je fais ce que je peux, tu crois peut être que c'est facile !

_-_Vous voulez peut être qu'on vous aide ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix doucereuse en brandissant sa baguette dangereusement.

_-_C'est vrai quoi les gars, c'est midi et demi j'ai faim moi ! S'écria Neuville.

_-_Quoi midi et demi. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et d'un geste anodin de baguette il lança un sortilège d'entrave sur Harry.

Le brun grâce à un petit saut sur le côté évita le sort.

_-_Eyh ! Mais il ne put continuer et dut rouler sur lui-même pour éviter d'être figé

_-_Harry dépêche toi s'énerva le rouquin, si tu fais qu'éviter mes sorts, on est pas prêt d'aller manger !

_-_Ah oui ! Tu le prends comme ça ! Impedimenta !

Il se passa quelques minutes où les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent avec hardiesse et précision. Tout deux faisaient preuve d'imagination et de volonté. Se montrant agiles et même réfléchis parfois. Mais un sort plus puissant de la part d'Harry déstabilisa Ron qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et brandit sa baguette en direction du brun. Mais celui-ci ayant quelques secondes d'avance s'exclama avec force et conviction :

_-_Expeliarmus !

_-_Non hurla Ron en tendant son bras droit devant lui paume ouverte vers le rayon. Là, l'incroyable se produisit, le rayon bleu pâle rebondit sur un dôme translucide aux reflets dorés et se dirigea directement vers Harry qui regardait sans pouvoir bouger son propre sort se retourner contre lui. Il n'eut le temps que d'esquisser une grimace, sachant la force qu'il avait placé dedans, s'attendant à faire un vol plané mémorable.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Au même moment il sentit deux forces invisibles, une lui arrachant brutalement sa baguette des mains pour l'envoyer directement dans la main du rouquin, et l'autre le tirant brusquement en arrière.

Heureusement pour lui, les ondes de choc qui précédaient le corps de sorcier brun avaient effritées un coin du plafond. Il put donc passer le plafond sans trop de problème. Le petit groupe se précipita dans le couloir pour remonter dans la maison. Si les calculs de Rémus étaient bons, Harry devait se trouver dans la cuisine. Le spectacle était impressionnant. Des briques et les lames de parquet étaient éparpillées sur le sol et un trou béant gisait prêt de la longue table massive en bois.

Ron se précipita sur le corps inanimé de son ami, bousculant au passage ses parents et ses frères qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

_-_Merlin ! Oh Harry réponds moi, je t'en supplie !

Il s'agenouilla auprès du brun et tendit une main, mais il ne put consentir à le toucher. Il avait l'air si fragile. Son teint était blafard et terne. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage, quelques cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la transpiration.

Un spasme secoua le corps allongé, sa tête s'inclinant sur le côté. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula du coin de sa bouche.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait se lamenta le rouquin prenant sa tête dans ses mains et laissant s'échapper un sanglot. Hermione se précipita sur Harry lui prenant le poignet pour contrôler son pouls, Rémus se pencha sur celui qu'il considère comme son fils, d'un coup de baguette il vérifie les dégâts physiques.

_-_R …. Ron … essaya d'appeler Harry.

_-_Je suis là mec ! S'écria t il en s'approchant du corps du brun. Oh pardon, pardon ….

_-_Chut … ça va, je vais survivre. Le brun gloussa, mais une quinte de toux l'arrêta.

_-_Harry ne parle pas, ne te fatigue pas lui dit Rémus en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis se retournant vers les Weasley qui regardaient la scène, horrifiés. Il dit Bill, Charlie n'importe qui allez chercher Pomfresh vite !

_-_Non ! Réagit Harry.

_-_Mais Harry protesta Hermione.

_-_Sortez, sortez tous ! Ordonna Harry.

_-_Harry, tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, un traumatisme crânien, tu ne peux plus bouger tes jambes intervint Rémus au bord de la crise de nerfs ce qui était rare de la part de loup-garou.

_-_Il a raison mon chéri dit à son tour Madame Weasley.

Harry déglutit péniblement, il souffrait énormément. Il se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. L'idée d'Harry était complètement dingue. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état, c'était donc à lui de l'en sortir. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix autoritaire.

_-_Oui sortez, mais allez quand même chercher Pomfresh ….

_-_Ne dit pas de bêtise Ron, on ne va pas le laisser seul. Et puis d'abord, tais toi. Tu en as déjà assez fait me semble t il répondit sa mère.

Ron allait répliquer, mais Hermione le prit de vitesse.

_-_Aller, aller on se bouge, tout le monde dehors dit elle de sa voix posée. Il faut agir, alors est ce que quelqu'un à une autre idée ? Oui/Non ? Demanda t elle en balayant l'assemblée présente du regard. Non ! Bon, alors ouste !

_-_C'est trop dangereux intervint Rémus qui avait compris l'intention des jeunes hommes. Et puis surtout, même si ça marchait se serait trop long ….

_-_Désolé, Rémus, mais je tente le coup le coupa Ron, de toute façon, nous n'avons rien à perdre.

_-_Inconscient, votre vie ! Voilà ce que vous avez à per ….

_-_C'est bien ce que je dis RIEN ! Dehors !

Ce fut Harry qui mit fin aux réticences de certains :

_-_S'il vous plait ne m'obligez pas à utiliser mes dernières forces pour vous sortir de cette pièce.

Hermione sortit la dernière, elle se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry avait fermé les yeux épuisés. Ron s'était assis en tailleur aux côtés du brun, il se concentrait. Ses mains serrant celles d'Harry.

_-_Faites attention. Je vous aimes murmura y elle brisant ainsi le silence quasi religieux de la cuisine. Puis elle referma silencieusement la porte. La scellant de plusieurs sorts puissants. Petit à petit des particules de magie se mirent à circuler entre les deux sorciers.

Ron était en transe, il lui semblait qu'il était consumé par un brasier, et qu'il brûlait aussi de l'intérieur. Ca y ait, il y était, dans ce temple blanc immaculé. Au centre, un hôtel de pierres blanches rugueuses. Un bruit derrière lui, le roux se retourna. Rien, sauf le rayon de soleil éblouissant. Il s'en approcha et fit jouer ses doigts dans les particules de poussières couleur arc en ciel.

Quand tout à coup un doux trémolo vint s'ajouter à la quiétude des lieux. Il était là, la tête penchée sur le côté, il fixait le jeune homme de ses yeux de flammes. Ron s'approcha, mais laissa un espace conséquent entre eux. Puis dans un geste lent, il écarta ses bras en croix, bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, s'offrant ainsi à l'animal.

Dans un cri strident le phoenix s'envola, déployant ses grandes ailes orangées, il tournoya un moment au dessus du roux. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Finalement l'oiseau mythique le percuta en pleine poitrine. Il s'attendait à une douleur aigue à la place, le feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, s'apaisa tout doucement.

Il voulut baisser ses bras mais à sa grande surprise, ceux-ci avaient tout à coup beaucoup plus d'ampleur. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau dans la cuisine du QG, devant Harry. Ce dernier était aussi pâle que la mort, et son torse se relevait irrégulièrement. Ron voulut crier, mais seulement un cri strident s'échappa de son bec qui avait remplacé ses lèvres.

Sur le coup, Harry papillonna des yeux, à la vue du bel oiseau à ses côtés, il eut un faible sourire. Un râle rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres presque couleur chair. Ron se maudit pour être la cause des souffrances de son ami. Une peur sourde l'envahie, et si Harry mourait.

L'oiseau se pencha et frotta sa tête sur la joue glacée du brun. Mais comment faire pour pleurer ? Il ne le savait pas. Harry eut un spasme plus violent que les autres et perdit connaissance. Sa tête roula sur le côté. Ron hurla intérieurement et le phoenix poussa un sinistre cri qui ressemblait à des sanglots d'enfants. Il posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Et ferma à son tour les yeux. Ainsi, il pouvait percevoir les faibles battements de cœur du brun. Ron s'alarma, les battements cardiaques s'espaçaient. Le roux sentit son cœur se fissurer, il avait tué son meilleur ami, son frère de vie et avec lui des centaines d'autres personnes.

Il laissa la peine le submerger comme une lourde sanction. C'est alors qu'il les sentit, de petites gouttes de feu qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux pour imbiber la chemise du brun.

Derrière la porte, l'ambiance était électrique, les chuchotements allaient bon train. Bill était dos au mur et serrait dans ses bras sa petite sœur qui était secouée de tremblements. Rémus lui ne décollait pas le nez de la porte même son instinct animal ne pouvait passer les sorts lancés par la brunette, qui elle s'était laissée glisser au sol, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient assis sur des tabourets qu'ils avaient fait apparaître un peu avant et se tenaient fermement les mains un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Entre temps, Charlie revint avec Pompom qu'il avait trouvé à Poudlard préparant activement la rentrée. A partir de là, les choses bougèrent, tous voulaient rentrer dans la cuisine, l'infirmière s'agitait après la description des blessures du brun.

Les phrases revendicatrices à l'encontre de Ron commençaient à fuser. Hermione se figea, ne releva pas la tête mais laissa exploser son ressenti.

_-_Mais vous allez vous la fermer oui ! Arrêtez de voir Harry comme un dieu vivant et Ron comme un con fini ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Hurla t elle haletant de colère. Non mais franchement, ils avaient tous du toupet. Comment pouvaient ils se permettre de critiquer. Elle se retourna vivement vers la porte les laissant bouche bée. Les lèvres collées au battant de bois, elle murmura :

_-_S'il vous plait, Merlin faites qu'ils aillent bien.

A ce moment là, la porte s'entrouvrit seule dans un grincement sinistre. La jeune femme poussa de toutes ses forces la porte qui claqua contre le mur. En criant, elle se précipita sur les corps inanimés de ses deux amis. Suivi de tous les autres.

Harry luisait, une multitude de petites gouttelettes couleur de feu étaient en lévitation autour de lui. Quand à Ron il avait repris sa forme humaine, sa tête reposait toujours sur le thorax de son ami. Hermione se précipita pour prendre leurs pouls.

_-_Ils sont évanouis ! Evanouis ! Elle pleurait et riait en même temps à genoux auprès des deux jeunes hommes.

Rémus s'assura à l'aide de sa baguette de leurs états de santé.

_-_Merlin, ça a marché, ils ont réussi murmura t il plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Pompom prit les choses en main, elle écarta le rouquin pour faire léviter Harry vers sa chambre afin de mieux l'examiner et de lui apporter les soins nécessaire, laissant Ron aux soins de sa famille. Ce dernier était toujours assis au sol, mais le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de la jeune brune, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son cou.

_-_Mione bégaya t il.

_-_Oui, je suis là, lui répondit elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux rouges et ors humides.

_-_Ha … Harr … Harry ? Interrogea t il.

_-_Chutt, il va bien, tu as réussi Ron, tu as réussi.

_-_Tant mieux, c'est bien.

_-_Repose toi maintenant, tout va bien.

_-_Tu restes avec moi ?

_-_Oui bien sur que je reste avec toi. Tu sais très bien ce qu'a dit Rita Skeeter. « Hermione Granger aime se faire mousser auprès des héros et aujourd'hui, c'est toi le héros ».

Un sourire certes faible, mais lumineux éclaira le visage du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'une voix énergique retentit à leurs côtés

_-_Alors vous deux, dès que je tourne le dos on en profite pour fricoter hein ?

_-_Harry ! S'écrièrent tous les membres présents dans la pièce.

_-_Mais comment est ce possible demanda Madame Waesley tendant d'une main un chocolat chaud à son fils.

_-_Ben je dois dire que je n'aime pas Snape et c'est réciproque mais ses potions énergisantes sont fabuleuses répondit le brun en faisant un clin d'œil entendu à ses amis. Puis il s'assit à leurs côtés.

Rémus posa une main tremblante dans les cheveux corbeau comme pour se rassurer.

_-_Ca va Rem, je vais bien ….

_-_Ron s'écria Hermione, le rouquin venait de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Madame Pomfresh qui arrivait en courant pour récupérer le brun ordonna que les deux garçons montent dans leur chambre et soient au repos jusqu'à la rentrée. Pauvre d'elle, si elle avait su.

En effet après avoir dormis, la fin d'après midi, la soirée et la nuit entière avec une potion de sommeil mélangée à une potion énergisante, les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent frais et dispo.

Ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs dans leur chambre une Hermione endormie dans un gros fauteuil rouge disposé entre leurs lits.

Ron se perdit dans sa contemplation un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Tandis que Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se moquer de son ami. Le rouquin s'approcha de la jeune fille, délicatement il la souleva sans la réveiller, puis il l'installa dans son lit qu'il venait de quitter.

Hermione se pelotonna contre les oreillers. Ron s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux. Harry lui s'approcha du lit contemplant le futur couple avec envie. Dans un gémissement, elle ouvrit les yeux, ils papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir brusquement.

_-_Mais qu'est ce …

_-_Tu es resté avec nous, n'est ce pas l'interrompit Ron.

_-_Oui chuchota t elle rougissante. Mais et vous ? Questionna t elle.

_-_Et bien commença le brun, un gros oiseau qui chante faux m'a sauvé la vie. Dit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule carré du rouquin.

Celui-ci secoua la tête :

_-_Si je ne t'avais pas mis dans cet état.

_-_Arrête tes conneries Ron. Et puis faut voir le bon côté des choses maintenant tu es vraiment un animagus.

_-_Comment il est ? Questionna la brunette en étouffant un bâillement.

_-_Trop fun ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

_-_Funny …. Laissa échapper Hermione en s'endormant épuisée, mais heureuse de savoir que ses deux amis étaient en parfaite santé.

_-_Hey, c'est sympa funny s'exclama le brun

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Et bien comme nom pour ton animagus tiens !

Ron plissa son front

_-_Oh, je sais pas trop ….

_-_De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix lui répondit Harry en l'empoignant par le col de son pyjama pour le sortir de la chambre. Je me souviens encore de quelqu'un qui trouvait le nom de « moustique » cool pour son meilleur ami, tu t'en souviens ?

_-_Maieuh ! Rouspéta le rouquin. Fais attention Harry tu sais ce que je peux te faire maintenant ajouta t il les yeux pétillants et de retenant visiblement de rire.

_-_Tu rien du tout rétorqua le petit brun, tu m'as simplement renvoyé mon sort. Cela prouve carrément à quel point je suis puissant dit il malicieux.

_-_Génial ! Répondit Ron en roulant des yeux. Maintenant il a la grosse tête. Mais où est donc Malfoy quand on a besoin de lui ?

C'est en riant qu'ils descendirent les escaliers se dirigeant vers la cuisine. La journée passa aussi vite qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. Le soir, lors du repas, l'ambiance était très joyeuse tous étaient très heureux que cette « histoire » se termine bien, mais surtout les jumeaux avaient amené les gadgets, qu'ils avaient inventé pour Harry en prévision de l'opération « Paddy ». Ils avaient convenu avec l'SH de les tester après le repas.

Mais l'ambiance devint glacée en quelques minutes. Tout commença avec l'arrivée du professeur Snape ensanglanté, suivi par l'arrivée tonitruante du professeur Dumbledore et de Pomfresh qui maugréait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester là. Elle se jeta sur le professeur de potions, mais celui-ci résista malgré qu'il soit à bout.

_-_Albus, il y a une attaque de prévue à Livigton Square. Je crois que se sera la dernière.

Pompom ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et le conduisit dans une des chambres d'ami pour le soigner.

Dumbledore soupira, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient déjà sur le terrain. Sous couvert, il avait même envoyé les deux aînés Waesley en mission. Si Molly venait à l'apprendre, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

_-_Albus interrogea Arthur.

_-_Ca va aller mon ami soupira le vieil homme, ses mains triturant sa longue barbe argent terminée par un petit nœud violet.

Harry fixa le professeur, son front plissé, il murmura :

_-_Livigton square.

Le sorcier le regarda, il poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers le brun pour lui expliquer. Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards appuyés. Finalement Harry se leva de table.

_-_Si professeur, il vous reste une équipe, et pas des moindres. On y va !

Ginny et Hermione se levèrent dans un même mouvement et s'approchèrent d'Harry. Madame Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour se récrier contre cette décision, mais son mari l'en empêcha.

C'était la guerre.

Ron se pencha vers Neuville et lui glissa :

_-_Tu vois, je suis sûr que si je n'avais pas essayé de le tuer hier, et bien aujourd'hui on partirait après avoir dîner.

_-_Funny, s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

_-_Ca va, ça va j'arrive leur répondit le roux levant les mains en signe de paix. Il engloutit son assiette et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis.

La brunette le gratifia d'une claque derrière la tête. Le petit groupe se réunit au sous sol. Ils décidèrent de se changer et de prendre leurs baguettes. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de remonter et transplanèrent directement à Livigton square.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier résidentiel calme composait d'immeubles haut et assez froids. Etant donné l'heure tardive les rues étaient désertes, le seul point inquiétant était les ombres dansantes sur les murs à la lueur des lampadaires. Ils remontèrent silencieusement, les sens en alertes, baguette tendue prête à l'emploi.

Quand un cri s'éleva à l'angle de l'avenue, ils s'élancèrent. Harry essayant d'analyser la situation d'un regard avant même d'arriver sur les lieux du cri.

Une jeune femme venait de se faire agresser par trois mangemorts, ses clefs se balançaient encore dans la serrure de sa porte ouverte. Ils s'amusaient avec leur victime comme un chat avec une souris, la laissant se dégager et courir vers son véhicule avant de la stupéfier ou alors de lui entraver les membres pour l'acculer dans un coin.

L'SH s'était figé sous cette scène écoeurante. Harry avança de deux pas et interpella les mangemorts :

_-_Hé les gars ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés, mais maintenant la partie est terminée.

_-_Oh en voilà d'autres se réjouit un des hommes en noir qui n'avait pas reconnu la personne qui les avait interpellé.

Durant quelques secondes les deux groupes se fixèrent. Un des mangemorts dit :

_-_Potter. La voix était étouffée, comme si elle venait de très loin.

_-_Potter ajouta une secondes voix incrédule, puis une troisième. Plusieurs mangemorts se tapissaient dans l'ombre.

_-_Potter ! Potter ! A présent une dizaine de voix psalmodiaient son nom parfois avec crainte mais surtout avec inquiétude.

_-_Ouais c'est bon c'est moi ! Merci du renseignement, mais je sais encore qui je suis. Répondit Harry sur un ton de défi blasé. (Pas très original, mais il fallait bien que je dises quelque chose).

Du coin de l'œil, il détecta un mouvement, des mangemorts sortaient de leurs cachettes. Ils continuaient à répéter le nom du sauveur, formant un chœur qui chantait de plus en plus fort, de nouvelles voix se joignant à chaque répétition.

Harry entendit Neuville s'exclamer d'une voix tremblante :

_-_Merlin, mais combien sont ils ?

Une demi douzaine de mangemorts s'approcha tandis qu'une dizaine d'autres émergeaient des petites rues adjacentes et de derrière les voitures garées en file indienne. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide par dessus son épaule, Harry en vit encore sept ou huit qui approchaient dans sa direction. Ils étaient en train de former un cercle autour de l'SH. Ils refermaient le piège comme un nœud coulant autour du cou du futur pendu. (D'accord là c'est inquiétant !).

_-_Ils nous entourent, il faut que nous formions aussi un cercle mais dos à dos comme cela nous les verrons de face ! S'exclama Ron.

_-_Je comprends pourquoi tu gagnes toujours aux échec lui répondit Harry tout sourire. Tu es un bon tacticien.

_-_Les garçons les politesses ce sera pour plus tard ! Y a plus important pour le moment. Les réprimanda Hermione.

Un des mangemorts sortit du lot et s'avança vers Harry.

_-_Le maître sera content quand il va voir ce qu'on va lui ramener.

Les autres hommes en noir se mirent à ricaner bêtement. Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif (peut être après tout que la légende qui dit que tous les mangemorts sont des crétins est réelle !).

_-_Mais oui, mon gars ton maître sera très content que je lui fasse perdre des crétins pareils. Finalement je lui rends service, je suis trop bon …..

_-_Euh Harry c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait demanda Neuville tremblant comme une feuille.

Aucun des membres de l'SH n'eut le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que les mangemorts passèrent à l'attaque

_-_Adavra Kadavra Hurlèrent ils en même temps

Harry ouvrit sa paume de main vers le sol et quelques micros secondes avant que les rayons verts atteignent leurs cibles, une bulle bleu engloba les adolescents.

Les mangemorts étaient surpris, quelques uns restèrent bouche bée. Harry en profita pour glisser discrètement aux autres :

_-_Il faut en désarmer le maximum avec le plus de puissance que vous pouvez.

Ce fut donc avec coordination que l'SH s'exclama :

_-_EXPELIARMUS !

Plusieurs baguettes furent arrachées aux hommes en noirs et atterrirent dans la bulle, leurs propriétaires furent projetés la plupart du temps avec violence sur les voitures autour d'eux.

Les mangemorts commençaient à paniquer, et quand ils virent Harry sortir de la bulle et avancer vers eux la baguette tendue et un sourire sournois au lèvres certains s'enfuirent en transplanant. Un vent de panique soufflait dans la rue.

Le brun stupéfia deux mangemort en un tour de main, du coin de l'œil il surveillait ses amis pour être sur qu'ils s'en sorte. Luna faisait léviter deux mangemorts en même temps à une vitesse vertigineuse pour finalement les faire se cogner entre eux. Il y eu un craquement sinistre et les deux hommes tombèrent mollement au sol. La blonde croisa le regard d'Harry et il aurait pu juré qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Sa vue fut coupée par un Ron Weasley déchaîné qui enflammait la cape d'un mangemort avec sa baguette et qui de l'autre main en saisissait un au collet pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre la façade d'un immeuble. Harry était très impressionné, Ron ne faisait jamais preuve de violence et les seules fois où il l'avait vu se servir de sa force physique était au Quiddich quand il arrêtait les souaffles.

Un cri de détresse obligea Harry à regarder vers Neuville qui s'était fait acculer dans un coin par trois mangemorts, sans perdre une secondes, il s'élança vers son ami brun. Quand il arriva prêt de lui ce fut pour constater que son ami s'en tirait assez bien puisqu'il avait lancé un maléfice de babillage à deux de ses adversaires les empêchant ainsi de lancer des sorts. Et le troisième subissait un sort d'engorgement et regardait impuissant ses deux bras prendre des proportions inquiétantes.

Harry félicita le brun d'un sourire rayonnant, mais leurs regards furent attirés par une brume, à travers laquelle ils pouvaient voir au moins cinq mangemorts la tête en bas qui gesticulaient et criaient pour qu'on les libèrent. Ginny avait simplement invoqué de la brume anti gravité. Ses opposants ne s'étaient pas méfiés de ces nuages d'apparence innocente qui flottaient au dessus du sol et s'étaient retrouvés pendu entre le sol et un ciel indéfini.

Hermione quand à elle, plus cérébrale avait invoqué un charme de confusion sur ces adversaires et pour les plus résistants elle avait rajouté un petit sort de conjonctivite qui les faisaient pleurer comme des bébés.

Harry perdu dans l'observation de sa troupe ne perçut pas le mouvement de baguette d'un mangemort, il ne put donc éviter le puisant doloris qui s'abattit sur lui. Il fut violemment projeté au sol, une vive douleur s'emparant de toutes les fibres de son corps. Des larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux qu'il tenait clos, sa mâchoire était contractée par la souffrance.

Il se fit violence et se força à lutter contre le sortilège. Petit à petit il se releva déstabilisant par ce fait les quelques mangemorts restant. Il tendit la main et au prix d'un effort sur lui-même il arriva à se concentrer assez pour figer son agresseur.

Les six opposants qui subsistaient commencèrent à faire quelques pas en arrière, alors que l'SH se rapprochait d'Harry pour faire front.

_-_Ils vont s'en aller prévint Ron qui était placé à la droite de son ami.

_-_Oh, c'est vrai, vous allez nous fausser compagnie, déjà ! Ironisa le brun d'une voix d'outre tombe ses yeux étant devenus verts opaque en avançant vers les hommes.

D'un simple coup d'œil celui qui était apparemment le chef ordonna de transplanner. Mais Harry était bien décider à les arrêter avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient, alors il se jeta en travers des jambes de l'homme.

Malheureusement pour le brun, l'homme était déjà en train de transplanner. Harry disparut avec le mangemort sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis.

_-_Harry ! S'écria Hermione

_-_Oh Merlin non Harry dit Ron en se prenant la tête en ses mains.

_-_Il faut rentrer et prévenir Dumbledore vite hurla Ginny.

Sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire le petit groupe tranplanna dans la cuisine du QG. Quand ils arrivèrent, c'était déjà l'effervescence. En effet Charlie et Bill étaient eux aussi rentrés et un des frères était blessé, un bras cassé d'où l'on pouvait voir que l'os avait transpercé la chair et du sang coulé librement hors de la blessure.

Molly se retourna vers eux :

_-_Ah, vous voilà, je suis conten …..

Mais elle fut coupée par Rémus qui sentait le désarroi des adolescents.

_-_Harry ! Où est Harry ?

_-_Ben dans le meilleur des cas il est quelque part et va revenir bientôt où s'il a pas de chance il se fait torturer par Vous-Savez-Qui. Et perso, je penche plutôt pour cette option là.

_-_Quoi ! Hurla t il s'approchant dangereusement du rouquin.

_-_Rémus prévint Dumbledore la voix grave. Miss Granger racontez moi.

Hermione commença son récit devenant de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des mots. Ginny serrait fort la main de Luna, elle était certes fâchée contre le brun, mais ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Neuville avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Le jeune homme se maudissait de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'Harry comptait faire. Sinon il aurait tout fait pour partir avec lui.

Dans la pièce le silence s'était fait, Rémus était à la fois ébahi de la facilité avec laquelle ses « élèves » s'étaient battus, mais aussi de l'impulsivité d'Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude, il se précipita vers la cheminée pour contacter le professeur Snape.

Celui-ci apparut peu après dans l'âtre noir, quand le directeur lui eut expliqué la situation, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel avec une grimace de dédain, décidément ce gosse était un crétin complet.

….

Pour Harry l'atterrissage fut rude, étant toujours accroché à la jambe de l'homme. Ils avaient atterri manque de pot directement dans la pièce où était Voldemort. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il pouvait sentir sa présence à la douleur qui émanait de sa cicatrice. Le visage au sol, il vit que le tapis sur lequel il se tenait, était rouge sang.

Prenant tout son temps, il se releva et il les vit aussi ses pupilles qui ressemblaient à deux gouttes de sang et ses iris qui scintillaient de malveillance. (Génial, il m'a vu youpi !).

_-_Monsieur Potter qu'elle heureuse surprise ! Se moqua le mage.

_-_Ah, ben tant mieux, je suis heureux de vous faire plaisir. Mais je vais pas rester longtemps.

_-_C'est ce que tu crois.

Et d'un simple mouvement de baguette il envoya Harry s'écraser contre le mur de grosses pierres grises. Sur le coup, le brun eut le souffle coupé. Il sentit un liquide poisseux dégouliner dans son cou, sa tête avait dû se cogner un peu trop fort. Mais il prit sur lui et se releva comme si de rien n'était, fixant Tom avec défi, le détaillant.

Malgré la tenue sobre et noire qu'arborait le seigneur des ténèbres ce qui frappa le plus Harry était son corps : il était blanc. La lumière des bougies ne donnait aucun reflet ni à ses cheveux, ni à son corps. Sa peau était d'une blancheur si absolue qu'elle ne réfléchissait rien. Le brun contemplait la mort, un démon dont la vie se concentrait dans ses horribles yeux rouges qui l'observaient avec attention.

La terreur d'Harry n'atténuait pas la répulsion que lui inspirait Voldemort et il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce visage.

_-_Alors ce que tu vois te plait demanda narquoisement le mage sous les rires grivois de ses mangemorts. DOLORIS

Harry se figea, une violente nausée le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il respirait trop vite et la pièce dansait devant ses yeux. Sans se soucier du danger il baissa les paupières pour ne pas tomber. Des cris, des hurlements et des rires entrechoqués lui parvenait comme de très loin. Tiraillé entre sa volonté de se laisser aller et de dormir, et celle de survivre encore, Harry crut que ses muscles allaient se déchirer sous la pression du sortilège impardonnable.

Tout d'un coup, il comprit que les hurlements qu'il entendait étés les siens, alors peu à peu il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

_-_Je suis le survivant, je ne ressemble pas aux autres sorcier chuchota t il pour s'en convaincre. (Maman, papa, où êtes vous ! quand c'est Hermione qui le dit ça avait beaucoup plus de poids !).

_-_Oh, tu résistes ? Ce n'en sera que plus amusant.

D'un coup de baguette il envoya encore Harry se fracasser contre le mur et cette fois ci le brun perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, sa tête et son dos le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Il entendait des voix, des ricanements comme si une meute de hyène se trouvait a proximité. Doucement il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il essaya de se hisser sur les coudes. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge sèche.

_-_Tiens, tiens mais que voilà ! Notre grand sauveur se réveille grimaça une voix proche de lui.

_-_GRHGRH

_-_Oh, mais quelle éloquence Monsieur Potter murmura une voix traînante qui finit par réveiller complètement le brun.

_-_Malfoy ? Interrogea t il bêtement.

_-_Non ! Dumbledore ! Lui répondit ironiquement le blond. Voyons Potter on ne reconnaît pas son mentor ajouta t il avant de se mettre à ricaner suivi d'autres mangemorts.

_-_Allons Lucius ! Susurra la voix morbide de Voldemort laissons notre … hum … notre invité reprendre contenance.

En effet, Harry avait appuyé son dos contre le mur de grosses pierres froides pour se relever lentement. Sa tête tournait, il voyait beaucoup plus de mangemorts qu'avant de s'évanouir. Mais le pire pour le jeune homme était la brûlure lancinante au niveau de sa cicatrice, comme une lame d'acier qui s'enfonçait dans son crâne. Et en plus contradictoirement, il pouvait sentir la joie pure, le sentiment de victoire qui émanait du mage noir.

Que Voldemort pense avoir le dessus sur lui, remplit le brun d'une rage sourde qui montait en lui. Elle lui permit de se relever et de lancer un regard de défi en plantant ses prunelles vertes dans les deux fentes rouges. Mais il dut se faire violence pour garder le contrôle de sa magie. Il savait qu'heureusement la peur était présente ce qui empêchait sa colère de le submerger. Si les choses tournaient mal (c'est-à-dire plus que maintenant !). Sa magie instinctive serait sa dernière chance.

Le mage noir sourit méchamment en remarquant que son ennemi était perdu dans ses pensées. D'un mouvement de baguette contrôlée, il lança un crucio au brun. Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, ses muscles se déchiraient, son épiderme se lacéra sur ses avant bras, son torse, et ses cuisses. Il sentait le tissu de ses vêtements être poisseux de sang et lui coller au corps.

Alors qu'il essayait de bouger pour voir l'entendu des dégâts, il se sentit tiré en avant et il heurta violemment un mur invisible qui l'empêchait de sortir d'un petit périmètre que Voldemort avait défini.

_-_Allons, allons suis un peu Potter ! Tu es toujours dans les nuages. Reste un peu avec nous ! Se moqua le mage.

Tous les mangemorts imitèrent leur maître en ricanant. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent et entourèrent le sorcier. L'un avait une main en argent, il était petit râblé. Harry serra les dents, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais un jour cet homme… non, cet être sans valeur mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il vengerait la mort de ses parents, la disparition de Sirius pendant douze ans. Oui, un jour il se vengerait.

Quand à l'autre homme, Harry n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître, de haute stature bien droit, et des yeux froids bleus glacés qui le fixaient avec une haine sans borne. Le brun ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de fleurir sur ses lèvres à la vue de cet homme.

_-_Alors Malfoy, on s'est bien remis de nos deux dernières rencontres à ce que je vois ?

L'homme en noir allait répondre, mais se reprit de justesse avant de se retourner avec soumission vers son maître qui inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lucius brandit sa baguette.

_-_Incline toi devant ton maître : impero !

Harry sentit son corps ployer pour s'agenouiller. Mais il arriva à rester conscient, il lutta pour faire le contraire. Et, au lieu de se courber vers le sol, il étira ses muscles pour se tenir bien droit, et il tendit son majeur vers le blond.

_-_Et comme ça, ça vous va aussi ? Questionna t il sarcastiquement.

Le mangemort bouillait sur place, d'un geste vif de sa baguette il lui lança un puissant doloris. Le brun ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de sort de la part de Malfoy senior. Il tomba à genoux le visage brûlant contracté par la douleur reposant sur la pierre gelée. Il dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Son corps tremblait compulsivement, même en fermant les yeux il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour les faire cesser.

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux où s'accrochaient désespérément des larmes et les fixa sur une petite fourmi qui marchait tranquillement traçant le contour de la botte noire du mangemort.

Le petit insecte ayant fini le tour de la chaussure, longea le joint d'une grosse dalle et petit à petit il se rapprocha du brun. De la voir là, elle avait passé le mur ! Harry eut un frisson de joie, l'espoir était de nouveau au rendez vous. Il se mit à ricaner bêtement sans pouvoir contrôler l'euphorie qui le gagnait. Il entrevoyait enfin une solution pour sortir de là. Son rire ne plut pas du tout au mage.

_-_Incendio incanta t il.

La cape du jeune sorcier s'enflamma aussitôt, brûlant les chairs déjà à vif. Harry plissa les yeux sa bouche se tordit en une grimace, mais il ne laissa passer aucun sons. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps et qu'il déstabilise l'adversaire, il espérait ainsi que ses ennemis laissent voir une brèche par laquelle il pourrait prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Les deux sorciers se fixaient en chien de faïence, Harry se maudit, si seulement il maîtrisait mieux l'occlumencie, il pourrait tenter quelque chose. Imperceptiblement il souffla repensant à son ami qui avait repoussé l'attaque mentale du mage noir. Harry souffla :

_-_Ron…

_-_Harry c'est toi ? Demanda une voix qui ressemblait à celle de son ami.

Le brun sursauta violemment. Ron ? Interrogea t il mentalement.

_-_Bordel de M…. mec, mais t'es où ? Hurla la voix de son ami roux.

Toujours en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur lui, Harry reprit sa conversation mentale.

_-_Où veux tu que je sois Ron ! Chez la momie bien sûr.

_-_Comment ça se présente ?

_-_Je crois que j'ai un moyen de m'en sortir, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. OK ?

_-_Tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu t'en sors et que Rémus ne me taille pas en pièce, c'est tout de ce que je demande ! Je fais quoi ?

_-_Pour commencer protége mon esprit des intrusions de ce malade !

Pendant quelques secondes, Ron ne reprit pas contact avec lui, Harry blêmit croyant avoir perdu le contact. Voldemort prit ce palissement pour de la peur et s'en réjouit à l'avance. Il égrainait tranquillement tous les sévices qu'il comptait faire subir au brun sous le regard admiratif de ses disciples.

_-_C'est fait reprit la voix du rouquin faisant sursauter Harry.

_-_Alors on a peur Potter, on se rend enfin compte de ce qui va arriver. Tu aurais dû mourir il y a seize ans !

Le brun jeta un regard sombre au mage, ses yeux étincelants de colère à peine contenue.

_-_Mais c'est qu'il mordrait s'il avait des dents se moqua Lucius.

Harry se retint de justesse de faire une bêtise. A la place, il s'adressa de nouveau à Ron

_-_Crois tu que tu peux lancer un légimen sur Voldemort en passant par moi.

_-_En passant par toi ! Répéta t il septique.

_-_Oui, toi tu m'ouvres le chemin pour que je lui lance un sort. J'ai besoin de le déstabiliser quelques secondes.

_-_ On peut toujours essayer lui répondit ce dernier. A trois OK ?

_-_OK

UN …. DEUX….. TROIS

_-_Eh le débile taré cria le brun en direction du mage noir. Fais tomber la barrière. IMPERO !

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement avant que ce ne soit l'anarchie totale parmi les mangemorts. En effet, Voldemort avait levé sa baguette et le mur invisible qui maintenait Harry prisonnier se volatilisa.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas une minute et jeta au sol les dernières inventions des jumeaux. Merlin soit loué, il en avait une dans chaque poche. Les petites boules dorées roulèrent jusqu'à se cogner contre les épais murs de pierre avant de revenir au centre de la pièce.

_-_Potter Hurla le mage en replaçant rapidement l'enchantement. Tu vas me payer ça ENDOLORIS !

Le jeune homme se figea, une violente nausée le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il respirait trop vite, la salle dansait devant ses yeux. Sans se soucier du danger, il laissa ses paupières se fermer. Il entendait des cris, des hurlements, ce n'était pas les siens. Et pour cause, la réalité le percuta de plein fouet. C'était la voix de Ron. La protection qu'avait apposé son ami jouait dans les deux sens, il fallait vite qu'Harry se reprenne pour briser le sortilège. Tiraillé entre sa volonté de dormir et celle de ne plus faire souffrir Ron, Harry reprit peu à peu le contrôle.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y voyait plus rien, une épaisse fumée rouge très vaporeuse envahissait l'espace, et rendait l'air irrespirable. Il entendait des mangemorts toussaient, d'autre criaient des sortilèges classiques pour purifier l'air ou aérer une pièce.

_-_C'est le moment où jamais pensa le brun

_-_Harry ?

_-_Je dois me transformer, on ne pourra plus communiquer.

_-_Bonne chance petit frère souffla la voix du roux avant de s'effacer de l'esprit d'Harry.

Et dans un petit pop aussi discret que possible, Harry devint Moustique en espérant que la panthère pourrait passer le mur aussi facilement que la petite fourmi.

Le majestueux animal avançait à pas de velours, hésitant à s'approcher de la protection. La panthère feula et s'élança en fermant les yeux, de toute façon, même sous cette forme il n'y voyait pas, c'est à peine s'il distinguait de vagues formes. L'air devenait étouffant, il fallait qu'il sorte de là avant de s'évanouir, heureusement que sous sa forme animale il était plus résistant à la douleur de ses diverses blessures.

Il avançait doucement, faisant parfois des bonds pour éviter de se faire marcher sur les pattes. La main en fer de Pettigrow passa à sa portée, il se retourna et le fouetta le plus fort possible avec sa longue queue, un sentiment de joie perverse s'empara de lui quand il entendit les cris de douleur du traître.

Il s'éloigna ne sachant pas très bien se diriger, un courant d'air lui chatouilla les moustaches, la truffe en l'air il se dirigea pour finalement arriver à une grande fenêtre. Elle était fermée. Il reprit son apparence humaine et fouilla frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Avant de se souvenir, qu'elle devait gésir quelque part dans la pièce. Profitant du fait que personne ne puisse ni le voir ni l'entendre, il tendit la main

_-_Accio baguette.

Le précieux item magique lui atterrit dans la main. Sans attendre, il ouvrit les montants de bois à l'aide d'un simple Alohomora. Puis, il prit sa forme féline avant de sauter sur le montant en pierre. Maintenant il fallait qu'il fasse vite, la fumée allait partir. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il sauta.

L'animal tendit les pattes en avant, la chute était rapide, mais l'habileté de son animagus, fit qu'il se réceptionna souplement au sol dans un bruit mat. Au loin grâce à la lune il put discerner une forêt. Il s'élança pour s'y mettre à l'abri courant aussi vite que possible. Rapidement, il arriva à la lisière d'une forêt si dense qu'il ne voyait rien à l'intérieur au-delà des premières rangées d'arbre malgré sa vue hyper développée.

Il entra précautionneusement, la forêt semblait absorber toute la lumière des ténèbres épaisses et glaciales. Par-dessus les buissons, les mauvaises herbes rampaient. Moustique en aurait mit sa patte à couper. Une odeur de souffre qui l'incommodait, se répandait jusqu'à ses narines.

Le sol était jonché de racines et de ronces qui s'enroulaient autour de ses pattes comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Et l'odeur qui en émanait, n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec le parfum douceâtre de l'humus et des feuilles en décomposition. Cela suscitait chez l'animal l'impulsion de fuir. Ici, même les ténèbres avaient une consistance différente.

Il se frayait un chemin dans la végétation qui lui montait jusqu'au garrot, évoquant plus une jungle qu'une forêt anglaise. Tout dans cet endroit respirait une magie maléfique. Tous ses sens en alerte, la panthère se déplaçait en faisant aussi peu de bruit que possible, mais sans ralentir son allure. Ses pattes martelaient le sol dans un rythme entêtant. Malgré lui Harry eut une décharge d'adrénaline.

La brume se dissipait sur son passage, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, une légère aura bleutée enveloppait les arbres et les buissons. Il arriva dans une clairière au cœur de la forêt, il redevint « humain ». Harry sentait une odeur de terre mouillée et de sueur animale mêlée à une autre qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à identifier comme si quelqu'un avait enflammé puis soufflé d'un coup une centaine d'allumettes.

….

Au QG, tous étaient atterrés par ce qui s'était passé devant eux. Ron s'était mis à parler tous seul. Le professeur Dumbledore avait compris le premier qu'il parlait avec le brun. Ils avaient essayé de suivre la conversation mais sans succès. Quand Ron était tombé à genoux se tenant la tête en hurlant et le corps tremblant, la famille Weasley avait été plus que choquée.

La terreur s'était emparée de la maisonnée. Les membres de l'SH s'étaient regroupés autour du rouquin dans un élan de solidarité. Hermione avait métamorphosé une chaise en fauteuil pour que son ami se remette un peu de ses émotions. Personne n'avait osé lui poser la moindre question. Ils étaient tous en attente dans un silence oppressant.

Sans le moindre mot, Ron se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de ses amis et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce les sourcils froncés.

….

Les épaules voûtées sous le poids de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis la veille, transi de fatigueHarry transplana difficilement dans la cuisine du QG. Mais à sa grande surprise, ses pieds n'eurent pas le temps de toucher terre que deux bras solides lui encerclèrent la taille et le soulevèrent. Il se retrouva collé à quelqu'un qui le serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Perdu dans ses émotions, le brun ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte rassurante, enfouissant son visage dans le pull violet qui sentait bon le savon (Une minute ! Violet, n'y aurait il pas un grand R brodé dessus ? Bien sûr Ron ! Non d'une bombamousse !) Harry ricana bêtement contre son ami.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci souriant comme un fou heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

_-_Je me souviens juste d'un truc, alors comme ça Monsieur Weasley on devient violent avec les mangemorts ?

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas répondit il à son ami. J'ai vérifié l'immeuble n'a rien ! Ajouta il en riant.

_-_C'est vrai dit pensivement Hermione, même avec Malfoy tu ne t'es jamais conduit comme ça.

_-_C'est un problème ? Interrogea t il. Commençant à être un peu vexé.

Mais non s'écria le brun.

_-_Ron, espèce de crétin –regard noir du roux-. Bon un super crétin si tu préfères ! Enonça la brunette avec un regard tendre pétillant de fierté.

_-_On est très fier de toi lui confirma Harry doucement ses paupières s'abaissant, il s'agrippa à son ami.

Celui-ci avec des gestes fluides le souleva pendant qu'Hermione lançait un sort de coussinage sur la longue table de bois pour la rendre plus confortable. Rémus se précipita pour le recouvrir. Pompom et Albus débarquèrent en courant dans la cuisine. Si Harry n'était pas aussi fatigué il aurait ri de voir son directeur courir, mais bon ce n'était pas le moment. Rémus posa une main sur son épaule.

_-_HEY Remy murmura le brun.

_-_Harry … tu nous a fait peur reprit il sur un ton accusateur.

_-_Si tu veux bien on en reparlera plus tard.

_-_Monsieur Potter taisez vous ! Ordonna l'infirmière de mauvaise humeur. Non de Merlin mais que vous ont ils fait ? Albus, il faut le conduire à Sainte Mangouste !

_-_Non cria Harry d'une voix un peu sèche devançant le vieux sorcier dont les yeux ne brillaient pas comme à l'accoutumée. Voyons Pompom depuis le temps que je passe entre vos mains, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez m'aider. Reprit il.

La vieille sorcière marmonna dans sa barbe, mais rougie tout de même avant de retirer la chemise sale et maculée de sang du brun. Elle fit la grimace à la vue des blessures sanguinolentes, des griffures et des divers hématomes parcourant son torse.

Molly poussa un petit cri, serrant un peu plus le bras de son mari. Discrètement Ginny broyait la main de Luna et serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait eu tellement peur quand leur petit groupe s'était aperçu de la disparition du brun. Quand Ron était entré en contact avec lui, l'angoisse était montée d'un cran.

Et maintenant qu'il était là, vivant, elle retenait ses larmes simplement. Il n'y avait que quelques minutes, elle aurait tout donné pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui demander pardon de s'être emportée, mais qu'elle s'était sentie trahie et blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Il était la première personne en qui elle avait déposé sa confiance, son amour, son âme, elle s'était remise totalement à lui. Du coup, elle se contenta de le regarder se faire soigner de loin.

Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient la main sans en avoir vraiment conscience, étaient prêt de la table tout à côté du brun. La pièce était silencieuse, parfois troublés par les « aie » plaintif du survivant et les grognements de Pomfresh. L'arrivée des jumeaux brisa cette atmosphère lourde.

_-_Harry ! S'écrièrent ils en chœur.

_-_Hey salut les gars ….

_-_Ouah, t'es dans un sale état reprit Fred.

_-_T'as encore foutus la maison en ébullition ajouta George accompagné d'un coup de poing amical sur son épaule ce qui fit grimacer le brun.

_-_George doucement, mais fais un peu attention ! Cria Ron outré.

_-_Ca va Ron, c'est rien. Puis se tournant vers les jumeaux qui faisaient des grimaces à leur frère, il dit : Au fait ça marche et très bien même.

_-_Quoi ? Interrogea George.

_-_Tu veux dire que tu l'as utilisé là bas ? Demanda Fred en même temps.

_-_Je dois dire que l'on y voyait plus rien, je me suis dirigé à l'odorat …

_-_A l'odorat ? Répéta Neuville qui se remettait peu à peu des frayeurs de la journée.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin qui fit relever la tête de toutes les personnes présentes.

_-_Oui enfin pas tout à fait … Il fut coupé par une quinte de toux.

Hermione qui avait compris comment Harry s'était dirigé dans l'épaisse fumée prit sur elle d'expliquer aux autres.

_-_En réalité il s'est dirigé avec l'air frais qui émanait de la fenêtre, il l'a tout simplement suivi.

Le brun approuva, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant, les effets de la montée d'adrénaline ressentis plus tôt dans la nuit commençaient à s'estomper et la fatigue prenait le relais. Le directeur qui était assis dans un confortable fauteuil sourit et ajouta un imperceptible « très malin ». Ses yeux se remettant à briller face à l'ingéniosité de son élève.

_-_Aller pour l'instant ça ira termina Pompom. Je propose que nous allions tous nous coucher.

_-B_onne idée approuva Rémus dont les cernes autour des yeux devenaient bleuâtres.

_-_Euh…

_-_Non, Monsieur Potter n'y pensait même pas vous avez besoins de repos. Vous raconterez ce qu'il s'est passé à vos amis après plusieurs longues heures de sommeil.

_-_Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais aller au lit. De toute façon pour ce qui est de ce qui c'est passé, le professeur Snape s'en chargera aussi bien que moi.

_-_Et bien alors ? Lui demanda Rémus.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres avant de murmurer :

_-_Et ben, c'est que j'ai un peu faim moi.

Molly se précipita vers les fourneaux.

_-_De toutes façons, dit elle vu l'heure nous allons petit déjeuner et après nous irons nous coucher.

Bill aida Rémus à installer Harry dans un confortable fauteuil faisant fit des hurlements éraillés de celui-ci qui criait qu'il n'était pas à l'article de la mort et qu'il pouvait se déplacer tout seul. Ron lui déposa la couverture sur les jambes.

_-_Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi quand même.

Le rouquin lui sourit. Harry trouva ce sourire un peu forcé, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Pourtant il croisa le regard d'Hermione et elle aussi avait remarqué un changement chez son ami. Molly ne tarda pas à disposer café, chocolat, thé, bacon, œuf, toasts, beurre, confitures sur la table.

Tous s'installèrent, Harry voyait bien que Madame Weasley et surtout les jumeaux devaient se mordre les joues pour ne pas poser de questions. Mais Dumbledore qui ne parlait pas beaucoup ce soir là contrairement à son habitude faisait avorter toutes les tentatives. Le brun soupira, heureux de se retrouver chez lui. Chez lui... C'est bien la première fois qu'il considérait le square Grimault comme un chez lui.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet apaisement. Quand il les rouvrit se fut pour les porter immédiatement sur l'SH. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigué. Neuville ressemblait à un zombi, il avait un œil fermé et enflé résultat de l'altercation avec les mangemorts en début de soirée. Luna qui fixait son morceau de bacon avec un sourire béat portait sur sa joue droite des marques de griffures. A ses côtés se tenait Ginny, elle était très pale, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue sur son bord droit. A moment donné leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun se perdit dans ses yeux bleus clairs, ils étaient marqués par une profonde lassitude et par de la tristesse. Instinctivement, il voulut la rassurer en lui faisant un petit sourire timide. Harry aurait pu juré qu'elle allait répondre à son sourire. Mais la rouquine se reprit et lui lança un regard froid.

Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, il l'avait perdu, c'est bête à dire étant donné qu'il ne l'avait eu qu'une soirée. Cette soirée était gravée dans son esprit, la soirée où il avait cru pourvoir être comme tout le monde. Et il n'avait pas très bien compris comment les choses s'étaient enchaînées à une vitesse folle. D'un côté, il en voulait à la jeune femme de lui avoir fait goûter au paradis pour le lui retirer aussitôt. Etait il amoureux ? Pouvait il être tombé amoureux aussi vite ? Où était ce une attirance physique ?

Harry chassa toutes ses questions en secouant la tête, et il reporta son attention sur ses compagnons. Tout d'abord Hermione, la brunette était celle qui paraissait le mieux, sa connaissance d'une multitude de sorts lui avait évité d'être blessée et elle était habituée à faire des nuits blanches pour réviser divers examens, ou terminer un grimoire assommant.

Cette fille était décidément parfaite, Ron avait une sacrée chance. Sur cette pensée, il tourna son regard vers le rouquin qui promenait mollement sa fourchette dans son assiette sans rien manger. Harry s'attacha sur le visage de son ami, il avait les traits tirés ce qui était normal après la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Mais quelque chose chiffonnait le brun, Ron semblait las, très fatigué, il clignait des yeux et oscillait de la tête. Harry se sentit coupable, c'était de sa faute si depuis deux jours Ron avait dû faire face à des choses horribles et maintenant c'était lui qui le protégeait des attaques psychiques de Voldemort, c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois en deux jours. Ron d'habitude si joyeux, si simple, si enfantin parfois était devenu plus vite que prévu un homme avec de lourdes responsabilités. Il avait entraîné son meilleur ami dans sa spirale infernale.

Une main géante lui tomba lourdement sur la tête, le sortant de ses pensées.

_-_Maieuh ! Se plaignit le brun.

_-_Arrête tes conneries Harry et mange pour qu'enfin je puisse aller dormir.

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé Ron ! Dit le brun les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne vois jamais tous ça.

_-_Arrête Harry ! Moi je suis bien content de savoir enfin ce que ce taré te montre. Et c'est pas joli, joli. C'est bien pire que tout ce que tu nous avais raconté.

_-_Harry ! s'écria Hermione, outrée que le brun ai pu passer sous silence les détails les plus sordides.

_-_Herm … supplia le jeune brun. Je pouvais pas … Harry se sentait submergé par les émotions. Ses yeux verts étaient assombris par la détresse.

La brunette se pencha et attrapa le visage du brun en coupe.

_-_Harry tu es le petit frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Et je sais qu'il y a des choses dont tu ne peux pas parler parce qu'elle te touche de trop prêt. Maintenant tu n'es plus seul.

_-_Ouaip mec ! Maintenant on te lâchera plus.

_-_Ron dit pas de bêtises, on le collait déjà comme son ombre.

_-_Quoi ! Attendez une minute s'écria le brun se redressant la tête totalement échevelée. Vous voulez dire que vous êtes conscient d'être de vrais pots de colle !

_-_Ben oui sourit la brune en lui prenant la main. Et nos tactiques pour ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle sont bien huilées.

_-_Toujours unis, même dans l'adversité déclara Ron en se levant, il s'étira grimaça un peu. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'entends l'appel du lit.

_-_Oui, Funny à raison. Zou Moustique au lit. Nous avons besoin de dormir surtout que demain nous allons préparer la rentrée. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en soupirant. Ginny secoua la tête et se tapa le front avec sa main gauche. Neuville se tourna vers elle et Luna demanda d'un air consterné :

_-_Je rêve ou en plus elle avait l'air joyeuse ?

_-_Elle est pire que Voldemort lui répondit Ron.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle te torture ! Se moqua Harry heureux de constater que le roux reprenait du poil de la bête. Parfaitement elle me torture (et tu sais à quel point envoya t il mentalement au brun) et ses instruments préférés sont les livres et les gros !

Tous sourirent après cette petite joute verbale. Molly reprit bien vite les choses en main et d'un coup de baguette elle débarrassa la table et ordonna à la tablée d'aller dormir.

Rémus s'approcha pour aider Harry à monter les escaliers, il allait protester mais en voyant le regard encore inquiet de l'homme il décida après tout de se conduire comme un enfant et s'accrocha à lui en soupirant de bien être (Finalement c'est pas mal quand quelqu'un s'occupe de moi !).

Les jumeaux attrapèrent Ron chacun sous un bras et le soulevèrent légèrement.

_-_Mais qu'est ce vous faites vous deux ?

_-_Mais Ronny, on s'occupe de toi voyons !

_-_Oui c'est ça dites plutôt que vous voulez m'achever !

Toute la pièce se mit à rire de la tête du rouquin.

_-_Aller fais pas ton bébé. Et puis obéis à tes grands frères !

Ils commencèrent à le traîner plus qu'autre chose hors de la cuisine. Mais arrivé à l'escalier Ron se plaignit encore

_-_Harry au secours ! Pleurnicha t il.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un fou rire étouffé. En tournant la tête il remarqua que Rémus et Harry les suivaient mais qu'ils avaient du mal à avancer et pour cause le brun avait enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de l'homme blond et dissimulait son rire dans la chemise élimée de ce dernier.

_-_Merci bien Moustique, je retiens grogna t il. Mais où est donc passé ton complexe du héros ?

C'est dans une ambiance bonne enfant qu'ils atteignirent la chambre. Au grand étonnement du roux, ses frères l'installèrent confortablement dans son lit s'assurant qu'il ne manquait de rien puis le bordèrent avant de déposer chacun à leur tour un bisou sur son front. Il les regarda bizarrement, mais même s'il cherchait à le dissimuler il était très ému par leur comportement. Il sentait émaner d'eux une grande fierté. Il ferma les yeux, entendit ses frères quittaient la chambre et Rémus chuchotait au brun que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit il pouvait venir le voir avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Harry rompit le silence bienveillant :

_-_Merci Ron …

Le roux ouvrit les yeux et se tourna sur le côté pour observer le brun.

_-_Harry répondit il sérieusement. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me remercier. On sais que l'on vient de rentrer officiellement dans la guerre alors on risque de se sauver la vie mutuellement encore souvent. Si on doit se dire merci à chaque fois on va pas s'en sortir.

Le brun le regarda, puis il sourit, il avait de la chance d'avoir Ron à ses côtés. Quand un pop se fit entendre dans la chambre, Hermione venait d'apparaître, elle portait un ensemble de nuit en coton bleu pastel qui se composait d'un débardeur et d'un mini short. Ron ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Le brun monta ses couvertures pour cacher un sourire géant. La jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise de ce silence. Harry comprit que Ron était encore trop sous le choc pour répondre, alors il lui demanda :

_-_Hermione ?

_-_Euh oui oui … Elle semblait peu sûre d'elle. Je … enfin ….

Mine de rien Harry était fatigué, il décida donc d'abréger leur souffrance. Il se leva clopinant, la jeune femme s'élança pour le soutenir.

_-_Herm ça va. Mais toi comment te sens tu ?

_-_Moi, mais je vais très bien, c'est pas moi qui ai affronté Voldemort dit elle avec un peu d'amertume.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, mais ce dernier fixait toujours la préféte avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau. Il soupira.

_-_Hermione, oui j'ai fait face à Voldemort, oui Ron m'a aidé, oui il a vu des choses pas très ragoûtantes que cette stupide limace essayait de m'envoyer. Il s'est même pris deux doloris on sait pas trop comment.

Au fur et à mesure de ce discours la brune se tassait sur elle-même. Elle se sentait à la fois exclue de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais aussi tellement impuissante. Elle se sentait inutile, mais pire que tout, elle avait peur pour eux. Elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ron.

-Hermione reprit le brun. Cette fois ci tu n'étais pas avec nous, mais ça veut pas dire que tu n'as aucun rôle à jouer.

Ron qui était resté muet jusque la prit la parole et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis.

_-_Il a raison Mione. Car maintenant, il va falloir qu'un cerveau aussi logique et intelligent que le tien comprenne comment j'ai pu recevoir ces doloris. Puis prenant un air plus léger. C'est que mine de rien ça fait super mal ces trucs !

Hermione sourit largement lâchant brusquement le brun pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron.

_-_Mione demanda Harry, tu restes dormir avec nous ?

La jeune femme rougit brusquement, mais acquiesça sans cependant lever les yeux sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_-_Je vais faire apparaître un lit dit elle doucement.

_-_Bien sur que non ! s'exclama le brun. Tu prendras le mien ajouta t il faisant un clin d'œil à son amie. Moi je vais squatter la chambre de Rém.

_-_Non Harry l'interrompit la jeune femme. Il n'est pas question que je te prive de ton lit.

Le brun leva les mains pour leur enjoindre de se taire.

_-_Je vais aller voir Rémus. Et c'est pas toi qui me vire ma belle, au contraire, tu me donnes une belle occasion.

_-_Tu …. Mais elle fut coupée par Ron.

_-_OK mec à plus. Dors bien.

_-_Ouais vous aussi, lui répondit il en sortant, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

_-_Mais voyons Ron ! S'emporta t elle.

_-_Il a besoin de se rapprocher de quelqu'un Mione et Rémus est le seul adulte qui se rapporte à son passé, il a bien connu ses parents sans parler de Sirius.

_-_Oui tu as raison admit elle en s'appuyant sur le torse du roux. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Harry a besoin de Rémus pour se construire et Rémus d'Harry pour se reconstruire.

_-_Humm soupira le jeune homme, il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et avait calé sa tête dans son cou.

_-_Oh Ron, pardon, tu allais dormir ! Dit elle se retournant dans ses bras. En guise de réponse, elle eut un sourire fatigué, il leva la main pour caresser sa joue, mais elle l'intercepta pour le conduire vers le lit où elle le poussa. Lui se contenta d'un petit sourire coquin qu'elle trouva craquant. Puis à son tour, elle grimpa sur la couche et se blottit contre lui. Ron la serra dans ses bras. Il somnola de suite respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

Hermione se hissa un peu plus vers le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur pour mieux le voir dans la pénombre.

_-_Ron, si tu savais chuchota t elle en caressant une mèche de feu.

A sa grande surprise le jeune homme la serra plus fort encore et murmura à son tour.

_-_Mione si tu savais aussi.

Il suréleva un peu son visage et toujours dans les premiers limbes du sommeil, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser aérien avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

La jeune femme se figea un instant (il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé ! OH-MON-DIEU !). Elle enfouie sa tête dans le torse du roux un sourire béat plaqué sur son visage et elle se laissa bercer par sa respiration régulière.

Harry était complètement crevé, physiquement parlant, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir. C'est quand même avec un peu de remords qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rémus. Il fit une pause à la porte de Sirius, s'avançant vers le panneau de bois et tendit la main. Il posa sa paume à plat sur le bois, soupirant, il resta un moment plongé dans ses souvenirs (oui, un jour tout sera différent, j'aurais simplement aimé que ce ne soit pas ta mort qui fasse bouger les choses, qui me fasse bouger. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Parrain, je te promets de protéger Rémus et de l'aider !).

Fier de sa promesse, le brun se retrouva devant la porte du blond, un dilemme se posa alors : devait il frapper ou non ? Il décida que oui. Il donna donc de faibles coup**s **à la porte. C'est un Rémus en pyjama délavé qui lui ouvrit.

_-_Harry ?

_-_Oui, oui c'est moi. Répondit le brun, il baissa la tête tout à coup peu sur de lui.

_-_Ca va ? Lui demanda Rémus inquiet. Il invita le brun à entrer.

_-_Oui ça va … je … en réalité, j'ai pas trop sommeil alors …

Sans réfléchir le brun se jeta dans ses bras. Rémus le serra un moment contre lui, avant de le regarder attentivement. Le jeune homme avait l'air très fatigué. Rémus insista pour qu'il prenne place dans le lit.

Une fois installé, Harry leva sur l'homme un regard clair, enfantin, mais totalement perdu, triste où la solitude primait. Rémus s'installa à ses côtés sur les couvertures, Harry se laissa tomber sur le blond. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux lentement pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il serait toujours là dans une veine tentative pour le rassurer.

_-_Rém ?

_-_Oui

_-_Parle moi d'eux. De comment ils étaient avec moi.

_-_Euh … OK …. D'accord. Par où commencer. Le sorcier réfléchit un instant, puis se souvenant du rêve du brun il décida de lui raconter la suite de ce moment là.

….

L'air s'engouffrait dans les cheveux du bébé faisant voleter les mèches autour de son visage. Il ferma les yeux. James resserra sa prise et augmenta un peu la vitesse de son balai, il monta dans les nuages rejoindre Sirius qui jouait à trap-trap avec Rémus. Le brun n'ayant aucun problème pour attraper le balai du blond par les brindilles de paille. Le balai fit un petit tête-à-queue.

_-_Alors les gars, ça marche ? Demanda James.

_-_A Cornedru, te revoilà ! S'écria Rémus

_-_Ouis les mecs nous voilà !

_-_T'as vu Jamsie le petit cornedru à l'air super content.

En effet, le garçonnet bien coincé dans le pull de son père profitait du spectacle. Parfois il fermait les yeux et prenait de grandes inspirations, son corps parfaitement détendu.

_-_Et si on lâchait le vif Lunard ? Demanda Sirius

_-_C'est parti hurlèrent les trois hommes faisant vrombir leurs montures.

James se lança à la poursuite de la petite boule aillée. Il se pencha légèrement sur son balai, Harry attrapa le manche de ses petites mains et le serra bien fort babillant de joie.

James se perdit dans la contemplation du bonheur de son fils. Il ne baissa pas pour autant sa vitesse.

_-_STOP Cornedru Non ! Hurla Sirius.

Le brun leva la tête et n'eut le temps que de remonter brusquement vers le haut pour éviter son meilleur ami. Mais lancé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait s'arrêter, il dut exécuter un périlleux looping.

Tous avaient retenu leur souffle pendant la délicate manœuvre. Alors que le petit groupe commençait à relâcher la pression, un cri inhumain retentit.

_-_JJJJAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSS !

_-_Oups ! Déglutit Sirius

_-_On devrait descendre avant qu'elle nous y oblige déclara Rémus avec la voix de la sagesse.

Les trois hommes prirent la direction du sol en soupirant. Lili allait les tuer. A peine James eut posé le pied au sol, que la jeune femme rousse se précipita vers lui, ses yeux verts étaient devenus sombres et lançaient des éclairs.

Quand elle arriva aux côtés de son mari, elle récupéra son fils et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Le bambin riait aux éclats. Sa mère le déposa dans sa chaise bébé, l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle fit volte face changeant d'attitude, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, sa main s'abattit sur la joue du brun. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

_-_Lili ….

_-_La ferme Sirius hurla t elle se tournant vers le brun. Et toi Rémus le seul qui a la tête sur les épaules, comment as-tu pu faire ça !

Harry entendant sa mère crier, se mit à pleurer et à gesticuler appelant ses parents. Lili et James eurent la même réaction, ils se précipitèrent sur leur fils. La jeune mère le prit dans ses bras, James lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en lui demandant :

_-_Alors bonhomme on t'a fait peur ?

Lili embrassa son fils et tendit la main pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle rencontra celle de son époux qui faisait la même chose. Quand les deux se frôlèrent, le couple frissonna, James prit sa femme et son fils dans ses bras et les serra très fort, leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Le regard émeraude de Lili reflétait de l'inquiétude et de la peur, alors que celui du brun débordait de remord. Finalement le jeune homme se baissa pour embrasser les lèvres de sa compagne. Ce fut Harry qui les sépara en battant des mains :

_-_IZOU ! Demanda t il regardant ses parents les yeux pétillants.

Le couple se pencha sur l'enfant sans se faire prier pour l'embrasser chacun sur une joue.

….

Quand Rémus finit son récit, ce fut pour trouver Harry complètement endormi au creux de son épaule, comme jadis aurait pu l'être Sirius. Alors seulement il s'autorisa à souffler et s'endormit à son tour repensant à ses amis.

En début d'après midi Harry se réveilla, il était tout groggy. Il se tourna dans les draps, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il ouvrit un œil. En voyant le décor, il se souvint de la journée de la veille. Il soupira, s'accordant encore quelques minutes. Rémus n'était plus là, il jeta un coup d'œil au coucou, il était 14h30, avec un rapide calcul, il réalisa qu'il n'avait dormi que 7h30. Il regroupa sa force et sa volonté et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il laissa l'eau chaude retirer les dernières traces de sommeil et détendre ses muscles endoloris. Tout en brossant énergiquement ses dents, il essaya vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses lourdes mèches ébène.

Il fit venir à lui ses vêtements, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir quelque chose de compromettant entre ses amis. Il sourit (au moins dans cette spirale infernale qu'était devenue leur vie, quelque chose de positif arrivait !).

Harry n'avait pas envie de voir tout le monde, ni envie de devoir raconter en détail ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se dirigea alors à pas de loup vers la bibliothèque. Il y parvint sans encombre. Sans faire de bruit, il se déplaça félinement vers une étagère, il fit basculer quelques livres. Tranquillement il s'engagea dans le passage secret qui menait aux sous sols Black. Ils étaient maintenant bien plus accueillants, bien que toujours un peu sombres voire gothiques, les lieux étaient dorénavant propres, aérés. Bref ils étaient vivants !

Le brun arriva à la salle circulaire. Il s'installa dans l'énorme fauteuil de cuir marron, assis en indien, face à la vitrine des épées, son regard se perdant dans le reflet des lames les unes plus affilées que les autres. Il repensait à ce qui c'était passé la veille, essayant de comprendre.Sa méditation fut coupée par une voie féminine qui hurlait après quelqu'un.

Etaient ce Ron et Hermione ? Son instinct lui disait le contraire et son cœur lui criait que c'était Ginny. Il força le pas pour savoir après qui en avait la sulfureuse rousse. A sa grande surprise, les cris le menèrent vers une porte en bois qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Sur le qui vive il l'ouvrit, c'était un superbe jardin exotique, il y faisait chaud et humide, ses vêtements lui collèrent immédiatement au corps. Il avança sur un petit chemin de terre légère écartant les fougères géantes ou les feuille de bananier. Au détour du chemin, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien sans pour autant mettre un nom sur son propriétaire.

_-_Miss Weasley, je ne me répéterais pas. Donnez moi cet animal !

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Se rebella la jeune fille qui serrait quelque chose qu'elle avait emmitouflé dans sa jolie veste jaune pâle.

_-_Très bien, lui répondit l'homme brun, alors je vais devoir vous le prendre de force dans ce cas.

_-_NON ! Cria t elle en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Elle courut follement à travers les branchages qui lui retombaient dessus.

_-_Miss Weasley, ça suffit ! Ca devient ridicule dit l'homme en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Faisant ni une ni deux, Harry partit à leur suite. Quand il arriva dans une pseudo clairière. Ce fut pour y trouver Ginny au sol, se tenant la cheville, le visage crispé par la douleur.

L'homme ramassa le tissus qu'elle avait lâché dans sa chute, il se saisit d'une boule brune et balança négligemment la veste qui vint s'écraser aux pieds du brun. Il la ramassa, le doux parfum mélange de Jasmin et de Chèvrefeuille lui arrivant aux narines.

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Finit il par demander ses yeux toujours braqués sur la veste.

_-_Potter ! S'écria l'homme faisant deux pas en arrière.

_-_Professeur Snape ! Le brun était abasourdi (je dois être maudit c'est sur !)

_-_Harry constata la rousse, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_-_Professeur donnez moi cet animal.

_-_Potter vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Grogna le sorcier.

_-_Professeur pourquoi cette petite chose vous intéresse tant.

_-_Il faut le tuer, Miss Weasley l'a trouvé ici. Il est peut être dangereux ! Surtout qu'il a survécu ici très longtemps pour un hérisson.

_-_Un hérisson répéta Harry.

_-_C'est bien Potter, au moins vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit. Il faut s'en débarrasser dit il en pointant sa baguette.

_-_NON cria Ginny

Alors que le sort de mort s'abattait sur le hérisson, il fut enveloppé dans une petite bulle bleu qui se mit à flotter dans les airs pour atterrir dans la main d'Harry.

_-_Potter mais qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ?

_-_Avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité nous pouvons vérifier s'il est maléfique. Puis amenant l'animal à sa hauteur il reprit. As-tu envie de tuer quelqu'un ces temps ci petit bout ?

_-_Potter ! Toujours à prendre des risques inconsidérés qui mettent en danger les autres siffla le professeur se faisant menaçant.

Harry ne lui répondit pas de suite, à la place il s'approcha de Ginny, se mit à genoux, lui tendant un bras pour qu'elle y prenne appui. Ce que la jeune fille fit sans se faire prier. Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, le brun se retourna vers son professeur.

_-_Quand à vous professeur, si vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité chez moi, vous pouvez toujours partir. La porte est par là.

Séverus Snape lui envoya un regard noir, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en faisant virevolter sa robe.

_-_Et bien ? Souffla le brun.

_-_Merci Harry lui dit la jeune femme en soupirant

_-_Ca va ? Demanda le brun anxieux.

_-_Oui, oui dit elle en souriant. Je survivrais ajouta t elle mettant une main sur son front.

Harry sourit, puis se souvint du petit animal. Il approcha la bulle de la jeune fille. Elle tendit les mains l'accueillant. Quelques secondes plus tard le petit hérisson reniflait les mains de Ginny. Celle-ci éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de la petite truffe.

_-_On remonte ? Proposa le brun.

_-_Oui. Tiens dit elle en lui tendant le petit animal.

_-_Tu peux le garder lui répondit elle en redevenant froide envers lui.

_-_Mais ….

_-_Harry tu l'as sauvé, tu le gardes. Assume tes actes un peu ! Et sur ce, elle le laissa seul, le hérisson dans les bras.

Il était figé ne s'attendant pas à cette sortie. Il fut réveillé par le petit hérisson qui gigotait, ses piquants s'enfonçant dans son bras. Harry le posa donc à plat sur sa main et le leva à la hauteur de son visage.

_-_Salut petit hérisson, je m'appelle Harry. Il va falloir te trouver un nom à toi aussi.

La petite bête le regarda un moment, puis se lécha le bout du museau avec sa petite langue, ce qui fit fondre le survivant. Il gratouilla avec un doigt la tête du hérisson.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Hermione se réveillait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle était serrée tout contre Ron. Son visage était enfoui dans le cou blanc du garçon. Le menton de ce dernier reposait dans les boucles brunes. La jeune femme soupira, elle sourit, Ron était vraiment un garçon fantastique avec elle. Toujours à se préoccuper de comment elle allait, de savoir si elle ne manquait de rien. Il était doux, prévenant, généreux bref adorable !

Elle bougea doucement, la chaleur du corps du rouquin la faisait se sentir bizarre (de toutes façons quand je suis avec lui, je suis toujours bizarre). Elle étira son bras pour regarder l'heure à son poignet. Il était 15h30. L'heure de se lever pensa t elle. Elle prit appui sur le torse de l'homme endormi pour se redresser. Elle sentit sous ses doigts les muscles fermes du jeune homme (non ! non ! N'en profite pas Hermione se rabroua t elle !).

Alors qu'elle fixait sa main, ses doigts effleurant le tissu, une main blanche avec des tâches de rousseurs se posa sur la sienne avec douceur forçant ses doigts à s'écarter pour les entrelacer avec les siens. Hermione contempla un instant ce tableau qu'elle rêvait de voir depuis longtemps.

_-_Hermione appela t il.

Elle leva la tête immédiatement, lui s'assit dans le lit, il porta leurs mains entrelacées à sa bouche et baisa celle d'Hermione sans la quitter des yeux. Instinctivement, la brunette s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur cette magnifique main blanche enlacée à la sienne. Ils rougirent de leur audace, ils venaient d'échanger leur premier baiser interposé.

_-_Hermione ?

_-_Tais toi ? Lui demanda t elle en souriant tendrement.

_-_Tu as peur que je gâche ce moment ? Demanda t il sa voix enraillée par son récent réveil.

_-_Non, j'ai simplement peur de craquer avoua t elle ses joues rosissant d'embarras.

-De craquer ? répéta t il un sourire illuminant ses grands yeux bleus.

_-_Ron ! Gronda t elle rougissant de plus en plus.

En même temps, elle broyait ses doigts (ça y ai, c'est le moment de vérité ma vieille !).

_-_De craquer comment ? Insista t il doucement.

(Mais il est con, où il le fait volontairement, c'est pas possible. Non ! Il veut que je le dise. Je vais le tuer ! Il fait son malin, je suis sûre qu'il le sait !).

_-_Craquer comme ça dit elle brusquement en tirant leurs mains pour le rapprocher. Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations nouvelles qui l'envahissaient. Tout d'abord la texture soyeuse et humide, puis les lèvres de Ron s'animèrent pour venir entourer celles de la jeune femme. Alors, elle osa les goûter, lentement avec application, il avait un léger goût de chocolat. La seule chose qu'il avait pu avaler la vieille.

Lui se délectait des petits soupirs de sa compagne, ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, elle se hissa sur ses jambes pendant qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Le roux s'enhardit et promena ses mains dans le dos fuselé de sa compagne, la préféte était parcourue de frissons, elle se trouvait au paradis. Son premier baiser avec Ron (bon ok premier baiser tout court) il était tout à la fois, doux et impétueux, tendre et sauvage. Elle était aux anges.

Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle, il lui caressa la joue, elle lui sourit tendrement, pour l'instant, c'était amplement suffisant. Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement lovés l'un contre l'autre, c'est l'estomac du rouquin qui les rappela à l'ordre. Celui ci allait s'excuser honteux de gâcher un moment comme celui là, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Elle planta un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sauter souplement au sol comme elle l'avait déjà fait quelques jours auparavant et elle lui tendit la main. Ron fronça les sourcils mais l'a pris et se laissa guider. A sa grande surprise, elle le conduisit à la cuisine, plus ils s'approchaient de la pièce, plus la petite main d'Hermione serrait fort la sienne.

_-_Hermione, on n'est pas obligé … enfin, pas de suite.

_-_Oui, je sais lui répondit elle sans néanmoins cesser d'avancer.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle, où presque toute la famille était attablée, il ne manquait plus qu'Harry. A leur entrée, tous firent silence, la préféte leva la tête défiant quiconque de faire un commentaire spécialement Charlie et les jumeaux. Elle conduisit le jeune homme à sa place. Là seulement elle lui lâcha la main pour lui servir son petit déjeuner, quand elle eut posé la tasse de thé, Ron passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira sur ses genoux.

_-_Bonjour tout le monde, bien dormi ? Demanda t elle **innocemment. **

Rémus sourit, Bill fit un clin d'œil complice à son jeune frère et donna une claque désolée à Charlie en se retenant visiblement de rire. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Neuville rougit quand il comprit la signification de la position de ses amis. Molly regardait avec inconstance le couple et le professeur Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient à nouveau, présenta ses félicitations au jeune couple. Ce fut Ron qui lui répondit au grand étonnement de tous.

_-_Merci professeur, cela nous touche beaucoup.

Le professeur Snape grogna contre les adolescents et leurs fichues hormones, ce qui fit rire les personnes autour de lui. Le brun choisit ce moment pour arriver chargé de son précieux fardeau. Il porta ses yeux immédiatement sur ses amis avec qui il échangea un sourire complice. Il s'avança vers eux, déposa un baiser fraternel sur le front de la brune et pointa sous le nez du roux le petit hérisson. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

_-_C'est très joli Harry répondit il pris au dépourvu.

_-_Ron ! Espèce de sauvage ! Oh Harry qu'il est mignon dit Hermione s'emparant du petit animal avec douceur pour ne pas se piquer.

_-_Oui, je sais il est trop rigolo dit le brun. Et je crois qu'il m'a adopté.

Ron se pencha sur le petit être, septique quand au qualificatif mignon.

_-_Ron ? Interrogea Harry.

_-_Moi je le trouve pas mignon, mais plutôt piquant.

Harry sourit et partit chercher dans un placard une petite soucoupe pour verser du lait. Le hérisson voyant le brun s'éloigner, s'échappa des mains de la jeune femme pour s'élancer sur la table. Il la traversa à vive allure.

_-_Il s'échappe ! S'écria Hermione.

Le brun se retourna et le vit zigzaguer entre les tasses et les plats.

_-_Pinturlure ! S'écria t il mais que fais tu ?

Au bord de la table il s'arrêta et se mit à couiner à qui mieux mieux.

_-_Ca va, ça va, j'arrive lui répondit le brun en tendant ses deux mains à plat pour que le petit animal y prenne place. Le hérisson escalada la manche de la chemise rouge pour s'installer sur l'épaule du brun.

_-_Et bien Harry je crois que tu as une touche se moqua Fred.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

_-_Excusez moi ! Dit Neuville . Mais tu l'as bien appelé « Pinturlure »

Les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte rosée sous les rires de l'assemblée.

_-_C'est pas drôle bouda ce dernier. Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Pour apporter un peu de soutien au brun, le hérisson frotta le bout de sa truffe sur la mâchoire de son maître.

…..

Les trois jours qui restaient avant la rentrée passèrent très vite. Dobby et Madame Weasley s'étaient occupés au début du mois de la liste scolaire des adolescents.

Ils consacrèrent une matinée pour tourner la lettre à Cordélius Fudge concernant la conférence de presse où Harry explicitait qu'Hermione Granger serait la personne ressource du ministère le concernant. La jeune fille y joint un mot demandant quelles étaient les consignes de sécurité concernant le survivant.

La veille du départ, Molly s'étonna auprès du groupe qu'il n'est pas reçu leurs résultats aux buses. En effet aucun des adolescents n'avaient eu de lettre. Un heureux hasard (si si ça arrive parfois) fit que Dumbledore vint ce soir là pour expliquer comment ils se rendraient à la gare. Molly se jeta sur lui pour avoir des explications.

-Non d'un citron trop mûr s'exclama le vieux sorcier, je ne vous les ai pas donné !

Hermione jeta son premier regard noir en direction de son vénéré directeur. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuses. Ron lui s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami pour lui faire signe que le vieil homme était complètement cinglé. Le brun quant à lui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire face à ce spectacle insolite. Neuville lui était trop préoccupé par les résultats en eux même pour remarquer le manège de ses amis.

Grâce à un de ses tours de passe passe, le directeur sortit de sa poche les quatre lettres et les distribua. Hermione se précipita pour décacheter la sienne… comme elle l'avait prévu des optimal dans toutes les matières. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa lecture, elle se tourna vers ses amis un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Ron et Harry eux, n'étaient pas des plus pressés pour ouvrir leurs enveloppes. La jeune femme caressa le bras du rouquin pour l'encourager et le rassurer.

_-_Ronald Weasley ouvre moi cette enveloppe et que ça saute s'impatienta Molly.

Ron sursauta puis ouvrit avec prudence l'enveloppe comme s'il s'agissait d'une beuglante prête à exploser. Quand il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin, il en resta baba. Il passait dans toutes les matières, il avait même trois optimal en défense contre les forces du mal, en enchantement et en soins aux créatures magiques et un effort exceptionnel en potion qui le fit sourire. Encore plus que son acceptable en divination.

Le rouquin réagit au quart de tour et attrapa Hermione par la taille la fit tournoyer quelques instants avant de l'embrasser passionnément faisant fit des regards hébétés de sa famille.

-Oh, c'est bon les tourtereaux avant de faire la fête vous pourriez attendre que j'ai ouvert la mienne chipota le brun.

_-_Mais tu comprends pas Harry, ils le font entre eux avant pour remettre ça avec toi se moqua George en jetant un regard bienveillant sur le jeune couple.

_-_Excuse nous Harry murmura la préféte un peu honteuse de son comportement.

_-_Tu rigoles Herm. C'est un vrai plaisir de vous voir comme ça la rassura ce dernier.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration et dégrafa le pli, le soulagement se peint sur ses traits, il avait presque les mêmes notes que son ami sauf en potion où il ne savait comment, il avait réussi à récolter un optimal. Après les félicitations d'usage, ce fut au tour de Neuville qui était reçu avec des efforts exceptionnel partout sauf en botanique où il avait reçu un optimal.

Pour fêter les exploits des enfants Madame Weasley sortit des bieraubeurres fraîches. Elle était très fière de son fils cadet. Ils finirent tous la soirée un peu éméchés grâce à un sort roumain que Charlie avait appris.

Le réveil fut très rude le lendemain, les malles n'étaient pas bouclées, Pinturlure refusait de rentrer dans son panier. Hermione et Ron avaient scellé la porte de la chambre des garçons pour avoir un peu d'intimité avant de retourner dans la foule de Poudlard, ce qui fit qu'Harry dut attendre un quart d'heure dans le couloir seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, il en attrapa un petit rhume.

Tant bien que mal la petite troupe se trouva sur le quai de la gare à 10h45. Après les embrassades d'au revoir et les dernières recommandations, les adolescents montèrent dans les wagons rouges pour se trouver un compartiment. Dans le couloir assez étroit ils retrouvèrent Seamus et Dean inséparables. L'irlandais se mit aussitôt en mode séducteur pour la petite rouquine sous les regards noirs du survivant. Mais il ne les remarqua pas le moins du monde trop occupé à admirer les sourires éblouissants de la jeune femme. Harry sentit en lui la jalousie lui prendre les tripes. Et quand Ginny lui prit la main lors d'une secousse un peu plus brutales que les autres prétextant avoir peur, il se sentit envahi par la colère.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Eléanor Tournedetravers, une serpentard de septième année, châtain aux yeux bleus pour l'interpeller.

_-_Harry susurra t elle d'une voix mielleuse

Le brun se retourna. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir la coqueluche féminine des verts et argents.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, tu as l'air en pleine forme ajouta t elle posant une main sur son avant bras tout en battant exagérément des cils.

_-_Euh … oui … merci (mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient me faire chier celle là !)

_-_Ca te dirait de venir faire un tour dans mon compartiment ?

Le survivant allait lui répondre d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais il intercepta Ginny fusillant du regard la blonde. Il s'empressa donc d'accepter la proposition qui ne laissait aucune équivoque quand on connaissait la réputation de la jeune femme.

En effet une heure avant l'arrivée au château, le bruit courrait que le survivant et Eléanor avaient été surpris faisant du bouche à bouche très sportif dans un compartiment désert. Le couple rentra dans les derniers dans la grande salle, la jeune fille pendue au bras du brun avançait fière d'elle arborant un sourire victorieux. Harry la conduisit à sa table déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre la sienne.

La salle était silencieuse.

Décidément cette rentrée laissait présager bien des ennuis !

42


	11. Je t'aime tout simplement

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating:** R (comprend rien au nouveau rating)

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ……

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Tadam ! Le chapitre que vous attendez tous le Ron Hermione show !

Comme vous le savez maintenant on ne peut plus répondre au reviews, alors petits remerciements rapides. Si vous voulez une que je vous réponde je le ferais par mail, dites le moi ! Bon alors :

**Merci **à Kalie, Griselle (maieuh veux un chapitre moi ! vanilly boude), Héloïse Evans (heureuse de te compter parmis nous !), Zaika, Marilou Lupin, Pouetpouet (bienvenue à toi !)

* * *

**Je t'aime tout simplement**

**

* * *

**

Ah, Poudlard, endroit enchanteur pensa Ron. Le jeune homme marchait tranquillement vers le lac où il avait rendez vous avec Hermione. Car, il faut bien le dire depuis une semaine, ils n'avaient plus d'intimité : entre les cours, les devoirs, le Quiddich, les entraînements extra scolaire…

S'en était fini du temps (il y a une semaine) où Harry lui laissait du temps (et la chambre) pour qu'Hermione et lui puissent construire une relation stable. Non, aujourd'hui Monsieur n'hésitait pas à prolonger l'entraînement de Quiddich, alors que le premier match de la saison n'était prévu que dans un mois contre Poufsouffle en plus !

Même dans la chambre des garçons, il était poursuivi : d'abord Dean ne le quittait plus (première bizarrerie mais sûrement pas la dernière !), Ginny, passait son temps libre dans cette chambre aussi, mais non pour Harry ! Non, elle et Seamus sont collés comme des sangsues (Merlin, protège nous !). Seul Neuville (brave garçon) ne l'encombrait pas, puisqu'il passait presque tout son temps dans les serres avec le professeur Chourave.

Et pour ne rien arranger, Hermione avait été nommée préféte en chef de Griffondor. Elle avait transformé sa chambre en QG de l'SH (donc aucun repli possible).

Alors quand Mercredi pendant l'entraînement de vol, il avait repéré cette petite crique naturelle, encadrée de verdure luxuriante et donnant sur le lac, il s'y était de suite projeté faisant des câlins avec Hermione.

Vendredi soir au coin du feu dans la salle commune, tous les membres de l'SH (même Luna que les Griffondors avaient adopté, évidemment, puisque leur mascotte, c'est-à-dire Harry avait l'air de l'apprécier), faisaient lecture. Ron tenait Hermione contre lui, et faisait semblant de lire un grimoire sur les impardonnables et leurs effets positifs. Il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser aérien dans le creux de son cou. Hermione réagit aussitôt en laissant échapper un petit son délicieux. Curieux Ron décida de recommencer l'expérience. A peine ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec l'épiderme de la jeune femme, que celle-ci claqua brusquement son vieux livre pour se retourner et voler dans un baiser agressif les lèvres de son tortionnaire.

Alors que les Griffondors regardaient stupéfiés leur préféte en chef agresser leur préfet préféré, Ginny, Harry, Neuville, Seamus et Dean partageaient un sourire goguenard (Pour Luna rien à signaler).

Ron qui avait pris appui sur son bras gauche pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, oublia pourquoi il avait posé son bras là et décida de s'en servir pour emprisonner la nuque de sa compagne (l'autre se promenait déjà sur la taille de la jeune femme). Rompant ainsi leur équilibre, le couple bascula en arrière ce qui les fit cesser leur baiser.

La jeune femme était assise sur les abdos du rouquin et le regardait une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Ron savait qu'il devait se sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était mis.

Car si Hermione sans le faire exprès reculait, elle allait inévitablement rencontrer ce qui faisait sa fierté dans les vestiaires du stade, mais qui pourrait aussi signifier la fin de leur relation. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question des sentiments et encore moins du sexe. Cela ne faisait que quatre semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Heureusement pour lui, il portait encore malgré l'heure tardive sa robe de sorcier. Mais ce fut Hermione qui prit les devants.

_-_Ron, vraiment on ne peut pas te faire confiance quand il faut travailler le gronda t elle sans se départir de cette lueur lubrique qui illuminait ses yeux. Elle se releva aussi dignement que possible et dit aux autres le plus sérieusement du monde :

_-_Puisque c'est ça, je vais dans ma chambre !

Et elle tourna les tallons rapidement.

_-_Ron, ça va demanda la voix moqueuse de Seamus. Le rouquin secoua la tête.

_-_T'es sûr qu'elle t'a laissé assez d'oxygène, parce que tu es tout rouge continua Harry.

Alors que le petit groupe riait, Ginny et Luna prirent congé. Ron s'était rassis tant bien que mal. Il bredouilla d'une voix mal assurée à ses camarades de chambrée :

_-_Bon et bien moi, il me reste plus qu'à aller prendre une douche froide.

_-_C'est fou ce qu'on te plaint dit Dean mi moqueur, mi sérieux.

Ron les quitta la démarche en canard.

Neuville se retourna vers Dean :

_-_Pourquoi as-tu dis ça à Ron ?

_-E_t bien, je sais que Ron, Hermione et toi Harry, vous êtes proches. Mais… Oui certes elle est mignonne, mais sans vouloir te vexer, c'est Hermione, elle n'est pas très drôle.

Harry se leva, Dean eut un mouvement de recul, il avait tellement changé, que seule sa présence suffisait à impressionner.

_-_C'est que tu ne la connais pas comme nous. Mais Hermione en plus d'être super intelligente et très mignonne, est aussi une des personnes les plus gentilles, sensibles, censées et tendres. Je te l'accorde chez elle le sérieux est une vertu, mais nous avons eu de bonnes tranches de rigolade tous les trois. Et quoi qu'il se passe, elle sera toujours ma petite sœur.

_-_Humm marmonna Dean peu convaincu. Harry sourit.

-De toute façon, je te déconseille de chercher à mieux connaître Hermione maintenant, Ron te tuerais.

_-_Vu comme Ron a tourné pendant les vacances, je ne m'approcherais pas, promis juré !

Les quatre garçons montèrent se coucher en riant. Ils trouvèrent dans la chambre un Ron bleuté (douche froide oblige), sautant dans la pièce essayant d'attraper Coq qui voletait joyeusement.

_-_Rahhhh ! Saleté d'hibou, reviens ici ! Il continua à insulter copieusement le petit volatile, pendant que ses amis enfilaient leurs pyjamas.

Finalement Harry eut pitié de lui et se pencha vers Hedwige qui était penchée au dessus du lit de son propriétaire.

_-_S'il te plait, peux tu l'aider ?

La chouette blanche prit son envol et en un battement d'ailes rejoint Coq. D'un coup d'aile bien placée, elle envoya bouler le petit hibou qui émit un hululement horrifié. Quand Ron vit le petit hibou rouler sur son oreiller comme un gros boulard, il se jeta sur son lit pour le plaquer dessus afin qu'il ne lui échappe plus.

_-_Merci Hed, haleta le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il allait attacher un parchemin à la patte de Coq, Pattanrond sauta sur le lit et s'installa à la tête du lit.

_-_Eh, surtout fais comme chez toi laideur ! S'indigna le jeune homme.

_-_Ron grogna Harry, n'oublie pas que c'est encore un sujet de tension entre vous.

_-_Mais toi aussi tu l'appelles laideur !

_-_Oui, mais pas devant Herm et puis ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

_-_Mouais. Et toi qu'est ce que t'en penses la laideur ? Tu voudrais porter ça à Mione ? Il glissa le parchemin sous son collier. Le chat frotta son nez dans le cou de Ron avant de s'élancer vers la porte. Harry secoua la tête et dit :

_-_Heureusement qu'il t'aime bien !

Puis petit à petit le silence se fit dans la chambre. Le lendemain matin Ron se réveilla avec un nœud au ventre. La veille au soir, il avait fixé un rendez vous à Hermione. Mais est ce qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui manquait ?

Pour une fois, il fut réveillé et prêt avant tous les autres. Il enquiquina Harry pour qu'il accélère le mouvement.

_-_Ron, c'est samedi, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça ! Grogna le brun.

Finalement, ils descendirent dans la salle commune, où ils trouvèrent Hermione et Ginny le nez plongé dans des gros bouquins poussiéreux.

_-_Les filles prêtent pour le petit dej ?

Les jeunes femmes levèrent le nez de leurs bouquins et les suivirent. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un chaste baiser plein de promesse, quand à Harry et Ginny, ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence à croire que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les réconcilier. Ils furent rejoints par les autres et c'est ensemble qu'ils partirent vers la grande salle.

Ron profita de l'effet de groupe pour se rapprocher de la préféte en chef, il était nerveux, mais elle lui sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

_-_Je suis plus que d'accord pour passer du temps seul à seul ensemble. Mais où ?

Alors Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille, et la rapprocha de lui. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle comme s'il allait l'embrasser. C'est d'abord ce qu'elle crut. Mais en cours de route, il dévia et alla déposer un bisou sonore dans son cou. Quand il rencontra son regard, il y décela de la frustration, ce qui le fit sourire, mais aussi de l'interrogation.

_-_Je refais l'expérience d'hier soir, on ne sait jamais ta réaction aurait pu être un réflexe.

A l'évocation de se souvenir, la jeune femme s'empourpra. Mais elle se reprit et lui demanda s'il avait une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se retrouver sans la présence des autres. Il lui expliqua rapidement l'emplacement de la petite crique. Elle lui sourit, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car une voix cassante et méchante s'adressa à eux.

_-_Prions Serpentard que ces deux là ne se reproduisent pas ! Alors que sa troupe de serpentards qui le suivaient bêtement, se mirent à ricaner.

Harry fit volte face.

_-_Malfoy ! Ferme là. Jaloux de ne pas avoir de dulcinée ? C'est sûr qui voudrait de toi !

_-_Potter t'as pris des cours du rire pendant les vacances ou quoi. De quoi veux tu que je sois jaloux hahahaha. Son rire sec et sans vie fut repris par les serpentards qui les entouraient.

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, Hermione l'attrapa par le bras en lui disant de laisser tomber, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Ce petit incident avec les serpentards était monnaie courante depuis la rentrée. L'ambiance était plus que tendue, et tous les élèves attendaient avec appréhension l'affrontement entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Draco lui n'avait pas changé pour deux sous physiquement, il était toujours très élancé (à tendance maigre). Mais, il avait plus d'un atout dans sa poche pour séduire. Tout d'abord une prestance digne d'un prince (qui lui avait valu le surnom de prince des serpentards, ça plus l'argent de papa et la terreur du nom des Malfoy), mais surtout un visage angélique, des traits doux, de grands yeux bleus clairs, et de magnifiques cheveux blonds blanc. Il ne faut pas se fier à cet air, car en dessous de ce masque se cache un démon mesquin et cruel. Ses traits deviennent durs en un clin d'œil, sa bouche se tort en un rictus sarcastique, et ses yeux deviennent aussi froids que l'acier. Pour lui sa personne seule importe.

Par contre Harry, lui avait changé du tout au tout. D'abord physiquement, d'un petit garçon maigrelet, il était devenu un bel homme, grand. Son aspect maigrelet avait disparu à l'avantage d'une musculature fine et déliée. Le jeune homme avait aussi changé de regard, d'un vert tendre et innocent, il était devenu parfois inquisiteur et toujours à l'affût, aucun mouvement ne lui échappait. D'un garçon timide, il était devenu un homme sûr de lui et sûr de ce qu'il veut. D'habitude réservé, il ne serait jamais intervenu dans les conflits des autres (hors Ron et Hermione bien sur). Mais depuis la rentrée, il n'hésitait pas à prendre la défense de ses camarades griffondors, et même des petits poufsouffles qui se faisaient malmener par des septièmes années serpentards (tiens donc !), lui qui avait toujours cherché à échapper à son statut de super héros, le recherchait désormais.

Poudlard était dans un bel état et tout cela grâce à Harry Potter et à sa « bande ». Du jamais vu avant. Il y avait bien eu les Maraudeurs qui aimaient bien défendre les causes perdues quand ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, où encore les jumeaux Weasley qui n'hésitaient pas à faire des coups tordus aux « méchants », mais c'était juste pour tester leurs inventions.

Dorénavant, Poudlard était devenu le terrain de jeu personnel du Survivant et Malfoy dit la fouine n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cela. Alors tout était bon pour déclencher une dispute. Plus que tout, ce que Draco avait du mal à digérer, était l'air totalement heureux de la belette et de la sang de bourbe. Surtout Weasley, cette année il était habillé à la dernière tendance tout comme Potter, mais la belette avait drôlement changé, il n'était plus le rigolard, grincheux que Draco aimait faire enrager, sûr que rien ne lui arriverait. Aujourd'hui une aura apaisante entourait le rouquin, alors que pour Granger son aura était plus agressive qu'habituellement, et tout ces changements étaient effrayant pour le blond.

Le reste de la journée se passa à une vitesse extravagante, Ron et Hermione ne se virent pas de la journée. Pour Ron, les cours d' Occlumencie et de Légimencie avec Alberforth lui prirent une bonne partie de la journée. Ron aimait bien ces cours, qui se passaient dans l'arrière salle aux trois sangliers. Quand à Hermione, elle faisait encore des approfondissements en métamorphose, puis en diverses magies.

Le dimanche matin, Ron avait un entraînement de Quiddich très tôt en compagnie d'Harry, il n'avait donc pas croisé Hermione. Cette fin de matinée était délicieuse, les jeunes tourtereaux avaient un peu plus de trois heures devant eux.

Quand Ron arriva à la crique, Hermione était couchée sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Elle se laissait aller. Dans ces moments là, le temps n'avait plus de prise sur elle. Elle aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans la tiédeur de l'herbe.

Des lèvres effleurèrent son front moite. La tentation d'entrouvrir les paupières était grande, mais elle s'imposa de demeurer immobile.

_-_Ron ?

Le jeune homme penché sur elle ne répondit pas. Il était très grand pour ses seize ans. La silhouette musclé. Dans un mouvement vif il s'allongea sur elle.

_-_Ron ! Arrête !

Il répliqua, guerrier :

_-_Tu peux rien contre la puissance du phénix …

Irritée, elle chercha à se libérer de ce corps qui pesait sur le sien, mais en vain. Alors, hargneusement elle rua, se débattit, réussit à basculer sur le côté, l'entraînant avec elle dans un roulé boulé où leur corps enchevêtrés s'imprégnèrent d'herbes et de terre.

Au cours de la lutte sans qu'elle sut comment, la main de Ron se retrouva à la hauteur de sa bouche, alors d'un seul coup elle referma ses dents sur la peau claire de son compagnon. Ron poussa un cri de douleur auquel fit écho le rire triomphant d'Hermione. Elle lança altière :

_-_Même la mouche peut piquer l'œil du lion !

Furieux, il replongea sur elle, emprisonna ses bras, les écarta en croix.

_-_Et maintenant … princesse, dis moi. Qui est le vainqueur ?

Elle serra les lèvres. La provocation qui naturellement habitait son regard s'était accrue. Il ajouta doucement, se penchant au plus prés de son visage :

_-_Rassure toi, je suis magnanime. Ni vainqueur, ni vaincu.

Etait ce la manière de le dire ? Où simplement le timbre grave de sa voix qui soudainement la troubla ? Elle chercha une réplique tranchante mais sa gorge s'était nouée. Son cœur volait vers le ciel couchant. Elle sentait le souffle de Ron contre sa joue et sous le tissu de sa chemise, sa peau chaude et douce.

Partagée entre la révolte et la soumission, c'est presque à son insu qu'elle bougea sous lui. Dans une semi inconscience, son bas ventre chercha celui de Ron. Elle s'y accola, se laissant envahir par le délicieux bien être qui montait des fibres les plus secrètes de son corps. Ils se figèrent conscient de leurs gestes et de ce que cela entraînait. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Pour Hermione, l'image de Ron, la bouche entrouverte, les pommettes rosées faisant ressortir des tâches de rousseurs, ses prunelles bleutées scintillants de milles feux, le souffle saccadé, était la plus belle image qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Surtout quand il la regardait comme si pour lui, elle était tout au monde.

Ils se redressèrent sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tellement bien si proche, trop proche ? Leur relation évoluait, mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment l'aborder, tout était implicite. C'était à la fois très rassurant de ne pas avoir à parler pour se comprendre, et à la fois très effrayant. Enfin ça c'est ce que pensait Hermione. Pour Ron tout était beaucoup plus compliqué.

En revenant vers le château, Ron l'observait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il se demandait pourquoi chaque battement de ses paupières lui apparaissait comme une chose nouvelle. Son parfum, le frottement du voile sur son épaule, cette façon qu'elle avait de respirer, de bouger qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Jusqu'à ses impatiences, ses volte face, jusqu'à l'absence de perception qu'elle avait de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Car il l'aimait, ô combien ! Le lui avouer ? Lui confier ce qu'il portait en lui depuis si longtemps ? Elle l'éconduirait sans doute, elle rirait. Et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de penser que même ce rire là pourrait l'émouvoir, où pire encore l'attendrir, naissait en lui l'effrayante certitude que vraiment l'amour le rendait fou !

Et ce fut ainsi chaque dimanche, ils se voyaient à la crique, leur crique. Mais un dimanche, quinze jours avant les vacances d'halloween, les choses dérapèrent. Hermione était allongée à même le sol, elle aimait sentir les brins d'herbe contre elle, la tête sur les genoux de Ron qui était assis en tailleur face au lac. Ils papotaient le regard fixait sur le lac.

Ron dévia son regard sur Hermione, un regard appréciateur, il adorait admirer les douces courbes de son corps. Hermione sentit son regard brûlant et tourna son regard vers lui.

Une sensualité animale avait soudainement recouvert ses traits. Il continua à la contempler, mais cette fois, il n'essaya pas de l'attirer à lui. C'est elle qui s'avança. Avec une lenteur étudiée, elle se mit à dégrafer les trois boutons supérieurs de sa chemise et dénuda partiellement son torse. Elle passa timidement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau qu'elle convoitait tant depuis ce jour dans la boutique de Madame GUIPURE.

_-_J'aime ta peau laissa t elle échapper dans un souffle.

Il ne broncha pas, la laissant infiltrer ses doigts sous le tissu. Elle le caressait lentement. Plus elle descendait sa main, plus son visage devenait cramoisi et sa température corporelle atteignait des sommets. Sa paume était froide sur la peau incendiaire du rouquin, mais douce. Elle appuya son corps contre le sien. Avec innocence, sa main glissa furtivement vers l'entrejambe de l'homme et s'y immobilisa, fascinée par ce qu'elle découvrait.

_-_Tu ne sais pas combien je … fit elle dans un souffle

Il ne la laissa pas achever sa phrase. Dans un élan fougueux, il prit ses lèvres, les embrassa avec passion et dévotion. Presque simultanément, ses mains enserrèrent sa taille et descendirent au niveau de ses hanches, retroussèrent sa jupe d'écolière afin de percevoir le contact de ses cuisses, la cambrure de ses reins, des régions intimes de son corps. Hermione se laissa faire, attirée par une sorte d'appel muet qui anéantissait en elle toute résistance, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Ron. Elle dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

_-_Tu es si beau.

Il but encore à ses lèvres, puis revenant brusquement sur terre, eut un hoquet de surprise, il s'enfuit en courant. Hermione ouvrit en grand ses yeux noisette.

_-_C'était quoi ça ? Non, mais je rêve ! S'exclama t elle sentant la colère s'insinuait en elle. Il me plante là sans rien dire. Il m'a planté ! redit elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris. J'en ai pas fini avec toi Weasley siffla t elle.

Sûre d'elle, elle partie d'un pas sûr vers le château avec l'intention de retrouver le rouquin et de lui faire sa fête. Ca tombait bien, elle avait découvert deux ou trois sorts de magie noire qu'il fallait qu'elle teste. Il allait souffrir et personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Mais Hermione se trompait, Ron ne s'était pas réfugié auprès d'Harry comme il aurait pu le faire habituellement. Il avait passé en courant l'enceinte du château pour transplaner directement chez Alberforth. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il lui pose des questions. Mais par où commencer et est ce que le vieil homme aurait des réponses. C'est dans un état proche de l'hystérie que le frère d'Albus découvrit le dernier des Weasley marchant de long en large devant sa cheminée.

_-_Ron, mais que fais tu ici, nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui ?

_-_Je sais Al, mais j'ai un souci et j'aimerai t'en parler si tu es d'accord.

_-_Ah enfin tu te décide dit le vieux mage en soupirant. Cela fait des semaines que je te sens hanté par ce problème. Quel est il ?

_-_Hermione répondit il d'une voix tellement base qu'Al dut se baisser pour l'entendre.

_-_La jolie petite brunette pour qui tu te consumes littéralement.

_-_Al ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, pas de tes commentaires !

_-_Bien, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens me poser des questions sur elle à moi. Peut être qu'Harry serait mieux placé pour y répondre.

Ron poussa un gros soupir.

_-_Allons raconte moi

_-_Bon, je vais essayer de te faire un petit résumé pour que tu comprennes mieux. Depuis que j'ai ce don, avec Harry et Ginny, j'ai un lien particulier. Et depuis que je le travaille avec toi, j'arrive à lire d'autres personnes, mais ….

_-_Pas Hermione finit Alberforth, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha pitoyablement la tête.

_-_Elle ne ressent rien pour moi, le vide total acheva t il au bord des larmes.

A la grande surprise de Ron, Alberforth se mit à rire à gorge déployée

_-_Et, merci de te moquer de moi, alors que je suis au bord du gouffre, tant que tu y es donne moi une corde pour que je me pende !

_-_Non, excuse moi. Mais, que tu ne sentes rien des sentiments d'Hermione est normal.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Et bien, en réalité il y a plusieurs raisons. D'abord, je pense que tu as bloqué toi-même ton propre ressenti car tu avais peur de connaître la vérité, tu pensais qu'elle ne t'aimerait jamais comme tu l'aimes. Et d'autre part, si tu ne ressens rien, c'est qu'elle t'aime d'amour.

_-_ …

_-_Ron ?

_-_Si je ne ressens rien c'est à cause de l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre ?

_-_En quelques sorte, oui.

_-_Et merde soupira le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur une chaise matelassée.

_-_S'il te plait reste poli. Mais pourquoi, dis moi ce qui c'est passé ?

_-_J'ai eu peur et j'ai eu une réaction … enfin je me suis enfui lâchement et je l'ai abandonné seule au bord du lac, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit.

_-_Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller lui dire !

Le jeune homme sourit, se leva d'un bon, serra Alberforth dans ses bras.

_-_Merci Al, et il transplana sans attendre la réponse du vieux sorcier qui se contenta d'un soupir

_-_Ah, la jeunesse !

De l'autre côté, Hermione arriva très remontée au château. Sans perdre de temps elle grimpa à la tour Griffondor. Elle claqua la porte, tous la regardèrent bizarrement. Au grand jamais , ils n'avaient vu Hermione Granger aussi en colère, aussi aucun d'eux ne broncha quand elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et mis ses mains en porte voix pour hurler à plein poumons.

_-_Weasley, si tu es un homme montre toi ! Je te préviens je compte jusqu'à trois si tu ne descends pas ça va chauffer pour ton matricule ! Un ! Deux ! TROIS ! RONNN !

Harry descendit en trombe de sa chambre.

_-_Mais Hermione que se passe t il ? Pourquoi cris tu comme ça ?

_-_Oh Potter si je comprends bien tu es de son côté dit elle très énervé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas repris t elle plus doucement, si tu me dis où ce lâche petit volatile sans aucun intérêt se cache, je ne lui ferai pas trop mal, juste le nécessaire. Et elle émit un ricanement sadique en se frottant les mains.

_-_OK, ok, on se reprend Herm. Si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui se passe.

_-_Tu veux pas m'aider. D'accord, t'inquiète, je comprends, solidarité masculine. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais fouiller votre chambre, tu permets. Et sans attendre la réponse du brun, elle grimpa les escaliers.

_-_Herm attend …

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte sans frapper, Neuville qui était en train de se changer poussa un cri horrifié en voyant la jeune fille. Elle, ne le remarqua même pas. Elle se dirigea de suite vers le lit du roux. Il était fait les draps tirés et les couvertures bien repliées. De rage, la jeune femme attrapa le tout et tira de toutes ses forces, une fois qu'elle eut tout arraché, elle les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis elle se baissa pour regarder s'il ne s'était pas caché sous le lit.

_-_Rien constata t elle déçue.

Elle se retourna vivement, bouscula Harry qui était sur son passage, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_-_Et, mais Hermione que se passe t il ? Demanda t il inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état. Certes depuis qu'elle avait réussi sa transformation animagus, elle était un peu plus vive, mais rien d'aussi alarmant.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle remua tous les objets de la salle d'eau, et en ressortit encore plus en colère.

_-_Mais où se cache t il donc. Des larmes de rages s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes tout en lui caressant le dos. Elle se laissa aller un instant dans les bras sécurisant d'Harry, mais à peine cette pensée lui effleura t elle l'esprit qu'elle repensa à ce qu'elle ressentait dans les bras de Ron. Merde elle l'aimait, pourquoi l'avait il rejeté tout à l'heure. Pourquoi alors que tout allait bien dans sa vie, brisait il tout comme cela. Elle se raidit et se dégagea d'Harry.

_-_Je vais le retrouver cette vermine. Voyons dans la grande salle. Elle descendit en trombe, Harry sur les talons.

Ils arrivèrent en courant dans la grande salle. Malheureusement pour eux, Malfoy et ses larbins étaient réunis et ils ne se privèrent pas de faire quelques remarques acerbes. Hermione n'étant pas d'humeur à discuter « aimablement » avec Malfoy s'avança menaçante prête à bondir sur lui. Malfoy ne dut son salut qu'à l'arrivée de Ron. Ce dernier croyant bien faire intervint :

_-_Mais que ce passe t il ici, besoin d'aide ?

Hermione ouvrit en grand ses yeux, un rictus mauvais tordit sa bouche, Draco eut un mouvement de recul, il croyait que l'arrivée de son petit ami lui avait donné encore plus d'assurance. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retourna violement vers son dit petit ami.

_-_Toi ! Hurla t elle.

_-_Mione, il faut qu'on parle.

_-_Non, ne me parle plus, ne me touche plus, ne me regarde plus, mieux, ne m'approche plus se sera plus simple.

_-_Mais Mione dit il en lui attrapant le bras. Ni une, ni deux la jeune femme lui assena un aller retour retentissant. Si la tête de Ron avait pu faire un tour à 360 degrés, elle l'aurait fait sans problème. Ses vertèbres craquèrent d'une façon sinistre. Les mains de la jeune femme avaient laissé deux grands hématomes sur les joues de Ron. La douleur était cuisante. Alors que la pièce était silencieuse, un ricanement retentit derrière eux.

_-_Y aurait il de l'eau dans le …

Hermione se retourna et lui mit une claque aussi forte que la première fois.

_-_Ca, c'est pour avoir cru que tu y couperais, Malfoy !

La jeune femme fixa Ron droit dans les yeux, il la regardait l'air perdu, extrêmement triste. La, elle vit les marques qu'elle lui avait laissé. La culpabilité, le désespoir et la fatigue la submergèrent tout d'un coup. Je viens de le perdre pensa t elle. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme cela. Elle tendit la main pour effleurer un des hématomes qui virait au bleu jaune. Mais au contact de ses doigts, le jeune homme recula instinctivement. Hermione sentait que ses larmes commençaient à couler. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Mais surtout pas devant lui. Elle partit sous les murmures de la salle. Au même moment le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva pour voir qu'elle était la cause de ce silence. Mais quand elle vit le visage de Ron son premier réflexe fut :

_-_Monsieur Malfoy qu'avez vous fait à Monsieur Weasley ?

Draco fut tellement indigné qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mais comme ce dimanche était celui des surprises pour lui, il ne fut presque pas étonné d'entendre Ron dire à son professeur que pour une fois il n'y était pour rien. Une fois qu'il eut répondu, Ron ne fit plus attention à la discussion, il n'entendit même pas Minerva lui donner l'ordre de passer à l'infirmerie se faire soigner. Harry le prit donc par le bras et le guida dans les couloirs, mais il ne le conduisit pas à l'infirmerie, mais dans la salle sur demande. Il le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil.

_-_Ron, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

_-_Le même jour je la perds, alors que j'apprends qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime souffla t il au bord des larmes.

_-_Tu peux développer ?

_-_Je l'ai abandonnée, blessée, rejetée. Tout ça parce que encore une fois je n'ai pas su faire face comme d'habitude. Il ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry se leva, et prit un flacon sur une des étagères. Il le décapsula. Puis approcha une chaise du fauteuil de Ron, doucement, il lui releva le visage. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Le visage du rouquin était ravagé, les larmes laissaient des sillons sur les joues qui étaient devenues bleus noires. Harry sortit son mouchoir et sécha les larmes de son ami. Puis il appliqua la potion délicatement, Ron ne silla pas, malgré la douleur. Puis il replia le tout. Dans la pièce le silence n'était pas pesant, les deux jeune hommes avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation sauf qu'en, principe c'était dans l'autre sens et pour d'autres motifs. Mais ils avaient simplement l'habitude de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

_-_Ron commença t il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Tu es mon seul et unique frère et Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Cela fait presque deux mois et demi que je dis à tous qu'elle est ma sœur car je suis persuadé que vous allez vous marier un jour. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et je crois que je ne dois pas m'en mêler. Mais je vais quand même te donner un conseil. Ce soir logiquement nous avons une réunion de l'SH dans la chambre d'Hermione. Je vais prévenir tout le monde que la réunion a lieu ici. Sauf Hermione, toi tu iras la voir et vous essayerez de parler. Mais pour l'instant reprit il joyeux, c'est Chocogrenouilles à volonté !

Ron essaya de sourire, mais sans grand succès. Ses joues reprenaient petit à petit une teinte normale. Vers 16h Harry sortit de la pièce pour prévenir l'SH que le lieu de réunion avait changé.

Ron décida enfin de bouger, il se sentait très fatigué et crasseux, il lui fallait une douche. Après tout il allait voir Hermione pour se faire pardonner son attitude déplacée de ce matin et lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors autant se mettre sur son trente et un pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Hermione, elle, avait couru jusque dans sa chambre et s'était jetée sur son lit. Etreignant son oreiller elle avait pleuré pendant presque une heure, ses yeux étaient rougies et lui faisaient mal. Elle se retourna et fixa la porte qu'elle avait fortement claquée auparavant. Elle était déçue, Ron, n'avait rien tenté pour la retenir, et il n'était pas venu à sa porte pour essayer de tout arranger. Mais à quoi est ce que je pouvais m'attendre. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de parler, de s'expliquer. Ses yeux étaient si tristes, et en plus, je l'ai blessé physiquement. Rahh et puis finalement, je n'ai jamais fait cette recherche sur les empâtes. Sur cette constatation Hermione regarda son réveil 13h30.

Bien se dit elle : à cette heure ci il ne doit y avoir personne à la bibliothèque. Elle s'y rendit prudemment, maintenant, elle avait accès à la réserve. Elle déambulait dans les rayons, voyons, voyons par où je commence. Puis finalement elle prit deux gros grimoires et un petit livre, qui paraissaient intéressant. Il était 14h15 quand elle sortit de là, sur le chemin du retour, pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle plongea dans le petit livre, elle ne remarqua donc pas les murmures et les gestes des autres élèves. Sa dispute avec Ron faisait le tour de l'école.

Une fois arrivée à sa chambre, elle verrouilla la porte et sans quitter le bouquin qu'elle dévorait, elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. A peine eut elle fini le premier livre, qu'elle se jeta sur le premier grimoire posé à ses côtés. Elle tournait les pages avec frénésie. Sautant des chapitres entiers qui étaient redondant avec ce qu'elle avait lu précédemment.

_-_Nom de Merlin….

Puis elle continua avec le dernier volume qu'elle lut assez vite sélectionnant les informations dont elle avait besoin.

_-_Que je suis bête, et je n'y ai même pas pensé. Sans parler de l'empathie, Ron, reste Ron. Nous aurions du parler, il faut que je lui parle !

Elle se leva précipitamment, et courut vers la porte, mais son intuition féminine, la poussa à se regarder dans son miroir mural avant de partir.

Oh, mon dieu, je suis affreuse ! Voyons qu'elle heure est il ? 17h30. Bon, si je me dépêche je pourrais le voir avant le dîné

Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche vite fait. Quand, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, elle était vêtue d'une nuisette able, les claquettes fourrures assorties aux pieds. Elle s'était lâchée les cheveux qui venaient encadrer son visage.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. La lumière de la salle de bain faisait une aura à la silhouette masculine allongée sur le lit, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander qui c'était, c'était lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ron, jusque là plongé dans ses pensées, leva vers Hermione un regard inquiet.

_-_Tu es là dit elle en prenant inconsciemment la pose. Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre et étant troublé par sa tenue.

Devant son absence de réaction, elle prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir prés de lui. Ron la dévisagea :

_-_Hermione, je m'excus…

_-_Oh, je survivrai, mais moi aussi j'ai des excuses à te faire. Un silence embarrassant et troublant s'en suivit. Aucun, ne savait comment réagir.

Il hésita, luttant contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir, il avait failli la perdre aujourd'hui. Hermione baissa les yeux, puis lentement releva sa tête, Ron la fixait de ses yeux bleus envoûtants.

_-_Ron, je t'aime plus que tout et je … je … je veux être à toi dit elle en rougissant comme une écrevisse.

Elle veut être à moi songea Ron. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et de secouer la tête.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda Hermione, blessée par sa réaction. Il se reprit conscient du quiproquo que cela pouvait entraîner, il n'était pas là pour risquer de la perdre à nouveau. Il décida pour une fois de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

_-_Je rêvais de rencontrer une femme intéressante, il lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de la jeune femme qui buvait ses paroles, un sourire mystérieux naquit sur ses lèvres, passionnante souffla t il en se penchant vers Hermione.

_-_Ah bon ? Une douce chaleur envahit la jeune femme, son cœur battit plus fort.

_-_Passionnante comment ? Le taquina t elle.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit. Il savait qu'elle le provoquait, et ne demandait pas mieux que de se laisser faire.

_-_Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

Il se pencha encore. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou.

-Oui, mais … j'ai eu une rude journée, soupira t elle avec coquetterie. Elle parut réfléchir, puis s'approcha lentement de lui avec une expression angélique, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Je préférerais que tu me montres. Elle s'était exprimée d'une petite voix éperdue, avec une science toute féminine.

_-_Tu es prête ? J'y vais.

Tandis que les lèvres de Ron se posaient sur les siennes, Hermione s'abandonna à son étreinte passionnée, lui donnant son accord tacite pour aller plus loin.

La main puissante de Ron emprisonna sa nuque, retenant sa fuite. Dès l'instant qu'elle cherchait à se dégager, le corps massif de son compagnon se coucha sur elle, appuyant son torse contre ses seins uniquement défendus par le mince rempart de sa nuisette. Ses doigts se nouèrent en étau autour de ses poignets et dans un mouvement irrésistible, il la força à les écarter. Elle voulut crier, mais son cri demeura prisonnier au fond de sa gorge, étouffé par la peur et cet envahissement qui la submergeait.

Ron revint vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement, puis les délaissa à nouveau pour retourner à son cou, mais cette fois, sa bouche ne s'y arrêta pas, il prolongea ses baisers jusque dans le creux de son décolleté lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. La main de Ron se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta prenant un malin plaisir à la faire frissonner. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, Ron la fixait avec un regard plein de désir…attentif au moindre signe de sa part alors que son doigt faisait glisser la fine bretelle de sa nuisette sur son épaule.

Dans la lutte qui les opposait, elle croisa furtivement les yeux de Ron et ce qu'elle crut y lire la bouleversa.

Sa nuisette avait glissé et ne voilait plus que partiellement la nudité de son corps, ce que voyait Ron, il le notait avec force. Le hale de la peau d'Hermione, le corail de ses lèvres, ses seins d'ivoire aux veines azurés, il avait décidé de s'en rendre maître. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de la courbe de son sein, puis un autre, et un autre et bientôt, il le tint dans le creux de sa paume.

_-_Hermione ?

Sa voix avait coulé comme la lave d'un volcan, faisait renaître aux tréfonds d'elle cette sensation éprouvée quelques temps plus tôt. Cette emprise rassurante et effrayante. Ce fut peut être cette alchimie faite d'admiration et de luxure, d'avidité et de délire qui lui cria qu'entre ses bras elle était vouée à céder.

_-_ Continue…lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle voulait ses lèvres sur sa peau. Délicatement, Ron pressa son sein frémissant, pointe dressée.

Insensiblement, elle se détendit, laissa ses cuisses docilement s'écarter pour qu'il s'y encastra. Sa nuisette ne formait plus qu'un amas de tissu autour de ses hanches. De son côté, un peu comme un chat joue avec sa conquête où pressentant qu'il tenait sa victoire, Ron se redressa légèrement et la contempla, mais cette fois avec amour, le désir en arrière corps.

_-_ Ron…lâcha-t-elle encore d'un ton suppliant.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ancra son regard dans le sien comme il happait de ses lèvres le mamelon rosé qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione fut parcourue d'une décharge électrique et laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. Il fit bientôt subir la même torture à son autre sein. Puis sa main retourna à sa cuisse qu'il caressa un moment, avant de la poser, immobile, sur sa culotte.

Il se mit à la caresser. Ron déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il posa la tête contre sa poitrine, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau rose et gonflée de plaisir.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester inactive, et puis tout d'un coup elle se sentit un peu trop dénudée ou c'était lui qui était trop habillé. Elle eut tôt fait de choisir. Elle fit glisser sa main qui était accrochée à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage, vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Un moment, elle fut tirailler entre rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle voulait à l'origine ou alors poser ses mains sur ses fesses qu'elle admirait énormément chez lui pour l'attirer encore plus prés d'elle. Mais elle se contenta de tirer la chemise vers le haut. Petit à petit, le tissu dévoilait un peu plus sa peau laiteuse et douce.

Finalement, elle réussit à sortir la chemise du pantalon, elle était tellement occupée à sa tâche, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la regardait, un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres gonflées de leur dernier baiser. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur les siennes puis il enleva sa chemise

_-_Contente ? Demanda t il.

_-_Oui très, lui répondit t elle Bonjour vous dit elle en caressant la peau à côté de son nombril. Elle le sentit frémir et gémir sous ses doigts. Merlin que ses trois tâches rousseurs étaient attrayantes , mais Ron eut tôt fait de retourner à son occupation, la dévorer de baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres.

Plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure rousse et douce, la Gryffondor s'abandonna complètement aux baisers et aux caresses, découvrant avec délice le plaisir qui lui était offert  
Ses lèvres toujours soudées à celles d' Hermione, Ron continua ses caresses, sa main gauche se risquant toujours plus bas, mais remontant toujours, comme attirée par le mamelon durci.

Il embrassa l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, et remonta lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à son intimité. Il était en train d'accentuer le désir de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder.

_-_Je t'en prie ne t'arrêtes pas haleta t elle

Puis, elle se laissa guider par ses caresses, ses baissers, petit à petit son esprit décolla vers un monde parfait, de plaisir.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, douce était la langue qui fouillait son intimité, forte étaient les mains qui étreignaient ses hanches et la poussaient à onduler contre les lèvres charnues de Ron, afin que dans cette étreinte humide ce fût elle qui imposa son propre rythme. Elle tanguait comme un navire, libre et contrainte, paupières closes, s'excitant progressivement de la quête de l'orgasme, instant sublime qui la tenait en otage.

Il n'y avait eu ni maladresse, ni empressement. Simplement une osmose absolue, une harmonie sensuelle dont chaque attouchement n'était que la promesse d'un autre plus excitant encore.

Caressant son entrecuisse, c'était chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il avait embrassé. Les dents qui avaient mordillé les pointes durcies de ses seins, c'étaient son sexe qu'elles avaient effleuré, ses fesses pétries avec violence. C'étaient ses jambes, son ventre, son cou qu'elle avait eu le sentiment de lui livrer. Elle avait assenti avec bonheur et luxure à chacun de ses actes, des plus doux au plus cru comme maintenant.

A présent, ses mains puissantes soulevaient légèrement ses reins, ses pouces caressants son ventre. Elle se cambra un peu plus, s'entrouvrit plus encore, allant à la rencontre de sa bouche, pour lui offrir entièrement son sexe.

Bientôt, elle éprouva la montée du plaisir, avec une tension extrême, la dernière vague de plaisir la submergea avec frénésie. Elle hurla son nom, avant de se laisser aller contre les oreillers avec un soupir de bonheur. A ce moment là, elle voulait croire que leur amour surmonterait tous les obstacles sur leur route et que leur vie serait agréable. Elle se raccrocha aux preuves d'affection qui lui avait donné Ron : la façon dont il la touchait, l'inquiétude dans son regard, le désir évident dans ses baisers.

Il remonta le long de son corps en traçant un sillon de baisers brûlant, il fit une pose à sa poitrine, mais elle l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui donner un fougueux baiser.

_-_Ron, je t'aime.

Il sourit lui dit qu'il l'aimait et l'embrassa tendrement avant de remonter les couverture sur leurs corps encore frissonnant. Hermione se pelotonna contre lui heureuse. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de son égoïsme. Malgré que le jeune homme porte encore son pantalon, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir, une bosse dure frémir contre ses reins. Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Le frottement du tissu contre sa verge dressée, lui arracha un gémissement.

Hermione s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Puis avec douceur, elle glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son aimé, partant à la recherche de la sienne. Ron hoqueta lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, s'éloignant pour mieux se retrouver, se parcourant avec une ardeur sans cesse renouvelée. Il noua ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione, rivant son corps au sien.

La préféte prolongea le baiser, accélérant parfois les doux échanges. Elle glissa doucement ses mains dans son pantalon pour enfin pouvoir caresser ses fesses (merde, il porte des sous vêtements !), il gémit légèrement à ce contact.

Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés, les mains mates d'Hermione glissant avec bonheur sur la peau pâle de Ron, explorant la courbe des flancs, parcourant le dos s'attardant sur les hanches. D'un même mouvement, ils rompirent enfin leur étreinte.

_-_Hermione je …

_-_Shutt ! Ne parle que si tu ne veux pas.

Ron referma la bouche et baissa les yeux.

_-_C'est bien se que je pensais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais parce que je le veux. Dit elle les yeux brillants. Elle appuya négligemment sa main à plat sur la bosse de son pantalon.

Il haleta, rougit mais fit signe qu'il avait compris.

Plongeant ses yeux dans le regard azur, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

_-_Je crois que tu as quelques chose en trop dit elle d'une voix lubrique en se penchant à nouveau sur Ron, cherchant ses lèvres tandis que ses mains saisissaient son pantalon et commençant à descendre l'étoffe.

Ron hoqueta mais leva cependant son bassin pour lui permettre de retirer son vêtement.

_-_Voilà qui est mieux … Quoique … ajouta t elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle posa ses mains sur l'élastique du boxer rouge du grand roux, son regard toujours rivé à celui de Ron. Elle semblait attendre un signe de consentement. Le griffondor rougit de plus belle, mais ne montra aucune résistance. L'instant d'après, le boxer alla rejoindre ses habits au sol.

Alors c'est ça se dit elle mi admirative, mi craintive rosissant à vu d'œil. Puis elle se reprit :

_-_Tu es vraiment magnifique, dit Hermione en accordant un long regard sur le corps quasi nu de son aimé.

L'interpellé rougit à nouveau et se mordit la lèvre inférieure

Elle s'emparant à nouveau des lèvres douces de Ron, bien déterminer à lui faire perdre l'esprit comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Alors que leurs langues exploraient avec toujours plus d'avidité cet espace sans cesse redécouvert avec le même bonheur, Hermione effleura du bout des doigts le torse du Gryffondor, savourant cette peau tiède et douce.  
Ron gémit doucement lorsque les doigts de la Gryffondor rencontrèrent l'un de ses mamelons, tendu par le désir

_- _Au moins, je pourrais me vanter de te faire de l'effet, dit la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

_- _C'est pas drôle! Tu... Oh...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione avait entre temps entrepris de lui dévorer le cou et les épaules de doux baisers et venait de s'attarder avec une certaine rigueur au creux de son cou, provoquant un frisson qui lui parcourut le corps.

Il déglutit rapidement, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent avec passion de celles de Ron, ses mains parcourrant maintenant avec beaucoup de franchise et d'attention le torse du jeune homme, s'attardant sur la poitrine, jouant doucement autour et avec les petits boutons de chair tendus, s'en éloignant pour mieux y revenir.  
Il gémit, sentant le plaisir et le désir monter en lui telle une marrée implacable. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la main de la jeune femme descendit jusqu'à la limite de son bas ventre pour remonter la seconde suivante. Plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure brune et douce, le gryffondor s'abandonna complètement aux baisers et aux caresses, découvrant avec délice le plaisir qui lui était offert.

Ses lèvres toujours soudées à celles de Ron, Hermione continua ses caresses, sa main gauche se risquant toujours plus bas, mais remontant toujours, comme attirée par le mamelon durci, ce qui le faisait gémir.

Lorsque deux doigts se risquèrent enfin son désir était plus que visible à présent, Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'envie.

Déjà la main d'Hermione remontait doucement, reprenant ses caresses sur le torse presque imberbe du Gryffondor.

Elle poursuivit ses caresses durant de longues minutes, se risquant toujours plus bas, sans pour autant jamais toucher l'objet de ses désirs, et remontant aussitôt en s'attardant sur son ventre plat et ses hanches bien découpées.

_- _Tu comptes me rendre fou? demanda Ron le souffle court, les prunelles étincelantes

_- _Possible lui répondit elle, visiblement amusée

Il fronça les sourcils. Mordillant le lobe tendre, sa main droite attardée sur l'un des mamelons, elle décida de lui offrir ce qu'il recherchait. Ron retint son souffle et les lèvres de la jeune femme reprirent possession de sa bouche. Le jeune homme gémit en sentant ses doigts effleurer son désir, ce qui le fit se contracter un peu plus.

Lorsque sa main se referma avec lenteur autour lui, l'enserrant dans un doux et chaud carcan, Ron laissa échapper un râle, léger et troublé. Peu sure d'elle, Hermione imprima le mouvement, lentement, amplement. Ron gémit :

_- _Embrasse-moi, supplia t'il

Elle s'exécuta avec grâce, lui offrant un tendre baiser, à l'image de ses caresses: lent et voluptueux. Le désir de Ron se tendit encore, le faisant gémir. Alors elle accéléra hésitante, mais sûrement le rythme de son mouvement, resserrant un peu plus la prise de sa main, fière de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Leur baiser se fit plus intense. Elle sentit son corps se tendre alors qu'il gémissait, elle trouvait cela fantastique, ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle laissa alors l'ultime accélération guider le mouvement.

Ron cria contre ses lèvres alors qu'il atteignait le pic du plaisir, cette jouissance tant attendue, il avait les larmes aux yeux, persuadé d'avoir atteint le paradis en cet instant précis. Après une dernière caresse sur l'intimité de son aimé, Hermione se détacha, presque à regret, mais cela aurait sans doute était indécent.

_- _Je t'aime, murmura t'il le regard brillant.

_-_Bien, car moi aussi lui répondit elle taquine.

Il la prit dans ses bras. D'un coup de baguette, elle remonta les couvertures sur leurs corps encore frémissant.

_-_Au fait Ron, vraiment intéressant comme expérience !

Elle le sentit sourire, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Ah, les vacances d'Halloween, rien de mieux pour les amoureux. Ron bénissait Dumbledore. En effet, le vieux sorcier avait décrété que pendant les vacances, même l'SH devait se reposer. Quel homme tout de même ce Dumbledore pensa Ron en secouant la tête.

Bien sur, Harry et Hermione, aidés par Rémus, leur avaient concocté un emploi du temps assez serré entre les devoirs et l'entraînement, mais ils avaient aussi pas mal d'heures de libres. Ils en profitaient pour se réunir, pas l'SH au complet non, maintenant ils étaient trop nombreux. Simplement, les plus proches d'Harry.

Ce qui laissait à Ron et à Hermione le temps de se faire des soirées romantiques : c'est-à-dire un pic nique dans la chambre de la préféte en Chef et après sa tournée d'inspection qu'ils faisaient maintenant tous les deux, une partie de câlins plus ou moins poussés. Mais ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin.

Pour Hermione, l'amour que lui vouait Ron était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ait eu dans sa vie. Il l'avait accepté comme elle était, lui faisant même voir de facettes d'elle-même qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Il lui avait donné confiance en elle. Il la chérissait comme un trésor.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était la folie, le lendemain avait lieu le bal, Hermione avait passé presque toute la journée dans le bureau dictatorial pour régler les derniers détails. Alors elle avait décidé de mettre de côté l'inspection des couloirs ce soir et de se consacrer à son petit ami, à qui apparemment elle avait beaucoup manqué, puisque les mains chaudes de Ron glissaient sur sa peau avec une douceur inimaginable et, au risque de passer pour une gourgandine, elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça.

Ron était vraiment très habile de ses mains : chaque endroit qu'il touchait, chaque pression qu'il exerçait la délestait des tensions qu'elle portait inconsciemment. Elle se laissa donc aller, les yeux clos, la tête sur les genoux, gémissant parfois lorsqu'il lui faisait particulièrement du bien. Puis ses mains quittèrent sa peau

_-_ Peut-être préférerais-tu que je m'arrête là? demanda t il d'une voix rauque

_-_Ron, s'il te plait gémit elle.

Il reprit alors son activité et elle se tendait maintenant sous chacune de ses caresses. Bientôt cependant, elle fut envahie par cette paix que seul Ron avait le secret de lui faire ressentir. Elle somnolait presque, ses mains courraient le long de ses côtes, ses doigts effleurant son ventre au passage. Brutalement, son pouls et sa respiration s'accélérèrent.

Les pensées de la jeune femme se bousculèrent et l'idée qui lui trottait souvent dans la tête ses temps ci revint au galop : Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus que temps que tu fasses une femme de toi ? " " … " Son cerveau ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela. Elle inspira. Faire une femme d'elle…Et pourquoi pas ? Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ron la regarda, surpris. Elle lui sourit. Elle prit une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres avant de la poser contre sa joue. Il la caressa de son pouce, son regard toujours planté dans le sien, à la recherche de réponses au millier de questions qu'il se posait en ce moment.

_-_ Mione, je…il soupira. Tu es si belle…

Puis, cédant soudain au désir qui les consumait tous les deux, sa main quitta sa joue et descendit tranquillement le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de sa gorge pour finalement se poser sur l'un de ses seins qu'il caressa comme s'il avait été le plus précieux des bijoux.

Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un faible gémissement. La main de Ron explora son corps, caressant ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses…Il effleura même le fin duvet entre ses jambes. Il tremblait autant qu'elle et elle entendit sa respiration devenir plus qu'irrégulière. Un essaim de papillons avait envahi son bas ventre et elle se cambra contre sa main. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Ron n'avait pas quitté son visage du regard. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Son baiser fut comme une décharge électrique

Merlin qu'elle aimait ce garçon ! Elle voulait exploser d'amour tant ce baiser la prenait aux tripes. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se rassit un peu pour être plus près de lui. Ses mains pressaient le bas de son dos et caressaient ses fesses. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça et cela la rendait folle.

Conscient que s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, il voulut se dégager de son étreinte, mais elle le retint :

_-_ Oui Ron. Je t'aime et…et j'ai envie de toi…J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi Ron…

Il prit une grande inspiration et caressa son visage.

_-_ Mione, je…je …

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva. Avec douceur, Ron la prit dans ses bras, glissant un bras sous les épaules la Gryffondor, l'autre sous ses genoux et alla la déposer avec légèreté sur les cousins. Il ne leur avait jamais trouvé d'utilité, c'était chose faite. Je suis un garçon génial se dit il avait de se réprimander : mais c'est pas le moment concentre toi un peu !

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il entreprit de lui picorer les lèvres et le visage de tendres baisers, tandis que ses mains repartirent en exploration, frôlant la peau

_-_Je suis terrorisée Ron geint elle, les yeux écarquillés

Par Merlin, c'était vrai, il allait lui faire l'amour ! Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment et maintenant qu'il y était, il se sentait mal, comme s'il avait peur…Il avait peur. Il n'y avait jamais songé, mais maintenant, tout ça lui sautait au visage : il allait lui faire mal.

_-_On est pas obligé dit il en priant Merlin qu'elle ne change pas d'avis, où il allait avoir des problèmes pour rester à ses côtés sans lui sauter dessus.

_-_Ron, je vais avoir peur tant que nous ne l'aurons pas fait. Je vais avoir peur tant et aussi longtemps que je ne saurais pas ce que c'est…Mais je suis prête à affronter mes peurs, parce qu'avec toi Ron, j'ai moins peur…

Mon dieu, elle est tellement, tellement, tellement Griffondor quoi !

Elle caressa d'abord timidement, suivant ses nombreuses taches de rousseur du bout des doigts, elle les adorait, et espérait secrètement un jour pouvoir les compter, puis sa main prit de l'assurance et elle caressa ses muscles de façon plus intense, faisant naître en lui des vagues de chaleur. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa doucement, faisant glisser sa langue contre la sienne comme si c'était leurs âmes qui dansaient ensemble. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, la caresser…Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.

Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira encore plus vers lui. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais tout son corps le lui demandait : la chaleur que dégageait son corps, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, ses seins contre son torse, son ventre contre son sexe durci…Des images purement obscènes défilaient dans sa tête. " Merde, relax idiot ! Il prit une profonde inspiration – euh, aussi profonde que lui permettait le baiser d'Hermione – et se força à penser Crabbe et Goyle en maillots posant pour le calendrier des serpentards. Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompter. Bon que ferait Harry ? Ah oui, il m'a parlé si je me souviens bien de faire le petit chien, finalement, je suis pas sur de vouloir savoir ce que ça veut dire. Mais le fait d'imaginer Harry et cette Hypocrite d'Eléanor Tournedetravers, avait réussi à lui faire reprendre un peu de son self control.

Elle défit les draps et s'allongea. Elle tremblait. Ron sentit son estomac se nouer, il la suivit. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa doucement, descendant lentement sa main plus bas, toujours plus bas, dans un rythme qui allait sûrement le faire mourir. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son abdomen où elle traça de langoureux cercles autour de son nombril (il faudra que je lui demande qu'est ce qu'elle trouve à mon nombril) et suivit la ligne de poils roux qui menait jusqu'à sa verge. Elle l'effleura d'un doigt, lui envoyant une décharge éclectique dans tout le corps, et poursuivit ses caresses sur ses hanches, ses cuisses et ses fesses. Elle l'embrassa tout en continuant l'exploration de son corps (c'est sur, elle veut ma mort, Merlin, faite que si je dois mourir se soit comme ça ! Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ! J'en sais rien mais je veux pas qu'elle s'arrête, cette fille est fantastique et c'est ma petite amie ! Ouah je suis un mec comblé).

Ron grogna à nouveau comme elle accentuait sa pression et glissait sa main voluptueusement sur lui dans un mouvement de va et viens insoutenable. Il allait _vraiment_ mourir ce soir. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, étouffant le " Mione arrête " qu'il voulait crier et retira sa petite main avant qu'il ne perde la tête pour de bon. Il supplia tous les Mages de venir à son secours et parvint, par il ne savait trop quel miracle, à se calmer un peu.

Il voulait la caresser à son tour et il laissa donc sa main glisser du creux de ses reins jusqu'à son parfait petit derrière qu'il caressa doucement avant de l'empoigner plus solidement faisant gémir Hermione. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte pour glisser sa main entre eux et caresser ses seins, titillant la pointe rose de ses mamelons la faisant gémir de plus belle. Il laissa sa bouche quitter la sienne et, en traçant un chemin sinueux le long de sa gorge, alla happer l'un des boutons de chair rosée entre ses lèvres. Hermione gémit encore et il recommença à perdre le nord. Tandis que sa bouche s'amusait avec ses seins, sa main caressait son ventre, ses hanches, son nombril…

Il retourna à ses fesses, puis à ses cuisses et il sentit Hermione entrouvrir légèrement les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. Sa main glissa vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonta doucement. Ils avaient tous les deux arrêté de respirer tant la force de l'anticipation était intense. Sa bouche quitta son sein et il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme ses doigts atteignaient enfin son centre. Oh Merlin ! Elle était brûlante…Et si douce…Et si…mouillée. Ron dut prendre à nouveau une grande inspiration.

Il explora son intimité, notant chacune de ses réactions et faillit se répandre juste à voir son visage et à entendre son gémissement lorsqu'il atteignit son point le plus sensible. Il le caressa doucement de son pouce et, lentement, glissa un doigt en elle. Oh Morgane il ne pouvait plus attendre d'être enfin en elle…Hermione le regardait, suppliante, et il comprit qu'elle en voulait plus.

Il glissa un autre doigt en elle et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Lentement, il ressortit ses doigts et les réintroduisit en son centre. Il recommença, plusieurs fois, dans un mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir Hermione comme il n'avait jamais cru possible de l'entendre gémir, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Leurs regards toujours joints, Ron posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses seins. Hermione gémit un peu plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux et cala sa tête dans son oreiller s'arquant contre sa main. Son bassin suivait le tempo de ses doigts, mais bientôt, ce fut elle qui donnait le rythme, l'accélérant à mesure que le plaisir la gagnait. Elle était si belle ainsi, abandonnée à lui, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et cette expression proche de l'extase sur le visage…

Ron remonta ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à ses lèvres où il déposa un dernier baiser avant de la regarder, de la sentir et de l'entendre jouir. Son plaisir se répercuta jusque dans son propre corps et il faillit perdre le contrôle encore une fois. Son désir était tel qu'il l'embrassa passionnément, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Hermione le repoussa gentiment et lui sourit tout en calmant sa respiration. Elle se lova contre lui et caressa ses cheveux, ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard.

Elle roula sur le dos, l'attirant pour qu'il se place au-dessus d'elle. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser et la regarda, elle se mordait la lèvre…

_-_ T'es sûre demanda t il hésitant

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit, il lui demandait encore son autorisation malgré l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de la pénétrer. Il essaya d'être le plus doux possible malgré l'envie irrésistible qui montait en lui de plonger en elle comme un dément, envie que lui donnait la sensation enveloppante et purement magique de se retrouver en elle. Malgré cela, il sentit ses petites mains se resserrer sur ses bras et ses dents se refermaient sur son épaule. Il eut une pointe de culpabilité, car la douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit monter son désir d'un cran supplémentaire. Hermione prit une longue inspiration. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se retira doucement avant de glisser en elle un peu plus.

La douleur, n'était pas si fulgurante que ça, la peur d'avoir mal avait été plus grande que la douleur elle-même. Elle se laissa aller au rythme lent et vaporeux ou parfois plus sauvage. Puis une envie subite de l'avoir plus en elle s'empara d'Hermione, alors, elle fit glisser ses mains sur son dos. Mais une poussée plus brutale, la prit au dépourvu. Et ses mains dérapèrent laissant six marques de griffure du bas de ses reins à ses fesses musclées.

_-_ Oh…Laissa-t-il échapper.

Pour Ron, il venait de trouver s_a_ place, l'endroit où il semblait appartenir, un endroit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter. Faire l'amour à Hermione était vraiment l'activité qu'il préférait, il le ferait volontiers sa vie entière.

Il recommença le même mouvement brusque et cette fois ci, Hermione gémit avec lui. Elle ne se mordait plus la lèvre et ses mains avaient desserré leur étau. Il le fit à nouveau et rencontra ses hanches dans son mouvement. Il l'embrassa accélérant légèrement son va et vient. Hermione gémissait maintenant contre ses lèvres et il sentit ses jambes se nouer autour de sa taille, changeant l'angle de son corps, lui permettant de se perdre encore plus en elle. Leurs corps bougeaient au même rythme, se fondant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre.

Elle était si belle, si chaude…Il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes au même rythme effréné que son cœur et il se dit que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que la mort ne le prenne. Cela serait une belle mort au moins…Puis, il sentit Hermione se tendre, il sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de lui, il la sentit frissonner et il la contempla alors qu'elle criait son nom et atteignait l'extase.

Elle renoua ses jambes autour de sa taille et se rapprocha de lui. Il plongea en elle encore et elle gémit. Elle sentait son corps si près, comme si le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, faisant battre leurs deux cœurs d'une même force, d'une même passion. Elle l'embrassa, respirant le même air que lui au même rythme effréné. Elle resserra l'étau de ses jambes autour de lui, tandis que Ron accélérait le rythme ainsi que la puissance de ses mouvements, faisant cogner le lit contre le mur. Il était si beau…Elle voulait le voir aussi vulnérable qu'elle…Elle glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

_-_ Ron, laisse-toi aller…j'ai envie de te voir te perdre en moi…

Sur ce, elle serra ses muscles autour de lui et Ron grogna. Il la regarda dans les yeux et plongea en elle presque violemment, l'amenant avec lui jusqu'au septième ciel. Hermione trembla et vit des étoiles

Envoyant valser le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur son corps, il se mit à se mouvoir dans un rythme effréné il était parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir infiniment intense. Il s'écroula sur elle et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

_-_ Je t'aime Mione…

_-_ Je t'aime aussi Ron…

Elle caressa ses cheveux un moment, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, puis Ron réalisa qu'il devait être en train de l'écraser sous son poids. Il roula sur le dos et la ramena contre son cœur qui battait encore la chamade.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, réalisant encore une fois à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Encore pleine de lui, les sens repus, brisée, elle conserva les yeux rivés au plafond. Combien de temps s'étaient ils aimés ? Il lui caressa les cheveux.

_-_Dit reprit il, je croyais que tu fantasmais sur mes fesses et non sur mon ventre déclara t il sur le ton du constat.

_-_Je ne fantasme pas sur ton ventre, mais bien sur tes… Mais dit elle en fronçant les sourcils comment sais tu que je fantasme sue tes fesses ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Ginny qui…

_-_Quoi, tu parles de ça avec ma sœur s'égosilla Ron devenu rouge comme une tomate

-Avec qui veux tu que j'en parle, Harry peut être ? Demanda t elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_Mais Mione…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Même si Ron avait voulu continuer la conversation, il aurait été incapable de dire de quoi ils parlaient quelques minutes auparavant.

**Re note de l'auteur** : Alors c'était comment ? Petite review s'il vous plait …. Prochain chapitre retour à l'action, enfin un autre type d'action ou Harry ne sera pas à la fête.


	12. Halloween:les citrouilles attaquent

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre**: Quand un Potter se réveille !

**Rating**: R

**Paring:** HP/GW RW/HG DM/LL ...

**Warning:** Aventure/Romance/Humour ….

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** :

_ALERTE ROUGE ALERTE ROUGE_

Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'installer deux anti virus dans mon ordinateur. Et bizarrement ils ne se sont pas du tout mais alors pas du tout entendus ! Ils ont bloqué mon ordi et ont tout effacer je n'ai plus rien de chez plus rien. **Heureusement que ma bêta a réussi à retrouver ce chapitre on peut lui dire merc**i.

Du coup pour la suite je n'ai plus rien, que des brides de texte sur papier. Alors la suite va mettre du temps à arriver. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pourrais publier que d'autres fics que ma bêta avait en réserve.

Encore pardon, mais que cette mauvaise nouvelle ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une petite review, car ce chapitre est assez spécial comparé au autres. Harry n'est pas tout à fait le même.

* * *

**RAR**

**Benji252** : t'inquiète côté puissance Harry ne va pas en manquer ! Merci pour ta review.

**Satya **: Merci d'avoir reviewé. Voilà la suite !

**Darksum** : Merci de tes compliments : moi aussi j'adore le principe de la bande. Quand à Harry c'est une surprise. Bisous.

**Griselle **: Au sujet de la première fois, cela ne pouvait être que génial, c'est Ron ! En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments ! Tu vas me faire rougir ….. Mais par pitié, une suite j'en peux plus d'attendre moi. Bisous.

**Le clebs** : Pour tes prédictions : retour de voldy OK. Ron et Hermione : un peu. Oui je sais comment l'histoire va finir ! Le seul indice que je peux te donner c'est qu'il y aura un Happy end. Non c'est la première fois que tu reviews et j'en suis ravie, tu peux réitérer l'expérience autant de fois que tu veux ! Bisous. PS : j'ai 23 ans.

**Ostrum** : Merci, meric !

**Hety **: Merci, voilà la suite

**Bruno-Pier** : C'est pas grave, les aléas de la vie ! Merci de tous ces compliments ; ils me vont droit au cœur. Ce qui m'étonne à chacune de tes reviews, c'est que tu comprends desuite ce que je veux faire passer c'est super ! Pour ce qui est de la « petite amie » d'Harry tu vas voir …. Bisous.

* * *

**Halloween : les citrouilles attaquent**

* * *

****

Depuis la rentrée, Poudlard était assez calme. A l'extérieur la situation politique était plus que confuse. Au début du mois de septembre le Ministre de la Magie avait annoncé qu'il tiendrait une conférence de presse sur le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom accompagné du Survivant.

Le mage noir avait lui entrepris quelques actions sans grandes envergures, mais qui avaient tout de même causé la mort de divers Moldus et de quelques sorciers. Le monde de la magie avait été sous le choc de la confirmation du retour du lord.

Beaucoup de journalistes faisaient le pied de grue devant les grilles du portail de la célèbre école de sorcellerie dans l'espoir de croiser le Survivant et de lui soutirer quelques informations croustillantes.

Mais Harry était bien loin de tout ce tumulte, entre les cours, les entraînements et ses amis, il n'avait plus une minute pour lui. Ses meilleurs amis lui avaient pris également beaucoup de temps avec leur superbe dispute, mais maintenant ils vivaient sur leur petit nuage et lui laissaient le temps de se concentrer sur sa relation avec Eléanore.

Enfin façon de parler, la jeune serpentard et lui n'avaient pas d'atome crochu à proprement parler. A bien des égards elle ressemblait à Cho Chang, bien sûr, elle ne pleurnichait pas sans arrêt, mais elle était assez porté sur le regard que les autres portaient sur elle. Elle planifiait tous leurs rendez-vous de fond en comble et s'arrangeait toujours pour que toute l'école parle de leur couple. Eléanore lançait elle même les rumeurs les concernant, elle se servait de lui, autant que lui se servait d'elle.

Bof, cela importait peu pour le brun qui se promenait actuellement dans le parc sous la pluie rafraîchissante. Voldemort continuait ses activités, mais grâce à la protection constante qu'exerçait Ron, il était maintenant tranquille (du moins son sommeil). Il arriva près du lac en poussant un gros soupir. L'approche d'Halloween le rendait nerveux, car malgré sa protection, ses cauchemars concernant la mort de ses parents ne finiraient jamais.

Bientôt le 31 octobre toucherait à sa fin. Depuis le début de sa promenade, il avait pu constater l'effervescence du château. Il avait croisé des premières et des secondes années déguisées en animaux magiques, en sorciers célèbres ou encore en monstres divers.

D'ailleurs en parlant de monstre, il en avait croisé un en fin d'après midi. En réalité, il avait croisé un monstre et pas des moindres en sortant du château. Mais Draco Malfoy ne comptait pas, il n'avait aucune emprise sur Harry, il ne gagnerait jamais au Quiddich. Il ne serait jamais qu'un vulgaire chevaucheur de balai.

Harry pouffa. Pauvre Malfoy, accablé par sa popularité, ses vêtements de luxe et son physique de mannequin. Il fallait bien qu'il passe sa frustration sur tous ceux qui n'avaient pas autant de chance que lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre sa marche. Le brun aurait du se réjouir du calme substantiel qui régnait pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la prophétie, il n'aspirait qu'à être un adolescent normal, peut être même avec un peu de chance Celui-qui-aurait-remporté-durant-sept-années-d'affilées-la-coupe-des-maisons.

Au lieu de ça, il passait son temps libre à déjouer les plans machiavéliques d'un mégalomane raciste qui en voulait à sa peau, à essayer de garder ses amis en vie assez longtemps pour qu'ils cherchent un jour du travail.

_-_Tu parles d'un loisir dit il à haute voix en secouant la tête. Jeune homme sympathique et pas trop moche cherche désespérément vie normale.

Il sourit bêtement fier de sa réplique avant de souffler laissant échapper un petit nuage de vapeur entre ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'il arrivait au château car cette pluie l'avait trempé jusqu'aux os. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans sa salle commune où il s'empressa de retirer sa lourde cape gorgée d'eau et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise en face de la cheminée.

Il se retourna et sursauta, Ron était assis dans un fauteuil et le regardait avec un air de reproche. Depuis leur arrivée le rouquin l'avait souvent regardé de cette manière. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire. Harry se sentait un peu coupable, il savait que Ron désapprouvait son attitude et son comportement surtout vis à vis de sa petite amie. Il soupira, pourquoi se poser des questions après tout son ami devait mieux connaître que lui les sentiments qui s'agitaient dans sa tête et dans son corps.

Tout en s'approchant, Ron lui fit un sourire et repoussa une mèche brune qui cachait le désormais célèbre éclair. Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Hermione apparut au pied de l'escalier. La jeune femme avait encore, malgré l'heure du bal qui approchait, le nez enfouit dans un bouquin poussiéreux, qui d'après le titre, traitait de rituel. Ron se pencha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Hermione referma le livre.

_-_C'est Rémus qui me l'a prêté expliqua t elle. Je le trouve fascinant. Il parle d'un alchimiste du XVI siècle. La jeune fille se reprit. Bah, je suis sûre que ça vous assommerait !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard innocent « qui nous ? Ne pas être captivés par le moindre mot qui sort de ta bouche ? » Semblait dire leur expression. Mais ils n'osaient pas trop charrier la préfete.

_-_Joyeux Halloween les garçons dit elle chaleureusement.

Harry se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa merveilleuse amie, et donna une claque sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce dernier passa énergiquement sa main dans les cheveux ébène provoquant une moue boudeuse de la part d'Harry et un gloussement chez Hermione. Rire qu'il s'empressa d'effacer par ses lèvres gourmandes.

_-_Aller les amoureux, on va faire un tour en bas, nous avons encore un peu de temps avant de nous préparer

Les deux gryffondors se séparèrent haletant et regardèrent le brun avec un sourire d'excuse qui le fit rire. Finalement ils prirent le chemin du hall.

Au fond du couloir au détour d'un escalier, un cri à glacer le sang déchira la quiétude de l'endroit. Sans hésitation le trio s'élança. Un autre cri, plus fort, plus désespéré. Harry accéléra en se demandant contre qui ils allaient devoir se battre. Un serpentard ? Un mangemort ? Les deux ? Au moins que ce soit une créature jamais affrontée, une sorte de cadeau d'Halloween.

Un nouveau hurlement suraigu. C'était la voix d'une fille. Craignant d'arriver trop tard Harry courrait une main tendue en avant prête à se servir de sa magie instinctive. Une créature non identifiée éclata d'un rire satisfait, allongée sur une jeune fille qui se débattait entre des mains griffues.

Sans perdre une minute le Survivant envoya valser au loin ladite créature qui s'écrasa contre la paroi de pierres. Et il s'approcha d'elle pour en découdre pendant que ses amis s'occupaient de la jeune victime.

_-_Arrête ! Hurla l'adolescente terrifiée. Laisse le tranquille !

Harry se pencha pour mieux voir le visage de l'agresseur. C'était John Bartlett, quant à la victime, il s'agissait d'Aphrodésia Kingsbury, sa petite amie.

-Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter ? S'égosilla la jeune fille tandis que John s'éloignait du brun en rampant. On devrait t'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry prit une inspiration pour se calmer et se racla la gorge.

_-_Navré marmonna t il. Et Joyeux Halloween à vous aussi !

Il se détourna puis rebroussa chemin vers ses amis avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

_-_Encore désolé les gars ! Cria joyeusement Ron alors que le trio s'éloignait.

_-_Non, mais quel psychopathe lâcha Aphrodésia dans leur dos.

Après un tournant Harry se prit la tête à pleine main.

_-_Ca va aller Harry essaya de le réconforter Hermione.

_-_Non, non, je crois pas geint celui-ci.

_-_Pourquoi ? Interrogea le rouquin ne voyant pas où se situait le nœud du problème.

_-_Je les ai déjà vu en raccompagnant Léo jusqu'à sa salle commune, elle aime bien quand je la raccompagne renifla t il. C'est un couple serpentard, cinquième année je crois. Toute l'école va être au courant se lamenta le brun.

Petit à petits les trois amis arrivèrent finalement dans le hall, ils se laissèrent griser par l'ambiance folle qui y régnait ainsi que par les décorations. Quand Hermione pinça discrètement le bras du Survivant. Levant la tête ce dernier vit approcher Pansy Parkinson et une partie du fan club de Draco Malfoy.

Le brun frémit en voyant qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

_-_Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est notre psychopathe ricana t elle. Aprodésia a raconté à tout le monde que tu avais agressé son petit ami. Jaloux, peut être ? La prochaine fois Potter ne sort pas sans avoir bu toutes tes potions !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione fut plus rapide :

_-F_ais gaffe, Miss Vingt Cinq Watts ! A ta place, j'hésiterais à contrarier Harry !

_-_Herm siffla le brun incrédule tandis que Ron essayait de retenir sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne se jette sur la serpentard.

_-_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu oses me menacer ? Demanda Pansy. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre espèce de sang de Bourbe !

Puis voyant son idole blond passer un peu plus loin, elle le héla en pressant le pas pour le rejoindre et lui raconter l'outrecuidance de cette moins que rien de Granger. Le trio lui resta silencieux quelques instants, en fixant l'endroit où se tenait la jeune fille. Puis Ron se tourna vers Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

_-_Quoi ? S'enquit l'adolescente sur la défensive.

_-_Miss Vingt Cinq Watts ?

_-_Ben oui …. Pansy n'est pas très brillante.

_-_Pas mal concéda Harry. Qui t'écrit tes dialogues ? Demanda t il faisant la grimace.

_-_Moi, mais je trouvais ça marrant, protesta t elle déconfite.

_-_Tu sais bien que je te fais marcher sourit le brun, tu sais que je t'adore.

_-_C'est une bonne chose, sinon tu ferais déjà la une du Daily Prophet en tant que victime d'un meurtre rituel gronda t elle.

_-_J'en tremble de peur la railla Harry.

_-_Stop ! S'écria Ron.

_-_Quoi ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux demanda Harry retirant le bras qu'il avait passé autour des épaules de la préféte.

_-_Mais non ! C'est que j'ai toujours pas compris moi ! Bouda le roux.

-Oh Ron ! Minauda la brune lui attrapant le visage en coupe et l'amena à sa hauteur. Tu es trop mignon. Sur ce, elle lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de tourner les talons pour aller se préparer.

_-_On ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi dit Harry en souriant de l'air complètement outré de son ami.

Dans le couloir, les portes claquaient, les ragots circulaient, les filles poussaient des petits cris et les garçons riaient un peu trop fort. Ils surprirent des bribes de conversations, portant pour l'essentiel sur les déguisements que leurs condisciples porteraient le soir même. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, tous les élèves semblaient nerveux comme des gamins la veille de Noël.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la tour Gryffondor, un rugissement les fit sursauter. Levant la tête, les jeunes hommes virent une silhouette emmaillotée dans une large cape noire. Ron fronça les sourcils, tandis que la main d'Harry s'abattit sur le bras de l'inconnu. Ce dernier sursauta de peur, il se prit les pieds dans les pans de tissus et tomba à genoux.

_-_Bravo Jackie Chan ! Cria un adolescent affligé de deux superbes canines blanches.

_-_Oh pardon Dean ! S'écria Harry en tendant la main à son ami. Ton costume est si réussi s'excusa le brun. Et je suis … euh…. Un peu nerveux ces temps ci.

Le jeune homme noir, secoua la tête, lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Le Survivant sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par la manche, il se retourna pour voir la foule des badauds s'écarter devant le prince des Serpentards. Avant que celui ci n'étende ses crochets et ne plonge à l'attaque. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Un peu nerveux ? Répéta Draco moqueur. Un vrai psychopathe oui. Tous les élèves de cette école feraient mieux d'en prendre note : qu'ils ne s'avisent surtout pas d'envahir ton espace personnel ou tu les changes en steak haché ! A moins que ta sous culture ne te l'ai fait prendre pour un vrai vampire, bien sur !

_-_On ne sait jamais quel genre de monstre peut pointer son vilain museau le jour d'Halloween répliqua sèchement Harry. Prends ton arrivée ici par exemple ……

Il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin vers sa salle commune, Ron un grand sourire plaqué au visage le suivait en sifflotant. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre la fumée sortir des oreilles de Malfoy. Cette sortie fut saluée par les rires des sorciers présents. Les gryffondors entrèrent en silence dans la maison rouge et or. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, il savait que malgré l'attitude calme de ce dernier, les propos du blond l'avaient blessé.

_-_Harry ça va aller. Malfoy est un petit arrogant qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

Le brun soupira avant de déclarer défaitiste :

_-_Je crois que la soirée risque d'être longue et dure.

_-_Mais non ! Répliqua le roux passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Tu vas voir, on sa s'éclater !

L'enthousiasme du préfet arracha un sourire au Survivant qui se laissa aller quelques secondes dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami.

_-_Ok Ron on va s'amuser concéda t il avant de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, il savait bien qu'Harry appréhendait cette nuit. Il était stressé et sursautait pour un rien. Et pour ne rien arranger, le préfet avait comme une impression, pas vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, mais quelque chose qui le titillait.

Harry lui s'était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin après avoir versé un peu de lait dans le bol de Pinturlure. Une fois que le petit hérisson eut lapé tout le savoureux liquide, il escalada tant bien que mal l'édredon et parcourait maintenant le bras de son propriétaire avant d'avancer à petits pas sur le torse du brun.

_-_Pinturlure arrête tu me chatouilles !

Avec un couinement indigné le petit animal se roula en boule, mais grâce à un sort d'Hermione les piquants ne blessaient plus personne.

_-_Rohh aller, ne boude pas !

Le brun se mit à lui gratouiller le ventre avec un doigt riant des réactions de son petit compagnon. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Harry sursauta mais ce n'était que Ron et Hermione.

_-_Je te trouve un peu nerveux le taquina le jeune femme.

_-_C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire à Malfoy sourit Harry.

_-_J'en ai entendu parlé en arrivant admit t elle.

_-_Wouah ! Herm, tu es splendide la complimenta le brun.

-Merci, lui répondit la brunette en faisant une petite courbette.

_-_La fée clochette ?

_-_Tout à fait. Elle tourna sur elle même pour que son ami puisse admirer ses ailes vertes translucides scintillantes.

Il émit un sifflement admiratif, ce qui la fit rire. Ses yeux chocolat au lait, étaient rehaussés par une multitude de paillettes où différents verts se mêlaient. Ses cheveux remontaient en chignon comme les danseuses étoiles étaient parsemés de lierre. Son corsage vert pomme, lacé dans le dos, lui donnait une poitrine généreuse qu'elle avait également saupoudrée de paillettes vertes et dorées. Le corset descendait en pointe jusqu'à son bas ventre auquel était attachée une petite jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Des sandalettes à petits talons étaient lacées par un large ruban émeraude sur ses mollets.

_-_Tu es plus que sublime Herm. La par exemple je regrette que tu ne sois que ma petite amie.

_-_Que veux tu Survivant dit elle son majeur martelant le torse d'Harry. Tu as laissé passer ta chance. Alors pas touche OK ! Demanda t elle avec un regard suggestif

_-_Euh Ron ? Appela le brun se tournant vers son meilleur ami, tu es bien calme là…

Le roux qui était assis sur son lit encra son regard bleu pétillant dans les émeraudes d'Harry. Le préfet prit une grande inspiration, frappa ses paumes des mains sur ses genoux et se leva en direction du brun. Celui ci fit deux pas en arrière.

_-_Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu rateras le bal. Et puis qu'elle idée, tu croyais vraiment qu'en faisant du gringue à Mione que je t'en collerais une !

_-_Ben….

_-_Harry James Potter ! Lui hurla la jeune femme en lui saisissant l'oreille.

_-_Aie Herm ! Mais aie, tu me fais mal !

_-_Bien fait ! Dit elle en le tirant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Puis, elle le poussa à l'intérieur et scella la porte. Tu ne sortiras de là que quant tu seras prêt !

_-_C'est pas juste …. Leur parvint la voix étouffée du brun.

_-_Humm enfin seul … murmura le rouquin avant de poser ses lèvres au creux du cou de la jeune femme. Elle se tortilla pour se libérer. Mais Ron passa ses bras autour de sa taille, une de ses mains lui caressant tendrement le ventre.

_-_Ron ….. haleta t elle en appuyant son dos contre le torse viril de son petit ami.

Les lèvres, la langue et les dents du roux entrèrent en action.

_-_Notre imbécile de meilleur ami a au moins raison sur un point, tu es à croquer ma petite fée et je ne vais pas m'en priver. Lui susurra t il à l'oreille.

_-_Ron, s'il te plait dis moi que c'est ta baguette que je sens ?

Le jeune homme arqua ses hanches pour les presser contre Hermione.

_-_Je ne suis qu'un homme mon amour et dans des cas extrêmes comme celui là, mes sens me trahissent.

Un gémissement lui répondit. La préfete se retourna, les yeux de Ron étaient d'une profondeur intense. Elle s'y noya. Heureusement son rouquin se porta volontaire pour lui faire du bouche à bouche.

C'est la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit qui les sépara, les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent Rémus Lupin entrait, il se débattait avec une pile de livre plus haute que lui. Hermione retint son souffle craignant qu'il ne trébuche jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bureau d'Harry.

_-_Ah dit le loup-garou en regardant autour de lui. Vous êtes là. Il marqua une pause puis rougit légèrement. OH !

Les deux adolescents rougirent aussi. Durant quelques minutes ils se fixèrent en silence, mal à l'aise.

_-_Ta-dam ! Cria la voix joyeuse d'Harry qui sortait de la salle d'eau, déguisé.

Il portait des longues bottes noires qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux sur un pantalon en satin noir également ainsi qu'une chemise rouge sang nouée à la taille. Si quelqu'un lui posait la question, il était déguisé en pirate. Pour la vraisemblance, il avait rajouté un bandeau sur un œil et pendu une épaisse épée de bois à sa ceinture.

_-_Au mon dieu Harry !S'écria Hermione.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda le brun affolé.

_-_Ce que veut dire Mione, c'est : qu'elle transformation la crevette !

_-_HEY !

_-_Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

Rémus sourit, il savait Harry nerveux, mais il était bien entouré.

_-_Rémus !

_-S_alut gamin.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Et bien je suis venu te voir pardi !

_-_Merci Rem ! S'écria le jeune homme en se jetant dans les bras du sorcier plus âgé.

_-_Ron tu n'es toujours pas habillé, dépêche-toi !

_-_Mione t'es sûre ? Interrogea t il tout d'un coup penaud.

_-_Ron ne fait pas ton bébé !

_-_OK OK, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse choisir mon costume.

_-_Dépêche toi le pressa t elle.

Il attrapa un paquet emballé dans du papier et s'enferma dans la salle d 'eau.

_-_Mais Herm qu'est ce que tu lui a choisi ?

_-_Il grogne parce que son costume est un peu dénudé sourit la jeune femme.

_-_Herm, tu bats presque des mains, alors explique toi demanda le brun de plus en plus curieux.

_-_Je l'ai déguisé en indien jubila t elle.

_-_En indien ?

_-_Oui, cette peste de Pavarti va être verte de jalousie quand elle va me voir le tripoter.

_-_Herm, tu deviens diabolique. Ton animagus a une mauvaise influence sur toi constata t il avec un énorme sourire qui démentait le sérieux de ses propos.

_-_Je sais, je profite honteusement du corps de mon petit ami.

_-_Elle t'en a fait baver, c'est à ton tour. La rassura le brun, comprenant parfaitement jusqu'où la jalousie pouvait mener.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron aux joues très rouges. Il était habillé tout en daim, un pantalon taille basse prés du corps. Il portait également un gilet sans manche de la même matière qui lui arrivait à mi-torse, ouvert sur le devant, laissant voir sa musculature puissante. Son cou était orné d'un collier rituel et son front était scindé par un large bandeau en daim qui maintenait une plume d'aile mordoré d'une taille appréciable. Ses cheveux déjà mi-longs avaient été magiquement rallongés, sa crinière aux mèches rousses, rouges et or battait ses reins à chaque pas.

Alors que le rouquin les regardait attendant leur verdict, Hermione soupira fortement et fixait son petit ami, admirative la bouche ouverte. Le brun lui s'écria :

_-_Eh ! Depuis quand tu es aussi musclé !

_-_Euh ….. quoi ! Demanda le roux lui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ses amis.

Un éclat de rire leurs fit tourner la tête en direction du sorcier plus âgée.

_-_Quoi ? Demandèrent trois voix en même temps.

_-_C'est rien, vous m'avez fait penser à James, Sirius et moi pour notre bal de fin d'étude.

_-_Oh la la la les Maraudeurs lors de leur septième année, ce devait être quelque chose ! S'exclama Hermione sans pour autant quitter du regard l'homme de sa vie.

_-_Aller, les jeunes ce soir il faut vous créer vos propres souvenirs.

_-_En avant toute hurla Harry en brandissant sa fausse épée.

Le trio descendit en courant les escaliers de leur dortoir et se dirigèrent en riant vers la grande salle où se déroulait le bal. La musique faisait vibrer les vieilles pierres du château, sur la piste de danse, joues creuses contre queues de démon, sorciers célèbres, vampires et fantômes se bousculaient. Harry aperçut même un pendu et sa branche de poirier.

L'arrivée du trio infernal ne passa pas inaperçue, que ce soit leur manière conquérante de marcher ou alors leurs déguisements plus que suggestifs. Hermione aperçut clairement Ginny blanchir son regard posé sur Harry. Le brun lui, donna un léger coup de coude à la fée clochette et lui montra d'un signe du menton, Parvarti qui envoyait des regards lubriques au rouquin. Pourtant ce dernier tenait tendrement la préfete par la taille et pour l'instant n'avait d'yeux que pour le luxuriant buffet. Il en salivait d'avance, toutes ces sucreries là, rien que pour lui. La jeune femme sourit, à ce moment, il se tourna vers elle.

_-_On y va ?

Elle acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route. En passant devant sa camarade de dortoir, Hermione laissa négligemment sa main se promener sur le fessier de Ron.

Le brun fut momentanément séparé d'eux, Eléonor était venue le coller.

En chemin le préfet se pencha sur sa compagne et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_-_Elle ne m'intéresse pas, il n'y aucune fille ici qui t'arrive à la cheville. Je t'aime.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Harry les rejoint, accompagné de la jeune fille blonde qui boudait exagérément.

_-_Mais Harryyyyy……….

_-_Léo je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'en été pas question…..

Le brun se retourna et scruta la salle, des squelettes descendaient du plafond magique. Sur chaque table reposait une bougie dans un chandelier citrouille, du brouillard créait une atmosphère lugubre et effrayante. Sur la piste de danse un groupe de danseurs bougeait avec des gestes saccadés.

_-_Mais Harry, oh nom de Merlin, pourquoi n'as tu pas pris le costume qui allait avec le mien bouda encore la serpentard.

_-_C'est vrai reprit Hermione joueuse, je pensais que tu te déguiserais peut être en Voldemort pour le clin d œil.

_-_Je ne veux pas tomber dans l'auto-parodie expliqua le brun. Sans compter que si le costume n'avait pas été réussi, il m'en aurait sans doute voulu.

_-_Et tu ne voudrais pas perdre son indéfectible amitié. Railla gentiment Ron.

_-_Comment osez vous me parler vous … !

Harry souffla, il commençait à en avoir marre de ses réprimandes.

_-_Léo on en a déjà parlé, si t'es pas contente trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre. Cria le brun.

La jeune femme se raidit, la colère s'affichait sur son visage. Le silence se faisait petit à petit dans la salle et la rumeur courrait déjà que le survivant avait retrouvé sa tête et qu'il était de nouveau célibataire.

Sans attendre qu'Eléanore se remette de sa surprise, il tourna les talons et alla se servir un verre avant de retrouver Rémus.

_-_Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas d'esclandre. Tentons de s'amuser. D'accord suggéra t il.

Le visage du sorcier blond, s'éclaira.

_-_Tes désirs sont des ordres ô grand Survivant. On va se balader ?

Ledit Survivant acquiesça en s'étirant, décidément la journée était longue pour lui. Il hasarda un regard vers ses amis. Ils avaient entamé une danse qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rock. Harry sourit en voyant la jeune femme faire de petits bonds pour ne pas se faire écraser les pieds. Elle riait aux éclats. Vers la fin de la danse, Ron la saisit par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Dès l'arrêt de la musique, le couple chercha du regard le brun, ils le virent se diriger vers la sortie avec Rémus. Ni une ni deux, ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

_-_Je ne comprends pas les femmes, geignit Harry. La fée clochette le dévisagea en haussant les sourcils. Je ne parle pas de toi se reprit il. Tu n'es pas vraiment une femme.

Ron secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Bien sûr il savait ce que voulait dire le brun, mais il allait le laisser se débrouiller seul. Harry, lui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes réalisant qu'il avait gaffé, il bafouilla :

_-_Je veux dire …. Euh tu es ma sœur, ma petite sœur, pas comme ces filles superficielles qui ne pensent qu'à la mode et …. Tu comprends ? Tu représentes une sorte de … euh …. D'idéal féminin. Voilà ! Les autres sont des mégères Pavarti pas bien, Hermione super ! Il déglutit et jeta un regard timide à son amie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées à mon sujet acheva t il piteusement.

_-_Des idées moi ? Bien sûr que non, mentit la préfete avec un sourire suave avant de saisir une oreille du brun et de tirer dessus.

_-_Aiee ! Protesta le jeune homme.

_-_C'est passé prés Moustique, le réprimanda Hermione, la prochaine fois je ne ferais pas preuve d'autant de clémence.

-Je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis ! S'écria Harry.

La jeune femme le lâcha, il se frotta les oreilles avec précaution comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui reste dans les mains.

_-_Bien les enfants remettons-nous en route, réussit à dire Rémus entre deux fous rires.

_-_Oui répondit Ron j'entends l'appel de l'air frais.

_-_Nia nia nia marmonna le brun. Moi je dis que quelqu'un dont je ne citerais pas le non à un problème avec une partie de l'anatomie : oreille !

Rémus ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le conduisit vers la sortie. Le porche était magnifiquement décoré. Les escaliers qui menaient au perron étaient bordés d'une ribambelle de citrouilles décorées. Le parc aussi.

Le quatuor s'avança gaiement, parlant de tout et de rien savourant ce moment de paix. Ils prirent le chemin qui menait au bord du lac.

Le regard du brun fut instantanément attiré par un coin sombre à l'opposé. Ses yeux s'y aventurèrent. Une sensation de froid l'envahie aussitôt pendant qu'un frisson glacé, remontait sa colonne vertébrale, faisant s'hérisser les petits cheveux bruns sur sa nuque. Profitant du fait que Ron soit occupé à chanter fleurette à une Hermione rougissante sous le regard bienveillant du loup garou, Harry décida de tirer ça au clair. De toute façon il allait se passer quelque chose, il le sentait alors autant l'affronter tout de suite. Il glissa à l'oreille de Rémus.

_-_J'en ai pour deux secondes, avancez je vous rejoins.

L'homme fronça un peu les sourcils avant d'accepter, après tout ils étaient en sécurité à Poudlard non ? Le brun rebroussa chemin et s'enfonça dans le parc, ses pas le guidaient vers le côté nord du château. Il savait que plus loin, il trouverait le début de la muraille qui entourait l'école à cet endroit. Il longea l'enceinte se dirigeant vers la forêt. Au fils de ses pas son malaise augmentait. Et pour arranger ce sentiment, une pluie fine se mit à tomber et les flambeaux se firent plus rare. (Bien entendu, aucun élève censé ne devrait passer ici, alors pourquoi éclairer !) .

Un son se fit entendre, c'était comme de coller son oreille contre un coquillage, mais en plus macabre.

_-_Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré !

Une masse sombre et gigantesque surgit devant lui en même temps que le sol se mit à trembler. Un troll ! Non, de là où il était Harry distinguait à peu près une vingtaine de monstres. Il s'élevait d'eux un gémissement qui glaçait les sangs d'Harry, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. En plus d'être répugnantes, ces créatures s'avéraient très mal élevées. Le troll le plus proche pivota et avança vers lui son gourdin levé. Sans chercher midi à quatorze heures Harry marmonna un sort et fit léviter l'énorme arme en bois, puis la laissa retomber sur l'énorme tête verte. L'immense corps s'écrasa non loin de lui, projetant sur le brun de la terre et de la morve.

_-_Berk ! Cracha le jeune homme en observant sa chemise maculée.

Une fois résigné à leur aspect dégoûtant, les trolls n'étaient pas très difficiles à arrêter individuellement. Tout le problème résidait en leur nombre. Surtout que maintenant il était repéré.

_-_Rem, Ron, Herm, c'est quand vous voulez. Marmonna le jeune homme entre ses dents. Ce serait le moment rêvé pour apparaître baguette en main. Puis d'une voix forte, il brisa le silence

_-_ Harry a dis : retournez chez vous !

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

_-_M'aurait étonné.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une minute connaissant le danger que pouvait représenter autant de créatures, il prit son apparence féline et fila en direction de la forêt. Il courut un bon moment, sentant la terre tremblait sous ses pattes.

Quelque chose clochait, il sentait la fatigue et une indicible tristesse le gagner jusqu'à la moelle des os, le cœur de l'animal battait la chamade. Ils étaient trop nombreux et celui qu'il avait assommé ne tarderait pas à revenir à la charge. Il reprit apparence humaine.

_-_Les gars c'est le moment d'arriver à la rescousse haleta t il.

Le jeune homme voulait quitter la forêt, pour s'assurer que ses proches allaient bien. Puis ils reviendraient avec du renfort Dumbledore devait bien avoir un sort anti-troll dans sa manche. Ils ne leur resteraient plus qu'à passer un grand coup de balais et à se gaver de sucreries avec Ron. Harry avança pour jauger la situation. Tous les trolls s'étaient massés devant lui, il ne voyait pas comment se frayer un chemin, à moins de tous les envoyer au tapis.

_-T_on imagination galopante te perdra mon vieux, marmonna Harry.

Il répéta le coup de la massue deux fois. Un des crânes éclata sous l'impact et une immonde odeur de pourriture assaillit le brun menaçant de le faire vomir. Regardant autour de lui pour trouver un échappatoire, Harry constata avec amertume que les trolls l'encerclaient. Il recula, son dos se retrouva collé aux pierres qui formaient la muraille de Poudlard. Le mur était enchanté pour rendre invisible l'école aux yeux des moldus. A peu prés à cent mètres de là où se trouvait Harry, l'épaisse protection ne formait qu'un muret de moins d'un mètre.

Le jeune sorcier avait du mal à croire que pas une seule de ces créatures ne soit devant cette faille. Non que ça eut la moindre importance, tout ce qui comptait aux yeux d'Harry c'était qu'il allait pouvoir s'échapper.

_-_Pétrifus Totalus prononça t il en criant pointant sa baguette sur le troll le plus proche.

Le sort pourtant puissant n'ébranla qu'à peine la créature, mais eut au moins le bénéfice de créer une diversion. Harry reprit sa forme de Moustique et bondit sur un arbre, il espérait se déplacer de branche en branche et ainsi se rapprocher du muret.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la prise d'initiative des créatures magiques qui se mirent à broyer des arbres avec leur massue, mais aussi à mains nues. Leurs hurlements se faisaient plus désespérés comme s'ils avaient compris que leur proie s'échappait.

Plus que trente mètres

Plus que vingt

Plus que dix

Une énorme main agrippa la croupe de la panthère, surprenant au plus haut point le sorcier qui reprit instinctivement sa forme humaine. Harry trébucha et s'affala sur le sol. Les trolls se précipitèrent sur lui, produisant des hurlements.

Submergé par leurs plaintes insoutenables le jeune homme ferma les yeux, une larme se forma au coin de ses paupières. C'en était trop.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Puis un brasier s'alluma au fonds de ses entrailles. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber maintenant, si Voldemort n'arrivait pas à avoir sa peau, ce n'était pas un vulgaire troll qui y arriverait !

Un cri puissant remonta le long de sa gorge et explosa hors de sa bouche. Il bondit sur ses pieds avec une énergie renouvelée. Il enflamma la première jambe qui s'approcha de lui, faisant tomber le troll qui entraîna avec lui certains de ses congénères un peu comme des dominos. Puis les yeux écarquillés de terreur, il s'élança vers le muret et le passa sans encombre.

Pantelant, à bout de souffle, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver le chemin qui lui permettrait de regagner le château au plus vite. Les créatures ne tarderaient pas à se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais non, ils se tenaient là immobile, le fixant de leurs gros yeux globuleux.

_-_Parfait acquiesça Harry qui ne comprenait pas leur immobilité, mais qui n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Cette absence de réaction était étrange, le brun frissonna tentant d'ignorer sa peur, il longea le muret. Une fois de plus le jeune homme se demanda avec inquiétude ce qu'étaient devenus Ron, Hermione et Rémus. Il essayait vainement de contacter son ami roux, mais rien à faire. Peu à peu, il prit conscience d'une sensation désagréable, comme si un voyeur était en train de le mater par la serrure des vestiaires de Quiddich. Il pivota, mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

Il prit une inspiration, expira et mit sa nervosité sur le compte de cette soirée si particulière pour lui et sur tous les événements qui s'étaient produits. Il voulut se remettre en route, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Au sommet de la colline se détachait une ombre orange sombre au clair de lune. Au même moment une brûlure fugace mais cuisante traversa sa cicatrice.

Pour le brun c'était une raison suffisante pour avoir peur, mais pas être en proie à la panique qu'il ressentait. Cette panique pourtant, il la côtoyait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle arrivait toujours au même moment sauf que d'habitude, il dormait ou plus exactement il revivait la mort de ses parents. Cette terreur aveugle et paralysante qui lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule comme Pinturlure et ne plus bouger. Ce n'était pas naturel, on aurait dit :

_-_de la magie chuchota le jeune homme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus du tout la moindre envie de longer le muret, il voulut faire chemin arrière mais se heurta à un mur invisible. Le souffle coupé, il retomba sur le sol. Aussitôt il fit le rapprochement dans sa tête. Voldemort ! Quelque part sur la colline derrière lui un ricanement s'éleva (faites que ce soit juste le vent !).

_-_Je t'attendais Survivant…..

…….

Quelque part de l'autre côté du parc, le tonnerre gronda. La pluie s'était arrêtée un peu plus tôt, mais elle semblait sur le point de se remettre à tomber. Pourtant ce n'était pas la température extérieure mais la terreur qui glaçait les deux Gryffondors et Rémus. S'inquiétant de l'absence prolongée d'Harry, les trois sorciers étaient revenus sur leurs pas. Puis ils avaient entendu des gémissements qui les avaient glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Ils activèrent leurs pas pour prendre la direction où ils avaient vu le brun disparaître. Ron commençait à s'affoler, il avait beau essayer de projeter son esprit dans celui de son ami comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais non rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à prendre contact.

Devant eux, la forêt interdite se découpait contre le ciel nocturne, plus le petit groupe s'approchait, plus ils pouvaient distinguer une silhouette inerte au sol.

_-_Non, gémit Hermione c'est impossible ! Ravalant sa peur la jeune femme se mit à courir.

_-_Attends ! Lui cria Rémus.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, la jeune fille s'était élancée, elle trébucha sur le sol mouillé. Un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille lui évitant une douloureuse chute. C'était Ron, lui aussi un étau lui broyait le cœur. Il avait déjà eu peur pour Harry, mais il n'avait jamais réellement cru que son ami puisse mourir.

Rémus était dans le même état que les deux adolescents. Qu'il doive continuer sans lui, que les ténèbres puissent gagner. Comment pourrait il vivre sachant Harry mort.

_-_Harry hurla t il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent proche du corps, c'était bien un cadavre, écrasé. L'odeur du sang flottait dans l'air Hermione ne put se retenir, elle vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac. Ce n'était pas Harry, mais un élève d'après son uniforme, où plutôt ses restes qui s'étalaient sur le sol. Rémus observa le cadavre un moment et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, d'un côté il s'en voulait de se sentir aussi soulager. Puis il détourna le regard. Il devait se concentrer sur sa priorité.

_-_Harry appela t il doucement.

Des gémissements se firent encore entendre, mais plus proche cette fois.

_-_Oh mon dieu je déteste ça grommela Hermione en tirant la manche du loup garou.

_-_Des trolls indiqua celui ci. Au moins nous savons ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre garçon.

Des bruits sourds retentirent indiquant l'approche des créatures. Hermione tituba sous le poids de sa peur, ses genoux faillirent céder sous elle. Il y avait des dizaines de trolls. Ils étaient tous rassemblés le long de la muraille. Rémus fut soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas aperçus de leur présence. Puis comme s'ils avaient surpris les pensées du sorcier, un groupe de troll pivota pour détailler les nouveaux arrivant. Certaines des créatures se dirigèrent vers eux. Les trois sorciers se dissipèrent pour perdre les trolls, Hermione pivota au moment où une massue allait s'abattre sur elle.

_-_A l'aide ! Hurla t elle paniquée.

_-_Hermione ! S'écria Ron.

Il bondit vers elle et la tira en arrière pour qu'elle ne soit pas aplatie par un pied géant. A tout les deux ils réussirent à projeter la créature sur les autres un peu comme une boule de bowling sur des quilles.

_-_Reculez ordonna Rémus alors que les trolls les avaient encerclés. Leurs cris parurent atteindre leur apogée. Pourtant une voix basse et sifflante se fit entendre :

_-_Je t'attendais Survivant …

Les cheveux d'Hermione se dressèrent sur sa tête. Dans ces quelques mots, la personne qui venait de parler avait exprimé une haine inconcevable. Elle était le mal à l'état pur.

_-_Ca vient de derrière le mur ! Cria Ron à l'oreille de sa petite amie tout en risquant un coup d'œil vers la muraille. Une des créatures s'avança, massue brandie.

_-_Harry est peut être là bas continua le roux désespéré.

_-_Rectification. Harry se trouve strictement là bas. Je le sens grogna Rémus.

_-_Nous devons les maintenir à distance jusqu'à ce que j'ai une idée poursuivit la préfete.

Les trolls s'approchaient d'eux grognant, ils fixaient les sorciers. Rien dans leurs regards ne laissait supposer qu'il y avait un esprit et ça les rendait encore plus effrayant. Il était toujours possible de discuter avec les mangemorts, de se montrer plus malin qu'eux et de les déstabiliser. Mais ces créatures sans cervelles continuaient à assaillir les trois compagnons.

_-_Harry ! Appela Rémus aussi fort qu'il put malgré sa voix tremblante.

_-_Ouais Moustique on arrive renchérit le roux

_-_Le plus vite possible murmura Ron, plus pour lui que pour les deux autres sorciers.

…..

_-_Harry !

C'était la voix de Rémus et elle venait de la forêt derrière l'enceinte, l'endroit où se pressait encore une vingtaine de trolls. Pas bon du tout et après on dit que c'est moi qui me fourre dans les embrouilles ! Songea le brun.

_-_Rémus tout va bien ? Cria t il. Et Ron et Mione ?

-Oui on est tous là répondit Hermione, mais ces abrutis de trolls –ah je déteste les trolls- nous encercle, mais on essaye de te rejoindre.

_-_Non ! Surtout n'approchez pas ! Ordonna Harry agitant les mains en signe de dénégation au cas où ses amis pourraient le voir. Je ne peux plus revenir vers vous, mais ne passez pas le muret.

Paniqué, il poussa de plus belle la barrière invisible

Les trolls grognaient sans cesse, rendant l'ambiance de plus en plus malsaine. Le sort de ses amis le préoccupait.

_-_Tirez vous d'ici cria t il.

Un cri aigu lui répondit.

_-R_on ! Ron ? Ron ! Appela Harry.

Il se jeta contre la barrière où quelques instants plus tôt la voix qui avait retentie derrière lui avait failli le paralyser de terreur. A présent son désir de protéger ses amis, sa famille était plus fort que tout. Il martela le mur invisible à coups de poing sans résultat. De l'autre côté, il n'entendait plus que les gémissements des trolls. Puis il entendit Rémus.

_-_T'inquiète pas Harry, je m'occupe de ton problème.

_-_Lequel ? Réplique le jeune homme. La barrière (fichue limace et ses murs invisibles !), les trolls, ou …

_-_Survivant….

Un frisson glacé courut le long de l'échine d'Harry. Il fut pris de tremblements si forts qu'il crut être malade. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, Voldemort avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui l'effrayait plus ce soir que d'habitude.

_-V_iens à moi petit garçon…

Harry fit volte face et balaya l'horizon du regard, sur sa droite des arbres, sur sa gauche une colline. A son pied, nichée dans un vallon, une vieille grange. Des nuages noirs se pressaient dans le ciel, menaçants. Harry eut l'impression distincte que quelqu'un l'observait. Un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait presque de respirer. Un rire cruel sembla glisser vers lui, venant du vallon. Il plissa les yeux en pivotant sur lui-même. Sous ses pieds, le sol était détrempé par la pluie, mais il y distinguait clairement des formes trapues.

_-_Des citrouilles constata t il, surpris.

Il secoua la tête. En plus de se ficher dans le pétrin, il y avait attiré sa famille. Et maintenant ils allaient mourir.

_-_Viens ou je les tue ordonna la voix.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Aucune répartie cinglante ne lui vint à l'esprit (pour une fois que la fouine aurait pu être utile). Il avait l'impression de se tenir debout au bord d'une falaise, et de sentir le sol se dérober peu à peu sous ses pieds. Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et trébucha. Incapable de retrouver son équilibre, il atterrit à quatre pattes dans un enchevêtrement de vrilles végétales.

_-_Et Merde ! Outch mon genou. Mais subitement il arrêta de geindre son impression d'être observé s'amplifiait.

Alors qu'il levait la tête, les racines de citrouilles semblèrent bouger entre ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux. Une petite citrouille gigota. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne rêvait pas, le légume avait une bouche grande ouverte et une dentition acérée. D'un coup de poing bien placé Harry le réduisit en purée orange. Un rire maléfique et impatient emplit les oreilles du jeune homme.

_-_Viens ordonna la voix.

_-_Ron, tu m'entends ? Appela Harry.

Pas de réponse.

La gorge serrée, il commença à marcher, soudain, telle une gigantesque volute de fumée un nuage noir passa devant la lune, plongeant le brun dans les ténèbres. Harry prit une inspiration saccadée et continua à marcher. Derrière lui, quelque chose craqua. Le jeune homme fit volte face et se mit instinctivement en position de défense, mais il ne vit rien. Un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant le champ, des citrouilles de la plus petite à la plus dodue.

_-_Mais c'est un vrai cauchemar !

Il les pulvérisa aussi, trouvant un plaisir à passer ses nerfs sur les légumes creux. Un autre éclair. Harry pivota. Une silhouette se tenait enveloppée de ténèbres. Un troisième éclair lui permit de voir à qui ou plutôt à quoi il avait à faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il venait de voir le visage d'un monstre.

Une énorme citrouille pourrie. Des flammes vertes brillaient au fond des cavités triangulaires qui lui servait d'yeux, projetant des ombres sinistres. Son rictus fendu d'une oreille à l'autre garni de crocs orange, semblait à la fois figé et terrifiant. Il sembla au sorcier que la créature s'inclinait pour mieux le détailler. Un filet de bave coula le long de son menton orange, tandis qu'il claquait des mâchoires avec une joie malsaine. Loin d'être dépourvu de cervelle, elle semblait au contraire d'une intelligence terrifiante.

Malgré son entraînement et son désir brûlant de continuer à vivre, il n'arrivait pas à tourner les talons pour faire la seule chose sensée : fuir. Son instinct de conservation insistait pour qu'il ne quitte pas la citrouille des yeux. La perdre de vue, c'était mourir, lui soufflait une voix dans sa tête. Mais s'il ne bougeait pas ça reviendrait au même. Derrière lui, des citrouilles éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Aie ! Cria t il. Des dents pointues venaient de s'enfoncer dans le cuir de ses bottes neuves.

_-_Tu trouves que ça fait mal ? Dit la citrouille de sa voix caverneuse. Ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur que tu ressentiras quand j'arracherais de ta poitrine ton petit cœur palpitant preuve que le Survivant est mortel.

Harry déglutit.

_-_Voldemort.

_-_Oui moi même pour te tuer.

De nouveau quelque chose le mordit, il donna un coup de pied par réflexe, mais n'osa pas détacher son regard de la citrouille/Voldemort.

_-_Abandonne toi. Reprit la citrouille Abandonne toi à la terreur, à la douleur et à la mort. Dépose ta vie à mes pieds et je te tuerais rapidement.

_-_Jamais ragea le petit brun.

Voledemort eut un sourire hideux, du sang coula de sa bouche et vint éclabousser le sol.

_-_Bien. De toute façon, tu vas bientôt me supplier. En ce moment tu revis toutes tes peurs tu te souviens quand tu étais petit dans ton placard ?

Harry se souvenait oui, de la solitude, de ses peurs enfouies dans cet espace réduit sombre, humide, insalubre. Il trembla violement, il avait peur de tout, peur de lever le petit doigt, peur de respirer, peur pour ses amis, peur de mourir.

_-_Tu ne m'arrêteras pas Potter, railla Voldemort. Le brun leva le menton, après tout cette peur faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne. Plissant les yeux, le sorcier dévisagea Voldemort et dit :

_- _Oh ! Mais je t'arrêterais, tu croyais peut être que te déguiser en citrouille pourrie m'impressionnerais ?

Volemort trembla de fureur, des langues de flammes vertes jaillirent de ses yeux et de sa bouche tandis qu'un horrible grondement faisait trembler le sol sous les pieds d'Harry.

_-_Assez ! Tonna t il.

Le ciel s'ouvrit et des trombes d'eau se déversèrent sur la terre. Harry eut atrocement mal aux chevilles, il baissa les yeux, les citrouilles étaient en train de déchiqueter ses bottes avec leurs dents triangulaires, il tenta de s'en débarrasser. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir l'énorme citrouille/Voldemort bondir vers lui.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri et s'accroupit sur le sol, son adversaire passa au dessus de lui. Pivotant il adopta une posture défensive. Le potiron étant tout proche de lui, Harry décida de se servir de ses vestiges de boxeur et envoya son poing sur le légume. Ce fut comme s'il avait frappé un mur de pierre. Une vibration remonta le long de son bras. Le souffle coupé, il s'écroula sur le dos. Sa terreur revint à la charge Voldemort était le mal incarné, jamais il n'aurait du le toucher. Il devait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Il n'existait aucun moyen de tuer la peur à l'état pur.

Et même s'il en existait un, il ne se portait pas volontaire pour le trouver et l'essayer. Sa carrière de Survivant, la prophétie, tout ça s'arrêterait ici, il venait de démissionner.

La pluie torrentielle continuait de s'abattre sur le champ, la citrouille se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Harry fit un bond de côté de se mit à dévaler la colline mais il glissa et tomba une bonne douzaine de fois, les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, n'étaient percées que par la lueur fantomatique des yeux de Voldemort qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Le survivant avait les mains et les genoux couverts de boue et de sang. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

_-_Tu ne peux pas m'échapper gronda le mage. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, tu n'es qu'un faible parmi les faibles.

Harry sentit un souffle glacé dans son cou et accéléra encore jusqu'à ce que son cœur menace d'exploser. De toutes part des citrouilles se jetaient sur lui pour le mordre, il savait bien que c'était dû aux pouvoir de Voldemort, mais il lui semblait pourtant que les végétaux étaient animés par leur propre volonté. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, couvert d'écorchures, de bleus, et de traces de dents. Il leva un bras pour se protéger le visage et continua.

_-_Tu ne peux pas me vaincre répéta le Seigneur des ténèbres.

_-_Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris grommela le brun je suis pas sourd.

Le sol redevint plat, il était dans le vallon, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, plissa les yeux afin de percer les ténèbres essayant de chercher la grange. Son cœur battait la chamade, il s'attendait à ce que Voldemort lui tombe dessus à tout instant. Un éclair déchira le ciel. La grange était devant lui, il s'élança. Mais dans sa tête une petite voix lui criait : c'est un piège, il te rabat vers le bâtiment, une fois à l'intérieur, tu seras coincé.

_-_Mais lui aussi.

Il se mit à zigzaguer dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

_-_Je te vois chantonna le Mage d'une fausse voix joyeuse.

Quelque chose fouetta les genoux du brun, il venait de s'engager dans un champ de végétation qui lui arrivait au niveau des hanches. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La lueur verdâtre des yeux de la citrouille géante se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres.

_-_Aidez moi je vous en supplie chuchota il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Il se laissa tomber entre les plantes et s'allongea à plat ventre dans la boue. Immobile, retenant son souffle, il serra les dents. Une odeur d'herbe mouillée chatouillait ses narines. Quand Voldemort arriva près de lui, il sentit des relents de pourriture.

_-_Je viens te chercher, Survivant le nargua t il.

Le jeune homme ne remua pas un cil, mais son esprit s'agitait comme un beau diable. Il devait trouver un moyen de rester en vie. Le mage approchait, le sol sous le ventre d'Harry tremblait. Volemort écartait la végétation sur son passage, bientôt il serait sur lui.

_-J_e vais te détruire !

Harry déglutit. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait si peur qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Mais contre toute attente, le sorcier s'éloigna. Dès qu'il ne l'entendit plus Harry se releva et s'élança en direction du verger, il voulait mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et le mage.

…..

Dans la forêt sous la pluie battante Ron regardait Hermione, la jeune femme studieuse manifestait des dispositions étonnantes pour se battre. Elle distribuait sorts sur sorts sans relâche comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

_-_Ma Chocogrenouille adorée, il serait temps de nous trouver un plan.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ses pupilles viraient au jaune, ses lèvres étaient retroussées.

_-_Chérie ? Hasarda le roux.

_-_Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

_-_Euh …

_-_Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous chamailler. Miss Granger, je vous certifie qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ce charmant petit nom ….

_-_On s'en fout ! Cria le rouquin.

_-_Ron ! Comment oses tu couper la parole à Rémus. Gronda Hermione outrée par le comportement de son petit ami.

_-_OK OK engueulez moi autant que vous voulez, mais je sais comment rejoindre Harry ! Puis se tournant vers Hermione il lui glissa doucement : et si ça marche on reparlera de « Chocogrenouille ».

_-_Ron ! Le coupa Rémus.

_-_Ma chérie tu crois être assez rapide pour zigzaguer entre leurs grosses jambes ?

_-_Ron ton explication a intérêt à être bonne le prévint la brunette.

_-_Misty, Luny, Funny récita Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les prunelles chocolat de la préféte.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! Ron tu es un géni.

_-_Quoi ? Interrogea Rémus.

Les jeunes gens firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

_-_Hermione, tu nous ouvres le chemin.

_-_Ok, tu t'occupes de Rémus ?

_-_Ca marche.

_-_Mais…

Rémus ne put finir sa phrase pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, car la jeune femme avait disparue au profit d'un quadrupède. Mais surtout le loup garou en lui sentait la présence d'un loup. En l'occurrence une louve. Hermione venait de se transformer en Luny son animagus. Sans attendre la réaction des sorciers, l'animal plongea ses yeux jaunes dans les yeux bleus du rouquin avant de s'élancer. Le canidé faisait preuve d'une agilité exceptionnelle.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Ron aurait pu en rire. C'était comique de voir ces créatures empotées tournaient sur elles mêmes grognant, levant les pieds trop lentement pour aplatir l'animal. Hermione avançait facilement. Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers son aîné.

_-_Accrochez vous à mes épaules et surtout ne me lâchez pas. Ordonna t il.

Instinctivement, le blond agrippa le roux. Celui-ci voyant qu'un groupe de trolls chargeait dans leur direction se transforma sans préambule. Rémus dut s'accrocher aux longues plumes rouges et or. Le bel oiseau prit son envol, le sorcier sur son dos. Le phénix joua à cache cache avec quelques massues avant de dégager toute sa puissance. Les deux animagus passèrent le muret en même temps. Les trois sorciers observèrent les alentours en silence.

_-_La voie est libre annonça Rémus humant l'air. Ron grimaça.

_-_OH joie ! Voldy daigne nous laisser entrer !

_-_Heureusement ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour sauver Harry ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

_-_Ca sera bien la première fois. Ron eut un pauvre sourire. D'habitude c'est plutôt lui qui nous sauve même si parfois on l'aide un peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Mione, tu sais que je suis toujours d'attaque pour faire des âneries. Surtout si ça me donne une chance de finir à l'infirmerie et je ferais n'importe quoi pour louper le cours de Snape au moins une semaine !

Hermione lui serra la main.

_-_Mon héros !

_-_Après vous très chère dit Ron en s'inclinant pour laisser passer sa petite amie.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux là étaient pires que Lili et James.

_-_Lumos énonça t il en tendant sa baguette devant lui.

_-_Harry ? Appela Ron.

…….

La pluie tomba encore plus fort sur le champ au sol détrempé. Harry savait qu'il aurait du se montrer prudent. S'il ne ralentissait pas, il risquait de glisser et de se fouler une cheville, voire de se casser une jambe. Mais il accéléra, après tout un membre brisé n'était rien. Sa chemise et son pantalon étaient en lambeau et lui collaient à la peau. Ses bottes déchiquetées martelaient le sol, projetant des éclaboussures à chaque pas. Quelqu'un d'autre serait peut être tombé, mais Harry était le Survivant, Harry était agile, Harry était … les quatre fers en l'air dans une flaque, couvert de boue, avec l'envie désespérée de sortir une remarque piquante. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait même pas le temps de se sentir humilié par sa chute. Il se mit à genoux et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la grange.

_-_Merlin, je vous en prie, éloignez le de moi ! Murmura t il avec ferveur.

La distance entre lui et le Seigneur des ténèbres avait à peine diminué la terreur qu'il ressentait. Malgré qu'il fasse sombre, il distinguait la citrouille pourrissante, et ses yeux de flammes vertes qui se découpaient contre la grange. Il se mit à couvert des arbres sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait, il ne tourna pas non plus la tête pour voir si la citrouille s'était à nouveau lancée à sa poursuite. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à la regarder en face.

_-_Survivant … appela une voix doucereuse

Harry sursauta et s'immobilisa en regardant autour de lui. Voledmort trichait, il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas couvrir une telle distance aussi vite. Il se contentait de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il se remit à courir écrasant les herbes, sa gorge commençait à le brûler, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Puis il entendit une autre voix.

_-_Harry ?

Stupéfait le jeune homme leva la tête. Il faisait toujours aussi noir et la pluie tombait sans discontinuer. Malgré la noirceur ambiante il distingua trois points lumineux devant lui …. Des points jaunes, pas verts.

_-_Ron ? Appela t il.

_-_Harry ? Demanda cette fois une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme émergea à la lisière des bois et aperçut ses amis à quelques mètres sur la droite. Ils avaient l'air presque drôles, trempés jusqu'aux os avec les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne. Mais leur vue ne fit qu'ajouter à sa nausée.

_-_Non ! Protesta t il je vous avez dis de ne pas venir ! Et maintenant bougez vous les fesses ! Il est juste derrière moi !

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un craquement retentit. Il serait bientôt sur eux.

_-_Il ? Répéta Rémus nerveux.

_-_Voledmort, oui. Il est très moche et très remonté contre moi et contre tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'être mes amis lâcha Harry, haletant. Alors ne traînez pas dans le coin !

_-_Nous n'irons nulle part dit Ron. Même si nous n'étions pas prisonnier du champ –ce qui n'est pas le cas- nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

_-_Parfaitement espèce de crétin à lunettes trempées ! Acquiesça Hermione en lançant le sortilège d'imperméabilité sur les montures du brun.

_-_Malgré le chaos ambiant, j'ai réussi à mettre en place un plan expliqua Rémus.

_-_Un plan ? Super je t'écoute babilla le brun en jetant des coups d'œil terrifiés par-dessus ses épaules.

_-_J'ai déjà entendu parlé d'un mage noir qui se servait de diverses choses ou objets qu'il possédait pour … euh… pour tuer ses victimes.

_-_Oui, et ?

_-_Pour l'arrêter, il faut détruire son incarnation physique. Et encore j'en suis pas certain.

_-_Rém, ça nous avance pas trop ! Cria presque Harry.

_-_Je crois me souvenir des symboles dans lequel il faut l'emprisonner renchérit le blond. Nous n'avons plus qu'à les dessiner.

_-_Oui mais comment, il pleut. Demanda le rouquin anxieux.

_-_Ssssuuurrrvvviiiivvvaaannnttt….. je viens te chercher, toi et tes amis. Ca fait un moment que je ne me suis pas occupé moi-même d'une sang de Bourbe.

_-_Oh mon Dieu, souffla le loup garou.

Hermione s'agita, portant les mains sur elle en grommelant.

_-_Une arme ? S'enquit Harry avec espoir.

_-_Absolument « Anis Etoilé » clama t elle brandissant un tube doré.

Les trois hommes clignèrent bêtement des paupières, elle soupira :

_-_Il y a une grange par là chuchota t elle en faisant un signe de la main. Elle devrait brûler facilement, et sur les planches, le rouge à lèvre ça marche bien !

Une lueur éclaira le regard de Rémus. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le Lord noir pour faire son apparition. Une flamme verte jaillit en direction d'Harry qui avait bondi pour l'éviter. Hermione poussa un cri horrifié, Ron était blanc comme un linge la bouche ouverte et Rémus avait les sourcils froncés. Le brun comprit que ses amis partageaient sa terreur. Il avait l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique.

_-_Harry ! Appela Ron.

Le jeune homme leva la tête à temps pour le voir lui lancer une énorme branche. Il l'attrapa au vol sachant très bien que celle-ci permettrait seulement de gagner du temps.

_-_Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes préparé à me battre railla la citrouille.

_-_En mémoire de tous ceux que tu as tués, nous te détruirons sale citrouille ! Rugit Rémus.

Harry se sentit fier de lui, mais Voldemort n'eut pas l'air impressionné.

_-_Comment oses tu m'appeler ainsi ? Je ne suis pas un simple légume. Je suis le seigneur des ténèbres !

Le visage pourrissant tourna vers Harry ses yeux de flammes vertes.

_-_Je vais commencer par toi !

_-_Ben voyons répliqua le jeune homme aiguillonné par la peur qu'il ressentait pour ses amis.

Il envoya le bout de bois dans la tête de Voldemort. Il traversa la citrouille laissant derrière lui une traînée d'étincelles vertes. Sans attendre de réaction Harry et les autres détallèrent. Ron, Hermione et Rémus vers la grange et le brun retourna vers les arbres.

_-_Cette poursuite a assez duré siffla la citrouille.

La grange se dressait devant lui, il pria, espérant avoir laisser assez de temps aux autres pour inscrire les symboles. Les portes de la battisse étaient grandes ouvertes. Harry ne ralentit pas, il fonça à l'intérieur et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'échelle qui menait au grenier à foin. Il grimpa aussi vite qu'il put, puis tira l'échelle prés de lui. Il venait de se dissimuler dans le foin quand la voix caverneuse retentit.

_-_Je te vois. Cette nuit j'ai des yeux partout.

Harry sentit la peur le prendre à la gorge et se répandre dans son corps. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être paralysé. Pas maintenant. Sous ses pieds, il sentit le plancher tremblait, un relâchement lui apprit que Voldemort grimpait.

_-_Non ! Hurla Harry.

Il se leva d'un bond, courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et d'un coup de pied, il fit basculer la citrouille, mais en même temps il sentit les os de son pied s'effritaient provoquant une violente douleur. Il jeta tout de même un coup de d'œil en bas, il vit Rémus devant la porte, derrière lui ses deux amis brandissaient des flambeaux. Une odeur d'ail et de pomme vint se mêler à celles du foin et de la transpiration du jeune homme. De sa ceinture, il tira le tube de rouge à lèvres qu'Hermione avait dupliqué pour que chacun en ait un tube. Il ôta le capuchon et traça de son mieux le dernier symbole.

_-_Me voici chantonna Voldemort derrière lui. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. Retourne toi pour m'affronter. Harry fit volte face, lâchant le bâton de rouge à lèvres.

_-_Tu sais que toute ta tête flambe dit il la gorge sèche d'une voix rendue cassante par la peur. Mais t'es tu rendu compte que la grange aussi ?

L'atroce rictus de Voldemort s'élargit, du sang dégoulina de son menton jusqu'au sol. Mais Hermione et Ron avaient bien travaillé et déjà les flammes montaient à l'assaut des murs avec un rugissement. Voldemort se retourna enfin pour contempler le brasier.

_-_Je vais vous tuez TOUS ! Hurla t il.

Harry fut pris de frissons irrépressibles, la peur lui arrivait par vagues qui menaçaient de le submerger. Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, il fit un pas en arrière.

_-_Je fiche le camp, terminus je descends !

Il pivota et grimpa sur le bord de la fenêtre en prenant soin de ne rien effacer. Alors qu'il sautait d'une hauteur de quinze mètres, il sentit une langue de feu lui lécher le dos, brûlant sa peau, ébouillantant sa chair sans pour autant abîmer le tissu de sa chemise. Il atterrit au sol sur le côté, se démettant l'épaule, il roula sur lui-même, ses amis se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

_-_Survivant ce n'est que partie remise cria le mage bloqué à la fenêtre du grenier. Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie (normal pour une citrouille grillée dans un incendie).

_-E_st-ce que je vous avez pas dis de rester où vous étiez grogna le brun en prenant appui sur Rémus pour se maintenir stable.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent penauds.

_-_Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus chuchota la jeune fille au rouquin.

_-_La même chose que moi : tu déteste quand Harry à raison.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

_-_La prochaine fois renifla le Survivant je ne vous dirais rien du tout. Si une créature magique, un gorille tueur en série déboule à Poudlard je vous rayerais de la liste des personnes à prévenir. Ca vous apprendra !

_-_Pas si vite protesta Ron. Tant qu'à être régulièrement assailli par des affreux je préfère qu'on m'avertisse. De toute façon tu ne peux pas nous renvoyer, nous sommes tes plus fidèles lieutenants.

_-_Toi le phare de la vérité dans nos ténèbres ajouta Hermione en écarquillant des yeux innocents. Puis redevant sérieuse elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Non mais tu sais combien ça vaut un tube de rouge à lèvres comme celui là !

_-_OK OK je t'en achèterais plein mais à une condition.

_-_Laquelle? Demanda t elle méfiante.

_-_Que quelqu'un m'aide à aller à l'infirmerie réussit il à articuler avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

La suite aussi vite que possible.

Je vous embrasse Vanilly.


End file.
